¡Mírame!
by WiiRAC
Summary: Suki sabía que se metía en grandes problemas cuándo aceptó salir con quien no amaba. Sasuke al parecer tenía varios secretos que no era capaz de confesar ni a su amada gemela. Itachi quería ver a sus pequeños hermanos felices y lejos del probable Golpe de Estado. Shisui debía ocultar sus sentimientos si no quería que la mujer que amaba viva en peligro.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Muchos pensaban en Suki como una chica afortunada. Hija menor de la cabeza del clan Uchiha, con un gemelo y un hermano mayor talentosos y admirados.

Pero no es como todos creen. Ser hija de la cabeza del clan era un peso enorme, debía esforzarse mucho para sentirse reconocida ya que no tuvo la suerte de ser una prodigio como sus hermanos.

Otra cosa a sumar: su amor platónico por Uchiha Shisui, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Eso era algo que no funcionaría, el chico era demasiado para alguien simple como ella por lo que al sentirse presionada por la situación aceptó tener una relación con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Pero la gente miente y actúa, todos tienen secretos en distintos matices se negro.

¿Quién estará para ella en el momento indicado y quién se sacará la máscara que oculta sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ella?

Su clan era un clan maldito y Suki solo quería ser feliz.

**[¡Mírame!]**

**Aviso:**

1)Capítulos cortos (1000-2000)

2)Línea temporal: Naruto Shippuden

3)Aún no ocurrió la Masacre Uchiha


	2. Intro

**_Trauma_**

* * *

**XXX**

_Aún recordaba ese momento._

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, llenando a quien la mirase con la soledad apacible que siempre la acompañaba. Su tenue iluminación se extendía por todo el lugar de aquella noche fresca, excepto bajo los árboles que generaban una espesa penumbra a su sombra. Sombra en la cuál se habían sumergido un pequeño grupo de ninjas provenientes de otra tierra.

—¿Los consiguieron? —Preguntó uno de ellos, el líder del grupo. Su silueta no era más que un mero contorno camuflado plenamente en la negrura.

—Solo a la niña —Informó uno de los dos recién llegados señalando los brazos de su compañero.

Una pequeña infante, de cabello azabache brillante, mejillas regordetas y facciones delicadas descansaba con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila, siendo totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_Que desgracia el haber nacido en un clan tan poderoso pero a la vez maldito como lo era ese._

_Clan Uchiha._

—¿Y el niño? —Cuestionó el líder mirando con el ceño fruncido a la menor.

Los dos ninjas negaron a la pregunta, habían fallado en la misión.

—Bien, quizás solo con ella sirva —Sentenció—. Deberíamos irnos antes de que noten su ausencia.

—Señor ¿Qué pasará con ella si no despierta el sharingan? —Dudó quien la cargaba, atento a la expresión de la menor.

—Solo preocúpate por cumplir la misión, lo que pase luego no es asunto nuestro.

—Hai.

Los tres corrieron, adentrándose aún más en la penumbra, rumbo al punto de encuentro dónde se daría por acabado su trabajo.

El viento helado golpeaba los rostros de todos con fuerza, lo que derivó a que poco a poco despertasen los sentidos de la menor. Sus ojos, igual de oscuros de sus hebras, tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y no demoraron en llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas como consecuencia del aire golpear contra ellos.

—¿Okaa-san?

El encargado de llevar a la pequeña la observó en alerta al escuchar su voz.

—¿Dónde está mi Okaa-san? —Su voz fina vibró ante la angustia que comenzaba a sentir al estar más conciente de su entorno.

_¿Por qué estaba allí? Quería estar en su casa, quería a sus padres y sus hermanos con ella._

—¡La niña despertó! —Avisó a los demás en un susurro solo lo suficientemente alto para que ambos pudiesen escucharle.

El líder, quien iba delante de él y guiaba el camino, le dirigió una corta mirada por sobre su hombro comprobando lo dicho. Su expresión se endureció pero jamás se detuvo, sus pies seguían moviéndose rápida y ágilmente bajo la densa arboleda.

—Quiero a mi Okaa-san —Lloriqueó la niña con un puchero formándose en sus pequeños labios, volviendo sus mejillas aún más grandes.

—Que no hable —Ordenó el ninja al mando—. Esa niña no arruinará nuestro trabajo.

Pequeños sollozos se escaparon de la boca de la pequeña que fueron silenciados por la mano del hombre que la cargaba. Trató de luchar contra el agarre pero sus diminutas manos y la poca fuerza con la que contaba a su edad le hicieron imposible la tarea. Arañó, golpeó, pataleó e incluso trato de morder la áspera mano que la enmudecia, todo terminó siendo en vano.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, ellos seguían en movimiento y solo fue cuestión de una corta espera hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar acordado. Los árboles habían quedado trás ellos solo pocos pasos atrás para dar inicio a un lugar descampado dónde la luz de la luna servía como una iluminación natural brillante y adecuada a la situación.

Otro pequeño grupo de personas los esperaban, con una túnica cubriendo sus cuerpos y capuchas que dejaban solo poca parte de su rostro expuesto. Los tres ninjas que llevaban a la niña se detuvieron a una corta distancia de ellos con el cabecilla por delante.

—¿Y el niño? —Preguntó uno de los contrarios, su voz demostraba ser la de una mujer imponente.

—Solo conseguimos a la niña —Respondió el que estaba a la cabeza de los tres—. Aceptaremos la mitad de lo acordado.

—Ella sola no me sirve —Opinó la mujer con sequedad.

La pequeña azabache miraba a todos con cautela, su cuerpo temblaba por la combinación de la noche helada y el pánico instalado ante lo que vivía. De pronto, el ninja que la cargaba la suelta, causándole un escalofrío por la sensación del frío y húmedo césped bajo sus pies descalzos. Pensó que era su oportunidad de huir, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso cuando la sensación de un objeto filoso chocó contra la piel de su cuello erizando todos los bellos de su cuerpo.

—Entonces no será un inconveniente que muera ahora ¿No?

Los ojos oscuros de la menor se movían frenéticos por todos los presentes, su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular con cada segundo que transcurría.

_No quería estar allí._

Los labios de la mujer se fruncieron con molestia mostrándose reacia a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—De hecho, sí lo es.

Los músculos de la mujer se movieron de forma casi imperceptible, solo delatando su acción cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre cayó de espaldas, sus ojos abiertos dirigidos al cielo nocturno, una fina pero profunda línea surcando su cuello de la cual brotaba una importante cantidad de sangre, rodeando el cuerpo casi al instante.

La niña ahogó un grito ante la imágen del cuerpo inerte justo frente a sus ojos y por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas moverse y salir corriendo de allí simplemente no podía, su cuerpo estaba entumecido de pies a cabeza. El objeto punzante apoyado sobre su cuello presionó causándole un dolor casi insoportable, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro. Un golpe seco se escucho a su espalda y no hacía falta darse vuelta para saber que el hombre que la sostenía había caído. Sus dedos temblorosos se apoyaron en su cuello, justo dónde el objeto presionó, y sintió un liquido espeso mojarlos. Sus ojos bajaron con una lentitud torturosa hasta enfocarse en un kunai, justo frente a sus pies, manchado de sangre. Más gotas carmesí comienzan a caer sobre el objeto brillante por la luz del testigo que la acompañó, la luna.

_¿Era su sangre?_

Su vista comenzó a nublarse de a poco, el lugar empezó a moverse.

_Sí..._

Sus oídos parecían estar tapados, confundiendo los sonidos con ruidos de fondo sin precedentes.

—¡S...!

_Sangre._

—¡Su...!

_Suya._

—¡Suk...!

Una nueva sensación, algo presionandole los brazos. Quería luchar contra el agarre, pero solo podía enfocarse en la sangre que caía de su cuello cubriendo toda la superficie del kunai.

_Su sangre._

—¡Suki!

Algo le toma las mejillas, acuna su rostro con delicadeza. Sus ojos se elevan encontrándose con rastros de sangre a su alrededor brotando de cuerpos sobre el suelo. Su vista vuelve a desenfocarse para luego concentrarse en otra cosa, un par de ojos negros muy similares a los suyos están justo frente a su rostro.

—¡Suki! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Su cuerpo se relajó un poco ante la sensación tranquila que emanaba aquella persona incluso cuando podía ver el desespero en sus pupilas.

Estiró su mano libre, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en ese simple movimiento, y solo se detuvo cuando sintió con la yema de sus dedos la textura suave de la mejilla de la persona.

—¿Nii-chan? —Murmuró intentando enfocar su atención.

No oyó respuesta a su pregunta, pero las expresiones que llegaba a captar le fueron suficientes para saber que estaba en lo correcto.

_Habían venido a por ella._

Una oleada de tranquilidad la invadió en ese momento, se sentía protegida, y quizás por lo abrumante de la sensación fue que su vista comenzó a nublarse con más intensidad a la vez que sentía el cuerpo mucho más pesado. Sus rodillas temblaron del esfuerzo que le tomaba el permanecer de pie, entonces su cuerpo cedió. No llegó a golpear el suelo cuando un par de brazos la sostuvieron generando una sensación cálida en su cuerpo helado.

—Todo estará bien, Suki-chan.

Y se encontró con otro par de ojos oscuros antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

_Ese día su dojutsu no fue lo único en despertar. _

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

_Suki se había emocionado al anunciarle que emprenderían su primera misión en equipo._

—¡Suki, eres baka!

La azabache cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho regalando una mirada de soslayo a su compañero de equipo.

—Katsuro, eres un cobarde.

—¡¿Ah?! —La miró totalmente ofendido, incluso llevó una de sus manos a su pecho—. No puedes decir eso de mí, Suki ¿Cuántas veces te he confesado mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que un cobarde se atrevería a siquiera hacerlo una sola vez?

—Cierto —Opinó la chica inflando sus mofletes para ocultar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro. Dirigió su rostro hacia el lado opuesto ocultando cualquier expresión—. Eres un denso, Katsuro.

—¡Suki! —Lloriqueó un poco tirando de su brazo en un intento por llamar su atención. Pero como la paciencia no era uno de sus atributos terminó pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica hasta dejar caer casi todo su peso sobre ella—. Ya caerás ante mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Suki puso los ojos en blanco, aunque le entretenía lo payaso que llegaba a ser su compañero de vez de cuando.

—Par de tarados, no deberían estar tan despreocupados en una misión como ésta.

La voz de su otro compañero sonó a uno de sus lados y ambos voltearon hacia él. Ella con una sonrisa apenada y él con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Akiyoshi-kun.

—No te disculpes con él, Suki —Refunfuñó Katsuro separándose de su lado para volver a su posición—. Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, Hyuga.

—Mi asunto es completar la misión —Señaló—. Las posiciones están planeadas para que ante cualquier altercado el resultado se balancee más a nuestro favor, Uchiha.

—Bueno, si a nuestro sensei no le molesta menos debería importarte a tí —Opinó el azabache llevando los brazos trás su cabeza.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo como un par de niños. Suki rascó su nuca incómoda, incluso en su primer misión no dejaban eso de lado. Suspiró con lentitud, las piernas comenzaban a dolerle luego de caminar por tanto tiempo. Además, el trayecto había terminado ser más aburrido de lo que imaginaba, no esperaba pasar horas en un angosto camino de tierra rodeado de árboles.

—Sensei ¿Falta mucho aún?

_Sin embargo, nadie respondió._

Miró por sobre su hombro, extrañada de no recibir respuesta, y fue ahí cuando se percató de que estaban solos. Detuvo sus pasos observando a su alrededor, una mala sensación comenzaba a implantarse en la boca de su estómago.

—Chicos, Sensei no está —Llamó a sus compañeros, pero éstos también se habían detenido a pocos metros delante de ella.

_Y había alguien más._

Un desconocido los observaba, viéndose extrañamente grande y sospechoso desde varios metros de distancia. Sus ojos oscuros viajaban por cada uno de los genin en busca de algo.

—Ustedes tienen lo que yo busco —Habló con voz ronca sin dejar mirar a cada uno de los niños.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Katsuro con tono demandante.

Se notaba que esta no era su primer misión, y aunque el final de su equipo anterior fue trágico, Suki agradecía que la hayan agrupado con alguien experimentado.

El extraño no respondió, pero tampoco dudó en arrojar un objeto entre los tres menores. El kunai se incrustó al suelo, pero algo llamó la atención a los ojos de Suki.

_Sangre._

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y una de ellas viajo a su cuello sin poder mover sus ojos de la sustancia oscura sobre el metal.

—¡Suki! ¡Muevete! —Escuchó el grito de fondo, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Fue entonces que una explosión la arrojó hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda golpeé con fuerza el suelo y no pudo evitar el soltar un quejido por el duro impacto. Apoyó las manos sobre el suelo tratando de levantarse pero una mano enorme tomándola por su bandana, la cual llevaba al cuello, la alzó sobre el aire. Llevó sus manos al brazo del contrario, siendo el extraño que les interrumpía el camino, para aligerar un poco el agarre.

—Suéltame —Se quejó intentando golpearlo con sus pies, resultando en una tarea casi imposible.

El hombre ignoró sus palabras por completo, pero su mano fue decida a querer tomar la bolsa de herramientas ninjas que Suki cargaba en su cadera.

—¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!

Por fin fue liberada del agarre cuando el enemigo se alejó para evadir el ataque. Cayó sentada en el lugar anterior y masajeó la zona de su cuello que había resultado afectada.

—¿Estás bien, Suki?

Akiyoshi se había parado frente a ella, en una pose defensiva hacia el extraño que se encontraba luchando contra Katsuro en ese momento. La azabache se puso de pie para posicionarse a su lado.

—Estoy bien —Palmeó su bolsa de herramientas ninjas buscando por el objeto principal de la misión—, aún tengo la piedra.

—Ve a entregarla, nosotros nos encargamos de ésto.

Volteó a observarlo sorprendida ¿Estaba tratando de deshacerse de ella?

_Desligarse de su incompetencia._

Habían acordado llegar juntos a destino y no abandonarse ante las adversidades, ella cumpliría con su palabra. Estaba al tanto que aún no había podido superar su trauma, pero no podía permitir que eso la imposibilitara.

—Chicos —La voz de Katsuro la sacó de sus pensamientos. En algún momento se había acercado a ellos aprovechando el distanciamiento con el enemigo—. No quiero interrumpir su amena plática, pero estaría necesitando su ayuda.

—Hai —Asintió Suki. Ella no escaparía, lucharía a su lado y no se convertiría en un peso para sus camaradas.

Enfocó sus orbes oscuros en el extraño y activó su dojutsu preparandose para el enfrentamiento. Sus compañeros dudaban de su habilidad, al igual que todos se lo habían demostrado de alguna u otra manera, pero les demostraría que no era tan inútil como pensaban. Ella también era fuerte.

Un leve apretón en su hombro cautivó su atención y su mirada conectó con los ojos rojos de su compañero de equipo y miembro de su clan. El chico con sus tres tomoes asintió levemente, comunicándole que irían de la forma que tanto tiempo habían practicado, sus ojos atentos a los de la chica que solo contaban con una sola aspa.

Las piernas de Suki corrieron camino al enemigo para dar comienzo al enfrentamiento en equipo. El hombre la esperaba, en sus ojos brillaba el ansia de batallar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó para aterrizar tras él. El extraño amagó a tomar uno de sus pies, pero tras Suki venía corriendo Akoyoshi con el byakugan activado y pudo desviar su brazo a tiempo. El Hyuga comenzó a combatir con el taijutso característico de su clan logrando tener toda la atención del enemigo.

_Aunque él también resultó ser muy bueno._

Katsuro y Suki se posicionaron a los lados del enemigo que seguía entretenido por su compañero de equipo. Hicieron los movimientos correspondientes y lanzaron un Jutsu Bola de Fuego que le dió por ambos lados. Se dieron unos segundos de silencio donde la tensión crecía por la espera de la resolución.

_Pero no había nadie allí._

Los tres se pusieron alerta ante el peligro que aquello significaba. Las manos de la azabache ya habían comenzado a cubrirse de sudor antes los nervios crecientes en su interior.

—¡Debajo de tí, Katsuro! —Advirtió Akiyoshi cuando pudo encontrarlo con su dojutsu.

El mayor del equipo se preparó para moverse al instante, pero a los pocos centímetros que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo una mano salió a la superficie tomándole del tobillo y hundiéndolo bajo la tierra. Solo su cabeza había quedado al aire.

—¡Corran! —Gritó el Uchiha mayor a sus camaradas— ¡Es mejor que huyan de aquí!

—Deja de llorar, no somos un par de cobardes —Sentenció el usuario del byakugan.

El suelo vibró bajo sus pies, haciendo brincar las pequeñas piedras desparramadas esporádicamente por el camino. Los dos menores fijaron su vista allí, atentos a cualquier movimiento inusual en la superficie. De imprevisto, el enemigo saltó a espaldas de Akiyoshi, dejando un gran hoyo con su llegada. El genin no contó con el tiempo suficiente para defenderse adecuadamente y fue arrojado al suelo de una ponente patada.

Suki notó que el kunai que el enemigo había arrojado al inicio del combate estaba a su lado, siendo más rápido que buscar sus propias armas. Se dispuso a tomarlo, pero cuando solo faltaban centímetros su mano se detuvo en el aire.

Sus ojos volvían a traicionarla.

_Sangre..._

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de la garganta del Hyuga la alarmó. Él estaba aún en el suelo, pero unos cuantos shurikens estaban incrustados en su espalda y brazos, pequeñas manchas de sangre comenzaban a formarse en los lugares afectados.

_Y aún así no podía moverse. Su pasado le había ganado. Otra vez._

Entonces el extraño saca un arma que no había ocupado antes. Otro objeto punzante, mucho más filoso y peligroso, estaba siendo ocupado por sus manos. Sus brazos fueron elevados por encima, acumulando la potencia para dar un ataque cargado y certero al cuerpo de su amigo.

Los músculos de Suki comenzaron a vibrar por la impotencia de querer hacer algo y verse imposibilitada, por sí misma, a reaccionar. Sus manos palpitaban. Su vista volvía a fallar. Sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse.

_Pero no. No se permitiría el perder a un amigo. No dejaría que ese cualquiera acabase con la existencia de alguien a quien tanto apreciaba como lo era Akiyoshi._

Sus pies se movieron por sí solos, era como si estuviese en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

—¡Suki, no! ¡No lo hagas!

Ignorando el grito de Katsuro, ella no se detuvo hasta estar frente a su camarada. Sus brazos se elevaron hasta juntar sus antebrazos en un débil intento de protegerse del ataque que venía en camino.

_Y sucedió._

El arma se incrustó en sus brazos y causó estragos en su sistema nervioso, disparando la sensación en un dolor que le generaba malos recuerdos. Los ojos de la azabache, que se habían cerrado con fuerza durante la espera, navegaron en busca de la base del dolor. Desde su perspectiva no era capaz de dar con el lugar exacto, pero sí fue capaz de ver como las gotas carmesí caían al suelo con la apariencia de una pequeña cascada.

La vista comenzó a fallarle nuevamente. Todo se veía borroso. Pero sabía que aún no había acabado con esto.

Se esforzó en recordar rápidamente todo lo que había aprendido sobre el uso del Sharingan, buscando la mejor opción en un momento como aquel. Sus ojos rojos buscaron conectar con los del enemigo cuando creyó encontrar la mejor opción.

El hombre cayó en el genjutso.

Ella volvió a colapsar sin soportar ni un solo momento más.

_Ese día un nuevo tomoe se había añadido a sus ojos._

_Ese día fue la última vez que vió a su Sensei._

**XXX**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Introducción de 3151 palabras.**

**16/05/2020**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I: La Uchiha menor**

* * *

**XXX**

—Sasuke Nii-chan —Se quejó una azabache siguiendo los pasos de su gemelo por la casa.

El ruido que ejercían sus pies descalzos contra el suelo de madera era lo único que se oía dentro de la casa de la cabeza del clan Uchiha, además de la voz intencionalmente infantil de la menor de los miembros de la familia.

—Suki, detente —La detuvo el Uchiha mirándola por sobre su hombro. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la chica, pero sin duda contaban con cierto toque de frialdad que los de ella no tenían—. No voy a hacer algo tan tonto como eso.

—¡Pero, pero... Sasuke Nii-chan! —Su pie izquierdo golpeó la madera en un berrinche, incluso probó con el puchero más tierno que pudo lograr.

—Piérdete.

El joven le sacudió los cabellos, con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible, antes de seguir su camino.

—¡Le diré a Sakura-chan que gustas de ella! —Amenazó señalandolo.

Bien, no estaba para nada segura de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, pero sí que sabía que su amiga pelirosa moría por su gemelo y Suki, quizás por conocer a su hermano como la palma de su mano, notó que éste se mostraba menos reacio al estar junto a su compañera de equipo que a cualquier otra mujer que no pertenezca a su grupo familiar.

Repentinamente un kunai se incrustó en la pared, justo a un lado de su rostro, haciéndole fruncir el seño por ese acto tan ofensivo. Sasuke solo rió por lo bajo desapareciendo de su vista.

La azabache bufó cruzándose de brazos, había compartido la panza de su madre con un maldito descorazonado. De pronto, un par de golpes en la puerta captó su atención y corrió hacia ella apoyándose en la punta de sus pies evitando llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Sonrió Suki al rubio que encontró al otro lado de la puerta.

El chico zorro le dedicó una sonrisa amigable pasando los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Hola, Suki-chan ¿Está Sasuke en casa?

La chica dió un vistazo rápido al interior de su casa cerciorandose de estar sola, entonces decidió que era su oportunidad de avanzar un poco en su plan.

—No —Tuvo que tomar al ojiazul por los hombros antes de que se vaya. Parece que su hermano le tiene bien informado que debe tener su distancia con ella—. Pero dime, Naruto-kun ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Sakura-chan? Verás, planeo algo increíble pero mi estúpido Nii-chan no puede confes-

Un par de manos le cubrieron la boca, ya habían llegado a arruinar su plan otra vez.

—Llegas tarde, Dobe —Habló Sasuke apareciendo tras Suki y empujó a su hermana dentro de la casa, y fuera de la vista de ambos, con muy poca delicadeza.

—¡No me llames Dobe, Teme! —Gritó el rubio olvidándose completamente de lo que acababa de preguntarle la Uchiha menor.

El pelinegro volteó buscando conectar sus ojos con los de su gemela una última vez. La encontró sentada sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el seño fruncido junto con un puchero profundo en sus labios.

—Dile a mamá que no me espere para almorzar —Avisó Sasuke saliendo de la casa. Pero la puerta fue abierta nuevamente—. Ah, por cierto, intenta decirle algo a Sakura y le diré a Nii-san que a tí te gusta Shisui.

Suki se petrificó en su lugar al escuchar la amenaza de su gemelo. Claramente no tenía corazón.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—¡Gemelo idiota! —Grité enfurecida arrojando varios shuriken al tronco.

El pecho me subía y bajaba con violencia por mi respiración acelerada.

—Ya deja de chillar —Se quejó Shikamaru tapándose los oídos.

Me giré indignada ante su falta de sentimientos con una mano sobre mi corazón acelerado. Varias hebras de cabello se pegaron en mi rostro al girarme como consecuencia de una espesa capa de transpiración que llevaba acumulando hace varios minutos.

—¡Pero me amenazó! —Me defendí señalandolo con un kunai—. Deberías apoyarme en esto, soy tu mejor amiga.

—Baja eso, te vas a lastimar —Avisó mirándome aburrido.

Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos, pero lo único que conseguí fue molestarme más ¡¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquilo con todo el caos que estaba hecha yo en este momento?!

Maldita paz Nara, ojala fueses contagiosa.

—¡Argh! —Sacudí los brazos molesta. Entonces volví a recordar las últimas palabras de Sasuke—. Itachi Nii-chan me mataría.

Cubrí mi rostro frustrada y descendí apoyándome en mis rodillas simulando una posición fetal sentada. El solo imaginar como sería todo si al idiota que me tocó de gemelo se le diera por andar de bocazas me ponía de los nervios... ¿Cómo siquiera sabe aquello? Durante todos los años que llevo experimentando este amor platónico por alguien que no me veía más que como una simple "hermanita" procuré mantener todos mis sentimientos en secreto. Bien, Shikamaru lo sabía, pero ese chico puede saber todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza con solo mirarme.

—No lo creo —Bostezó el Nara poniéndose de pie con pereza—. Por cierto, está detrás de tí.

Giré asustada brincando de mi lugar para encontrarme con... nadie, estábamos solos entre los árboles del bosque de su clan. Relajé mis músculos que se habían contraído del pánico.

—No me asustes así, Shikamaru, por un momento creí que Itachi Nii-chan descubriría que... —Cerré la boca en cuanto al volver a ver a mi amigo estaba mi hermano a su lado.

—¿Descubrir qué? —Y allí estaba mi hermano mayor, de brazos cruzados y expresión serena esperando respuestas.

Abrí y cerré la boca reiteradas veces sin saber que decir exactamente. El cuerpo me flaqueó por los nervios que se acrecentaban cada vez más y el kunai resbaló por mi mano sudorosa cortándome los dedos en una fina línea.

Escondí la mano en mi espalda evitando mirar la herida mientras sonreía nerviosa a mi hermano mayor. Él me veía con una ceja alzada y podía jurar que Shikamaru se reía de mi desesperación en silencio.

—Nii-chan —Reí apoyándome en el árbol a mi lado, pero me alejé rápidamente porque no había sido buena idea apoyar mi mano recientemente lastimada en una corteza dura.

Itachi se acercó con tranquilidad y tomó mi mano con gentileza para comenzar a vendarla. Desvíe mi atención a cualquier punto menos allí.

Mordí una de mis mejillas y miré mis pies sintiéndome inútil ¿Es acaso que nunca voy a dejar atrás ese tonto miedo?

—Okaa-san pidió que te busque para cenar.

—Lo siento —Murmuré en un puchero.

Genial, ahora parecía inútil e infantil. Bien, Suki, te aplaudo.

—Descuida —Sonrió apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza—. De todas formas me dirás que ocultas.

Tragué en seco sintiendo como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza. Estaba mal de la cabeza si de verdad pensaba que hablaría.

Me despedí rápidamente de Shikamaru con mi mano sana y seguí a Itachi hasta casa. Mamá y papá ya estaban en la mesa cuando llegamos por lo que nos sentamos junto a ellos a comer. Sasuke parecía no estar presente tampoco para la cena.

Mi padre, nunca dejando nada de lado, miraba mi mano intensamente mientras mi madre le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en advertencia e Itachi solo estaba concentrado en su plato comida.

—¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? —Preguntó mi progenitor sin poder soportarlo más.

Me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en terminar de masticar el último bocado que había metido a mi boca hasta dejar mis mejillas como las de una ardilla.

—Accidentalmente me corté con un kunai —Corta, concisa y directa.

—¿Accidentalmente? —Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido mostrándose escéptico a mi respuesta.

—Fugaku, no es momento —Advirtió mi madre, dejó los palillos sobre el tazón atenta a lo que posiblemente se convirtiria en otra discusión.

—Esos son accidentes de niños, Suki —Ignoró la advertencia de su esposa el cabecilla del clan—, no de alguien como tú. Si sigue ocurriendo deberías de pensar en no ser kunoichi.

No ser kunoichi. No era la primera vez que pensaba en eso como la solución adecuada.

Pero jamás abandonaría mi profesión, no luego de todo lo que me esforcé por llegar a dónde estoy ahora. No luego de asentar mi camino ninja.

—¡Fugaku! No es momento para hablar sobre ello.

—¡No, Mikoto! —Golpeó la mesa molesto—. No es la primera vez que se lastima a sí misma en un simple entrenamiento ¡Su ineptitud puede provocarle la muerte en una misión!

De acuerdo, entiendo que se preocupe por mí, pero... ¿La muerte? ¿Acaso creía que solo yo podía morir en una misión?

—No soy inepta —Me defendí frunciendo el ceño—. Y hasta el mejor ninja puede morir en una misión.

—No te sientas obligada a ser kunoichi, Suki. Tus hermanos son shinobis talentosos, pero quizás tu caso es diferente —Opinó, con esa expresión sabionda y los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y no lo soporté más.

—Gracias por la comida —Murmuré, arrojando los palillos sobre la mesa y corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

—¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? —Murmuró molesta mi madre en cuanto Suki se fue.

—Debe entenderlo de alguna forma, Mikoto —Respondió mi padre con sequedad—. Solo la estoy protegiendo ¿Acaso quieres seguir corriendo el riesgo de que vaya a una misión y jamás regrese?

—Claro que no —Renegó—, pero la lastimas con lo que le dices.

La conversación murió allí, en un aire tenso.

En cuanto terminamos ayudé a mi madre a levantar los trastes y dejarlos en el fregadero. Volví a colocar mis sandalias ninjas y cuando ya estaba por volver a salir de casa, la voz de mi madre me llamó.

—¿Ya te vas, Itachi?

—Sí —Volteé a ver a mi madre, su cabeza se asomaba por el pasillo—, quedé con Shisui para entrenar un poco.

—De acuerdo, pero no regreses tarde, recuerda que mañana tenemos visita.

—Hai —Asentí antes de salir de la casa.

Cerré la puerta y casi automáticamente mi mirada viajó a la ventana de la habitación de Suki, una tenue luz lograba divisarse desde el interior.

¿Que escondes, Suki?

Fuí directo al lugar de encuentro donde Shisui ya estaba practicando su lanzamiento de kunai. El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío a estas horas de la noche.

—Hola, Itachi —Sonrió en cuanto me vió llegar deteniendo sus ataques unos momentos.

—Hola.

Me puse a su lado, comenzando mi entrenamiento. Él seguía atento a cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, como si estuviese tratando de descifrar algo.

—¿Todo bien en casa? —Le ví observarme de reojo a la vez que volvía a comenzar sus lanzamientos.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Cuestioné deteniéndome.

Imitó mi acción, analizó mi rostro una vez mas, apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y soltó un largo suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a un punto muerto.

—Siempre que te molestas tus movimientos se vuelven más agresivos —Señaló uno de los troncos, el cuál había recibido un impacto de uno de mis shuriken que generó una perforación más grande de lo normal en la corteza—. Es Suki ¿Verdad?

Suspiré antes de volver a lo que estaba. Era demasiado transparente a los ojos de mi mejor amigo.

—Es Suki —Confirmé—, o mi padre en realidad.

—Ah —Suspiró nuevamente—. Recuerdo la primera vez que discutió con tu padre —Habló mirando el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en sus ojos—. Apareció llorando en la puerta de mi casa.

Cómo olvidarlo, ese día estuvimos horas buscando a la pequeña Suki hasta que llegó Shisui cargándola por la noche. Tuvo que esperar que se durmiese para conseguir traerla a casa.

—Siempre te apreció —Arrojé tres kunai a la vez—, pero es extraño. Se la ve más pensativa y ésta vez no discutió con nuestro padre, solo... se fue.

—Deberías hablar con ella —Opinó. Arrojó tres shuriken para desviar el trayecto de mis kunai.

—Siempre que estamos solos me ignora —Confesé. Lancé otros tres kunai atrapando sus shuriken contra el tronco.

—Intenta acercarte a ella a la vez que la entrenas —Presionó mi hombro con una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

No era una mala idea, ella nunca rechazó ninguno de mis entrenamientos.

¿Qué está pasando contigo, Suki? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2017 palabras**

**19/05/2020**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II: Felicidad**

* * *

**XXX**

—¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!

Suki saltó hacia atrás evitando el ataque de su hermano mayor, una enorme bola hecha de llamas que logró desaparecer a solo centímetros de tocar su cuerpo.

—¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix!

Itachi evadía con destreza el ataque de su hermana menor siendo una técnica que él mismo le había enseñado. Ella corrió hacia él lista para empezar un enfrentamiento de taijutsu al ver que le era imposible derrotar a su hermano luego de varios minutos de ninjutsu.

Lanzó varios ataques, se esforzó por utilizar cada movimiento que llegaba a su cerebro, pero Itachi esquivaba y desviaba cada golpe como si no fuesen nada.

—No te estas enfocando en los ataques que realizas —Le hizo notar el mayor deteniendo el último golpe que le era dirigido, capturando el puño de Suki en una de sus manos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Lanzó una patada al estómago de la azabache quién fue arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás. Se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse del golpe que le había cortado la respiración.

—Lo hago lo mejor que puedo —Resopló molesta, sus puños se apretaban con furia a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Entonces ella activó su sharingan de dos aspas e intento sumergirlo en un genjutsu. Sin embargo, Itachi activó el suyo propio, el cual ya contaba con las tres aspas y canceló la ilusión al instante.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu... ¿Es que acaso nada se le daba bien? ¡Joder, era una Uchiha! Esto era una locura.

—¡Argh! —Se arrojó la suelo enfurecida, estaba por entrar en uno de sus recurrentes berrinches.

Buen, Suki, infantil como siempre.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Itachi caminando hacia ella, deteniendose en la punta de sus pies—. Algo te ocurre, por eso no logras concentrarte.

—Solo dejame sola —Murmuró cubriendo su rostro.

Se sentía tan frustrada con todo. Siempre sus habilidades eran opacadas por la de sus hermanos a los ojos de toda Konoha, creía jamás superar sus miedos y había tomado una de las peores decisiones en su vida hace tan solo unos días.

¿Por qué dijo que "Sí"?

—No mejorarás si no inten-

—¡No puedo! ¡No soy una prodigio como tú o Sasuke! —Le gritó viéndolo a los ojos, aún sus dojutsus estaban activados—. Prefiero seguir sola, no me esperen para cenar.

Itachi la observó unos segundos más. Sabía qué algo la molestaba, la conocía mejor que nadie, él la cuido tanto a ella como a su gemelo desde el día en que nacieron.

Quería saber que ocurría, deseaba ayudarla, pero si la presionaba solo empeoraría todo. Así que solo suspiro y se fue de allí, debía darle su privacidad después de todo. Por esa razón aún no la había interrogado sobre lo que hablaba el día anterior con el chico Nara.

Pero ella nunca antes había rechazado un entrenamiento junto a él y eso le tenía inquieto.

Debía descubrir que la tenía tan estresada, no se perdonaría volver a dejar que su hermana salga lastimada.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Me jalé los cabellos molesta y pataleé como niña pequeña ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Cuándo me volví tan insensata?

Mi sentido común estaba destrozado.

—¿Sabes? Él solo intenta ayudarte.

Me destapé la cara sorprendida por la nueva voz que había hablado. Shisui estaba delante de mi, en cuclillas para estar más acorde a mi posición fetal sobre el suelo.

—Shisui-san —Me avergoncé al instante. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y me hundí lo más posible entre mis hombros desviando la mirada a cualquier lado volviendo mis ojos a la normalidad— ¿Estabas viendo eso?

—También estoy preocupado —Confesó hundiéndose de hombros— ¿Y? ¿Piensas decirme que ocurre?

—Yo... —Suspiré sentándome de piernas cruzadas, jugando a arrancar pequeñas cantidades de césped entre mis dedos—. No es nada.

Pareció analizarme unos segundos y me sonrió amable. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, sus manos generaron una corriente en mis brazos que intente ocultar lo máximo posible, pero antes de que alguno pudiese volver a hablar otra persona apareció junto a nosotros.

—¿Katsuro? —Miré confundida a mi compañero de quipo.

Él estaba de brazos cruzados y se le notaba molesto por el ceño fruncido. Al igual que la mayoría de los Uchiha su cabello y ojos eran negros, la banda ninja al rededor de su brazo brillaba por los rayos del sol.

—Conque aquí estabas —Masculló y se acercó a nosotros a pasos cortos pero veloces—. Tenemos misión, vamos.

Asentí sintiéndome perdida, creí que hoy teníamos el día libre. Saludé con la mano a Shisui, quien miraba todo con una extraña desconfianza, antes de seguir a Katsuro quien ya había desaparecido en el bosque que nos rodeaba.

Lo ví detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelante y en cuanto llegué a su lado me abrazó con necesidad, la húmeda naturaleza era el único testigo de nuestra intimidad.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —Cuestioné cuando nos separamos—. Debemos hacer la misión.

—¿De qué hablas? Tenemos el día de hoy libre también —Rió con burla.

—Pero tu acabas de decir... —Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado y señalé con mi pulgar el camino por el que habiamos venido.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

—Solo necesitaba una excusa para sacarte de allí —Se acercó hasta acorralarme contra uno de los árboles a nuestro alrededor— ¿O acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novia?

Novia. La decisión de la que estaba empezando a arrepentirme con solo días de haberla hecho.

Chocó sus labios contra los míos pegándome más a la corteza del á correspondí el beso y sentí sus manos apretarme la cadera llevándome hacia él.

—Podríamos estarlo aún más si le decimos a los demás sobre lo nuestro —Opiné cuando nuestras bocas se separaron.

Él resopló y se alejó unos pasos de mí para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un pequeño bufido antes de volver a mirarme directo a los ojos, su cabeza estaba inclinada levemente en una expresión cansada.

—¿Vas a seguir con eso?

—Es que no lo entiendo —Subí mis brazos enfatizando mi confusión—, el primer día estabas emocionado porque todos sepan que eramos pareja.

—Lo pensé mejor —Respondió como si no le importase el tema, es como si solo yo notara lo extraño en su cambio de decisión—, debemos estar un tiempo para saber si lo nuestro es verdadero amor antes de que todos lo sepan. La gente es malvada y podrían intentar sabotearnos.

—Por favor, esto es la vida real —Reí—. Eso solo ocurre en las novelas, nuestros amigos estarían felices por nosotros.

—No confío en tus amigos —Admitió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la pose que solía tomar cuando quería verse imponente—, en Shisui específicamente.

—Sabes que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor y jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo ¿Verdad? —Me señalé a mi misma—. Me ve como su hermanita.

—Pero tú si puedes hacerlo —Me señaló con acusación—. Puedes verle con otros y eso es más que suficiente para que él pueda intentar algo.

No tengo tanta suerte...

—Mejor olvídalo, es inútil discutir por eso —Suspiré masajeando mi sien— ¿A dónde planeabas llevarnos?

Sentí una leve punzada en mi pecho, pero no por el hecho de que mi novio desconfíe de mí sino por sentirme culpable.

Le estaba mintiendo, yo sí estaba enamorada de Shisui.

Y vaya que lo estoy...

**...**

Ya era tarde por la noche cuando regresé a casa. Al final solo fuimos a su casa y pasamos el rato sin hacer nada interesante, a veces solía ser un tanto aburrido pero no me quejaba por aquello luego de tantos años de conocerle.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas al llegar por lo que me escabullí silenciosamente hasta llegar a mi habitación. Milagrosamente fue un éxito.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes novio?

Brinqué del susto y me apresuré a encender la luz de mi cuarto. Shisui estaba recostado en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos trás su cabeza.

Cerré la puerta lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien más pueda verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Me toqué el pecho tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Y mi corazón desbocado por estar en la misma habitación que el chico que me volvía loca.

¡Suki, no, ahora tienes novio!

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

¿Desde cuándo su voz era tan... profunda?

—No sé de qué me hablas —Balbuceé soltándome el cabello.

No podía mantener su mirada, estaba tan serio como nunca lo había visto y sus ojos serían como un detector de mentiras para mis sentidos. Este hombre iba a acabar conmigo.

—Te seguí —Su confesión me dejó helada en medio de mi cuarto.

Traté de ignorar lo que acababa de decirme y le di la espalda buscando ropa cómoda para dormir.

No quería tener esta conversación con él en concreto.

—¿Tu familia lo sabe?

Seguí sin responderle.

Escuché sus pisadas firmes acercarse y me giró hacia él de un tirón en mi brazo. El cabello me bailó como consecuencia del movimiento brusco y tragué en seco inconscientemente cuando le ví tan cerca de mí que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Tranquiliza esas hormonas, Suki, no seas imprudente.

—¿Lo saben? —Insistió chocando sus ojos oscuros con los míos.

No hagas esto, Shisui. No me confundas. Pasé años convenciendome de tus nulos sentimientos hacia mí.

—No, no lo saben —Respondí con sequedad soltándome de su agarre y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

No podía permitir que siguiera tan cerca. No sabiendo lo deteriorada que estaba mi cordura.

—¿Pero por qué? —Se sacudió el cabello, parecía frustrado y su expresión se endurecía cada vez más—Nunca le has ocultado nada a tu familia ni a mí.

—Yo también puedo tener mis secretos.

—¿Es por él que te comportas de esa forma tan extraña? —Dió un paso más cerca de mí, yo retrocedí dos.

—No me comporto extraña —Me defendí cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho y apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en solo una pierna.

—Sí lo haces, todos lo notamos —Pasó una mano por su rostro tratando de calmarse—. Hace más de una semana que no hablas conmigo, nunca habías rechazado un entrenamiento con Itachi y ya no pasas el día entero junto a Sasuke como lo hacías antes.

Mordí una de mis mejillas mientras sentía la culpa tomarme por completo, no podía negar eso. No lo había notado hasta este momento, o quizás solo trataba de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Eres feliz? —Miré se soslayo a Shisui y descrucé mis brazos sin saber muy bien como responder a eso— ¿Te hace feliz? —Corrigió.

—No lo sé —Confesé.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1759 palabras.**

**20/05/2020**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III: Chismosos**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Sus ojos parecieron oscurecer por un momento ante mi respuesta. El color negro que hace años me cautivó ahora era cubierto por una sombra que hizo vibrar mi interior.

¿Qué debía interpretar con eso?

Suspiré y me senté en la cama con pesadez, aunque sabía de dónde provenía mi molestia no entendía el por qué de mis cambios. Katsuro era un buen chico, varias veces intentó invitarme a salir hasta que acepté, pero ahora no sé si esa fue la decisión correcta. Mi corazón hace tiempo pertenecía el chico frente a mí y cada vez que lo veía sentía que de alguna forma traicionaba a mi actual pareja.

Quizás Katsuro lo notó y por eso también actuaba tan extraño hace un par de días.

—Suki —Suspiró Shisui ocupando el lugar a mi lado, sus codos se habían apoyado en sus rodillas y los dedos de su mano derecha jugaban con sus labios mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

¿A qué sabrán los labios de Shisui?

Le ví buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos antes de acomodarse para estar sentado enfrentándome. Mis ojos volvieron a chocar con los suyos, seguramente haciéndome sonrojar ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—No voy a negarte que no confío en ese chico, pero no tampoco voy a impedir que estés con quién tú quieras estar —Estiró una de sus manos hasta darme un apretón reconfortante en mi hombro. Su toque era cálido incluso sobre la ropa y donde quiera que tocase siempre generaba un agradable cosquilleo—. Solo no te alejes de tus seres queridos, nos preocupas.

—Lo siento, solo estoy confundida —Asentí antes de sonreir con un poco.

"Confundida por tí", completé en mis pensamientos. "¿Por qué nadie puede causar lo mismo que tú?" "¿Qué es lo que haces que no puedo dejar de pensar en tí?"... "¿Por qué tú?"

—De acuerdo, solo recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites —Devolvió una sonrisa grande.

Esa sonrisa que ponía como loco a mi corazón.

Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas haciendo detener mi pulso por un momento. La sensación de sus dedos rozarme la palma desató cientas de emociones en mí. Y cuando estaba por cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por su toque en mi piel le sentí depositar un pequeño objeto metálico en ella. Una llave brilló gracias a la luz de la lámpara que nos iluminaba.

—Cuando quieras hablar de algo, eres bienvenida en mi casa.

Y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la idea de estar solos. Se puso de pie con rapidez, dejando una sensación fría a mi lado, y sacudió un poco su oscuro cabello antes de despedirse fugazmente y desaparecer con su tan distintivo Shunshin.

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Me cuestioné admirando la llave.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Mis sentidos se alertaron cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

Distinguí la silueta de mi hermana antes de que la puerta volviese a cerrarse, dejando el lugar a oscuras, y esperé el próximo movimiento de mi gemela menor.

Hace tiempo no la veía infiltrarse por las noches a mi cuarto.

—Sasuke nii-chan —Susurró—. Sé que estas despierto.

—¿Te acordaste de mí? —Le pregunté mirándola con solo uno de mis ojos abiertos.

—Lo lamento —No podía resistirme a sus ojos suplicantes y era algo que ella sabía perfectamente.

No necesité preguntar nada más, sabía lo que ella buscaba allí. Le dejé un espacio en la cama y una vez se acomodó, Suki puso una de sus piernas sobre las mías y una de sus manos se acercó a jugar un poco con mis cabellos.

—Extrañé esto —Confesó la menor sintiendo al instante como comenzaba a relajarse.

—Hmpf.

No pude evitar acurrucarme un poco más disfrutando la cercanía, hace tiempo no venía más a mi cuarto y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, extrañaba a Suki. Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Ambos caímos dormidos rápidamente. Era como dormíamos desde bebes e incluso cuándo fuimos separados a distintos cuartos nuestros padres solían encontrarnos a la mañana durmiendo juntos.

Era algo nostálgico y lo sentíamos como algo propio de nuestra relación gemelo-gemela. Y alguna que otra vez compartíamos el momento con Itachi, quien no podía negarnos nada con tal de ver la sonrisa en los rostros de sus pequeños hermanos.

Pero no pude descansar más que unos minutos ante la presencia fuera de la ventana de mi cuarto.

* * *

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente el mayor de los hijos de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha ya estaba despierto y listo para comenzar su día.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

—Buenos días, Itachi —Saludó mi madre en cuanto me vió entrar a la cocina donde ya preparaba varios aperitivos—, hazme un favor y ve a despertar a Sasuke y Suki, por favor. Las visitas van llegar antes del mediodía y necesito que todos esten listos para entonces.

—Hai.

Caminé al cuarto más cercano y golpeé la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. Me asomé un poco para darme cuenta que no había nadie allí y apresuré el paso a la habitación de mi hermano antes de sacar conjeturas sobre la ausencia de Suki.

—Hmpf —Recibí como respuesta al golpear la puerta de Sasuke.

Ya habiéndo advertido de mi presencia me tomé el derecho de entrar al cuarto.

Sasuke dormía boca abajo sobre las mantas desarregladas siendo aplastado por Suki, quien prácticamente babeaba sobre la espalda del azabache a quien parecía no molestarle para nada aquello.

La comisura de mis labios se curvo un poco hacia arriba de forma casi automática, una pequeña sonrisa al verlos al igual que antes. Una imágen que conocía de hace muchos años atrás.

Y me sentí feliz al pensar en que quizás Suki había, de alguna manera, superado aquello que le tenía tan distante hace poco mas de una semana.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Jugué con mis pies descalzos mientras miraba el jardín trasero de mi casa bajo los rayos del sol. Ino estaba a uno de mis lados y junto a ella Hinata. Sakura probablemente esté escondida vigilando a mi gemelo, lo que me hace pensar el por que nunca cuestioné sus visitas casi diarias en las que yo pasaba a ser un objeto decorativo más de la casa mientras ella se dedicaba seguir a Sasuke por la casa.

De todas formas, no era algo que parecía molestar al azabache. Su ego estaba más alto que nunca en esos momentos.

—¡Estoy tan celosa! —Chilló Ino mirando descaradamente los pechos de Hinata.

—A Sai no parece molestarle lo que ve —Reí al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la rubia por la mención de ese chico con el que solía verla en las calles de Konoha—. De todas formas, Hinata, podrías usar tus cualidades para atraer de una vez por todas a Naruto. Sabes que ese chico es demasiado... él.

—No creo poder —Confesó la Hyuga casi desmayandose con solo pensarlo. Tuve que controlar mis ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas cuando tomaron un color rosado.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Alenté inclinándome hacia ellas para que el grupo de chicos a unos metros de nosotras no escuchase nuestra conversación—. Debemos aprovechar lo que aprendimos en las clases de Kunoichi ¿De qué sirve haber aprendido cosas que no vamos a utilizar de todas formas?

—¿Y tu ya las has utilizado, Pervertida-chan? —Sonrió malévola Ino contraatacado.

Touché.

—Lo intenté —Confesé hundiendome de hombros—, pero no resultó como esperaba.

Una ola de vergüenza me surcó el cuerpo al recordar mi intento fallido de conquista a Shisui, quién pensó que estaba jugando de alguna forma y fui amablemente rechazada por un "Eres muy graciosa, Suki-chan".

—Akiyoshi me dijo que salías con Katsuro-kun —Soltó de imprevisto Hinata.

Yo me congelé en el lugar, deteniendo cada uno de mis movimientos ante la sorpresa ¡¿Como Akiyoshi sabía aquello?! Está bien, era mi otro compañero de equipo, pero siempre eramos cuidadosos con nuestros actos como para que alguien lo notase.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos voltearon a vernos ante el grito ensordecedor de la rubia, incluso Sakura apareció misteriosamente junto a nosotras tratando de escuchar el chisme.

Nuestros compañeros parecían curiosos, Itachi y Shisui prefirieron ignorar lo que sea que acababa de ocurrir y pude ver varias cabezas asomarse desde el interior de la casa, hasta los padres eran chismosos aquí.

Le regale una hermosa mirada asesina al idiota de Akiyoshi, con sharingan incluido por si las moscas, a lo que el cobarde solo huyó de allí con la típica excusa de usar el baño.

Me recordé a mi misma tomar venganza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Sakura parecía no soportar más la intriga.

—Nada —Respondí no queriendo que la noticia siga esparciendose.

—Suki-chan está saliendo con Katsuro —Maldita Ino.

Cubrí la boca de la pelirosa previniendo su grito de fangirl.

Presiento que se avecina un enorme desastre.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo con 1448 palabras.**  
**03/06/2020**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV: Katsuro**

* * *

**XXX**

Uchiha Katsuro se sintió incómodo cuando llegó a último momento a la reunión en la casa de su novia secreta, la misma dónde vivía el líder de su clan. No solo por el silencio que guardaron algunos de los presentes al verle dar el primer paso dentro del lugar, sino también por la atmósfera pesada que se había instalado.

Llegar tarde a todos lados se le había hecho costumbre desde que perdió a sus padres de pequeño, quedándose sin nadie que le despierte en las mañanas y construyendo una impuntualidad incorregible. Eso por no hablar de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza hace varios días y le cobraba factura en forma de insomnios recurrentes.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Había susurrado a Akiyoshi, quien estaba a su lado en la ronda de compañeros a la que se había unido, después de varios minutos sin saber que ocurría.

Suki no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada cuando se saludaron, las demás chicas reían tratando de ser discretas de algo dirigiendo miradas curiosas en su dirección de vez en cuando y la única vez que choco ojos con Shisui se sintió de cierta manera amenazado.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —Se hundió de hombros desinteresado.

Sospechoso. Su relación con Akiyoshi no era la mejor pero sus respuestas solían ser irónicas o sarcásticas, el Hyuga ésta vez estaba a la defensiva.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

—Ayer por la noche encontré un miembro de Raíz dentro del distrito.

Despegué mis ojos del suelo para mirar a Shisui al instante en que terminó la oración.

El plan del Golpe de Estado de nuestro clan aún estaba debatiéndose entre los cargos más altos y los altos mandos de Konoha estaban esperando más noticias antes de actuar. El que un miembro de Raiz haya estado merodeando era algo que no se debía pasar por alto.

—Lo ví cuando salí del cuart-ah —Se trabó con su propias palabras por un momento viendose nervioso ¿Qué está escondiendo?—, de mi casa casi a medianoche y lo seguí.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Comprobó de un rápido vistazo que ninguno de los demás que estaban en el patio al igual que nosotros esté atento a nuestra conversación antes de seguir.

—Fue a casa de Uchiha Katsuro.

No pude evitar ponerme alerta al instante y mirar sigilosamente al chico. Visitaba nuestra casa seguido al ser compañero de equipo de Suki al igual que el niño Hyuga. Pero estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en ninguna de las reuniones en las que hablaban del Golpe de Estado.

¿Qué relación tenía con Raíz?

—Y algo más —Volvió a llamar mi atención Shisui—. La semana pasada Katsuro desapareció durante dos días y dos noches, sin misión y sin aviso. La mañana del tercer día apareció como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Cerré los ojos por unos segundos pensando razones, motivos o quizás casualidades ante lo que acababa de escuchar pero todas me dirigían a los peores escenarios.

—Lo tendré vigilado —Decidí con convicción. El mayor sopeso mis palabras por unos momentos antes de negar un par de veces.

—Deja que yo me encargue —Pidió mirando el vaso vacío en sus manos—. Tú estas en ANBU y tienes otras responsabilidades importantes que cumplir, además de que podría causar problemas mayores si Raíz descubre que un ANBU y Uchiha está vigilando a uno de los suyos.

Asentí de acuerdo a su decisión, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Una hora después de que Hinata arrojó aquella bomba como si nada todos habíamos almorzado y mientras los mayores comenzaban a irse, ya que tenían trabajo u obligaciones por cumplir, los demás decidimos dar un paseo por la Aldea ante la rara situación de que todos teníamos tiempo libre.

Sin padres y sin niñeros, obviamente haciendo referencia a Itachi y Shisui, persiguiendonos caminamos tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar al puesto de dangos donde decidimos pasar el rato como pocas veces podíamos hacer todos juntos.

—Suki ¿Podemos hablar?

Los dangos que estaban a medio camino de llegar a mi boca se detuvieron ante eso y miré a Katsuro aún con la boca abierta, tendría que agradecer que no tengo la extraña obsesión de mi hermano mayor con los dangos. Su mirada intensa y expresión neutra me hacían dudar que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de lo que sea que pasaba por su mente.

—Uuh —Chillaron cierta rubia y pelirosa por lo bajo justo frente a mí como si no pudiesen escucharlas— ¡Ay! —Saltaron sobre los asientos gracias a la patada disimulada que recibieron como regalo bajo la mesa.

Hinata ni fu ni fa mientras miraba junto a los demás a Naruto competir con Chouji sobre quién comía más con Kiba como arbitro.

—Claro —Murmuré poniéndome de pie, aún dudando, y siguiendo al Uchiha al extremo opuesto del pequeño local casi vacío.

No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que mi hermano y Shika nos seguían con los ojos. Son tan curiosos que sé que si no tenía cuidado intentarían incluso leer nuestros labios.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Fue lo primero en salir de su boca mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared y escondía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Todos parecen estar actuando extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté mirando a nuestros amigos. Cinco de los diez pares de ojos estaban atentos a nosotros ahora—. Ah, ya.

Metiches.

—¿Pasó algo en tu casa de lo que no esté al tanto?

Le miré de reojo, concentrándome más en los cabellos oscuros que caían sobre su frente que en su rostro en sí para evitar su mirada penetrante. Sequé la fina capa sudor de mis palmas en mi short negro de forma patosa, ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y es que mentir no es algo que se me dé muy bien.

—Nada —Carraspeé ante su mirada con un claro mensaje de "Ni tu te crees eso"—. Las chicas creen que estoy enamorada de tí, por eso no dejan de mirarnos. Sasuke y Shika solo son metiches, a ellos solo ignoralos.

De acuerdo, mentí ¡Pero no le diría la verdad aquí frente a todos! Solo generaría más tensión innecesaria y aunque nunca vi a Katsuro enojado en los años que llevo conociéndolo la notícia podría llegar a molestarle.

Después tendríamos nuestro momento a solas para sincerarme.

—¿Y por qué piensan eso tus amigas? —Frunció el ceño extrañado.

Ups. Excusa incorrecta.

—Les conté que intenté usar algunas tácticas de seducción que nos enseñaron en las clases de Kunoichi —Eso era cierto—, de alguna forma creyeron que hablaba de tí —Eso no.

—¿Tácticas de seducción? —Pareció ahogarse con su saliva por un momento, el rojo le subió hasta las orejas en solo segundos—. Espera, tú nunca usaste eso conmigo.

—Ah —Necesito pensar algo, ya—. No las necesité, terminaste siendo tú quien dió primer paso.

Un brillo de desconfianza surcó sus ojos oscuros y aunque claramente no creyó mi excusa barata prefirió dejar la conversación allí ¿Para qué usar tácticas de seducción con alguien que pasó años intentando conquistarte? Soy una idiota.

Pero afortunadamente pareció no querer indagar más. De la que me salve, por ahora.

—Solo encuentra la forma de sacarle ese pensamiento a tus amigas —Murmuró por lo bajo con la mirada en un punto muerto del lugar.

Sasuke

—Nunca aprenderá a mentir —Murmuró Shikamaru a mi lado con sus ojos fijos en mi gemela—. Problemática.

—Hmpf.

Ambos observabamos como Suki conversaba de algo con su compañero de equipo a la distancia suficiente para que ninguno de nosotros pueda oírlos.

El Nara tenía razón, cada vez que Suki se ponía nerviosa las manos comenzaban a sudarle muchísimo. Eso era algo que le causó grandes inconvenientes no solo en los enfrentamientos, sino que ambién le generó muchas discusiones con nuestro padre quien dudaba de su capacidad como ninja.

—¿Tú sabes que es lo que esconde? —Pregunté, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Si hay algo que como gemelo no pueda descubrir, quizás el que tenga un Nara como persona cercana podía saciar ciertas dudas.

—Probablemente lo mismo que tú, nada —Se recostó en la mesa con pereza cuando aquellos dos tomaron rumbo hacia nosotros nuevamente—. De todas formas ella no quiere hablar sobre aquello, solo hay que esperar a que quiera que lo sepamos. Si es que aún no es demasiado tarde.

Al menos no estaba loco, incluso Shikamaru sabía que algo raro ocurría con Suki.

Pero no creo poder esperar una respuesta de parte de mi gemela, el tiempo pasa y lo que descubrí sobre Uchiha Katsuro no me dejaba muchas opciones antes de decidirme a actuar si quería evitar un inminente desastre.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1433 palabras.**  
**04/06/2020**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V: Por Shisui**

* * *

**XXX**

—Debo decirte algo —Suki por fin tuvo el coraje de hablar. Sus hombros se notaban tensos y sus manos sudorosas jugaban entre sí delatando sus nervios.

Frente a ella un par de ojos oscuros la miraron atentos y filosos, esperando la continuación de la azabache. Los rayos de sol sobre ellos solo aumentaban la intensidad en ellos.

—Yo... ah... —La Uchiha comenzó a sudar a cascadas cuando de manera opuesta su boca se secó ante la ausencia de palabras—. Creo que... que... ¡No me mires así! —Chilló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sacudiendo los brazos a sus lados en un completo berrinche por el que su padre la castigaría si la viese.

—Te estoy mirando normal, Suki —Se quejó la persona frente a ella tomándose la cabeza con una mano por los chillidos molestos de la chica—. Que fastidio.

—Eso no me ayuda, Shikamaru —Acusó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas hinchadas con molestia—. Llevo dos semanas intentando confesarle mi mentira a Katsuro, no deja de mirarme extraño cada vez que empiezo a tartamudear al intentar confesarle todo.

—Lo hubieses pensado antes de aceptar salir con cualquiera —Murmuró apoyándose con el codo sobre unas de sus rodillas.

—¡Oye! —Frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida—. Yo no acepté salir con cualquiera, llevo conociendolo años al igual que tú y los demás. Solo preguntó y por alguna razón... acepte.

El Nara la miró unos segundos escéptico, debatiéndose si lo que pensaba decir a continuación era lo correcto.

Suki solo estaba sumergida en su bola de estrés jalando sus cabellos, Shikamaru tuvo que alejar sus manos de su cabeza antes de que su amiga se deje calva a sí misma.

—¿Hubieses aceptado salir conmigo si te lo pedía primero? —Dejó escapar la pregunta sólo para distraerla de la crisis en la que se estaba dejando caer.

La Uchiha se congeló en su lugar, sentada al estilo indio frente a él en el bosque Nara. Los ojos oscuros del chico estaban expectantes mientras liberaba sus manos al ver que dejaría el berrinche por ahora.

—Claro que... no lo sé —Admitió a pataleos sin querer pensar demasiado en las preguntas extrañas de su mejor amigo—. Ni siquiera sé por qué le dije que sí a él.

—Por Shisui —No dudó en responderle ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Suki que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco—. Déjame terminar, problemática. Tratas de olvidar a Uchiha Shisui y todo lo que sientes por él porque dices que no te ve más que como una hermana pequeña, pero tratar de olvidar a un Uchiha con otro Uchiha es un movimiento estúpido.

La simple resolución que planteó de los hechos la dejó pensante unos segundos. Después de todo el Nara parecía comprenderla mejor de lo que lo hacía ella misma.

¿De verdad había hecho algo tan estúpido como aquello solo por eso? Ahora sentía que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su compañero porque inconscientemente era una clase de jodida sádica despachada.

—No sé que hacer, Shika —La azabache cubrió su rostro.

Estaba tan frustrada por las malas decisiones que había tomado que si no encontraba una solución terminaría volviéndose loca.

—Termina con él —Sentenció con determinación.

Ambos se obsevaron como si quisieran hablar con los ojos, la mirada de Suki veía con temor los irises confiables de su amigo. Shikamaru apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga para darle un pequeño apretón en intento de brindarle un poco apoyo.

Estas cosas nunca se le dieron bien al Nara.

—Es lo mejor —Continuó él al ver la duda en el rostro de la azabache.

—No puedo —Negó Suki—, no voy a dejarlo. Perdió a sus padres siendo un niño, vio morir a sus primeros compañeros de equipo en una misión, está sólo —Apretó los puños—. No puedo abandonarlo yo también, él no es el culpable de que yo sea una maldita infantil.

—Así que piensas que la forma indicada de ayudarlo es siendo la novia que en realidad ama a otro hombre —Opinó Shikamaru con una de sus cejas alzadas recibiendo un golpe en el pecho.

—Solo intento ayudarlo —Se defendió la joven.

—Suki, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirnos sobre su relación —Le aclaró. Porque ciertamente fue un fastidio tener que pasar dos semanas insistiendo para que hable lo que por tanto tiempo le venía pesando.

No solo había cambiado su trato con los demás, ese problema estaba afectando negativamente en las misiones de la Uchiha y por lo que había escuchado su relación con su padre iba en picada.

—No lo hice por no querer que la gente lo sepa, Katsuro pidió mantener nuestra relación en secreto —Confesó con desánimo ¿Acaso creía que le escondía cosas a la gente importante de su vida por puro capricho?

Shikamaru se sorprendió por la revelación ¿El chico Uchiha que la invito a salir en reiteradas oportunidades durante años no quiere que nadie sepa sobre su relación cuando por fin es correspondido?

Un fuerte mal presentimiento le pesó en el pecho y se instaló. Había mucho por pensar.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Se acomodó mejor para investigar aquello.

—Cuando acepté estaba tan emocionado, no paraba de decirme lo feliz que estaba y quería que toda Konoha sepa sobre nosotros. Pero entonces... —Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para que su amigo no note su malestar. No era necesario decir que fue en vano—, desapareció por dos días enteros. Cuándo volvió actuaba extraño y me pidió que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto por un tiempo.

El pelinegro analizó la situación que su amiga acababa de relatarle analizando todas sus expresiones corporales. No había duda alguna que aquella "desaparición" es la causa del cambio ¿Pero a dónde habrá ido?

—¿Te dio una pista de dónde fue?

Suki se dio pequeños golpes en la barbilla mientras trataba de recordar cualquier cosa que pareciera útil.

—Nada. Actuó como si jamás se hubiese ido —Negó con el seño fruncido.

—Dile lo de las chicas —Comentó Shikamaru—, es lo mejor que se me ocurre por ahora.

La Uchiha asintió varias veces. Después de todo sabía que debía confesar su pequeña mentira que venía arrastrando por dos semanas.

—Y lo más importante —Dictó señalandola para que grabe sus palabras a fuego en su mente—. No vayas sola.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

Dejé los zapatos en la entrada de casa al regresar de la misión ANBU que me tuvo tres días fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Caminé al baño para darme una ducha antes de descansar un poco, y así evitar reclamos de parte de las mujeres de la familia sobre lo poco que me preocupaba por mi salud, pero algo llamó mi atención. Me dirigí a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Suki, quien sabía que no estaba en casa, y me apoyé sobre el marco viendo a Sasuke revolver los cajones.

—Lo que sea que estes buscando, deberías de pedírselo a ella —Comenté al verle pasar de un cajón a otro.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido al voltear a verme, pero tampoco alejó sus manos de los muebles de nuestra hermana.

—Nii-san —Saludó—, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—Completamos la misión unas horas antes de lo previsto —Comenté—. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Suki se dará cuenta que estuviste en su cuarto.

Le vi asentir antes de seguir mi camino a la ducha, pero volví a ser interrumpido. La aparición de un chakra conocido dentro de mi hogar hizo que volviera a desviar mi trayecto pero ésta vez hacia mi propio cuarto.

—Algo está ocurriendo —Declaró mi mejor amigo al momento de verme entrar a la habitación—, Uchiha Katsuro volvió a encontrarse con el mismo miembro de Raíz. Y escuché algo de su conversación —Añadió con cierto disgusto en su tono de voz.

—¿Qué sabes? —Indagué curioso por su malestar.

—No parece saber sobre el Golpe de Estado —Aclaró en un principio, permitiéndome respirar tranquilo por un momento—, pero su interés sigue siendo algo a lo que debemos estar atentos.

No medié sonido alguno esperando sus próximas palabras, además de que aún no me había movido luego de cerrar la puerta trás de mí. Shisui, por otro lado, me observaba de brazos cruzados estando reclinado sobre la ventana del cuarto.

—Mangekyou Sharingan.

No pude evitar la sorpresa ante aquella revelación, y no es para menos. Tal poder ocular era algo deseado por muchos, pero era sabido que no todos tenían la posibilidad de desarrollarlo.

—Y sabiendo la forma de despertarlo no podemos bajar la guardia, por lo que sabemos solo hay dos personas cercanas a él y una de ellas podría ser su objetivo.

—Sus compañeros —Añadí a su reflexión—, Akiyoshi o... Suki.

El mayor sólo asintió una vez, señalando que lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

Al parecer tendré que recurrir a ciertas medidas preventivas.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

—¿Estás seguro de esto-tebayo? —Preguntó Naruto mirándome extrañado.

—Tú solo ve y hazlo —Bufé observando a nuestro objetivo—, eres el único que puede hacer este trabajo.

—Akiyoshi o Suki-chan podrían hacerlo tambien —Opinó el rubio—, es su compañero de equipo.

—Ellos no pueden enterarse de esto —Demandé sin sacar los ojos ni un solo momento del azabache a metros de nosotros— ¿Vas a ayudarme sí o no?

—Bien, bien —Suspiró rendido—. No entiendo que vio Sakura-chan en tí-tebayo —Susurró dirigiéndose a cumplir con lo que pedí.

Les vi hablar animosamente por unos minutos, incluso compartiendo unas risas y golpes de puños.

Él actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aparentando como si no hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Apreté los puños con enojo e indignación y si no fuese por ser ambos shinobis de Konohagakure, incluso miembros del mismo clan, en este momento estaría dándole su merecido. Hacerlo pagar por aquello de lo que salió ileso.

Asegurarme de que no intente volver a hacerlo.

—¡Misión completa-tebayo! —Una melena rubia apareciendo de repente frente a mis ojos me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Y? —Me apresuré a preguntar, pero sin dejar de lado mi seriedad— ¿Qué averiguaste?

—No recuerda nada-tebayo —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando con pesar—, se lo veía tan triste que no pude seguir.

Bufé casi con una gracia áspera ¿En qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza que este Dobe podría ser de utilidad?

—Ya se porque Sakura no se fijo en tí —Repliqué a su comentario anterior alejándome a pasos tranquilos.

Le oí gritar una queja, que claramente ignoré, antes de sentir sus pisadas caminar con fuerza tras de mí.

Katsuro, juro que no te dejaré volver a salirte con la tuya.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1755 palabras.**  
**04/06/2020**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI: Inocencia**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe al menos hasta la entrada del distrito?

Levanté un poco la cabeza, aún luchando un poco para ponerme mis sandalias ninjas, hasta toparme con los ojos de mi mejor amigo. Esto es extraño ¿Él? ¿Un Nara? ¿Dispuesto a caminar todo esa distancia solo para acompañarme?

—No es necesario, Shika —Le resté importancia con un gesto de manos—. Voy a encontrarme con Katsuro antes de ir a casa.

Pude ver como frunció el seño al escuchar mis palabras, incluso dejo escapar un pequeño bufido que trató de disimular. Sabía de sobra que luego de la conversación que tuvimos hace un rato había desarrollado cierta desconfianza a mi novio.

—No pongas esa cara, te pareces a mi padre —Bromeé apretando su entrecejo cuando me puse de pie. Golpeó mi mano con el dorso de la suya para profundizar aún más el gesto.

—No es gracioso —Respondió—. Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?

—¡Hai, Shika-chan! —Respondí llevando mi mano a mi frente.

Le oí suspirar con cansancio, seguramente lamentándose por tener una amiga como yo, y le sacudí el cabello rápidamente antes de salir corriendo por la puerta antes de darle el tiempo suficiente de quejarse.

El camino si era algo extenso tanto para llegar a mi hogar como para el de Katsuro, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que Shika me había aconsejado.

—¿Dejarlo? —Murmuré atenta a mis pies para no tropezar con nada en mi trayecto.

No podía dejarlo, no quería ser otra herida en su corazón de niño bueno. Aunque si acepta que sigamos siendo amigos cercanos quizá... claro que no, eso significaría romperle el corazón de todas maneras. Ay, si me hubiesen advertido que tener pareja sería complicado no estaría pasando por estos dilemas ahora.

Además, estaba el tema de confesarle que las chicas ya sabían sobre nuestra relación aunque yo no se los haya confirmado, pero tampoco se los negué ¿Se ofenderá por esconderle aquello tanto tiempo? ¿Se decepcionará? ¿Se enojara? Ese chico no hacía nada más que reír todo el tiempo y actuar infantil cómo método de defensa, claro que al parecer solo era así conmigo luego de presenciar una pelea que tuvo con Akiyoshi hace tiempo en la que parecían dos salvajes.

—Hasta que te encuentro.

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

Miro desde mi lugar a la pequeña mujer desorientada. Gira en todas las direcciones un par de veces hasta que decide mirar hacia arriba, justo a la rama del árbol de la que yo colgaba cabeza abajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y agradecí internamente ese acto cuando me permitió ver aún más esos orbes oscuros que tantas emociones desatan dentro de mí, pero me contengo de dejarlo notar.

—Shisui-san —Murmura con un leve tono rosado ocupando parte de sus mejillas y me gustaría guardar esa imagen en mi memoria— ¿Me buscabas?

—Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar —Asiento con seriedad.

La veo dudar un momento, concentrada en la dirección a la que antes se dirigía. Entrecierra los ojos, como cada vez que la noto difícil de tomar una decisión, hasta que vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Te llevará mucho tiempo? Debo pasar por casa de Katsuro antes de ir a la mía y no quiero que anochezca.

Ese nombre de nuevo. Ésta vez no traté de ocultar mi malestar que se presentó en forma de un profundo seño fruncido. Desde la primera vez que supe de la relación entre mi amor platónico y el arrogante de Uchiha Katsuro una punzada de desagrado me cruza el pecho ante la sola mención de su nombre. El que sea dicho por la melodiosa voz de Suki con tanta inocencia no solo me molestaba, me rompía el corazón.

—Será rápido —Me obligo a decir a mi mismo trás el nudo presionando mi garganta.

Ella asiente de acuerdo, su cabello siguiendo los movimientos de su cabeza me hipnotizó por unos pocos segundos.

Sin perder más tiempo me posicione sobre la rama de la que antes colgaba y salté árbol por árbol hacia un lugar que nos brinde la privacidad necesaria. No quería a nadie escuchando nuestra conversación y debía tener cuidado cuando sabía que en estos momentos las paredes de la aldea tenían oídos. Una vez seguro de estar a solas me detuve sobre la última rama que mis pies tocaron.

—¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto? —Cuestiona la menor cuando llega a mi lado con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—Hay que ser precavidos —Contesto al saber que no estaba al tanto de los conflictos internos entre Konoha y nuestro clan.

Me acomodo de espaldas al tronco para así tener el cuerpo de la muchacha frente a mí. Inevitablemente le doy un vistazo a su figura, notando como los años habían hecho maravillas en la silueta de Suki. Al mirar su rostro avergonzado me encuentro con un par de ojos brillantes y curiosos también me observaban de pies a cabeza.

No hay día en que no lamente el no haberle confesado mis sentimientos, pero no podía darme el lujo de estar a su lado sin importar cuanto lo desee. Tenía trás de mí a gente que quería verme muerto y contaba con el conocimiento de que si no podían conmigo irían trás ella si aceptara ser mi pareja.

Jamás me perdonaría si sale lastimada por mi culpa.

—Vengo a advertirte —Comienzo a hablar nuevamente y la veo temblar un poco bajo mi seria mirada—. Ten cuidado con Uchiha Katsuro, puede que no sea como aparenta.

—¿Katsuro? —La vi fruncir el seño extrañada antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza y ambas manos—. No sé que crees saber, pero debe ser un malentendido. Puede ser que a veces sea un poco borde con las personas en general, pero por dentro es un buen chico que ha pasado por mucho dolor.

—Le vi con mala compañía, pero solo eso puedo decir. Solo prométeme que estarás alerta y ante cualquier cosa no dudes en pedir ayuda.

Asintió no muy convencida de mis palabras, como si confiara ciegamente en el maldito que podría traicionarla sin vacilar. Mis dientes se apretaron con violencia al pensar que el desgraciado la tenía en la palma de su mano y yo no podía hacer mucho contra aquello.

—¿Era solo eso? —Preguntó confundida, dejando su cabeza caer hacia un lado hasta crear una cortina brillante con su cabello lacio.

¿Solo eso? Tenía muchas cosas por decirle y confesarle, pero sabía que podía y ahora que estaba en una relación mucho menos eran mis posibilidades.

Y muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, dudas que venían carcomiendome con el pasar de los días ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso no notaba algo extraño en su relación? ¿Desde cuando tenía sentimientos por él? El solo recordar el día que inocentemente trató de utilizar tácticas de seducción sabiendo mi rango me hacía preguntar que tanto la habría herido con mi indiferencia que la llevó a caer en manos de alguien como él.

¿Es que ya me olvidaste, Suki?

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para liberarme de aquellos pensamientos antes de que termine diciendo algo que me comprometa.

—Ya puedes irte si quieres —Señalé con la cabeza el camino por el que llegamos hasta aquí.

Tenerla a solas era peligroso cuando no podía controlar mis pensamientos.

Titubeó un poco en sus próximos movimientos, dio dos pasos acercándose a mí pero se detuvo en seco a la vez que volvía a entrecerrar los ojos. Secó la creciente transpiración en sus palmas con su ropa y conectó nuestros ojos una última vez.

¿Qué planeaba hacer y por qué pareció arrepentirse a medio camino?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —Mumuró con los ojos clavados en sus pies antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Y no sabes cuánto. Añadí en pensamientos recordando los encuentros de Katsuro junto a un miembro de Raíz.

Debo hacer lo posible para salvar a Suki de el deplorable destino al que puede guiarla su novio o, incluso peor, la persona trás Raíz: Danzo.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el techo de mi propia habitación, al igual que los diez minutos anteriores.

_¿Quieres ser fuerte? Tiene un alto precio a pagar para tu gente, pregúntale sino al Uchiha que también vino por aquí hace un años —Habló el hombre casi camuflado bajo la oscura noche a las afueras de Konoha—. Uchiha Katsuro, aún lo recuerdo con claridad._

Mis puños se apretaron con odio al recordar sus palabras sobre el secreto despiadado de un residente de mi villa, miembro de mi Clan y, peor aún, colega de mi hermana gemela.

El solo pensar que podría ser ella su próxima víctima me hervía la sangre.

_No dudó ni un solo segundo cuando le informé la mejor opción a su ambicioso deseo: la muerte de sus camaradas. Incluso pude verle satisfecho con los resultados._

Si no conseguía hacerlo confesar su putrefacto pecado haría justicia con mis propias manos, no esperaría a que el maldito haga su próximo movimiento cuando mi propia gemela podría estar bajo su mira.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**_Capítulo de 1498 palabras._**  
**_04/06/2020_**

_Ahh... creo que Shisui, por más que en diálogos haya intentado mantener su personalidad, en pensamientos me salió demasiado cursi. Si creen que necesite cambios, díganme y volveré a corregirlo. Si no les interesa, pueden avisar o solo ignorar y lo dejaré tal y como me quedó._  
_En cualquier caso, ¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII: Ella**

* * *

**XXX**

Katsuro caminaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese preso en su propia habitación. Y eso no era del todo erróneo, él se sentía prisionero pero de su propios pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Eran ciertas aquellas cosas de las que se venía enterando con el correr de los días? ¿Será ella la verdadera solución?

Sus pies fueron veloces pero un poco torpes mientras caminaba hacia la sala de su casa a oscuras. Encendió una pequeña vela, la cuál colocó con descuido en la pequeña mesa en el centro del cuarto, y sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón el papel arrugado que lo tenía tan ansioso desde esa mañana tras aparecer frente a sus ojos apenas despertó. Las manos le temblaban con temor de lo que se encontraría ésta vez.

—Menuda mierda.

Sus ojos viajaron por la escritura repetidas veces, inconscientemente memorizando los pasos dictados tan detalladamente. El papel se deslizó por sus dedos debido a la perdida de presión y sus manos tallaron sus ojos cansados antes de tirar de su cabello con una angustia que no podía compartir con nadie más que la pequeña llama que le acompañaba en su soledad.

—¿Por qué ella? —Lloriqueó frustrado en un susurro.

Detestaba esto, lo odiaba. Pero lo necesitaba más que a nada.

Volvió a recoger el papel que había caído sobre sus muslos, la furia lo llevó a apretarlo tanto entre sus dedos que sintió el material romperse, y lo acercó a la vela que se encargaría de extinguirlo.

Iba por la mitad del trabajo cuando la puerta fue aporreada un par de veces.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—Katsuro ¿Estás ahí? —Pregunté cuando mis nudillos se despegaron de la puerta.

Jugué con mis pies en un intento de disminuir los nervios tras golpear por segunda vez sin un solo atisbo de movimiento dentro de la casa. Habiamos acordado el día anterior que lo visitaría ya que él estaría libre y podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos ¿Habrá surgido algún inconveniente y se fue?

Di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme después de varios segundos en silencio que me dieron a entender que no había nadie allí, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Buenos días? —Pregunté con gracia al verle.

Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y su cabello revuelto, tenía toda la apariencia de recién haberse despertado.

—Lo siento, creo que me dormí mientras esperaba que llegues —Comentó antes de adentrarse de nuevo a su hogar pero dejando la puerta abierta.

¿Por qué se lo veía alterado si recién acababa de despertar? ¿Habrá tenido de nuevo una de sus pesadillas recurrentes de las que ni quiere hablar?

Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada, luego de cerrar la puerta, y caminé a pies descalzos sobre el reluciente piso de madera. Con solo un par de pasos llegué a la sala de estar para arrojarme con pesadez sobre el sillón, rutina que había adoptado cada vez que venía de visita.

—¿No hueles eso? —Pregunté ante una nueva fragancia en el lugar—. Creo que se te quemó algo.

—Ah... —Le oí decir desde su cocina—, sí, fue el almuerzo más rostizado de mi vida.

—¿Acaso comes papel ahora? Porque huele a eso.

Mi risa no fue acompañada por la suya, quizás no era buena idea bromear sobre sus problemas con la cocina.

—Tu hueles a Nara —Comentó apareciendo con dos tazas de té— ¿Debería bromear sobre eso?

—¿Olor a Nara? —No pude evitar reír al imaginarlo, esta vez le vi sonreír mientras ocupaba un lugar a mi lado en el sofá— ¿Qué clase de olor es ese?

—Venado —Se hundió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia—. Asumo que vienes de su casa.

—Sí, hace tiempo no le veía —Tuve que soplar varias veces la taza de té por lo caliente que estaba antes de darle el primer sorbo—. Las chicas han estado encima mío los últimos días.

—Tus amigas son extrañas —Opinó con un asentimiento—. Cada vez que las encuentro me hablan sobre tí ¿No hablaste con ellas?

Tomé un sorbo pensando una buena respuesta. Claramente no había hablado con ellas, en cierta forma era agradable que sepan de nuestra relación.

Tenía ganas de confesarle la verdad, de demostrarle que no debía preocuparse por dar a conocer lo nuestro, pero Shikamaru siempre demostró saber de lo que hablaba y si él aconsejo no estar sola al hablar sobre ello le haría caso.

—Son un poco tercas, ya dejaran de molestar —Comenté con un gesto de manos de desinterés.

—Y... te extrañé —Musitó en un murmullo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas—. Los días que no te veía ellas me hacían recordarte, me alegra que hayas podido venir hoy.

—Tambien te extrañé —Pellizqué una de sus mejillas con dulzura—. Lo siento, Sasuke nii-chan parecía estar vigilandome todo el tiempo. Las veces que intente venir siempre se cruzaba en mi camino con alguna excusa para llevarme con él.

—Sasuke me odia —Comentó dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa, yo imité su acción—. Creo que todos lo hacen, el único que parece no juzgarme es Shikamaru. Y Naruto, pero ese chico nunca mira mal a nadie.

—Ellos creen que tú los odias ¿Pero sabes qué es más importante? —Le dije acercándome lo suficiente para abrazarlo de costado—. Que yo te quiero.

—Y yo a tí —Sonrió devolviéndome el abrazo.

Y en medio de nuestro abrazo mis ojos viajaron bajo la mesa frente a nosotros, dónde distinguí un trozo de papel arrugado, descuidado y a medio quemar. Fue ahí cuando posé mi atención en la vela, la cual era rodeada con un poco de ceniza, evidenciando que el olor provenía de eso.

¿Por qué mentir?

_Ten cuidado con Uchiha Katsuro, puede que no sea como aparenta._ Sonó la voz de Shisui en mi cabeza, haciéndome sospechar, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, de la persona que tenía a mi lado.

¿Conocía a Katsuro o solo creía conocerlo?

Y entonces, de repente, su cuerpo se separó del mío en un movimiento brusco. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en algún lugar, la ventana para ser más específicos. Mis sentidos se alertaron al instante pero al voltear no vi nada, solo la oscuridad que empezaba a aumentar con el pasar del tiempo.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu casa —Habló con seriedad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo vete —Insistió, tomando mis manos con delicadeza sin despegar los ojos de la ventana—. Alguien te espera fuera.

Me alentó a salir de su hogar con un pequeño empujón, por lo que me calcé con rapidez y le di una última mirada confundida y algo ofendida antes de salir de la casa. Mi novio acababa de echarme a solo minutos de verle.

Apenas estuve afuera me encontré sorprendida al ver a Shisui frente a mí, de brazos cruzados y seño fruncido.

¿Qué hacía él allí y por qué lucía tan molesto?

—Tus hermanos te buscan, será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que empiecen a sospechar algo —Su tono de voz fue frío, incluso más filoso que el que había utilizado aquella noche que lo encontré en mi habitación.

Asentí un par de veces cabizbaja y cohibida por su expresión. Me alejé de la casa de Katsuro pero al no sentir sus pasos tras de mí voltee a verle confundida.

—¿Tú no vienes?

—Luego, tengo algo que hacer antes.

Volví a asentir, ésta vez un tanto extrañada por sus respuestas secas no típicas de él, y me alejé de allí directo a casa.

Quizás Katsuro no era el único que escondía algo.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1252 palabras.**  
**04/06/2020**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII: Kunoichi**

* * *

**XXX**

Todo era silencio dentro del distrito Uchiha, exceptuando la casa del líder y su familia donde se desataba una discusión, como era recurrente desde hacía un par de días.

—¡No es justo! —Exclamó en total desaprobación la menor de los miembros con su ceño fruncido y los mofletes enrojecidos de la rabia.

¿Para ésto la buscaba su familia? ¿Para recordarle lo que ella no podía hacer? En ese caso hubiese preferido no volver.

—Suki, ya no eres una niña, debes actuar como la mujer que eres y aceptar lo que te corresponde —El entrecejo de Fugaku no podría estar más fruncido ante el berrinche de su hija menor.

¿Cuándo la había malcriado tanto? ¿Por qué no podía entender sus palabras? Él solo la protegía no únicamente de los demás, sino que también de sí misma.

—¿Lo que me corresponde? —Preguntó ofendida por las palabras—. Yo tengo el derecho de presentarme a las reuniones tambien, soy una Uchiha. Si le permiten a Sasuke nii-chan asistir yo también lo merezco.

El nombrado solo desvío la mirada de la discusión sin mediar ni una sola palabra. No le agradaba por lo que pasaba su gemela, pero tampoco la quería con ellos cuando sospechaba que lo que hablaban en las reuniones eran temas delicados para el clan. La quería lejos del peligro, aún más sabiendo su mentalidad de una paz total en la aldea y la posible amenaza que le generaba Uchiha Katsuro.

—No eres igual a tu hermano, Suki —Negó con cansancio su padre, recordándole lo que no quería—, ni siquiera aprobaste el exámen Chunin aún.

La azabache apretó los puños ante aquello, se sentía humillada e impotente, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón. Ella simplemente no estaba al nivel de su gemelo mayor, ni hablar de Itachi que la sobrepasaba por años luz ¿Pero era necesario recordarle aquello? El único exámen Chunin al que se presentó le causaba un terrible arrepentimiento.

—Volveremos tarde —Sentenció Fugaku al saber que la conversación había acabado—. No salgas y mantente alerta a todo momento.

—Sí, como sea —Masculló Suki sintiéndose derrotada y molesta.

¿Por qué no pudo ser como sus hermanos? Se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a su clan, pero a veces las expectativas de su padre al compararla con los genios innatos de sus hermanos le daban ganas de desaparecer.

Cuando el ambiente se tornó silencioso los miembros de la familia comenzaron a abandonar su hogar de uno en uno para dirigirse a la reunión.

Fugaku sin siquiera darle una mirada.

Su madre con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Sasuke solo la saludó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, sintiendose un poco culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por ultimo, Itachi le dio una palmada en la coronilla junto a una leve sonrisa reconfortante.

Y así fue como quedó completamente sola, atrapada en las espaciosas paredes que la habían visto crecer todos esos años. El momento ideal para que su mente desvarie en temas dolorosos e innecesarios.

O eso pensó hasta oír como la puerta al jardín trasero era deslizada con cuidado. La humedad atacó sus manos casi de forma instantánea y, preparándose para atacar al intruso con todos sus sentidos alerta, rebuscó en su bolsa de herramientas ninjas algo con lo que luchar. Un shuriken bastaría por el momento. Distinguió una silueta asomarse a la habitación en la que estaba por el pasillo que dirigía al patio y, sin esperar más tiempo, arrojó el arma en dirección a su cabeza.

—¿Eso iba hacia mí?

Los ojos de la azabache se expandieron con sorpresa tras ver con mayor claridad al intruso. Una corriente le surcó de pies a cabeza cuando los ojos de él la encontraron.

—Shisui-san —Murmuró nerviosa ¿Había intentado atacar al hombre que le gustaba? Se sentía casi desmayar de la vergüenza.

—Deberías trabajar un poco en tu puntería, Suki-chan —Opinó el chico viendo como el shuriken se había incrustado en la pared a unos largos centimetros de él.

Genial, justo cuando se lamentaba su incompetencia le suceden estas cosas que la dejaban en evidencia.

Al menos ya no se lo veía molesto.

—Lo siento —Murmuró Suki tratando de evitar el contacto visual y abrazandose ante la vergüenza—. Si buscas a Itachi nii-chan ya se fue junto a los demás.

—Ya lo sé —Respondió acercándose unos pasos hasta poder quedar pocos metros frente a ella. Sus ojos analizaron su expresión antes de viajar por la habitación—, vine a verte a tí antes de ir a la reunión.

—¿A mí? —Cuestionó con incredulidad Suki conectando sus ojos a los del mayor haciendo que una oleada de una sensación reconfortante la golpeé.

Se preguntaba ¿Será solo ella quien sentía sumergirse en aquellos ojos negros con solo verlos?

—Así es, yo... escuché un poco la conversación con tu padre —Admitió Shisui un poco temeroso de la reacción de la menor a la vez que daba pequeños pasos más cerca de su cuerpo ¿Estaba bien lo que planeaba decirle?

—Ah... yo... —Tartamudeó Suki, el calor subió a sus mejillas sintiendo la vergüenza en su estado más puro ¿Qué se supone que responda a eso?

—Solo quería decirte que para mí eres muy talentosa, Suki-chan —Admitió el contrario, animándose a rozar la mejilla de la pequeña mujer con sus dedos logrando que sus ojos se cierren al tacto—. No te sientas menos que los demás, eres una excelente kunoichi.

Suki quería responderle, darle las gracias por lo que le decía, pero simplemente no podía. Se sentía tan hipnotizada por el toque del mayor que no era capaz de reaccionar con cordura. Incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrar toda su atención en el roce de los dedos contra su mejilla y los pequeños choques de corriente que éstos le generaban.

Shisui, por otro lado, no podía alejar sus ojos del rostro de la menor mientras estudiaba todas sus facciones. Le parecía tan hermosa que a veces creía que no pertenecía a este mundo dónde existía tanta maldad e injusticia, pero allí estaba ella para demostrar que no todo en allí era malo.

—Ya debo irme —Avisó el azabache separándose de ella con toda su fuerza de volundad—, espero que mis palabras sirvan de algo.

Suki abrió los ojos con lentitud, no quería que aquel momento terminara ¿Cuando volvería a sentir tanta intimidad junto a él? Sin embargo asintió, todavía se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Shisui se alejó por donde vino, pero detuvo sus pasos antes de desaparecer para darle una última mirada a la menor que consideraba su "amor prohibido".

—Eres tan buena kunoichi que si no estuviese entrenado como lo estoy hubiese perdido la cordura ante tí aquella vez, Suki-chan.

Y se fué, sonriendo en grande al ver el rojo consumir el rostro de la pequeña mujer casi por completo.

Él sabía que ella había intentado practicar sus conocimientos de encanto tiempo atrás y no le había temblado la voz al recordárselo.

* * *

**XXX**

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente junto a su familia a la reunión bajo el cielo nocturno, sus padres delante y Sasuke a su izquierda.

—¿Qué te molesta? —Preguntó por lo bajo para no llamar la atención de los mayores al notar la expresión contraida del menor.

—Nii-san ¿Katsuro asiste a las reuniones?

El de coleta miró a su hermano de soslayo ante la curiosa pregunta que no se esperaba escuchar ¿Acaso también sabía algo de aquel Uchiha que lo tenía tan intranquilo?

—No, no está dentro de los que lo tienen permitido —Comunicó.

El menor solo asintió un par de veces, viéndose menos pensativo con la respuesta y hasta un tanto más relajado.

—Sasuke —Le llamó Itachi una vez más, queriendo aclarar la futura situación desde un inicio—. Estás por enterarte de algo importante, pero mantente al margen de todo ¿Si?

—¿A que te refieres, Nii-san?

—A que te quiero fuera de peligro, tú y Suki no tendrían que haber podido asistir.

El menor lo observó con atención ¿Qué era aquello que significaba un peligro? Sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio y dejar sus dudas para más adelante.

Después de todo, ya habían llegado a la reunión.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1349 palabras.**  
**04/06/2020**


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX: Trabajo**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—¡Verdad! —Exclamé dando un golpe seco al suelo con la palma de mi mano.

Ni de broma volvería a elegir reto luego de que Sakura me retó a comer un huevo crudo. Aunque la sonrisa de Ino me hizo dudar de haber elegido lo correcto.

—¿A quién intentaste seducir? —Preguntó haciendo que la pelirosa y Hinata se enderazan en mi cama de la curiosidad—. Nos has dicho que pusiste en práctica lo de las clases de kunoichi pero no nombraste al afortunado.

Tragué en seco ante la pregunta, no esperaba que recordara ese tema aún.

—Es cierto, tu dijiste que fracasaste —Acompañó Sakura—. Pero si estás saliendo con Katsuro... quiere decir que intentaste seducir a alguien más.

Abrí y cerré mi boca tratando de buscar una buena mentira mientras ambas me observaban con una creciente emoción en el rostro. Hinata solo había cubierto su boca sorprendida de la pregunta, aunque podía ver desde mi lugar en el suelo de mi cuarto el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

Que más da. El mismísimo Shisui ya se había encargado de recordarme aquello hace solo un par de horas atrás.

—A Uchiha... Shisui —Confesé en un tono de voz bajo, casi susurrando, como si intentase que nadie además de las chicas pudiese escuchar mi vergonzosa confesión aunque éramos las únicas en toda la casa.

Y después de segundos de silencio sepulcral, las tres soltaron gritos de pura sorpresa antes de brincar en sus lugares y comenzar a preguntar millones de cosas que no entendí por la mezcla de sus voces.

—¡No griten! Si mi padre se entera que están aquí van a matarme.

Demasiado tarde, solo terminé de decir aquello cuando la puerta de mi cuarto fue abierta con brusquedad.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Un Golpe de Estado.

Sabía que lo que se discutía en aquellas reuniones era un tema delicado y con mucho peso, pero nunca imaginé que se tratase de algo de ese calibre. Aunque no veía tan mal la idea después de todo.

—Sasuke —Puse mi atención en mi padre al oír la seriedad en su voz—. Espero que entiendas que esto no es un juego y nadie debe enterarse de lo que acabas de escuchar, ni siquiera Suki ¿Entiendes?

Suki ¿Que haría ella si supiese lo que planeaba su propio clan, bajo el mandato de su propio padre? Era demasiado ciega como para lograr notar las injusticias de Konoha para con nosotros, además de fracasar en varias de sus misiones solo por intentar evadir los enfrentamientos.

Definitivamente quería mantener s a mi hermana fuera de todo esto como dijo Itachi anteriormente. La quería lejos del Golpe de Estado y lejos de Uchiha Katsuro.

—Hai, padre —Asentí sin ningún reproche.

Las calles estaban en silencio al ser casi media noche y solo se oían las pisadas de los tres pares de pies. Itachi había abandonado la reunión a la mitad por motivos relacionados a su trabajo en ANBU.

Estábamos a solo una calle de llegar a nuestro hogar cuando noté una nueva y ya conocida presencia. Un chakra que hace tiempo no sentía. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al instante y me vi obligado a disimular aquello, porque hay secretos que nadie podía descubrir. Pero no pude seguir indiferente cuando supe de dónde provenía la sensación.

Suki.

No perdí ni un solo segundo más antes de correr en su dirección sin importarme el dejar a mis padres atrás, segundo que el desgraciado podía aprovechar de la mejor manera. Pero cuando llegué y abrí la puerta para solo encontrarme con mi gemela y otros tres rostros conocidos me encontré perdido.

Juraría que él estuvo aquí.

—Mierda —Murmuró Suki con su vista en mi.

—Es tarde, lo mejor es que se vayan antes de que causen problemas —Fueron las únicas palabras que pude decir.

Parece que Suki no era la única ciega aquí. Dos hijas de líderes de dos reconocidos clanes de la aldea en casa de la cabeza del clan Uchiha a media noche ¿Cómo siquiera se les ocurre? Las conocía demasiado bien como para saber que había una gran posibilidad de que sus respectivos clanes no estaban al tanto de su paradero.

No esperé respuesta alguna antes de volver a cerrar la puerta para dirigirme a mi cuarto a grandes zancadas.

—Idiotas.

—Buenas noches, niñito Uchiha.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con rapidez ante la nueva presencia ante mí. La oscuridad de la habitación acompañada por la luz de la luna que bañaba la mitad de nuestros cuerpos gracias a la única ventana me traía los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro.

—¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? —Rió con profundidad—. Sé que percibiste mi presencia antes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo información que puede interesarte —Informó dando pasos pesados sin una dirección en específico—, información que incluye a Uchicha Katsuro y una personita que conoces muy bien.

Mis puños se apretaron en un movimiento inconsciente deseando que mi suposición sea errónea. Él no podía estar hablando de ella.

—¿Cuantos trabajos eres capaz de cumplir para saber las intenciones que ese bastardito tiene con tu amada gemela?

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

Detuve mis movimientos cuando estuve seguro de que el lugar nos proveía la privacidad adecuada. La noche era brillosa y fresca incluso en el lugar más recóndito dentro del bosque.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Pregunté al aire sabiendo que sería escuchado.

—No demasiada —Reconoció Shisui trás presentarse ante mi—, pero no deberías sacarle el ojo a Sasuke por un tiempo. Se le vio demasiado compenetrado en todo momento, como si no le molestara la idea del ataque.

Asentí ante el consejo. Había una razón por la cual quería mantener a los dos de mis hermanos fuera de todo esto, el que Sasuke haya empezado a asistir era un nuevo problema del cual preocuparme.

Aún más cuando todavía no sabía el motivo de sus escapadas nocturnas. Solo lo hacía cada cierto tiempo pero es como si se esfumase con solo salir de la casa. Incluso tenía la suposición de que no estaba solo, alguien lo acompañaba en cada una de sus fugas.

—Y hablé con Katsuro —Llamó mi atención nuevamente—. Suki estuvo hoy en su casa siendo totalmente ajena a que el miembro de Raíz los vigilaba desde fuera.

Escuchar eso se sintió como un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Aún necesitaba tiempo para lo que planeaba.

—¿Pudiste sacarle algo de información? —Pregunté con las mínimas esperanzas.

—El chico es duro como una roca —Negó con molestia—. Tuve que irme, si volvía a presentarme tarde a la reunión podría levantar sospechas.

Suspiré con un cansancio que llevaba un par de días acumulando. Nada estaba en orden y es como si con cada día que transcurría los problemas no hacian más que acrecentarse.

—Quizás sea hora de que pongas en práctica tu plan —Opinó mi amigo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad—, si algo sucede antes de lo pensado no sabemos que puede ocurrir. Sabes que no vamos a tener el ojo sobre ellos siempre y las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido.

¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1170 palabras**  
**04/06/2020**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X: Sinceridad**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—Hay algo que debo confesarte.

Traté de sonar segura, pero el temblor en mis palabras delataba que era algo serio. Debía hablar y dejar de fingir que no sabía nada.

Katsuro dejó de darle importancia al dango entre sus dedos por el momento y conectó sus ojos con los míos brindándome toda su atención.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —Bromeó dejando la comida a un lado y acomodándose mejor a mi lado sobre la manta que ocupamos para sentarnos sobre el césped— ¿Tienes algún dedo de más en el pie? ¿Te gustan las chicas acaso?

—Te mentí —Confesé. Su expresión se tornó suspicaz y no fui capaz de mantenerle la mirada mucho más tiempo decantando por ver a mis dedos jugar entre sí—. Las chicas no se comportan extraño porque creen que tú me gustes.

—No entiendo —Negó removiéndose incómodo en su lugar— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

—Ellas saben que salgo contigo.

Mordí mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y el sudor ya tomaba el control de mis manos. Luego de varios segundos en silencio me obligué a mirarle solo para encontrarlo frotándose el rostro con frustración y murmurando un par de cosas para sí mismo.

—Lo siento —Me disculpé con arrepentimiento pero la risa sarcástica que salió de sus labios me shockeó.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad lo haces? —Preguntó con ironía sin siquiera mirarme— ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?

—No quería que peleemos y en cierta forma me acobardé —Me hundí de hombros y abracé mis rodillas contra mi pecho sintiéndome una niña siendo regañada.

—¿Casi tres semanas no fueron suficientes para tener el valor de hablar, Suki? —Cuestionó con molestia.

¿Se estaba enojando?

—Ya te pedí disculpas —Me defendí liberando un puchero de forma inconsciente— ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo? Lo lamento.

—Una disculpa no va a solucionar el problema en el que acabas de meterme, Suki —Levantó su mirada hasta chocar con la mía y la oscura peligrosidad que emanaba me caló hasta lo más hondo dejándome sin palabras.

¿Problema? Fruncí el seño al oír aquello sintiéndome ofendida. Podía notar el color rojo en mis mejillas reflejando en sus pupilas, las cuales eran como dagas ocupando lugar en su rostro neutro.

—¿Es un problema para tí que mis amigas sepan sobre nuestra relación? —Inquirí.

—El problema no son tus amigas, es que tu no entiendes lo que sucede a tu alrededor —Explicó. Entonces pareció recordar algo que le llevó a apretar los dientes con violencia— ¿Le dijiste a alguien más sobre lo nuestro? Y no intentes volver a mentirme.

—Además de ellas solo Shikamaru y... Shisui —Respondí con nervios sabiendo que su relación con este último no era muy amena que digamos.

—Esto no puede ser peor —Farfulló llevándose las manos a la cabeza para aprisionar su cabello entre ellas—. Ya entiendo...

—Katsuro ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? —Con escucharlo solo me confundía más y más.

—Necesito estar solo —Ignoró mi pregunta poniéndose de pie y sacudió el cesped pegado en su ropa antes de darme una última mirada—. Saluda a tu amiguito de mi parte y dile que la próxima vez que intente amenazarme no seré tan amable como la última vez.

Y se alejó a pasos lentos y pesados, dejándome con muchas dudas revolotear por todo mi cerebro sin encontrar las respuestas que ansiaban. Cuando su figura desapareció de mi campo de visión unos pies se detuvieron a mi lado.

—Por si lo preguntas, no soy yo tu amiguito que lo amenazó.

Miré a Shikamaru aún perdida en mis pensamientos. Sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos a la vez que me observaba con escrutinio.

—Quizás tengas algunas cosas que hablar con Shisui-san.

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

La puerta rechinó levemente al abrirla, dandome la vista del interior de mi casa. Dejé las sandalias ninjas en el recibidor y estiré los brazos trás mi cabeza dejando que mis pies me guíen a la sala. Pero mis pasos se detuvieron al primer paso dentro del salón cuando reconocí una silueta sobre el sillón doble.

—¿Suki?

Ella levantó la vista del suelo al escuchar mi voz y se puso de pie alisando su ropa con ambas manos.

¿Hace cuánto estaba aquí y por qué no la había notado antes?

—Shisui-san, lamento la visita inesperada —Se disculpo, podía notar su actitud ansiosa sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Esta bien, por algo te dí copias de las llaves —Dije aún desde la entrada de la habitación. Sus ojos viajaban por el lugar, pero por alguna razón hacía lo posible por no mirar en mi dirección— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —Respondió con otra pregunta—. Hay algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte.

Miré por la ventana del salón como el cielo se teñía con los colores del atardecer que estaba comenzando. Cuándo volví la vista hacia ella nuevamente nuestros ojos conectaron por primera vez y pude percibir trás su mirada afligida que algo la aquejaba.

Entonces asentí, porque tiempo atrás me prometí estar siempre para ella. Aunque no podía permitirme el estar a su lado como quisiese, quiero que la sonrisa que un día me conquistó jamás deje de existir.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Balanceé la pierna que colgaba de la gruesa rama que había ocupado hace un par de minutos. Mis ojos miraban atentos el atardecer y mi pulso se tornó inestable cuando recordaba que cada vez faltaba menos para mi próximo trabajo hacia aquel hombre.

_Será una verdadera lástima cuando dejes de venir en busca de información, tu forma de trabajar es fascinantemente sangrienta—Habló observándome desde la distancia que siempre ocupaba—. Pero con suerte podré aprovecharte un tiempo más antes de que te sientas satisfecho._

Enfoqué mi atención en la palma de mis manos, viéndolas tan limpias y distintas a aquellas noches en donde eran teñidas por el carmesí putrefacto que llevaba trás los éxitos.

_Seguro que tú también extrañarás esto, Uchiha Sasuke, la sensación de poder y dominación es mortalmente adictiva para aquellos con los que compartes la maldición de tu clan —Rió por lo bajo—. El caso aislado que es tu amada gemela es sin duda un arma de doble filo para su seguridad, deberías de aprovechar los últimos días para enseñarle que el odio es la solución o podrías dejarla estar y ver que tan cruel es la vida con quienes prefieren la pureza._

Las venas sobresalieron vistosamemente de mis brazos por la presión inconsciente que había establecido en mis puños.

Las cosas estaban sucediendo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¡Sasuke! —La voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos.

La pelirosa me observaba desde la base del árbol con una sonrisa, totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Kakashi-sensei pagará la cena esta noche —Avisó emocionada.

Miré el cielo una última vez antes de bajar de un salto y me recordé que debía apresurarme a establecer mis próximos movimientos si no quería que se desatara un desastre.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1143 palabras.**  
**05/06/2020**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI: Confesiones**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Movía mis manos en círculos jugando con el té que Shisui me había preparado pocos minutos atrás. Fingía estar sumergida en el pequeño oleaje dentro de la taza ocupando una de las esquinas del sillón doble con las piernas cruzadas.

—Se va a enfriar si no lo tomas —Avisó el mayor recostado en la otra punta del sofá.

Por un momento pensé que se había dormido allí mismo luego de tener un turno de veinticuatro horas en la policía Uchiha.

—¿Estabas despierto? —Pregunté inclinándome lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que la última vez que lo ví.

—¿Tú creías que dormía? —Devolvió la pregunta con gracia—. Solo te estoy ofreciendo el tiempo que necesites para comenzar a hablar.

—Oh —Fue lo único que pude decir y le dí un sorbo al té pensando las palabras adecuadas—. Hoy ví a Katsuro.

Le sentí tensarse y su seño no tardó demasiado en fruncirse ante la mención del nombre de mi pareja. Se removió un poco en el lugar pero aún sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Y eso me incumbe a mí por que...?

—Porque lo que dijo sobre tí me dejo confundida —Aclaré su duda.

Abrió los ojos al instante en que terminé de pronunciar las palabras y se tomó unos segundos analizando mi expresión. Su mirada volvía a causar estragos en mi interior de forma inmediata.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó con cierto deje de desconfianza.

Volví a tomar otro sorbo antes de seguir jugando con la taza en un intento de suprimir las emociones que me generaba el tenerle tan atento a mí.

—¿Es cierto que lo amenazaste?

La pura sorpresa que demostró en su expresión me dejó aún con más dudas. Separó sus brazos de su pecho y adoptó una posición en la que estábamos enfrentados, solo la distancia de esquina a esquina del sillón nos separaba.

—¿Tú le crees? —Cuestionó. Desvíe la mirada a cualquier lugar del cuarto mostrándome reacia a responder aquello—. Suki ¿Le crees?

—Ya no sé en quien creer —Me sinceré.

—¿Entonces por qué buscas respuestas en las que no vas a confiar? —Preguntó con cierta molestia en su timbre de voz— ¿Por qué te diría la verdad cuando estás demostrando que eres incapaz de creer lo que diga?

Tomé una respiración honda pensando en sus palabras, pero es que nisiquiera yo tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas. Tenía muchas más dudas que certezas en este momento y con cada día que pasaba sentía que el peso de mi inseguridad sobre mis decisiones pesaba más y más hasta que llegara un punto en el que terminaría por volverme loca.

Entonces el pensamiento que más me carcomía volvió a presentarse y las palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de poder pensarlo adecuadamente.

—¿Tú crees que fui egoísta al aceptar salir con quien no amo?

El rostro anonadado de Shisui por la pregunta que no se esperaba me hizo pensar lo peor ¿Ahora pensará mal de mí? Quizás después de todo tenía razón y solo me comporté egoísta e infantil sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de quien me profesó amor por años.

Pero entonces le oí soltar un suspiro, que hasta pareció ser de alivio, y sus músculos, que antes estaban tensos, se relajaron hasta tomar una posición relajada.

—¿Entonces no estás enamorada de él? —El brillo extraño que surcó sus orbes oscuros me descolocó un poco.

Negué levemente antes de dejar caer mi cabeza hacia adelante hasta que mi cabello formó una cortina entre sus ojos inspectores y mi avergonzado rostro. No moví ni uno de mis músculos incluso al escuchar como se levantaba, pero entonces su mano rompió la barrera negra formada por mis hebras y jaló suavemente de mi mentón hasta que nuestros ojos volvieron a conectar.

El aire dejó mis pulmones por la sorpresa de encontrarlo a solo un par de centímetros de mi rostro, inclinado sobre mí ya que estaba de pie, y mientras mi atención estaba puesta exclusivamente en sus pupilas noté sus profundos iris pasar por cada parte de mi rostro, como si intentase memorizar cada facción de él.

—¿Shisui-san? —Le llamé en un susurro.

Sabía que mis últimas decisiones fueron desastrosas y si no se alejaba terminaría haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría luego.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntó. Su aliento cálido golpeo mi rostro con un tsunami de emociones que me obligó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación— ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?

—No lo sé —Acepté. Pero no pensaba correctamente, solo quería concentrarme en el calor reconfortante de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

—¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él? —Él seguía preguntando y yo solo sentía perder cada vez más la cordura.

"Por tí" pensé recordando las palabras de mi mejor amigo, pero en lugar de eso me forcé a abrir los ojos para observarle. La distancia entre ambos rostros había disminuido considerablemente y la sensación de su aliento chocar con el mío estaba convirtiendose en un martirio.

—Si no te alejas haré una locura —Murmuré con el escaso sentido común que aún conservaba.

—Aunque lo intentara no podría hacerlo —Respondió.

Y el sonido de su voz que me traía hipnotizada durante varios años arrasó sin compasión con mi autocontrol. Tomé un leve impulso con mis piernas sobre los cojines del sillón y antes se poder pensar en mis acciones ya estaba sintiendo los labios de Shisui sobre los míos.

Lo que en un principio solo fue un choque de labios se transformó en un beso desesperado en el que todo el estrés que llevaba acumulado se enlazaba con el sentimiento de satisfacción por poder vivir el beso que muchas veces había imaginado. Sus labios eran tan suaves como en mis sueños y el sabor dulce que desprendían se sentía tan adictivo que no podía separarme de ellos.

Un gruñido escapó del interior de su garganta al aprisionar uno de sus labios entre mis dientes inconscientemente y jadeé cuando se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarme por los muslos y alzarme hasta quedar a su altura sin detener el choque de nuestras bocas en ningún momento. Rodeé su torso con mis piernas y mis manos viajaron a sus hombros y cabello queriendo sentirlo todo de él.

Se dirigió a ciegas por la casa hasta dejarme sobre la encimera de la cocina con cuidado y acomodándose entre mis piernas tiró de mi anatomía hacia la suya hasta que no existió distancia alguna entre nuestros torsos. Me di la libertad de pasar mis manos por su pecho mientras las suyas navegaban por mis piernas, cadera y cintura sin verguenza alguna.

Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas fueron el único sonido en la residencia cuando nuestras bocas se separaron y no fue difícil notar el deseo en el que se sumergían las pupilas diatadas del azabache mientras miraba intensamente un punto específico de mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo —Mi voz sonó rasposa y temblorosa por todas las emociones que acompañaban el pecado en el que habíamos caído.

Caí en la profundidad de su mirada cuando chocó con mis ojos y el deseo, que era más fuerte que la razón en nuestros cuerpos, le llevó a cumplir su capricho. Levantó mi cabeza con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo y llevó su boca a mi cuello reluciendo su necesidad en besos húmedos y mordeduras feroces.

—Vas a tener que disculparme por esto más tarde —Ronroneó con voz ronca dando un último beso en la zona que fue víctima de su ataque.

Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos una vez más presionando mis mejillas entre sus manos y le correspondí gustosa.

Y entonces golpes en la puerta se oyeron en toda la casa.

—Shisui ¿Estas ahí? —Gritó una voz desde la entrada junto al ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

—¡¿Itachi nii-chan?! —Chillé aterrada al reconocer la voz separándome del mayor.

Ambos teníamos los rostros empapados de horror y desesperación por no saber que hacer.

—Distráelo —Supliqué en susurros bajando de la mesada a la vez que buscaba alguna salida.

El azabache asintió y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello velozmente antes de salir de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

Entonces visualicé mi única salvación, corrí y salté por la ventana procurando que nadie me haya visto.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

¿Ser un doble espía?

La reunión que tuve hace solo un par de horas se repetía en mis recuerdos como un bucle sin fin. Los problemas solo aumentaban con el trascurso de los días.

—De mal en peor, de mal en peor, de mal en peor...

Detuve mis pasos mirando a quien se acercaba en mi dirección con la mirada en el suelo y murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez.

—¿Todo en orden, Katsuro? —Pregunté cuando noté que de otra forma hubiese chocado de frente conmigo.

—Oh, Itachi-san —Saludó desganado antes de ver la bolsa de papel que llevaba en una de las manos— ¿Suki te mandó a comprar dangos?

Me tomé un par de segundos analizando su expresión, algo no iba bien.

—No, son para mí.

Asintió un par de veces y pasó por mi lado para seguir su camino con el mismo desgano de antes. Sin embargo, se detuvo a pocos pasos y volteó a verme una vez más.

—¿Vas camino a la casa de Uchiha Shisui?

¿Qué esconde trás esa pregunta? Mis conversaciones con él siempre fueron pocas y breves, que trate de alargar la charla justo en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba no cuadraba.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Pregunté desconfiado pero el solo se hundió de hombros con desinterés.

—Quizás te encuentres con una sorpresa —Respondió antes de volver a emprender caminata.

Pensé unos segundos sus palabras... quizás no sea mala idea pasar por precaución. Miré en la dirección dónde quedaba la casa de mi amigo, siendo la misma por la que había venido el azabache, y caminé a paso rápido hacía allí. Detuve mis pasos al llegar a la puerta y con el mal presentimiento que me habían dejado las palabras de Katsuro la abrí, sorprendiéndome el hecho de que la haya dejado sin llave, y golpeé un par de veces la madera antes de entrar.

—Shisui ¿Estás ahí? —Pregunté cerrando la puerta trás de mí.

Pasé con cuidado hasta llegar a la sala pero me detuve extrañado al ver los cojines del sillón desacomodados. Entonces Shisui apareció desde la cocina luciendo desarreglado, agitado y sonrojado.

—Itachi —Saludó nervioso dando una vista rápida al interior de la cocina— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Presentimiento —Respondí con simpleza, no sentía a nadie en la cocina ¿Por qué se lo veía en ese estado entonces?— ¿Ocurrió algo?

Negó varias veces con expresión desentendida, como si nada extraño estuve sucediendo.

Solo espero que no sea un nuevo problema del cual preocuparme.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Dejé caer el cuerpo que llevaba sobre los hombros ante el hombre que acompañaba mis secretos. Golpeó con su pie girando el cadáver para comprobar la identidad y asintió conforme.

—Buen trabajo, Sasuke.

Permanecí estático, mi silueta no era más que una fina mancha en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

—Te ves impaciente —Rió con burla observándome— ¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dije la última vez?

—Mejor date prisa, sabes que nuestros encuentros tienen un límite de tiempo si no queremos ser descubiertos —Apresuré cansado de sus comentarios, pero solo logré que riera un poco más.

—Y no nos veremos por un tiempo —Sentenció haciéndome fruncir el seño con confusión—. Mañana asignaran a tu gemela a nueva nueva misión y las cosas se pondrán aún más divertidas que ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres con divertidas?

—Que será un juego de adivinanzas —Explicó con diversión— ¿Suki regresará viva o no lo hará?

Apreté los puños y tensé la mandíbula, pero no hablaría si eso significaba que no daría más información que aquella.

—Pero ellos, los grandes, saben que corren riesgo y optarán por enviar un equipo de apoyo ¿Qué harás, Uchiha Sasuke? El tiempo no deja de correr, la amenaza que sientes está llegando más rápido de lo crees ¿Correrás el riesgo de perder información y poder solo por no querer jugar a las adivinanzas?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2008 palabras.**  
**06/06/2020**

_Dudé muchísimo si beso sí o beso no, pero ya lo escribí, si me lamentaré o no de eso después no importa ahora._  
_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII: Misión**

* * *

**XXX**

Aún no había amanecido para cuando el quipo compuesto por dos chunin y una genin arribó a la torre del Hokage al recibir la noticia de que se les asignaría una misión luego de un tiempo de inactividad.

—Es demasiado temprano —Se quejó en el medio de un bostezo Katsuro frotando sus ojos— ¿Acaso la vieja no podía esperar a que salga el sol al menos?

—La vieja es la Hokage —Recordó su compañero—, puede llamarnos a la hora que quiera. Deja de llorar y haz tu trabajo.

—No molestes que nadie te habló a tí, Hyuga —Renegó el azabache caminando delante de sus compañeros para no verle.

—¿Y con quién hablabas entonces, Uchiha? —Inquirió con una ceja elevada—. Suki está más dormida que despierta, además que llevan ignorándose desde que nos encontramos.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó la única miembro femenino y genin. Sus ojos se abrieron solo lo necesario para ver a sus compañeros con confusión— ¿Me llamaron?

Katsuró le lanzó una mirada fría por sobre su hombro y bufó antes de volver su vista al frente. Akiyoshi pasó la mirada de uno al otro un par de veces antes de negar con fastidio, esos dos arruinarían su misión.

—Ya llegamos a la torre, Suki, despabila de una vez —Le dijo el de ojos claros mirándola tambalear a su lado, por poco y no chocaba con la pared del pasillo— ¿Y por qué usas pañuelo?

La menor llevó torpemente su mano al material que recubría su cuello y lo ajusto un poco más con temor de que pudiese soltarse.

—Tengo frío —Se hundió de hombros bajo la mirada atenta de sus compañeros, uno en especial la observaba con una intensidad perturbadora.

Ninguno opinó más sobre el tema siendo que habían llegado a la puerta del despacho del Kage de la Aldea escondida de la Hoja. Un lapicero golpeó con rudeza la pared cuando entraron; Katsuro brincó, Akiyoshi permaneció impasible y Suki abrió los ojos despertándose al instante.

—¡¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?! —Gritó la mujer rubia tras el escritorio con enojo— ¡Debían estar aquí hace media hora!

—Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama —Se disculpó la menor con una reverencia profunda.

—No hay tiempo para eso —Farfulló la mayor estirando un pergamino que fue tomado por el Hyuga—. Lleven esto a Sunagakure.

—¿Cuándo salimos? —Preguntó el mayor del equipo con la vista en el objeto.

—Hace media hora —Sentenció la Senju uniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio con una mirada dura—. Los quiero allí lo antes posible y no bajen en ningún momento su guardia, lo que llevan es algo de suma importancia y quiero que se lo entreguen al Kazekage ustedes mismos.

—¿Nosotros solos? —Preguntó Suki comenzando a sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Esto no lucía del todo bien.

—Su Sensei aún está en una misión, pero se encontrarán con un equipo de apoyo —Aclaró— ¡Dejen de hacer preguntas y lárguense! ¡Los quiero en Suna cuanto antes!

Los tres asintieron a la orden y corrieron camino a la entrada de su aldea con rapidez. El viento fresco golpeaba sus rostros y la luna guiaba sus pasos.

—¿Alguno trae comida por casualidad? —Preguntó Akiyoshi siendo el que guiaba al grupo—. Son tres días enteros hasta llegar a Sunagakure.

—Nada —Respondió cortante el azabache. Suki le observó de soslayo extrañada por su actitud ¿Será que seguía molesto por lo de ayer?

—Yo creo tener algo, mi madre siempre nos hace guardar un poco ante cualquier emergencia que se nos pueda presentar —Asintió la menor.

—Bien, nos podemos arreglar con eso por el momento.

Ninguno volvió a hablar por el transcurso de varias horas donde se focalizaron en llegar a su destino, saltando velozmente de rama a rama que se les cruzaba por el camino boscoso que debían tomar.

El Hyuga tomaba la posición delantera guiando al equipo, siempre alerta a cualquier ataque enemigo o emboscada que podrían encontrarse. Suki iba en la posición central, encargada de vigilar ambos lados. Katsuro ocupaba la posición trasera del grupo con su atención puesta a su espalda, al ser el miembro con los mejores reflejos podría defenderse de un ataque sorpresa mejor que cualquiera de los otros dos.

Aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero la noche los había abandonado bastante tiempo atrás y por la posición del sol, que golpeaba sus cuerpos a través de los huecos entre las hojas, podían suponer que estaban al rededor del medio día. Por esa razón fue que decidieron que era hora de tomar un pequeño descanso y aprovechar para recuperar energía.

—Al fin —Suspiró la azabache arrojándose al suelo con cansancio—. Por poco y no siento las piernas.

—Eso sucede cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin entrenamiento —Opinó el de ojos claros tomando lugar a un lado de ella.

—No seas amargado, Akiyoshi, claro que entrené —Infló los mofletes sintiéndose levemente ofendida—. Solo me tomé pequeños descansos entre ellos, tampoco hay que desaprovechar nuestro tiempo libre.

—No tenemos vacaciones, Suki, no nos asignaron misiones por la ausencia de nuestro Sensei —Le aclaró—. Una vez que regrese a la Aldea volveremos a nuestras actividades normales y si Sensei se entera que anduviste de perezosa otra vez volverá a castigarte.

La menor rió por lo bajo cubriendo su boca, pero no importa cuanto trate de disimularlo cuando sus ojos se convertían en dos finas líneas que la delataban.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Masculló molesto ¿Qué le veía de chistoso a lo que decía?

—Te preocupas por tus compañeros —Respondió Suki y trató de apretar una de las mejillas del chico, pero él empujó su mano antes que logre hacerlo.

Un bufido se escuchó a unos metros de ellos y ambos voltearon viendo a Katsuro estar apoyado contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, su expresión era dura y se le notaba molesto. Akiyoshi se puso de pie y ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros comenzó a alejarse.

—Me iré por unos minutos, espero que solucionen el problema que exista entre ustedes dos antes que arruinen la misión —Y con esas palabras desapareció entre la densidad del bosque.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio unos segundos, el ambiente era incómodo y tenso hasta el punto donde ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar las primeras palabras.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó la chica por lo bajo—. Podemos repartir un poco aho...

—No —Cortó sus palabras el azabache con brusquedad—. No quiero nada.

Sus miradas conectaron por primera vez en todo el día, pero él la desvío a los pocos segundos haciéndola suspirar.

—¿Aún sigues molesto por lo de ayer? —Preguntó la menor sintiéndose mal por la actitud que había tomado su novio con ella.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Suki —Reprendió Katsuro cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Pero debemos hacerlo.

—Me ocultaste la verdad durante tres semanas ¿No puedo estar enojado ni por veinticuatro horas? —Preguntó con enojo volviendo a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que un sentimiento de miedo tomó el cuerpo de la chica. Él suspiro intentando tranquilizarse al notarlo—. Ven.

La azabache se puso de pie con ayuda de sus manos y, juntando su manos en su espalda, camino con lentitud hasta llegar a su lado. Él le tendió una de sus manos y la chica la tomó con una de las suyas entendiendo el mensaje. Entonces, de un solo jalón delicado la hizo caer sobre sus piernas sonrojándola e incomodándola con la cercanía que se había creado entre ambos.

Un mal momento para que la culpa por lo acontecido la tarde anterior golpeara los pensamientos de la menor.

—Perdóname —Habló abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que se recostara contra su pecho para oler su cabello—. A veces ni yo mismo me soporto.

—No debí ocultarte nada —Murmuró Suki con un puchero en sus labios.

—Eso ya no importa, al menos ya fuiste sincera —Sonrió levemente y le robó un pequeño beso—. Ahora levántate, no vaya a ser que el Hyuga nos vea.

—Sobre eso... —Rió con nerviosismo la menor—. Olvidé nombrarlo el otro día pero creo que Akiyoshi sabe sobre lo nuestro.

—Suki —Reprochó Katsuro dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás con cansancio.

—Lo siento, juro que lo olvidé.

—No importa —Suspiró apretándola más contra su pecho—. Al menos puedo tenerte así un rato más.

—Lamento mucho haberte escondido aquello —Volvió a disculparse la menor alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

El Uchiha la observó unos segundos y trás robarle otro beso le sonrió una última vez.

—No importa, después de todo todos tenemos secretos.

Y ante la expresión confundida de Suki volvió a abrazarla una vez más antes de prepararse para volver a partir camino a Sunagakure.

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

Volví a removerme en la cama al no encontrar una posición cómoda. O quizás lo que en realidad me incomoda está en mi mente y no en mi entorno. Cerré los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, a pesar que seguramente era alrededor del medio día aún no había podido dormir.

_¿Shisui-san?_

Me apresuré a sacar la almohada bajo mi cabeza para taparme el rostro con ella en completa frustración.

Volvía a ocurrir, con solo cerrar los ojos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior regresaban a mi memoria como una película. Su voz parecía volver a susurrar a solo centímetros de mi rostro transformándose en una tortura.

Mi propia conciencia me estaba torturando.

_Si no te alejas haré una locura._

El recuerdo de sus labios junto a los míos, mis manos pasando por su cuerpo mientras las suyas hacían lo mismo con el mío, las marcas que no pude contenerme de dejar sobre la delicada piel de su cuello.

Como si no me importara que alguien la vea.

_Como si quisiera marcarla como mía._

Me senté de un brinco, arrojé la almohada a cualquier lugar de mi habitación y me froté el rostro sintiéndome acabado. No sé cómo terminamos así, todo el tiempo que contuve todas mi emociones fueron directo a la basura con solo sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro.

¿Qué me pasó por la cabeza en el momento que decidí acercarme tanto?

Enterarme que no sentía amor por Katsuro, o al menos no el dirigido al ámbito de pareja, de alguna forma me dejó anonadado y un cálido sentimiento de felicidad se me había incrustado en el pecho. Yo solo quería volver a tener su mirada sobre la mía cuando trató de ocultarse bajo su cabello y fue un movimiento demasiado arriesgado de mi parte. Pero ya estaba hecho.

Ahora era tiempo de poner las ideas en frío y pensar con madurez cómo sobrellevar adelante todo esto y los posibles problemas que vengan como consecuencia de lo ocurrido. Lo mejor sería levantarme y tomar un vaso de agua para pasar el nudo de nervios que se había estancado en mi garganta, pero el ruido de la puerta ser golpeada al salir del cuarto cambió mis planes.

—¿Aún dormías? —Preguntó Itachi al verme abrir la puerta, sus ojos inspeccionaron mi estado en un único y rápido movimiento—. Puedo pasar en otro momento.

—No, está bien, ya me levanté —Le resté importancia con la mano antes de abrir un poco más la puerta—. Puedes pasar si quieres.

—Tenía otra cosa en mente —Habló haciendo que lo mirase curioso—. Suki y su equipo salieron temprano a realizar una misión, estarán un par de días fuera pero no debemos dejar el tiempo correr.

—Hablas de comprobar si hay algún indicio de los planes de Katsuro en su casa —Afirmé sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Eso si es que nadie pasó aún —Asintió.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

No sé cuando se volverá a repetir una oportunidad como ésta, pero espero que podamos hallar algo que nos sirva para descubrir, o al menos sospechar, las intenciones de Uchiha Katsuro.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

****Capítulo de 1957 palabras****  
****08/06/2020****


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII: Elección dudosa**

* * *

**XXX**

La casa de Uchiha Katsuro estaba tan oscura como silenciosa. Su equipo había abandonado la aldea varias horas atrás, dejando libre ese lugar que más de uno pensó en revisar.

En esta ocasión fue Uchiha Sasuke quien se presentó primero. No le había tomado más que un par de minutos comprobar desde el exterior que era seguro entrar a la vivienda y procuró ser lo más precavido posible para no llamar la atención innecesaria de algún aldeano.

Una vez dentro recorrió con la vista la habitación a la que había entrado en primera instancia, la sala. Se movió con cuidado por todo el lugar sin encontrar algo de verdadera importancia y subió las escaleras con la intención de investigar su cuarto, donde creía que encontraría fuertes evidencias de sus planes. Pero tres puertas le recibieron al llegar a la segunda planta.

Vaya suerte de abrir la correcta.

Primero escaneó de un vistazo, atento a cualquier cosa que se viese sospechosa, y terminó adentrándose del todo a la habitación desordenada. Se acercó a la mesa de noche encontrándose con un cuadro de su equipo. Era algo extraño si tenía en cuenta que la única persona que parecía agradarle era su hermana.

Tomó el cuadro entre sus manos y solo eso fue necesario para darse cuenta que algo no encajaba del todo bien. Retiró la foto con cuidado y resultó que bajo ella había una más, pero ya no era su equipo. Katsuro ocupaba el centro de la fotografía y era rodeado por otras dos personas, pero no pudo identificarlas porque sus rostros estaban tachados frenéticamente hasta el punto que nada podía verse de ellos, algo obviamente intencional.

¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? Por el maltrato efectuado a la imágen no era difícil imaginar que no eran buenos recuerdos los que tenían.

Volvió a dejar todo tal cual estaba en un principio, no debería perder demasiado tiempo cuando sabía que tendría que esconderse en breve. Después de todo, ya había tomado una decisión. Solo esperaba que no haya sido la incorrecta.

Se encaminó a la cómoda dispuesto a analizar los cajones pero entonces su pie hizo un ruido hueco al pisar una de las maderas. Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado antes de agacharse y retirar aquel trozo que había sobresalido por el peso sobre él.

Frunció levemente el seño cuando se encontró únicamente con un pergamino. Una vez se aseguró de que no llevaba nada extraño lo tomó con una de sus manos y casi al instante ya lo había abierto.

Varias fechas, seguidas por iniciales y un conjunto de números sin sentido, estaban escritas a todo lo largo del papel. Lo analizó una y otra vez, pero no podía encontrarle sentido alguno. Hasta que algo llamó su atención. La lista empezaba con una fecha de hace varios años atrás y las siguientes contaban con una diferencia de algunos meses o semanas entre ellas.

Excepto las últimas dos. La penúltima era de hace unos cuantos meses atrás. La última era una fecha a futuro, a tres días del actual. Aún no había iniciales y tampoco la serie numérica que le seguía a las demás.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir en tres días?

Un ruido se escuchó en la planta baja y solo eso bastó para alertarlo. Volvió a dejar el pergamino en su lugar, acomodando la madera tal como lo estaba anteriormente, y salió por la ventana de la habitación justo a tiempo para ver una silueta recostada en un árbol cercano que le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Veo que has tomado tu decisión, niño Uchiha —Habló, se mostraba con calma, como si no le importase el riesgo que conllevaba estar allí mismo—. Veamos que tanta suerte tienes jugando a las adivinanzas.

—Dijiste que no nos veríamos por un tiempo —Recordé lo que me había dicho la noche anterior.

—Tenía mucha curiosidad por tu decisión —Se hundió de hombros con desinterés—. Pero es cierto, ya debo irme. Tengo algo importante que hacer en tres días.

Y con eso dicho, desapareció entre risas.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

—No le veo la gracia —Comenté adentrándome al interior de la sala vacía inspeccionando el lugar con la vista.

—La entenderías si vieses tu expresión cuando hablamos con Izumi —Respondió Shisui presentándose con un shunshin a mi lado.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Pasé frente a él para acercarme al centro de la habitación buscando lo que sea que se vea sospechoso. Para ser la casa de alguien, estaba bastante falta de cosas.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? —Mis movimientos se detuvieron al escucharle.

—¿Por qué haría algo cómo eso? —Le miré confundido antes de seguir con la búsqueda.

—Porque te gusta —Se hundió de hombros imitando mi acción.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—¿Sabes? Ser shinobi no es lo único que hago bien —Alegó con gracia agachándose para revisar bajo la pequeña mesa ratona frente al único sillón del cuarto.

Volví a mirarlo con curiosidad, en el tiempo que llevo conociendolo no recuerdo haber hablado con él sobre estos tipos de temas ni de haberlo visto con alguna mujer en algún momento.

—¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

Lo que no esperé fue ver que se sobresaltó, golpeando su cabeza con la mesilla.

Sonrío divertido por su propio golpe, asumo, alejándose del mueble y sobando la parte de su cabeza que había golpeado.

—¿Sabés si Katsuro fuma?

Me descoloqué por un momento ante el cambio de tema pero me apresuré a negar con un movimiento de cabeza. Dio la vuelta a la mesa ratona para rebuscar algo bajo el sillón y dejó a la vista un cenicero con varias cenizas cobre él.

—Cenizas de papel —Confirmó después de unos segundos dedicados a analizar una pequeña parte.

—Destrucción de evidencia —Asentí. Era mas precavido de lo que esperaba—. Si tenemos suerte encontraremos algo que aún no haya incendiado.

Unos minutos más en la sala bastaron para saber que no había más por descubrir, la cocina terminó dando el mismo resultado. Al subir las escaleras y encontrarnos con tres puertas decidimos separarnos para ganar tiempo.

La habitación de Katsuro estaba tan vacía como su sala. Solo una cama con una mesa ratona a su lado y una cómoda pegada a una de las paredes. Entré con pasos lentos, permitiéndome analizarla primero de un vistazo general. Me dirigí al único cuadro de toda la casa que había encontrado y una fotografía del equipo de Suki se lucía bajo el vidrio, pero era fácil notar que había algo más trás ella. Retiré la foto con cuidado y una nueva era la que ocupaba todo el cuadro esta vez.

Tardé unos segundos en saber de quienes se trataban, pues sus rostros estaban tachados hasta el punto de ser casi irreconocibles. Si no los hubiese visto antes, no habría sabido que se trata de los antiguos compañeros de equipo de Katsuro. Y es que no era la típica foto grupal que tomaban los diferentes equipos, se trataba de una más informal.

¿Pero por qué maltrataría de esa forma un recuerdo de sus compañeros anteriores? No sabía que tan buena era su relación, pero solo esto bastaba para analizarla.

Volví a poner la foto principal frente a la antigua y deje el cuadro en las mismas condiciones donde lo encontré.

—¡Itachi! —Me llamó la voz de Shisui—. Deberías venir a ver esto.

Caminé fuera del cuarto y me adentré a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, lo que resultó siendo el baño. Shisui estaba frente al lavado, con la puerta del espejo frente a él abierta.

—Parece que alguien tiene algunos problemas —Comentó señalando la gran cantidad de frascos que ocupaban el pequeño lugar.

Me acerqué para tomar uno entre mis manos y así leer la etiqueta que rodeaba el pequeño tarro.

—¿Antidepresivos?

—No solo eso, aunque depresión y ansiedad parecen ser los principales —Comentó—. Y algo más.

Le miré atento y me tendió un papel con una de sus manos. Era un trozo pequeño, el cual se notaba que le habían arrancado una parte, además de que se veía arrugado y algo desgastado.

—La habitación restante está bajo llave, abrirla podría dejar evidencias de que estuvimos aquí, pero ésto lo encontré sobresaliendo bajo la puerta.

Tomé el papel entre mis dedos, dejando el frasco de antidepresivos en su lugar, y leí la caligrafía desprolija sobre el papel.

"_Su muerte no fue en vano._"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1390 palabras.**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV: Renegados**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—¿Falta mucho? —Pregunté con cansancio.

No nos habíamos detenido en varias horas de recorrido y el clima comenzaba a ser más caliente, como consecuencia de estar cada vez más cerca de nuestro destino.

—Podríamos estar allí de no ser porque alguien se durmió en su turno de vigilancia y no nos despertó —Contestó Akiyoshi con molestia.

—¡Estaba tan cansado como ustedes! —Respondió Katsuro en el mismo modo—. Lo hubiesen pensado mejor antes de elegirme como primer vigilante.

Suspiré sabiendo que se avecinaba otra discusión, debería haberme quedado callada cuando sabía que estoy con dos hombres histéricos de compañeros.

—¡Nadie te eligió, fuiste tú quien se ofreció! —Contradijo el Hyuga. Aunque me esté dando la espalda ya podía visualizarlo apretando los dientes de rabia—. Sabía que no podía confiar en tus capacidades.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Me exalté cuando Katsuro apareció a mi lado de un movimiento rápido, rompiendo la fila, antes de saltar al frente una vez más hasta llegar al lado de Akiyoshi. Ambos se detuvieron, enfrentándose en una guerra de miradas asesinas, por lo que me detuve en una rama anterior a ellos.

—Deja de comportarte como un niño, solo sigues retrasándonos —Recriminó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Yo? Eres tú quien no deja de quejarse como niñito molesto —Vociferó el mayor del grupo acercándose más al contrario con el seño contraído en enojo.

—Chicos, no es momento de pelear —Llamé su atención.

Obviamente fui ignorada.

—Yo hago bien mi trabajo, no soy tan irresponsable como tú —Devolvió Akiyoshi manteniéndole la mirada.

—Hubieses hecho tú la guardia si tanto estima te tienes —Opinó el azabache elevando una ceja con expresión desafiante.

Me froté la frente frustrada, no era momento para esta clase de discusiones cuando estábamos en plena misión.

—La haré la próxima vez, ya sé que tú no eres capaz —Le siguió el Hyuga.

—¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? —Preguntó Katsuro y cuando le vi activar el sharingan sabía que era momento de detenerlos antes que todo pase a algo más grave.

Salté hasta ponerme en medio de ambos, con Akiyoshi trás de mí y Katsuro en frente.

—Basta, no es momento para estas cosas —Avisé apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho intentando separarlos.

—¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu novia que es más consciente que tú?

Akiyoshi, no me ayudas con esos comentarios.

Katsuro me miró por un segundo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a nuestro compañero.

—A mí me parece más como que vino a defenderte a tí —Comentó con un poco de burla—. Sabe que soy más fuerte que tú.

—Yo no dije nada —Hablé pudiendo alejarlos un poco y estirando ambos brazos para mantener la distancia—. Tenemos una misión que completar.

Katsuro parecía estar a punto de comentar algo más, pero algo pasó velozmente bajo uno de mis brazos golpeando el tronco dónde estaban nuestros pies. Solo una rápida mirada fue suficiente para reconocer el objeto.

—¡Alejense! —Grité, ya que ambos parecían ajenos a todo, solo concentrados en su guerra de miradas.

Los tres bajamos de la rama, cayendo al suelo en posición de defensa, al mismo tiempo que el papel bomba, que estaba atado al kunai que nos habían arrojado, explotaba.

Activé el sharingan atenta a cualquier ataque que pueda avecinarse, mi espalda chocaba con la de ambos de mis compañeros de equipo.

—Nos rodean —Informó Akiyoshi—. Son siete en total.

Gracias byakugan por ser tan útil.

—Pero que sorpresa —Una voz femenina sonó por los alrededores—. Miren lo que nos regala la Hokage. No solo el pergamino, sino que tenemos dos pares de sharingan y dos lindos ojos con byakugan.

Una risa cantarina retumbó entre los árboles, pero parecía no venir de ningún lugar es específico. Un movimiento veloz llamó mi atención sobre una rama y al ver en su dirección una silueta femenina descansaba sobre el fino tronco, con las piernas cruzadas en una pose relajada y una sonrisa divertida le surcaba el rostro delicado.

—Si se comportan como niños buenos, podemos hacer que ésto sea rápido e indoloro —Volvió a hablar la misma de siempre—. Si no están de acuerdo, tendremos que ponernos algo más... agresivos.

—Ja, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo —Rió Katsuro, mostrándose tan altanero con el enemigo como siempre.

—¡No seas imprudente! —Susurró Akiyoshi en reproche—. Nos superan en cantidad y no sabemos sus habilidades, debemos planear una estrategia primero.

—Deja de ser tan aburrido, Hyuga —Le restó importancia el mayor—. Estoy seguro que podemos contra estas cucarachas.

—Idiota.

—Oh, al parecer te tocaron unos compañeros conflictivos, niña. Tranquila, nos encargaremos de ellos ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en sus palabras cuando el ruido de dos kunai golpearse resonó por el lugar. Habían atacado a Katsuro, y si no tuviese los reflejos tan desarrollados estaba segura que hubiese resultado herido.

Seis sujetos aparecieron rodeándonos, y al ver su atuendo concluí que se trataba de ninjas renegados, algo extraños con sus bocas cubiertas por una tela. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme de solo pensar en que tendría que enfrentarme a dos de ellos, pero tampoco dudé en tomar un par de kunais y shuriken entre mis dedos, tal como Itachi me había enseñado en uno de nuestros entrenamientos.

Tranquila, Suki. Mente en blanco, el objetivo es lo único en lo que debes concentrarte.

—Hora de divertirse, muchachos —Al parecer la mujer era la líder del grupo, ya que no se había movido de su lugar—. Solo recuerden no dañar los ojos, esos nos servirán.

Me apresuré a atacar a los dos frente a mí, saltando de mi lugar para que no nos veamos encerrados entre los seis enemigos. En ese caso nuestros movimientos se volverían limitados y correríamos más riesgos que diviéndonos.

Hice un rápido movimiento de manos en el aire y preparé el próximo ataque aprovechando los segundos que gané trás mi primer movimiento.

—¡Estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!

Ambos lograron esquivar y salir ilesos antes de correr hacia mí para comenzar un enfrentamiento de taijutsu. Pero algo no iba bien, sus movimientos eran extraños, sus golpes fuertes pero con poca precisión y sus ojos a la cercanía se notaban extraños. Fríos y opacos.

Y no hablaban. No se quejaban. No gritaban. Nada.

Acumulando fuerza golpeé a uno con una patada en el pecho que lo hizo caer varios metros a la distancia y rápidamente tumbé al restante para sacarle la tela que cubría su rostro. Me paralicé. Sus labios estaban cocidos, manteniendo sus lastimados labios aprisionados entré sí. Pude notar un sello ocupando la superficie de estos, pero mi atención cayó sobre la acumulación de pus y sangre que cubría la piel lastimada.

Sangre.

Estaba tan impactada que jamás preví el golpe que recibí en uno de mis costados, el cual me arrojó contra uno de los árboles circundantes provocando un dolor que me atontó por unos segundos.

Mis manos temblaban y sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez no caería en la ineptitud de siempre, la cuál mi padre me había reprochado.

Me puse de pie justo para evitar el próximo golpe del enemigo y di un vistazo a mis compañeros, al parecer también habían notado algo extraño en estos tipos. Empujé al ninja renegado y clavé un kunai en su cuello, pero pareció ni siquiera percatarse. Estiró una de sus manos hasta aprisionar mi cuello y con la otra quitó la tela que cubría su boca.

—Ups —Oí reir a la mujer y la vi mirando en mi dirección.

Golpeé al ninja en el estómago, aprovechando la cercanía, pero nuevamente no recibí reacción alguna de su parte. Tomó uno de mis kunai y, ante mi sorpresa, cortó con él los hilos que surcaban su boca.

—¡Suki! —Gritó Katsuro, pero noté que ambos de mis compañeros estaban casi en la misma situación que yo.

Los labios lastimados del enemigo se abrieron y una gran cantidad de humo negro escapó de su interior directo a mi rostro. Traté de no inhalar la sustancia y escaparme del agarre sobre mi cuello, pero las dos fueron inútiles cuando a los segundos tuve que tomar una respiración ante la falta de aire y gran parte del humo entró directo a mis pulmones.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando mi cuello fue liberado, pero ya no podía moverme.

—¿Sorprendida? —Escuché la voz de la mujer—. Tranquilos, su amiga solo no puede moverse, el humo no los matará. De esa parte me encargo yo.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse sobre los árboles, nunca había bajado de allí. Podía escuchar gritos de parte de Katsuro y Akiyoshi, pero no les presté atención, tenía que concentrarme en el objetivo.

El rostro delicado y la sonrisa divertida se asomaron, pero al momento que intenté sumergirla en un genjutsu desapareció de mi vista.

—No, no, no —Oí el canturrear de su voz—. Yo no caeré en eso, ya conozco esos trucos sucios de tu gente ¿Por qué mejor no duermes un rato?

No había notado hasta ese momento el cansancio en el que se había sumergido mi cuerpo. Y aunque intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos, terminé cediendo a la oscuridad.

* * *

**XXX**

La mujer sonrió gustosa al ver a Suki dormirse trás sus palabras.

—Bien, aquí van uno de tres —Comentó viendo como los otros dos también habían caído al inhalar el humo.

Tomó el arma que llevaba en su espalda, un arco, apuntó con una flecha al cuerpo de la chica. Llevó el brazo hacia atrás tomando el impulso de la flecha pero un estruendo sonó entre los árboles, desconcentrandola y desviando el trayecto desde el corazon de Suki hacia uno de sus hombros.

—Tsk —Se quejó viendo el lugar por el que había llegado el ruido—. Bueno, que conste que intenté hacerlo rápido.

Y con eso, desapareció junto a los ninjas renegados tan rápido como habían aparecido.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1638 palabras.**


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV: Veneno**

* * *

**XXX**

Para cuando el escuadrón de apoyo, resultando ser el quipo diez, llegó a la zona no había rastro alguno de los atacantes. Shikamaru maldijo internamente el no haber notado con más tiempo que el lugar tenía varios artefactos explosivos ocultos, el enemigo había demostrado ser precavido y estar listo para la posible llegada de alguien más.

O quizás, ya estaba al tanto de que llegarían refuerzos.

Los tres se encontraron con la escena de sus amigos en el suelo, todos a una buena distancia entre sí. Corrieron a Akiyoshi, siendo el más cercano, e Ino se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado para revisar su cuerpo haciendo uso del ninjutsu médico que se había esforzado por mejorar.

—Está vivo —Avisó a sus compañeros haciendo que ambos suspiraran aliviados—. Tampoco noto ninguna herida interna, solo...

La rubia se veía completamente confundida, se había encontrado con algo de lo que no había oído ni leído jamás. Shikamaru y Chōji miraron expentantes a su compañera esperando por las palabras que había dejado a la imaginación.

—¿Qué viste? ¿Él esta bien? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa el Akimichi. La expresión de su amiga lo había preocupado sobre la salud del chico en el suelo.

—Retrocedan y cubran sus bocas —Fue la única respuesta que Ino fue capaz de formular en apuro.

Ambos de sus compañeros obedecieron sus palabras y vieron con asombro como su amiga elevaba uno de sus brazos al aire antes de bajarlo con fuerza y rapidez para golpear una zona concreta del cuerpo del Hyuga y alejarse cuanto antes.

El pecho del castaño se elevó con brutalidad y su boca se abrió, pero en lugar del grito que Shikamaru y Chōji esperaban oír, una gran cantidad de humo negro salió de su interior y perduró unos cuantos segundos antes de esfumarse por completo.

—Akiyoshi —Llamó Ino volviendo a acomodarse junto a su cuerpo cuando éste comenzó a toser con ímpetu.

El aludido abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, la luz natural le resultaba bastante molesta e irritante.

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Preguntó la rubia acercando su mano al rostro del castaño.

—Espero que sean tres —Respondió Akiyoshi tratando de adaptarse a su entorno.

—Por ahora está estable —Comentó a sus compañeros de equipo con un asentimiento—. Iré con los demás.

—Te acompaño por si llegas a necesitar ayuda —Ofreció Chōji caminando tras su amiga.

Shikamaru los vio alejarse y se acercó a pasos tranquilos a un lado del Hyuga quien parecía estar volviendo en sí del todo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Recuerdas quién los atacó? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Un enemigo común y corriente no sería tan cuidadoso para planear una emboscada a refuerzos cuando ni siquiera podía sospechar que llegarían. Por no mencionar el hecho de que haya inhabilitado a todo un grupo, con dos Uchihas y un Hyuga, lo que indicaba que el poder con el que contaba no era para tomarse a la ligera.

—Querían el pergamino —Contó Akiyoshi asegurándose de aún llevar el objeto consigo—. Eran un grupo de siete liderados por una mujer, pero eran demasiado extraños. Suki fue quien... ¡Suki!

El Nara vio con asombro como el chico se levantó al instante, como si no estuviese recuperándose de un ataque reciente, y corrió en dirección al cuerpo de la menor. Su cuerpo se llenó de temor ante el pensamiento de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga y sin perder más tiempo imitó a su acompañante.

Suki aún yacía adormecida sobre el suelo para cuando llegó y no tardó en visualizar la flecha incrustada en uno de sus hombros. Se arrodilló a uno de sus lados junto a Akiyoshi mientras con sus ojos navegaba su cuerpo tratando de buscar alguna herida que no haya visto.

—¡Ino! —Llamó el castaño al ver que la rubia había terminado de despertar a Katsuro y al parecer curaba alguna herida que éste recibió en la pelea—. Necesitamos sacar la flecha cuanto antes, creo que está envenenada.

La nombrada asintió con determinación y corrió hacia ellos. Analizó la zona con detenimiento y al ver que podía sacar el arma sin causar daños importantes la extrajo y se la entregó a Akiyoshi sin despegar los ojos de la herida.

—Sostenla mientras veo que puedo hacer, necesitaremos la muestra del veneno para cuando regresemos a Konoha.

Ino acercó las manos a la herida y realizó ninjutsu médico nuevamente para comprobar el estado de gravedad. Sus manos vagaron por el resto de su cuerpo antes de soltar un suspiro inestable pensando alguna solución.

Los dos chicos frente a ella estaban igual de concentrados, paseando sus ojos de las manos de la rubia al cuerpo de Suki. Chōji llegó junto a Katsuro en ese momento, ayudando al Uchiha a mantenerse de pie por la herida que había sufrido en una de sus piernas.

—El veneno está comenzando a esparcirse, pero no sé qué efectos pueda causar sin saber por lo que está compuesto —Informó Ino con seriedad—. Podría intentar extraerlo en Suna, o al menos detener o retrasar su progreso. Pero si se trata de un veneno corrosivo lo ideal sería que Tsunade-sama se encargué, es la mejor en ésto.

—Estamos a tres días de volver a la aldea —Bufó Katsuro separándose de la estabilidad que le brindaba Chōji para acercarse con un poco de dificultad—. Sería demasiado peligroso para Suki si se esparce antes de llegar.

—Suna está a solo un par de horas, si tenemos suerte tendrán lo necesario para tratarla —Coincidió Akiyoshi. En su mente Katsuro seguía siendo un idiota, pero era cierto que la salud de su compañera era primordial.

Los ojos de todos cayeron sobre Shikamaru, esperando por su decisión. Era el más inteligente de los presentes, no había duda, y contaba con la capacidad de pensar en frío sobre la mejor decisión ante las adversidades.

—Que fastidio —Se quejó con cansancio el Nara llevando una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuello—. Esperemos que Suna tenga lo necesario, una vez que esté estable necesitaremos partir cuanto antes para que Tsunade la revise.

—¿Vas a despertarla? —Preguntó Chōji a Ino con preocupación—. Ese veneno... ¿Podría generarle dolor?

—Lo mejor será tenerla despierta, los síntomas que presente servirán como guía para saber qué tan potente es lo que tiene —Asintió la rubia. Tampoco estaba tan a gusto con la idea de ver a su amiga sufrir si es que esa sustancia lo hacía, pero era lo que debía de hacer si quería ayudarla.

Shikamaru asintió ante sus palabras y todos tomaron la distancia necesaria para permitirle actuar tal y como lo había hecho con los otros dos. Los cinco pares de ojos observaron su pecho elevarse en reacción al golpe y como la espesa nube de humo escapó de su boca para morir en el aire.

Katsuro terminó tomando la delantera y la ayudo a sentarse con cuidado mientras lo único que ella podía hacer era toser y esforzarse por recuperar el aire que le fue arrebatado. Los demás volvieron a acercarse a su lado esperando por cualquier mueca o gesto de dolor que hiciese.

—¿Qué hice? —Preguntó Suki confundida mirando a quienes la rodeaban con los ojos entrecerrados por la intensidad de la luz— ¿Por qué me miran así?

—¿Cuántos dedos ves? —Preguntó Ino capturando su atención.

La azabache la observó un par de segundos con el seño fruncido y trató de enfocarse en su pregunta mientras corría el cabello que se había pegado en su frente consecuencia del sudor.

—¿Dos? —Preguntó levemente insegura, pero al ver la expresión de alivio en su amiga supo que estaba en lo correcto— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Tsunade-sama nos envió como refuerzo, estaba segura que alguien podría haber intentado ir tras el pergamino —Le respondió Ino acomodándose a su lado para comprobar una vez más la herida— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco desorientada, creo que aún no termino de despertar del todo —Respondió fregando sus ojos.

—Suki —Le llamó Shikamaru. La nombrada necesito levantar un poco la vista debido a que éste estaba de pie frente a ella—. Iremos a Suna y nosotros nos encargaremos de entregar el recado al Kazekage, tú irás con Ino.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? —Se quejó con una mueca por el cambio de planes— ¿A dónde debemos ir nosotras?

—Hay veneno en tu cuerpo, Suki —Comentó la rubia con delicadeza—. Necesito detenerlo lo antes posible.

La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida y se fijo en la expresión de seriedad que adornaba el rostro de cada uno de los presentes. Ella se sentía bien, nada más que un poco de cansancio y dolor por los golpes que había recibido en su pelea, pero de nada serviría quejarse en un momento como ese y frustrar a sus amigos. Terminó por asentir de acuerdo solo para tranquilizar a los demás, pues para ella no era necesaria tanta preocupación, y se puso de pie con ayuda de Katsuro.

El grupo se preparó rápidamente y volvieron a emprender camino a Sunagakure. Solo fue cuestión de unas pocas horas, incluyendo un leve receso para que Ino pudiese curar un poco más la herida en la pierna del mayor del grupo, para que llegasen a la aldea. Al arribar se dividieron de la forma acordada y uno de los ninjas que esperaban por ellos en la entrada guío a ambas chicas a un lugar que pudiesen ocupar con tranquilidad y acordó regresar pronto con todos los elementos que Ino le había solicitado.

Yamanaka Ino era una buena estudiante de las artes médicas y esperaba algún día llegar a ser tan habilidosa como lo era Tsunade, su sensei y Hokage. Eso la motivaba a dedicar gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar y prestar especial atención a cada una de las lecciones que recibía para progresar. Y es por esa razón que al escuchar a Suki quejarse por una creciente picazón y sensación de ardor en la zona dónde el veneno había entrado a su sistema antes de comenzar a dispersarse supo que no había tiempo que perder y el haber decidido ir a Suna fue la mejor elección.

La piel que rodeaba la herida comenzaba a tomar un leve tono oscuro y al comprobar el estado del cuerpo de su amiga descubrió que la sustancia había logrado propagarse un poco más que la última vez que la había controlado, pero afortunadamente aún no era demasiado tarde para, al menos, detener la propagación antes que esta termine por ocupar todo su organismo.

—Adelante —Habló Ino sin despegar su atención de su trabajo cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta del lugar.

—Traigo lo que pediste, un ninja en la entrada me lo dio cuando estaba llegando —Shikamaru se acercó a ambas chicas viendo a Ino completamente concentrada en tratar a la azabache que descansaba en una camilla— ¿Alguna novedad?

—El veneno está comenzando a atacar su cuerpo, deja las cosas en la mesa a mi lado —Le indicó su compañera sin mirarle.

—¿Ya entregaron el pergamino? ¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó Suki al chico tratando de distraerse. Ésta situación le recordaba a los hospitales y esos lugares le traían muy malos recuerdos en los que no quería pensar.

—Sí, ya hablamos con el Kazekage —Asintió el Nara dejando la caja que cargaba en donde se le había indicado—. Akiyoshi y Katsuro tuvieron que quedarse, al parecer aquí están tras sus atacantes y pueden tener información importante para su investigación. Chōji decidió esperarlos mientras yo venía hacia aquí.

—Ya veo... —Suspiró Suki. Pero el aire se trabó en su garganta al ver como Ino sacaba unas pinzas, finas y considerablemente grandes, de la caja—. Eh ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—La herida esta sucia y necesito limpiarla —Contestó tomando un poco de algodón para mojarlo con alcohol—. No quiero quejas, Suki ¿Oíste?

—No, no, no, no —Pidió la azabache. De acuerdo, no solo tenía malos recuerdos, también sentía miedo a éstas cosas—. Espera. Shikamaru, ayúdame.

El chico vio a su amiga elevar su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo con sus ojos cubiertos de pánico en busca de su ayuda. Por otro lado, Ino le dirigió una sola mirada cargada de amenaza sobre lo mal que lo pasaría si intentaba interponerse de alguna forma.

—Que fastidio —Se quejó antes de acercarse a uno de los lados de su mejor amiga quien lo miraba esperanzada. Pero solo acercó su mano a la de la chica y las unió—. No dolerá, lo prometo, solo arderá un poco. Puedes apretar mi mano, cuando vea que lo haces lo suficientemente fuerte le diré a Ino que se detenga.

Claramente no iba a hacer eso, pero también sabía como actuaba la mente de Suki y las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla por un tiempo.

La chica asintió levemente convencida por las palabras de su amigo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se vendría. Y así pasaron los minutos más largos de su vida, en los que solo podía apretar con necesidad la mano que sostenía la suya y apretaba sus dientes y labios en un intento por silenciar los chillidos que escapaban involuntariamente de su cuerpo.

Y para que negarlo, Shikamaru maldecía en su interior cuando con el transcurso del tiempo se arrepentía cada vez más de haber ofrecido su mano tan generosamente a alguien que parecía que se la arrancaría del brazo en cualquier momento. Porque a Suki no le basto con maltratar su mano durante los minutos que duró la limpieza en su herida, ella prácticamente se apoderó de esa parte de su cuerpo por todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Apretó, rasguñó, estiró, golpeó e incluso lo mordió en una ocasión.

Y al terminar con el trabajo, la paz llegó para todos. Ino estaba exhausta pero satisfecha con el resultado, Suki pudo volver a respirar con alivio y Shikamaru logró recuperar su maltratada mano.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró demasiado cuando notaron la llegada de los demás y supieron que debían regresar a Konoha. Pues, aunque Ia Yamanaka consiguió detener el progreso del veneno, solo era temporal y cuando éste se reactive la única capaz de solucionarlo sería Tsunade.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2345 palabras.**


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI: Tormenta interior**

* * *

**XXX**

El estruendo de los truenos se oían con una magnitud impresionante dentro de las calles y edificaciones en Konohagakure, y aunque la lluvia agradable que los acompañó toda la mañana de ese día pareció haberlos abandonado hace un buen rato, los escándalos provenientes del cielo cantaban que en cualquier momento esa lluvia leve y tranquila que los dejó volvería transformada en una fiera fría y agresiva. Pese a ello, la gente parecía estar bastante tranquila, solo disfrutando el día para descansar en el calor hogareño de sus casas.

Por otro lado, una joven se encontraba sentada en el vestíbulo del hospital esperando por la medicación de su abuela para que ésta no tenga que salir al clima fresco del exterior.

—Uchiha Izumi —Escuchó llamar a la mujer tras el escritorio.

Se puso de pie y caminó a pasos livianos en su dirección. Tomó la bolsa que estaba sobre el mueble y firmó la ficha para aclarar que había recibido la medicina de esa semana. Entonces, cuando volvió a dejar el bolígrafo en su lugar, un estruendo en la entrada del establecimiento la hizo voltear exaltada al igual que las pocas personas presentes en ese momento.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda! —Gritó un chico al que fácilmente reconoció como Uchiha Katsuro, el compañero de equipo de la hermana de Itachi.

Cuatro jóvenes más entraron igual de alterados que él, con una expresión de cansancio y miedo que hasta ella misma sintió pánico. Fue en ese momento que se fijó en los brazos del azabache y se heló al reconocer el cuerpo de Suki, tan pálido que parecía que la vida la había dejado atrás hace tiempo.

—¡Una camilla, ya! —Ordenó uno de los médicos que había asistido ese día tan apagado en la aldea. Corrió hacia el grupo que temblaba, quizás de frío o tal vez de temor, y se apresuró a revisar el pulso de la menor— ¡Y llamen a Tsunade-sama, díganle que es una emergencia!

Izumi quedó espantada ante la imagen del equipo médico correr de un lado a otro y cómo el grupo de amigos se veían devastados mientras llevaban a Suki en una camilla rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del lugar. Apretó la bolsa entre sus manos y corrió fuera del hospital directo al distrito Uchiha al mismo tiempo que el cielo terminaba por romperse para liberar la marea de gotas que comenzaron a golpear su cuerpo con rudeza.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Ejercí más presión en mi puño, notando como mis nudillos se tornaban cada vez más pálidos con el tiempo. Recosté mi espalda contra la pared tras de mí y me dediqué a observar como la lluvia azotaba el jardín de nuestra casa, pero aún así no podía liberarme del mal presentimiento que me pesaba desde esa mañana.

Cometí un error, tomé la decisión incorrecta. Encontré información y descubrí gran parte de lo que deseaba, pero la opresión en mi pecho era la clara evidencia de que eso no era lo primordial para cierta parte de mí.

—El almuerzo está listo, Sasuke.

—Dile a nuestra madre que no tengo hambre.

Ciertamente no lo hacía, sentía el estómago revuelto y sabía que eso no cambiarían hasta saber que todo está bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó intuyendo que algo iba mal.

Aún cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado no tuve el coraje de mirarle a la cara, no cuando me sentía culpable de algo que aún desconocía. Miré el cielo, deseando que mi estado solo se deba a la preocupación de que algo ocurriese y no esté relacionado con algo real.

Pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando sabía que ya había sentido éste pesar en el pasado. La primera vez siendo solo un niño, cuando desperté llorando en medio de la noche antes de que llegase la noticia sobre el secuestro de Suki. La segunda vez en medio de una misión, para que al regresar a la aldea junto al equipo siete nos enterásemos del funeral del anterior sensei de Suki. Y esta tercera vez... no sabía como reaccionar cuando pensaba que de cierta forma podría haber evitado algún otro desastre.

—Espero que nada —Negué con un movimiento de cabeza a la vez que el cielo comenzaba a tronar con enojo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio escuchando el bullicio sobre nosotros, esa tormenta que nos rodeaba y a la vez sentía desatarse en mi interior. Estaba comenzando a cuestionar mis acciones, aquellas que comencé por un motivo que aún perduraba pero con ciertos atisbos de desconfianza hacia quien me proveía lo que quería.

Nuestros oídos captaron un nuevo sonido entre los truenos, una metralleta de golpes desesperados en la puerta principal. Solo un segundo fue necesario para que ambos caminemos con velocidad en su dirección, la opresión en mi pecho aumentando me llevó a pensar lo peor.

—Itachi-kun —Soltó en un suspiro la chica cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta.

De un solo vistazo supe que algo malo iba a salir de su boca. Estaba notablemente cansada, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Su cuerpo y ropas se habían empapado por la lluvia que aún caía sobre ella y la bolsa que apretaba en una de sus manos daba pie a sospechar de dónde es que venía.

Me lo negué millones de veces en un solo instante, no quería que lo que creía fuera real.

—¿Izumi? —Preguntó confundido permitiéndole pasar, pero sabía que había notado los mismos detalles que yo— ¿Estás bien?

—Es Suki-chan —Logró decir con la voz agitada. Para ese momento mis padres ya se habían acercado por el escándalo—. Esta en el hospital. No sé que ocurrió, pero parecía grave.

Mis músculos se contrajeron al instante con la sensación de la opresión en mi pecho volverse asfixiante. Quería equivocarme, que el mal presentimiento que me consumía se deba solo a la culpa de sobreponer mis propios deseos ante la seguridad de Suki. Pero no, jugué a las adivinanzas con la persona equivocada y arrepentirme ahora no serviría de nada.

Años de compañía olvidados por el anhelo de conocimiento y poder.

¿Valió la pena?

Mi cuerpo actuó instintivamente y no fui consciente de lo que hacía hasta que escuché el grito de mi madre y las gotas heladas azotar mi cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi!

Los pasos de Itachi llegaron a mi lado en ese momento, pero no para detenerme sino para correr a mi lado.

—Por los techos llegaremos más rápido —Avisó antes de tomar el impulso necesario para llegar a lo alto de la vivienda a su lado.

Le imité sin rechistar, no podía pensar con claridad y un único nombre daba vueltas en mi cabeza mientras la furia me conducía a perder la cordura.

Katsuro.

* * *

**XXX**

La sala de esperaba se encontraba sumergida en un silencio pesado que consumía a los pocos presentes en una desesperación estresante.

Sai había llegado hace unos minutos al enterarse de la noticia y acompañaba a Ino, quien se escondía entre sus brazos en busca de un poco de tranquilidad. Había intentado ingresar a la sala de emergencias para cooperar pero Tsunade le prohibió la entrada por el riesgo que conllevaría para ella cuando había estado utilizando grandes cantidades de chakra desde esa mañana cuando el corazón de Suki comenzó a fallar a la par de otros órganos.

Shikamaru, Chōji y Akiyoshi ocupaban silenciosamente unos asientos un poco alejados de los otros dos para darles privacidad en las palabras silenciosas que intercambiaban. Los tres dirigían efímeras miradas al Uchiha que los acompañaba mientras éste estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta donde habían ingresado a Suki, solo se había dejado caer con pesadez contra la pared y en ningún momento levantó la vista de sus manos manchadas por la sangre que su novia había perdido entre tos y tos.

Pasos rápidos y pesados comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo indicando la llegada de alguien llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Para cuando sus ojos estaban puestos en la entrada de la pequeña sala vieron como dos azabaches aparecían con la preocupación tallada en sus expresiones mientras agua caía de sus ropas mojadas al suelo.

—¿Cómo está? —Se apresuró a preguntar Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a su hermano al centro del lugar.

—No lo sabemos, aún no ha salido nadie —Respondió Shikamaru apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Itachi mostrándose mucho más calmado.

—Nos atacaron cuando estábamos a pocas horas de Suna —Comentó Akiyoshi mientras en su mente volvía a vivir lo ocurrido—. Eramos tres contra siete. Por un momento creí que ninguno de nosotros saldría vivo, fue todo demasiado extraño.

—¿Extraño? —Le miró el Uchiha mayor con curiosidad— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si hubiesen estado muertos, todos menos su líder —Expresó mirando sus manos, recordando cada golpe que dio—. Su sistema de flujo de chakra... es como si no lo tuviesen. Incluso al golpear sus puntos de chakra con mi puño suave seguían moviéndose.

—No eran enemigos cualquiera, tengo la sospecha de que sabían que iríamos como refuerzo —Habló Shikamaru mirando a ambos hermanos—. Y creo que volverán a aparecer en cualquier momento, dudo demasiado que su único objetivo haya sido aquel pergamino, hay algo más que les interesa.

—Tú lo sabías —Acusó Sasuke a Katsuro señalándolo sin tapujos.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca del gemelo de Suki. Era una incriminación demasiado fuerte como para señalar a alguien sin pruebas fehacientes.

El acusado alzó la vista de sus palmas para dirigirla a Sasuke, sus ojos tan oscuros y filosos como si estaría listo para enfrentarlo allí mismo.

—¿Ahora te preocupas? —Preguntó con acidez el chico sentado en el suelo, una carcajada irónica de su parte creó una nube de tensión que absorbió a todos— ¿Después de haberte escondido en lugar de ayudar a tu hermana?

La expresión de Sasuke se crispó con cólera. ¿Quién se creía él para hablarle de esa forma? Se acercó con un aura amenazante y ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía cuando tomó a Katsuro por su chaleco táctico con rudeza.

—Tú no sabes nada, no eres nadie como para hablar así de mí —Amenazó, pero solo recibió otra carcajada como respuesta.

—No sé que imágen tengas sobre mi persona, tampoco me interesa lo que tu pienses, pero sé más de lo que te gustaría —Se hundió de hombros, mostrándose desinteresado al agarre sobre él—. Y deberías investigar más antes de decir que no soy nadie, porque no pareces enterado de mi relación con tu gemela.

Todos los oyentes se tensaron ante lo que acababa de dar a entender, los que sabían sobre ello no esperaban que el chico fuese capaz de confesarlo en un momento como aquel y los que desconocían esa información fueron tomados con la guardia baja. Incluso Itachi se había quedado estático mientras se acercaba para separarlos.

—No te atreverías —Fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke al procesar las palabras con los dientes apretándose con rabia pura.

—Pues, malas noticias para tí, cuñadito —Retrucó con burla—. Porque Suki es mi novia.

El gemelo mayor frunció el seño con profundidad, se negaba a creer en sus palabras. Katsuro era un mentiroso, su vida y sus palabras escondían falsedades putrefactas. Suki no podía relacionarse con él, no de esa forma, no cayendo en su trampa.

Y él nunca lo había notado. Jamás estuvo allí para abrirle los ojos.

Para cuando Itachi recobró conciencia y se acercó para separarlos, incluso con el saber amargo de lo que acaba de enterarse, el puño cargado y certero de Sasuke intentó golpear a Katsuro.

—¡Basta! ¡Detenganse! —Gritó Ino poniéndose de pie al no soportar más lo que ocurría— ¿De verdad van a pelear ahora como completos imbéciles? ¿Acaso no piensan? Mi amiga está allí dentro con veneno en todo su cuerpo y daño en varios órganos ¡¿Y ustedes se comportan de esa forma?!

—Ino tiene razón —Concordó el Nara mirando a ambos chicos con seriedad—. Esto es un fastidio, pero ahora no es momento de discutir.

—Vamos a que traten tu pierna, Katsuro —Dijo Akiyoshi poniéndose de pie pensando que lo mejor sería sacar al chico de allí al menos por un tiempo—. Lo más probable es que tarden unas horas más en tener noticias.

Los dos Uchiha más jóvenes se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos más, prometiéndose que esto continuaría en otra ocasión. Ambos sabían que el otro contaba con información perjudicial del otro.

Porque ambos escondían cosas a los demás, secretos oscuros que nadie debía conocer. Y sólo uno de ellos saldría a flote entre tanta mierda, porque no habría jamás dos ganadores en ese desastre putrefacto que los unía.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2107 palabras.**


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII: Punzadas**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

El golpeteo de mis dedos sobre la madera de la mesa resonaba al compás de las gotas que se estrellaban contra la ventana sin descanso. Llevé mis ojos a ésta, pensando en cuando Suki había escapado por ella la última vez que la vi.

La vez que la besé.

La vez que me permití perder el control.

Despegué mis ojos de cualquier atractor de recuerdos y terminé por mirar el plato vacío que había dejado a un lado. Habíamos acordado con Itachi que pasaría por mi casa después del almuerzo para ir a descubrir lo que sea que haya tras la única habitación que no pudimos revisar de la casa de Katsuro, aquella con el papel bajo ésta, pero llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

Y eso solo me recordaba a los altos mandos de nuestro clan y su desconfianza a la lealtad de mi amigo. Confío en él como en ningún otro, y con esa convicción acepté vigilarlo tal como ellos lo pidieron.

Un par de golpes en la puerta resonaron sobre el tamborileo de mis dedos en compañía de la lluvia, por lo que me puse de pie y caminé en dirección a la entrada. Abrí la puerta a la vez que un trueno gruñía con furia en la tormenta despampanante que ocupaba el cielo y ante mí, esperando al otro lado de la puerta, se presentó quien yo no planeaba ver.

Katsuro, con sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, parecía totalmente ajeno al temporal cayendo sobre él. Completamente desinteresado.

—¿Recuerdas la visita que me hiciste hace tiempo? —Preguntó sonriendo de soslayo, pero con los ojos cargados de seriedad—. Bueno, ésta vez es mi turno.

Lo observé de pies a cabeza, notando su cansancio y buscando cualquier otra cosa que pudiese destacar de su expresión corporal. Pero era precavido y no podía ver nada más allá de su aspecto físico, evitando que alguien pudiese leerlo.

Le permití el paso y me asomé lo suficiente para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, aún no había señal alguna de Itachi. Cerré la puerta y observé a Katsuro colgar en el perchero junto a la puerta su chaleco táctico, sacudió su cabello con ambas manos para liberar los restos de agua sobre él y volteó a verme igual de serio que yo.

—Deberías tomar asiento, no sé como te tomarás la noticia que vengo a traerte —Opinó hundiéndose de hombros.

Lo pensé durante unos pocos segundos, dudando de la razón de su visita y la llegada inesperada. Su aparición al momento anterior a iniciar nuestro plan de infiltración en su casa podía ser una casualidad, pero no sabía que esperar de él. Le indiqué que me siguiera con una seña de manos y volví a caminar a la cocina que conectaba directamente con la sala. Retomé mi lugar anterior mientras él ocupaba la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, enfrentando nuestras miradas.

—¿A qué vienes? —Pregunté directo y sin escrúpulos.

Era claro que no era una visita amistosa, no teníamos ese tipo de relación. Prácticamente no teníamos nada que nos conectara más que el clan.

Porque Suki no podría considerarse como una unión cuando él parece verlo como una rivalidad.

—¿No te alegra verme? —Preguntó con una obvia sonrisa falsa—. A mí tampoco, la verdad —Confesó dejando atrás su fachada de burla para dirigirme una mirada feroz, incluso su tono de voz se había vuelto más profundo con leves tintes de amenaza—. Pero tengo que hablar de unas cosas contigo.

No me molesté en contestar, solo mantuve mi expresión seria y mi mirada fija en la suya.

Su apariencia no mostraba nada, pero ésta vez sus palabras se encargaron de delatar su nefasta capacidad del control de emociones. Antes solo hubiese culpado a su actitud agresiva y poco amigable, pero ahora que sabía lo que escondía en su baño comencé a cuestionarme si es que llevaba la medicación consigo en las misiones o si es que había ciertas actitudes que ni con pastillas era capaz de reprimir.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Inquirió apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, manchando con humedad las partes dónde su ropa mojada hizo presión contra la madera—. Entonces lo haré yo. Deja de marcar a mi novia como si fuese tuya.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Y sí que lo hacía, pero no lo admitiría. Si fuese solo por mí lo haría con total orgullo, pero no hablaría cuando la más afectada terminaría siendo Suki por algo que yo pude haber evitado. Ella no cargaría con el peso y la culpa de algo que yo permití que ocurriese.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para recordar? —Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos—. Hace unos días fui tras ella al arrepentirme por comportarme como imbécil, entonces justo desde ahí los ví —Señaló sobre su hombro la ventana de la sala y tragué con fuerza al saber lo que saldría de sus labios—. No finjas, sé cuánto disfrutaron de lo prohibido.

—¿Suki lo sabe? Qué nos espiaste —Aclaré, dando una mirada efusiva al sillón dónde todo había comenzado antes de volver a analizar su expresión crispada—. Porque si tanto dices saber, supongo que entenderás que la responsabilidad es mía.

—¡Qué romántico, cargando con toda la culpa para que ella no sufra! —Exclamó con fingida emoción, perdiendo la compostura y exponiendo su inestabilidad tanto con sus palabras como con sus movimientos. Elevó los brazos al aire con falso júbilo antes de dejarlos caer con fuerza sobre la madera y volviendo a adoptar su expresión agresiva—. Claro que es tu culpa. Ambos sabemos que ella está enamorada de tí hace años, todo el tiempo lo supe, pero siempre te mostraste indiferente a sus sentimientos —Sus dientes rechinaron, en un vago intento de contener la ira, y sus manos formaron puños que presionaron la mesa— ¿Cuando al fin acepta mis sentimientos es el momento en el que decides luchar por ella?

—Yo no me decidí a nada —Sentencié dejando en claro que sus pensamientos eran errados.

No esperaba que aceptase tan abiertamente estar al tanto del verdadero interés amoroso de Suki, porque junto a ello confesaba saber que sus propios sentimientos no estaban siendo correspondidos de la forma que el esperaba. Por otro lado, mis palabras eran ciertas; que la haya besado aquella vez no significaba que ahora lucharía por estar con ella.

Katsuro no era bueno para ella. Pero yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo te estás divirtiendo un poco? —Preguntó con cierta burla agria. No pude evitar fruncir el seño con molestia al escucharlo suponer que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos—. Tu diversión llegó al punto de dejar marcas en el cuello de mi novia —Se levantó consumido por el enojo, apoyándose sobre la mesa con los brazos temblando de impotencia— ¿Sabes quién asumió la culpa de ellas como propias cuando nuestros compañeros las vieron al comprobar su pulso? ¡Yo! Porque no solo soporté verlos, sino que también tuve que encubrirlos.

—¿Comprobar su pulso?

Estaba tratando de mostrarme tranquilo y alerta ante cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese en un arrebato de ira, pero mi raciocinio se detuvo al escuchar con atención su queja. Podía ver su rabia emanar en cada movimiento, mirada y palabra; pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió de soslayó, relajando todo su cuerpo hasta dejarse caer con pereza contra el respaldar. Apoyó su mejilla en su palma y me observó con suficiencia, como si se regocijara de mi desconocimiento. Su cambio de actitud fue tan exagerado que llegué a observarlo con extrañeza mientras él parecía nunca haber estado enrabiado solo segundos atrás.

—Cierto que aún no lo sabes —Canturreó con una creciente sonrisa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —Me limité a preguntar, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mostrarme tranquilo.

—Está en el hospital, luchando por vivir.

El no movió ni un solo músculo, pero cuando mi cerebro procesó la información fue como si hubiese golpeado mi pecho con todas sus fuerzas y estrujado mi corazón con ambas manos, atrayendo una incontable cantidad de punzadas.

Una sensación de dolor que jamás había sentido ni en mis peores enfrentamientos. Un pesar interno más inaguantable que cualquier herida visible.

Tuve que apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa buscando estabilidad ante la incipiente caída, aunque de nada serviría cuando lo que se desataba se encontraba en mi interior.

—Alto ahí —Alzó su índice, señalándome con advertencia cuando amagué a ponerme de pie—. Aún no termina nuestra conversación.

—Yo le doy fin justo ahora —Sentencié con autoridad. Me incliné acortando nuestra distancia, mis brazos completamente rígidos me sostenían sobre la mesa.

—¿También piensas perder los estribos? —Preguntó con gracia, mirando con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

—No soy de esos —Refuté con simpleza, denotando la clara diferencia entre él y yo—. Pero conozco mis prioridades, y tú no eres una de ellas.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella en éste momento —Contestó con hostilidad—, ni yo pude hacer más que cargar su cuerpo inconsciente con el miedo de perderla en el camino.

—Quizás no haya nada que pueda hacer ahora, pero no significa que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados. No soy de los que se rinden fácil —Respondí irguiendo mi postura.

Sus ojos me escanearon sin pudor hasta que terminó por reparar una última vez en mi rostro. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con aquella acción, para terminar hundiéndose de hombros y alzando las manos en derrota.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Aunque ya lo venías haciendo de todos modos —Habló con cansancio y se puso de pie—. Un último consejo —Se humedeció los labios y frotó sus hombros con expresión adolorida—. Por alguna razón más de uno de ustedes me considera una amenaza, dejen de imaginarse cosas y manténgase fuera de mis asuntos. Eso incluye a Suki, porque si crees que yo soy malo para ella deberías de fijarte en que corre más peligro a tu lado que junto a mí.

—También deberías dejar de imaginar cosas, yo sé lo que debo o no hacer —Respondí con tranquilidad.

—Seguro que lo haces —Sonrió de soslayo. Dio un golpe amistoso a uno de mis brazos y se alejó caminó a la puerta—. Te buscaré en otro momento, aún hay cosas que tenemos que hablar.

En el momento que cerró la puerta, y su presencia abandonó mi hogar, fregué mi rostro con ambas manos en molestia.

Ese desgraciado puede lucir tan cómodo incluso cuando la persona que dice amar está luchando por su vida en el hospital, mientras yo no puedo sacar la presión en mi corazón. Definitivamente no era la clase de sujeto con el que quería que Suki estuviera, porque aunque no me gustaba pensar en ella junto a otra persona al menos deseaba que fuese alguien quien se preocupe por su salud y por verla bien toda la vida.

Alguien que le brinde la felicidad, compañerismo y bienestar que yo no puedo ofrecerle.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1815 palabras.**

**_Ugh, lo que me COSTÓ escribir esto. Siento que podía haberlo hecho mejor, pero Shisui es alguien complejo de escribir (y ya era hora de una actualización). Él es tranquilo, racional y busca resolver conflictos sin recurrir a la violencia. Pero imaginar su reacción y pensamientos al tratarse de un interés amoroso es complicado._**

**_¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a la historia! Procuraré darles una buena obra y hay varias cosas por exprimir aún._**  
**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo XVIII: Recuerdos**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Abrí los ojos, pero no había nada que ver. No sabía dónde estaba, o si era un lugar con existencia real siquiera. Sentía mi cuerpo liviano flotar en una inmensa oscuridad desconocida que me llenaba de tranquilidad.

Una paz cálida irreal tan adormecedora que mantenía mi mente en blanco.

Me dejé llevar por la nada, una inexistencia que parecía mecerme al compás de los latidos distantes y pausados de mi corazón.

Mi corazón... ¿Por qué palpitaba tan despacio?

**—¡Estamos perdiendo el pulso!**

¿Estamos? ¿Quién hablaba?

Una sacudida violenta atentó mi pecho, pero mis manos no podían moverse en la oscuridad para calmarlo.

Empecé a sacudirme, tratando de estabilizar mi cuerpo flotante, pero estaba tan cómoda que cada acción se sentía pasada y costosa.

**—¡Más potencia!**

Otra sacudida a mi corazón.

Ésta vez la sensación fue más fuerte, logrando que tambaleara. Tambaleé. Podía sentir superficie bajo mis pies.

Giré en mi eje, o al menos intenté hacerlo, hasta que una iluminación distante comenzó a manifestarse en la alejanía. Probé acercarme, pero en su lugar fue como sí la propia luz viniese a por mí.

**—¡Una vez más!**

Una sacudida más.

**—Logramos estabilizarla.**

Y la inmensidad brillosa me consumió.

**—Imōto, he sido un mal hermano mayor.**

Cubrí mis ojos con ambos brazos cuando la ceguera quemó mis retinas. La nada que me envolvía se transformó y ahora sentía una brisa fresca golpear mi anatomía.

Destapé mi visión con lentitud cuando percibí la luz desaparecer. Tardé un poco en adaptarme a la nueva penumbra que ocupaba mi alrededor, logrando comenzar a distinguir ciertas figuras por la iluminación que la luna en lo alto brindaba.

Fue fácil reconocer el lugar, el jardín trasero de mi hogar ¿Pero como había llegado hasta aquí?

Analicé mi entorno hasta que note una silueta ocupando lugar en las maderas que formaban el pasillo externo de mi casa. Era un niño, de cabello oscuro largo amarrado en una coleta baja en su espalda, fácilmente reconocible.

Itachi nii-chan.

Me petrifiqué, sintiéndome desorientada y perdida en el lugar que me había visto crecer. Parpadeé repetidas veces, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

¿Había viajado en el tiempo?

_—Ita-nii._

Mis vellos se erizaron y mis músculos se tensaron con el sonido de esa voz infantil. Todo el aire almacenado escapó de mis pulmones en un torrente inestable de desconcierto.

_—¿Suki? ¿Qué haces despierta?_

Una pequeña infante apareció desde el interior de la casa, gateando hacia su hermano con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

_—¡Ita-nii!_

¿Era yo?

Me vi a misma, o a mi versión del pasado, gatear con más velocidad hasta acomodarse sobre las piernas de Itachi. En ese momento pude ver la expresión afligida en su rostro, y como ésta cambiaba por una pequeña sonrisa cuando la pequeña niña tomó lo que llevaba en sus manos para colocarlo sobre su propia cabeza.

_—Neko._

La diadema con orejas de gato era demasiado grande para el tamaño de mi cabeza en ese entonces, por lo que resbaló cuando las pequeñas manos la soltaron.

_—¿Ita-nii tiste?_

_—¿No podías dormir?_

Los brazos de Itachi rodearon el pequeño cuerpo cuando casi cae tratando de recuperar el accesorio. Mi yo pasado sacudió las piernas con alegría cuando él le alcanzó el objeto y se apresuró a colocarlo sobre la cabeza del azabache.

_—Ita-nii neko._

Itachi sonrió con ternura y ajustó su agarre sobre el cuerpo para ponerse de pie y comenzó a adentrarse a la casa.

_—Ita-nii neko te llevará a la cama, si Sasuke despierta y no te ve va a ponerse triste._

_—Tiste no, tiste malo._

La imagen frente a mis ojos comenzó a borronearse, desapareciendo hasta no dejar más que una paleta de colores apagados desparramados.

**—Fue mi error.**

_—Tengo miedo, nii-chan._

Me paralicé con la suave y temblorosa voz infantil que no solo llegó a mis oídos, sino que también retumbó en mi cabeza.

El aire se atoró en mi garganta, cortando mi respiración.

Recordaba este momento.

Éste lugar... la habitación de Sasuke. Un futón en medio. Una niña, un poco mayor a la de antes, con su cabello azabache largo desordenado, unos lagrimosos ojos negros y sonrojadas mejillas regordetas, observaba en mi dirección mientras trataba de esconderse bajo el grueso acolchado.

_—No temas, yo te protegeré._

Me alejé con rapidez hacia un lado ante la nueva voz. Cubrí mi boca con una mano ahogando un grito. Otro niño estaba dónde antes me encontraba, cerrando la ventana de la habitación con seguro.

Sasuke.

_—¡No! Esa gente mala puede hacerte daño._

La pequeña negó efusivamente, sus ojos se habían cerrado y un mohin se había adueñado de su expresión.

Sasuke pequeño apretó los labios haciendo que sus propias mejillas se vean más prominentes. Caminó hacia el futón y ocupó su lugar, obligando a ambos a acostarse unidos en un abrazo.

_—Nadie nos va a lastimar mientras estemos juntos ¡Así que vas a tener que estar conmigo siempre!_

Ambos niños asintieron con convicción, confiando su seguridad en el otro.

Comenzando con su costumbre de dormir juntos y estar aún más unidos despiertos.

Eso fue después de aquella noche donde mi fobia comenzó.

Todo volvió a distorsionarse, desapareciendo la escena ante mis ojos al igual que una corriente de aire arrastra consigo las hojas desprendidas de los árboles.

**—¿Hay alguna novedad?**

_—¡No quiero!_

_—Solo un poco más, Suki-chan._

Un gritó se escuchó, creando con él un largo pasillo que reconocería donde fuese. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando otro grito, acompañado de un llanto lastimero, retumbó en todas las direcciones.

El hospital.

Una puerta se presentó en la pared frente a mí, tomándome desprevenida. Di pasos torpes hacia atrás alejándome de ella, pero cuando mi espalda chocó contra la pared contraria supe que no tenía salida.

_—Fue mi culpa._

Busqué la nueva voz, encontrándome con mi padre sentado en el banco a unos pocos metros. Sus brazos estaban cruzados mientras miraba un punto muerto frente a él. Podía ver su seño fruncido marcar aún más las arrugas de su rostro cansado. Mi madre apareció a su lado, abrazada a uno de sus brazos y recostada sobre su hombro con la preocupación teñida en su expresión.

_—No sabíamos que algo así podía ocurrir, Fugaku._

_—Tenía que haberlo sospechado, fallé protegiendo a mi propia hija ¿Cómo voy a poder cuidar de todo el clan?_

_—No cargues con todo, yo también tendría que haber tenido más cuidado._

_—Tú no tienes..._

Un nuevo grito detuvo las palabras de mi padre, haciéndolo suspirar con dificultad y removerse incómodo.

Mi madre se notaba demasiado nerviosa, observando con intensidad la puerta donde todo ocurria.

_—¿Qué le están haciendo ahí dentro?_

_—El doctor dijo que la herida no estaba sanando como tenían previsto y debían intervenir quirúrgicamente._

La herida que sufrí en mi cuello en el intento de secuestro.

Ambos guardaron silencio una vez más, denotando su desánimo y tomándose de las manos en un intento de darse fuerza el uno al otro.

_—¡No!_

La fina voz infantil volvió a gritar, haciendo que cubra mis oídos queriendo olvidar malas memorias como ésta. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé mi cuerpo resbalar por la pared deseando que todo desaparezca.

**—¿Cuánto más, Suki?**

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una nueva sensación, como si algo cálido golpeara mi cuerpo invitándome a volver a ponerme sobre mis pies para analizar el nuevo lugar.

Me encontraba en una calle que distinguí que estaba dentro del distrito Uchiha. Algunas personas pasaban a mis lados, ajenos a mi presencia entre ellos bajo los rayos del sol de lo que mostraba ser un día caluroso en la aldea.

Busqué por la próxima escena que sabía que llegaría. A una corta distancia me encontré a mi yo de hace unos años escondida trás una de las casas, obviamente espiando a alguien.

¿Enserio era tan mala fingiendo normalidad?

Me asomé por el mismo lugar en busca de aquello que parecía tenerme tan entretenida. Como no, Shisui estaba a unos cuantos metros hablando con otro ninja del clan.

Su versión joven parecía estar en medio de una conversación interesante, totalmente metido en el tema de conversación. Movía las manos con agilidad mientras relataba, dando vida a sus palabras, mientras su cabello brillaba por el sol sobre él y de vez en cuando reía con diversión.

Suspiré observándolo, sintiendo a mi yo menor imitar mi acción.

_—Conque Shisui-san ¿Eh?_

Brinqué y llevé una mano a mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de mi corazón golpear mi pecho.

_—Sasuke nii-chan, casi me matas del susto._

Coincido con mi yo pequeña.

_—¿Por qué te gusta él? ¿Por eso dices que sí es más fuerte que Itachi nii-san?_

La versión de Sasuke hace unos años me observó de brazos cruzados, un mohin tierno pero que intentaba lucir demandante estaba ocupando su rostro.

_—No me gusta él. Solo digo que es fuerte._

_—Hmpf. Entonces di que es feo._

_—Tú eres feo._

_—Soy igual a tí, eso te hace fea también._

Suki versión años atrás se tiró sobre él pellizcando sus brazos. Sasuke no se quedó atrás y rápidamente revertió la situación a su favor, terminando por golpear la frente de la contraria con dos dedos.

_—¡No hagas eso! Solo Itachi nii-chan puede hacerlo._

_—¡Admite que te gusta un feo!_

_—¡Cierra la boca, gemelo tonto!_

_—¿Qué están haciendo?_

Ambos menores detuvieron sus movimientos cuando una nueva persona apareció en su pelea.

Casi muero en mi propia mente al ver al Shisui de hace unos años justo a mi lado, sonriendo extrañado pero entretenido.

_—Nada._

Los dos menores respondieron con sincronía, poniendo la misma expresión de inocencia.

_—Di algo y olvidaré que eres mi gemelo._

_—¿Y perder la oportunidad de sacar provecho a tu secreto? Estás loca._

Golpeé mi cara sintiendo extrema vergüenza por nuestro poco disimulo cuando nuestra "conversación secreta" fue claramente escuchada por Shisui. Sin embargo, él solo fingió no haber escuchado nada, dejándonos creer que teníamos la situación bajo control.

**—Despierta, fastidiosa.**

Todo dio vueltas bruscas, como si estuviese dentro de un remolino cargado de recuerdos y millones de sentimientos acumulados. De pronto todo se detuvo y me vi sumergida en uno de los tantos lugares, un aula de la academia genin.

Todos mis antiguos compañeros estaban allí, hablando animadamente con sus respectivos amigos debido a que Iruka-sensei no había llegado aún.

Desde donde me encontraba, al final de la fila de pupitres, tuve la vista perfecta de Sasuke y yo entrando al aula, ambos con expresiones malhumoradas e ignorando al otro. No era difícil suponer que habíamos tenido una discusión, como no muchas veces ocurría.

Mi hermano había caminado directo a su puesto pero yo, queriendo demostrar mi molestia, pase de largo el lugar que ocupada a su lado hasta la última fila de asientos y tomé el único libre entre todos ellos.

_—Gemelo tonto._

Y la forma de llamarlo en esos momentos no faltaba nunca.

Mi yo de ese tiempo paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación, curioseando lo que hacían mis compañeros, hasta terminar en el chico que estaba a su lado.

_—Oye, no se puede dormir en clase._

_—No lo hago, estás fastidiándome con tu mirada curiosa y nada discreta sobre mí._

Ah, ya recuerdo esas palabras tan agradables que me dirigió mi mejor amigo el primer día que lo conocí.

_—Hmpf... me agradas, chico cabeza de piña. Tienes carácter._

La pequeña yo asintió convencida, atrayendo la atención del Nara. Él me observó con cansancio, seguro quejándose de que una chica fastidiosa se haya sentado a su lado.

_—No soy "chico cabeza de piña". Me llamo Shikamaru._

_—Bien, Shika, seamos amigos._

Sus ojos oscuros me observaron como si fuese extraña. Bostezó volviendo a acomodarse sobre su pupitre, dándome la espalda con desinterés.

_—Buena idea, fundemos nuestra nueva amistad rompiendo las reglas de éste lugar._

Esa fue la primera vez que dormí en clases, ambos nos pasamos y terminamos despertando cuando todos de habían ido del aula. Se quejó, pero terminó aceptando que lo acompañase parte de su camino a su hogar.

Luego de ese día regresé a mi puesto a un lado de Sasuke, pero el acompañarlo parte de su trayecto se había vuelto una costumbre que inició nuestra verdadera amistad.

**—¿Por qué no mejoras?**

La luz del ambiente comenzó a apagarse, pero antes de que la oscuridad tomase protagonismo una vez más, otro lugar apareció lentamente a mi alrededor.

El cielo gris, acompañando varios corazones tristes. Frente a mí, una lápida cautivando toda mi atención.

Sensei...

_—¿Por qué debemos despedir a Arata-sensei si no encontraron el cuerpo? Puede que aún viva..._

_—Suki, no es momento para hablar de eso._

Me abracé a mi misma, recordando este día. Luego de mi primera misión como genin, el día que desperté mi segundo tomoe, al regresar a la aldea en ausencia de nuestro sensei solo fueron pocos días antes de que hayan organizado un entierro.

Meramente simbólico, si no habían encontrado su cuerpo yo creía que seguía vivo en algún lado.

A cada uno de mis lados estaban mis compañeros de equipo. Katsuro se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la ceremonia, Akiyoshi intentaba contener mi descontento con palabras vagas.

_—Es injusto._

Mi yo de ese momento bufó por lo bajo molesta. Me negaba rotundamente a creer que él se había ido de esa forma.

Una persona rompió en llanto en aquel silencio y volteé inconscientemente. Una mujer joven había caído de rodillas sobre el césped, ambas manos sobre su pecho, desesperada por no poder soportar su corazón romperse de esa forma.

La mujer de Arata-sensei era sin duda la más afectada.

Lo que nadie tampoco sabía es que no solo su corazón resultó afectado trás la perdida de su amor. No fue hasta semanas futuras, cuando anunciaron que detendrían la búsqueda del cuerpo, que ella se quebraría por completo y preferiría perder la vida a seguir soportando el dolor.

¿Cuan duro era cargar un corazón roto que incluso gente era capaz de elegir la muerte antes de afrontar la ausencia de quien se ama?

**—Suki... Hola, otra vez.**

Un brusco cambio de escenario alejó la imagen dolorosa y trajo consigo el interior de una vivienda.

Aún mi estado de ánimo estaba afectado por lo anterior, pero ver el sillón se la sala en la que me encontraba llevó mi corazón detenido en sufrimiento a comenzar a sacudirse como desquiciado.

¿Me sentiría como esa pobre mujer si él desapareciera?

Varios golpes comenzaron a oírse en el lugar, indicando que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Por el único pasillo de la casa pasos comenzaron a resonar, avisando que alguien se acercaba.

Y apareció él, Shisui, el especialista en dejar mi corazón como pájaro carpintero picoteando contra mi pecho. Jamás comprendería como podía verse condenadamente hermoso incluso cuando se notaba que acababa de levantarse.

_—¿Suki?_

_—¡Shisui-san!_

Me asomé lo suficiente para ver a otra yo pequeña arrojarse a los brazos del azabache con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como potentes cataratas.

_—Suki-chan ¿Qué ocurrió?_

Él me abrazó con cuidado, cerrando la puerta para que nadie me viese en ese estado. Se agachó a mi estatura, mirando preocupado mi rostro con ambas manos ocupando mis mejillas.

_—Oto-san no me entiende y dijo cosas feas._

Mi primera discusión con mi padre. Recuerdo lo fuerte que fue para mí en ese entonces escuchar palabras duras salir de la boca de mi progenitor hacia mí.

Sus ojos mostraron comprensión y me guío hasta el sillón de la sala, procurando ayudarme a llegar paso a paso.

_—Esperame aquí, enseguida regreso._

Caminó a la cocina, mientras me acurrucaba sobre el sofá abrazando mis piernas, y no tardó más de unos segundos en volver con una bolsa de dangos.

_—Eran para Itachi, pero no le digas que preferí dartelos a tí. Será nuestro secreto._

Reí nostálgica mientras mi yo pequeña sonreía, me había gustado la idea de tener un secreto junto a él... quizás demasiado.

Shisui ocupó lugar a mi lado, abarcando el centro del sillón. La pequeña yo aprovechó para recostarse, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor y dejando sus piernas colgar desde el posabrazos.

_—No llores, Suki-chan._

Shisui pasó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre las mejillas empapadas, queriendo deshacerse de aquella humedad y lo que me dolía en ese momento. Buscó en la bolsa y me tendió uno de los dangos mientras se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabello, sus ojos fijos en mi pequeño rostro.

_—¡Oto-san fue muy malo! Cree que fui débil, pero tuve mucho miedo cuando Arata-sensei desapareció, dejándonos solos..._

Ese día, el desastre de mi primera misión genin, dejó muchas cosas consigo. Entre ellas, efectos negativos en mis entrenamientos y muchas discusiones con mi padre al ser incapaz de comprender lo que costó para mi seguir adelante en ese momento.

_—No eres débil, lograste ganar usando tu sharingan en la primera etapa, no es algo fácil de lograr._

_—Segunda._

Pareció confundido, llegando a detener sus caricias en mis hebras oscuras y brillantes.

_—¿Cómo que segunda?_

_—Me frustré mucho en la misión, parecía que íbamos a perder, había sang... eso. Todos cayeron y no pude hacer más que mirar con pánico. Entonces lo sentí, eso se hizo más fuerte y fue cuando reaccioné._

_—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_

_—No me siento orgullosa, no quiero que pasen esas cosas para ser más fuerte. Quiero a Arata-sensei de nuevo con nosotros._

Shisui hizo una mueca de pena, entendiendo mi punto. Tanto mi sharingan como el segundo tomoe brotaron de situaciones estresantes, eventos que no quería que se repitiesen. Solo pensar que Itachi había despertado el suyo por la muerte de sus compañeros frente a él me helaba. Yo no quería poder si significaba perder a quienes aprecio o soportar situaciones frustrantes hasta sentir que todo estaba perdido.

_—Confío en tí, Suki-chan. Eres una chica fuerte y sé que lo serás cada vez más._

_—A veces no quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser... normal. Como muchos de mis compañeros, sin el miedo de estar bajo la sombra de hermanos talentosos._

_—Jamás serás la sombra de nadie. Eres brillante, traes una luz que muchos de aquí necesitamos para seguir adelante._

Suki pequeña lo observó atenta, con sus grandes ojos oscuros chocando directo con los de él. Esperanzada.

_—¿Incluso tú?_

_—Sobre todo yo. Sé mi luz, Suki, y yo seré tu pilar cuando sientas que las cosas van mal, cuando necesites tranquilidad luego de la fuerte marea._

Los ojos de mi yo pequeña brillaron con emoción por esas palabras. Sí, quería ser su luz; sí, quería que sea mi pilar. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos y una de mis pequeñas manos se alzó entre ambos, el meñique elevado en espera por la unión.

_—¿Por la garrita?_

_—Por la garrita, y por mi propia vida._

Él acepto, enlazando nuestros dedos con seguridad. Yo pequeña infló las mejillas con queja, dando un pequeño golpe al pecho del mayor.

_—No apuestes tu vida de esa forma._

_—Es figurativo, Suki-chan_

_—Espero que así sea, porque si lo haces moriría yo tambien._

_—Aquí nadie va a morir... ¡Pero tú vas a reir!_

Shisui alzó las manos y atacó con cosquillas mi estómago. Suki pequeña rió con fuerza, arrojando el palillo pelado del dango a cualquier lado, intentando cubrirse con poco éxito.

_—Saca esa cara triste, Suki-chan, muéstrale al mundo la hermosa sonrisa que tienes._

Mi cuerpo vibró por el estímulo de su voz, y las mejillas sonrojadas que tuve de pequeña en ese momento dejaron en claro que ella también lo había sentido.

**—Buenos días. Soy yo nuevamente, ya pasaron un par de días.**

Me sentí caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con miedo a un futuro golpe que jamás llegó. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos me encontré en el exterior.

Era de noche, la luna en lo alto y esas estrellas despampanantes que siempre la acompañaban iluminaban lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento.

_—Buena puntería, Shisui-san._

Oh, no, este recuerdo no, por favor.

¡Esto es masoquismo!

Giré lentamente, con miedo de lo que se presentaba ante mí ésta vez. El azabache estaba de pie con varios kunais entre sus dedos, mirando curioso a mi yo de hace un par de meses estar recostada contra uno de los árboles cercanos a él.

_—¿Suki-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

_—Paseaba. Te vi a lo lejos y decidí acercarme a saludar._

Sí, claro, como si fuese a creerte.

Shisui parpadeó, pensando algo que no pude descifrar, y una de sus comisuras se elevó muy levemente. Mi yo de ese momento de hundió de hombros con desinterés, pero una expresión sugerente estaba en mi rostro.

_—¿Ahora paseas después de medianoche?_

_—Nunca es tarde para probar algo nuevo._

La verdad, ni corta ni perezosa mi yo antigua arrojando indirectas.

Shisui rió brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para que la vibración de su voz calara hasta lo más profundo de mí, desbocando mi corazon y erizando mis vellos. Dejó las armas a un lado, junto a sus demás pertenencias, y caminó hasta detenerse frente a mi yo de ese tiempo.

_—Espero que estés disfrutando de probar cosas nuevas._

_—Es... gratificante. Deberías intentarlo._

Suki pestañeó repetidas veces, mirando de esa forma los ojos del azabache frente a ella, en un descarado intento de lucir atractiva. Shisui asintió pensativo, llevando una de sus manos a su barbilla, y sus ojos navegaron el cuerpo femenino de pies a cabeza sin pudor alguno.

_—Ya sé a lo que te refieres._

_—¿En serio? ¿Y qué crees?_

_—Que es una idea fantástica._

Mi yo pasada ronroneó, acercándose un poco más al azache, y esta vez fui capaz de percibir como él tragó con fuerza y sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo.

_—Romper la rutina es una buena forma de liberar el estrés, buen consejo para mejorar mis entrenamientos._

_—¿Qué?_

Uh, aún la vergüenza era inmanejable. Estaba sintiendo vergüenza propia y ajena hacia mí a la vez debido a lo que presenciaba.

_—Probar cosas nuevas, salirse de la rutina, el cerebro se activa ante lo nuevo y mejora el rendimiento._

_—Creo que me expresé incorrectamente, Shisui-san. No era eso a lo que me refería._

_—¿Oh? ¿Entonces de qué hablabas?_

_—Puede tornarse en una larga explicación ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? Así podríamos... hablar con más tranquilidad. Y privacidad._

Una vez más la distancia entre ambos se acortó. Había tomado el atrevimiento de acariciar su pecho con mi dedo índice, viajando con él hasta su mejilla derecha.

Shisui cerró los ojos, ahora era consciente de lo difícil que se le había hecho respirar de pronto. Sacudió sus manos con cuidado de no ser descubierto, las hizo puño, abrió los ojos y contestó con naturalidad.

_—¿Mi casa? Vas a tener problemas con tu padre si no vas a la tuya pronto, Suki. Podemos hablar otro día si quieres._

_—¿Problemas? No me importa correr el riesgo._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Lo indebido es tentador a veces ¿No lo crees, Shisui-san?_

Los dedos abandonaron su mejilla, pero no se salvó tampoco. Suki antigua terminó por acercarse mucho más, logrando que sus cuerpos casi se tocaran, y pasó ambos brazos por sobre los hombros del mayor para atraerlo levemente un poco más hacia ella.

Si antes lo costó respirar a Shisui, ésta vez olvidó como hacerlo. Miró sorprendido hacia abajo donde lo recibían un par de brillantes ojos negros. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un temblor involuntario. Levantó las manos, pero cuando estaban cerca de colocarse en la cintura de la menor se detuvo y las dejó caer a su lado una vez más.

E incluso en ese estado, consiguió hablar con normalidad. Como si tuviese todo bajo control.

_—¿Eres una chica mala ahora?_

_—Nadie dijo que no lo sea de antes. Quizás necesite alguna clase de... castigo._

Los brazos de mi versión anterior hicieron un poco más de presión, logrando disminuir aún mucho más la poca distancia entre los rostros.

Pero entonces el azabache se alejó tan rápido como su apodo marca. Dejó unos cuantos metros de distancia segura entre ambos y rió con un gesto de manos que cubría su sonrojo, el cual ésta vez podía ver con lujo de detalle.

Shisui sonrojado es sin duda lo mejor en ésta vida y en la de cualquiera.

Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza, queriendo y deseando estar con él para siempre.

_—Eres muy graciosa, Suki-chan._

_—¿Eh?_

Mi expresión en ese entonces era igual a la que tenía ahora. Vergüenza, derrota, desilusión.

_—¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo algo con tus amigos? Vamos, te llevaré a casa._

_—¡No estoy ebria! Hablo en serio._

**—¿Cómo debería sentirme? Estoy enloqueciendo.**

Mi visión se tornó borrosa, como si me hubiese zambullido a un lago que creció bajo mis pies de la nada. Aquello en lo que me encontraba atrapada me liberó, como si me escupiera fuera de su interior.

El sol destellaba en las pequeñas ondas que se producían en el agua del estanque en el que había aparecido.

_—¡No lo soporto más!_

Ya lo recuerdo.

Dirigí mi atención al árbol del pequeño jardín en el que me encontraba de la casa de Katsuro.

Él se puso de pie con efusividad ante la mirada curiosa que le dirigia hace poco más de un mes atrás.

_—¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo tan desanimada? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? Solo dime quién fue el desgraciado que yo me encargo de él._

_—No es nada, solo... estoy algo cansada._

Me vi sacudir las manos con negación en el lugar que ocupaba sentada contra el tronco.

Estaba cansada realmente. Agotada de sentir como mi corazón llamaba a gritos a alguien que jamás me vería de la forma que yo anhelaba.

_—Vamos, no estes mal, déjame ayudarte._

_—Ya se me pasará, en serio, no te preocupes. Tú me invitaste para divertirnos, no voy a arruinarlo por una tontería._

_—No es una tontería si tanto efecto tiene sobre tí. Quiero ayudarte._

_—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?_

_—Porque me gustas, Suki. Me gustas muchísimo._

Katsuro se dejó caer frente a mí, tomando mis manos con cariño para observarme afligido. Yo antigua se sonrojó levemente por la acción confianzuda que él acababa de realizar, pero antes de decir algo Katsuro se exaltó, haciéndola brincar del susto.

_—¡Lo había olvidado! Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero recuerda la promesa que te hice hace tiempo._

_—¿Ya pasó un mes?_

_—Sí, y como tal voy a preguntar una vez más ¿Suki, saldrías conmigo?_

Nunca olvidaría su extraña promesa cuando un día llego corriendo a uno de los entrenamientos y con convicción declaró que cada un mes me invitaría a salir, negado completamente a perder la esperanza.

En ese entonces me vi reflejada en él, recordando como la persona que amaba solo pasaba de mí. Era doloroso. Pesaba cada vez más, pensando que jamás tendrías la oportunidad.

Shisui ya había dado a entender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él.

Yo hacia lo mismo con Katsuro, ignorando sus sentimientos incluso con su valentía de aceptarlos tan abiertamente frente a todos.

Yo ya había perdido.

Pero quizás, si comenzará a pensar en Katsuro de otra manera, podría interesarme realmente en él y no solo verlo como un amigo.

Y asentí, intentando darle un reinicio a mi vida amorosa.

El chico se petrificó, evidentemente no esperaba un sí. Entonces se mostró con una inmensa felicidad, llevando los brazos al aire con un grito de victoria, y se arrojó sobre mi yo del pasado para abrazarla con alegría.

**—Lo siento, solo quería un poco de amor.**

Todo se alejó con rapidez, como si estuviese sido aspirado por un espiral de memorias. Así de rápido como todo desapareció, un nuevo lugar se presentó.

El local de comidas al que me llevó Katsuro en una salida.

_—Deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Hay... algunas cosas que tengo que solucionar._

En una de las mesas más alejadas nos encontré a ambos, esperando por la comida que ya habíamos pedido.

_—Pero... ¿Tan malo es? Déjame ayudarte._

_—No puedes._

_—¿Qué sucedió?_

_—No quiero hablar sobre eso._

Me vi inclinarme hacia atrás en el asiento que ocupaba, no entendiendo su extraño comportamiento y las respuestas toscas.

Había desaparecido por dos días, y ese día había reaparecido con la propuesta de una cita. Había preguntado demasiado, pero el esquivaba el tema fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

Katsuro suspiró y se frotó el rostro frustrado. Tomó mis manos que descansaban sobre la mesa y trato de darme una sonrisa despreocupada.

_—Perdóname, hay algo que me tiene estresado. No es mi intención ser gruñón, pero no quiero que cargues con un problema estúpido, ya lo resolveré._

_—¿Es muy grave?_

_—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, disculpa mi mal comportamiento. Ahora disfrutemos de una linda velada y olvidemos cualquier molestia por un buen rato._

Ambos alzamos nuestros vasos en un brindis, iniciando una amena conversación sobre nuestros amigos e intereses propios.

**—¿Está despertando?**

Sentí mis pies flotar y al mirar el suelo encontré un hoyo negro naciendo de la nada misma. Traté de alejarme pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba cayendo en él, dejando la luz de mis recuerdos por encima de mi cuerpo mientras descendía a la oscuridad.

**—¡Llama a Tsunade-sama!**

Volvía a estar en la inexistencia, levitando en una sensación cálida.

**—¿Despertó?**

Esta vez una sensación nueva comenzó a rodearme. Pero no era para nada agradable.

Dolía.

Dolía demasiado.

Todo dolía.

**—Suki ¿Puedes oírme?**

Otra luz golpeó mis ojos, generando molestia incluso a través de los párpados cerrados.

Una secuencia de sonidos comenzó a manifestarse, iniciando como ruidos lejanos hasta volverse ensordecedores e intensos.

Cuando la luz se volvió más soportable separé mis párpados con extrema lentitud y cansancio.

Estaba agotada. Cada acción costaba horrores. Hasta el mínimo movimiento generaba sensaciones dolorosas por todo mi sistema nervioso.

**—No te esfuerces demasiado, estás muy débil aún.**

La voz clara de una mujer se escuchó a mi lado.

¿Débil? ¿Por qué?

**—Estará bien, está despertando, pero puede que le lleve algún tiempo orientarse correctamente. Fueron varios días.**

¿Varios días?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Siluetas borrosas aparecieron una tras otra. Una en especial llamó mi atención y no pude desviar mis ojos de ella.

Una presión cálida envolvió mi mano, y aunque todo dolía no quería que se fuera.

**—¿Suki-chan?**

Shisui.

**—Tranquila, no me alejaré de aquí.**

Y esas palabras fueron como calmantes.

Todo malestar desapareció.

Lo único que existía era una sensación cálida en mi mano, mi corazón vibrando de emoción por escuchar la voz indicada y un par de orbes negros que me observaban desde uno de mis lados.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 5079 palabras.**

_**Uff, y ahí estuvo el cap más largo de esta historia hasta el momento.**_

_**Acaban de presenciar hechos pasados que fueron nombrados hasta ahora: cuando Suki buscó a Shisui luego de la primer discusión con su padre, el fallido intento de seducción, el día que Suki y Katsuro comenzaron a salir. Tambien hubo más que no habían sido comentados para lograr que la presencia de Suki en la historia y su relación con los demás personajes sea más real.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todo su apoyo ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo XIX: Cambios**

* * *

_*Éste capítulo será narrado en su totalidad en tercera persona y ocurre en la misma noche. Aviso por las dudas para evitar confusiones*_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

La puerta de la blanca habitación se deslizó con cuidado mientras quien realizaba la acción procuraba no despertar a la persona que descansaba en su interior.

Desde el umbral, un par de ojos ónix escanearon el rostro pálido de su hermana menor por unos segundos mientras daba los primeros pasos dentro del lugar.

—Itachi, no esperaba verte a ésta hora por aquí.

El hijo mayor de su familia desvío su atención al asiento a un lado de la cama hospitalaria. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo es que llevaba Shisui allí, pero estaba seguro que lo encontraría ya que siempre que venía a visitar a su hermana lo veía ocupando el mismo lugar a su lado.

—Te estaba buscando —Habló el menor de ambos amigos antes de mostrar lo que llevaba en una de sus manos mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta—. También traje algo para que comas, sé que no lo has hecho en todo el día.

—No te hubieses molestado, Itachi, yo estoy bien —Respondió Shisui tratando de respaldar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—No fue ninguna molestia —Negó caminando hacia su amigo para depositar la bolsa en el asiento vacío a su lado—. Mi madre lo preparó cuando supo que venía a buscarte, está muy agradecida contigo por tomarte tanto tiempo en cuidar de Suki.

—No es para tanto, solo estoy un poco preocupado —Admitió el mayor en voz baja.

El de cabello corto no sabía si se debía a que de verdad no había comido nada desde el día anterior, pero cuando el olor de la comida casera preparada por Mikoto impregnó el interior de sus fosas nasales, éste pensó jamás haber olido algo tan apetecible como lo era eso.

Itachi, por otra parte, se acercó a su hermana por el lado contrario de la cama. Contempló todas sus facciones, buscando algún indicio que indique que estaba por despertar de su sueño profundo. Todos estaban realmente preocupados por su estado y eso no solo generó angustia en algunas personas, sino que enfadó a otras hasta el punto que ésta situación empeoró el panorama de evitar el futuro golpe de Estado.

Una misión peligrosa, con un atraso en el grupo de apoyo, en la que únicamente los dos Uchiha salieron heridos era demasiada coincidencia para algunos miembros de su clan.

—Ocurrió algo malo ¿No es así? —Preguntó el mayor, con un buen bocado en su boca, al ver la expresión apagada en el rostro de su amigo.

—Hoy hay una nueva reunión —Informó Itachi con pesadez—. No podré asistir, tengo una misión en unos minutos.

—¿Por eso me buscas? —Supuso Shisui llevando otra porción de la comida a su boca a la vez que el contrario asentía pausadamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que dormía plácidamente, completamente ajena a el desastre que estaba por desatarse—. Cuenta conmigo ¿Sasuke vendrá a cuidarla? Ya está estable y parece conciente de su entorno, pero lo mejor es que esté acompañada en sus momentos de lucidez, tal y como aconsejó Tsunade-sama.

—No lo veo desde ésta mañana, éstos últimos días casi nunca está en casa, parece demasiado afectado. Se podría decir que lo único que sé de él es que viene todas las tardes —Comentó con cansancio. Ambos de sus hermanos menores lo preocupaban demasiado—. Pasaré por la residencia Nara, Shikamaru se ofreció a colaborar en lo que sea necesario.

—Es la mejor opción —Coincidió el de cabello corto.

—¿Tú estabas al tanto de la supuesta relación entre Suki y Katsuro?

La pregunta fue inesperada al punto en el que Shisui casi se ahoga por la sorpresa.

Itachi no parecía sospechar sobre aquello, en realidad lucía atrapado en sus pensamientos. La noticia de la supuesta relación le había caído realmente mal, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello, al menos hasta que su propia hermana se lo confirme de primera mano.

—Sí —Confesó Shisui. Tardó en aceptarlo, pero no le escondería algo que parecía afectar de esa forma a su mejor amigo.

Itachi suspiró levemente aliviado por ello, relajó un poco su expresión y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana aunque ella no pudiese verle.

—Entiendo que no haya podido hablarnos de ello a Sasuke y a mí, en cierta forma la comprendo. Pero es bueno que te lo haya confiado a tí, significa que no se cerró por completo a los demás. Desde pequeña ella te ha considerado como un hermano mayor ¿Sabes?

Eso fue un golpe demasiado bajo para Shisui, aunque solo asintió unas pocas veces tratando de no mirar a su amigo directamente. No podía.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que no era exactamente esa la forma en la que su hermana menor lo veía a él, o que tampoco él podía pensar en ella así? Joder, hasta la había besado. Además, Suki nisiquiera le había confiado aquella información, él mismo lo había descubierto por andar espiándola.

—Debo irme —Avisó el menor sacando a Shisui de sus pensamientos caóticos. Acarició con cuidado el cabello de su hermana antes de separarse de ella.

—Ten cuidado —Pidió el mayor. Tenía presente las buenas habilidades de su amigo, pero comenzaba a sentir que algo se avecinaba, y no sería nada agradable.

—Lo haré —Aseguró con confianza antes de salir de la habitación.

Shisui suspiró cuando volvió a estar solo, con la compañía silenciosa de una Suki dormida. Tomó una de las manos de la chica, dejando la comida a un lado para concentrarse en ella, y comenzó a realizarle circulos en la delicada piel con sus dedos.

Nunca pensó que el enamorarse de alguien le generaría tantos dilemas. Porque él no era idiota, estaba segurísimo que lo que sentía por la menor era amor, al igual que ella lo hacía por él, y ese era su paraíso en el infierno. La quería a su lado, deseaba compartir sus días y noches con ella, anhelaba que llegase ese momento en que todo mal desaparezca y pueda corresponderle; no solo por su propia felicidad, sino también para convertirse en lo mejor para ella y encargarse de ver que la alegría y el amor reinaran en la vida de Suki por sobre todas las cosas. Pero temía, porque eso es lo que era en realidad, miedo a que su amor atraiga el odio de otros, que se vea involucrada en deseos de venganza ajenos que ella no tenía por qué sanar, le asustaba el no poder darle la seguridad que ella necesitaba, la buena vida que Suki merecía.

Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Sabía que Itachi no era extremadamente sobreprotector y él aceptaría a quien tenga sentimientos puros hacia ella sin ninguna doble intención, pero sentía que lo traicionaba de alguna manera al sentir estas cosas en su interior. Conocía a Suki desde que era pequeña ¿En qué momento comenzó a verla de esa forma? Se sentía enfermo, asqueado de sí mismo y sus pensamientos. Incluso Itachi creía que su relación era como la de dos hermanos.

—¿Shisui? ¿Qué ocurre?

Levantó sus ojos, que no había notado que habían comenzado a humedecerse, encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de la menor.

Y todo mal se fue, porque Suki era la luz que iluminaba su vida, aquella que le hacía pensar que el mundo no se encontraba tan podrido como en realidad lo estaba.

—Me ahogué con el arroz —Mintió, fingiendo tos a la vez que señalaba el plato a su lado. Parpadeó repetidas veces para aliviar la sensación en sus ojos y hacerle creer que de verdad estaban de esa forma por su farsa.

La chica rió por la expresión exagerada que estaba haciendo y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por lo linda que se veía ante sus ojos.

Estaba perdido, pero en momentos como ese no le importaba, solo quería dejarse cegar por la luz que desprendía la mujer que amaba.

* * *

**XX**

—Te estaba buscando —Señaló Sasuke a la sombra que se había presentado en el círculo cerrado de árboles que le rodeaba bajo el oscuro manto a las afueras de Konoha.

—Lo sé, pero creí haberte dejado en claro que no me verías por unos días —Respondió con parsimonia el hombre, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los gruesos troncos.

El azabache apretó violentamente sus dientes, consecuencia de notar lo tranquilo que el contrario se encontraba, callando las palabras ácidas que no venían al caso en ese momento. Pero era su oportunidad de buscar respuesta a ciertas dudas que le carcomían desde hace unos cuantos días.

—¿Qué haces con los cadáveres que consigues por mis trabajos? —Preguntó con clara demanda, observando con sus ojos sangrientos la silueta oscura— ¿Para qué utilizas esos cuerpos?

—¿Utilizarlos? Me son inservibles, solo un montón de mierda que no me interesa —Habló con diversión, aunque tenía una ligera idea de a dónde quería llegar el chico con esas preguntas—. Pero a una de mis chicas, compañera tuya de trabajo se podría decir, le vienen de maravilla. Ella sí que sabe sacar provecho de eso. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tu querida gemela, ella fue testigo directo de las grandes hazañas de mi muchacha.

Sasuke gruñó, un sonido gutural que no pudo controlar. Estaba molesto, furioso mejor dicho, pero un hueco pesado comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Culpa. Porque aunque no fue consciente de nada en el momento que todo ocurrió, aquello que acababa de escuchar lo hacía sentirse colaborador. Era cómplice de la casi muerte de su hermana.

El hombre, por otro lado, miraba con fascinación como un remolino de pensamientos catastróficos comenzaba a nacer en la mente del que él veía como uno de sus pupilos más prometedores. Los Uchiha estaban malditos, ese era el aspecto que más celebraba de ellos, por eso tomaba toda oportunidad que se le presentara en busca de corromper sus mentes, y no se detendría hasta ver todo el potencial que corría por su sangre. Porque su poder era inmenso y el odio era la forma más efectiva de explotar sus capacidades, por eso hizo lo que hizo con el otro Uchiha cuando se le presentó en el pasado.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Gritó con cólera el menor acercándose a la figura como todo un depredador acechando a su presa.

—¿Estás seguro que soy yo a quien debes preguntar eso? —Preguntó el mayor en un susurro, como si de un secreto se tratase—. Solo hago mi trabajo. Ya sabes como es ésto, alguien pide y nosotros cumplimos. Yo consigo lo que necesito y ustedes obtienen lo que buscan. Todos felices.

—Casi muere alguien importante para mí por tu culpa —Acusó sin detener sus pasos lentos hacia el hombre.

—Te lo advertí, fuiste tú quien se escondió para que no te envíen como apoyo por preferir buscar información donde yo, a quien acusas, te di acceso —Dijo con lentitud, buscando que su punto sea válido ante los oídos obstruidos por la rabia—. Tampoco cubras tus ojos con vendas que yo jamás te di, tus trabajos se basan en ninjas renegados, pero eso no significa que no tengan una familia que sufra sus pérdidas.

Los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron a unos metros del adulto, sus ojos parecieron descontrolarse por un momento, buscando respuestas en el viento. Esos eran ninjas renegados, desertores de sus tierras, posibles traidores cubiertos por sangre inocente. No podía haber conexión alguna con el caso de su hermana.

Él era un vengador de los sufrientes, el karma de quienes profesaban el mal, era la justicia divina en forma humana.

—No mezcles casos que no se relacionan.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no lo hacen? —Incluso en la oscuridad que los encerraba, la sonrisa era evidente.

—Veo que sigues siendo el mismo infeliz de siempre —Se presentó una nueva voz.

El hombre ni se inmutó, como si hubiese sabido de su presencia desde hace tiempo, pero el Uchiha no esperaba una nueva persona entre ellos, por lo que sus pies se alejaron con rapidez dejando una considerable distancia entre su propio cuerpo y el de los otros dos. Su sorpresa fue evidente cuando en el mismo árbol en el que reposaba el mayor, sentado sobre una de sus ramas más bajas, estaba Katsuro con su propio Sharingan de tres aspas activado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —La voz de Sasuke se escuchó venenosa, una advertencia clara hacia el nuevo integrante de la conversación.

—También tengo algo que hablar con tu proveedor —Le aclaró antes que el menor entre ellos saqué conjeturas erróneas.

—Mis dos desgraciados preferidos ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que tendría el honor de la visita de ambos a la vez? —Rió con profundidad la silueta oscura.

—No te alegres demasiado, solo vengo a decirte que te quiero fuera de mis asuntos —Se apresuró a responder Katsuro con una voz tan fría que iba a la perfección con su postura declarando poder.

—Yo no hice tal cosa, fue una coincidencia que nuestros caminos se hayan unido, sabes mejor que nadie que no actúo a no ser que se solicite —Contestó con esa lentitud desesperante, dejando escapar un atisbo de carcajada al final—. Aunque una cosa no quita la otra. Aún espero lo que prometiste aquella vez. Si mi plan hubiese salido bien en tu misión, te habría ahorrado un paso ¿No es así?

Sasuke solo podía escuchar su conversación tratando descifrar a lo que se referían. No esperaba que eso ocurriese, pero tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se daba ante sus ojos.

Pero el ruido de pasos se escucharon a la distancia, haciendo que los otros dos guardasen silencio antes de desaparecer del lugar como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantando su vista hacia la copa de otro de los árboles circundantes, apreció como otra persona conocida se aparecía ante él.

—¿Cómo me encontraste, Nii-san?

Itachi observó a su hermano menor con curiosidad tras la máscara ANBU que llevaba, preguntándose qué es lo que hacía él por la noche a las afueras de la aldea ¿Era allí donde estaba cuando no podía encontrarlo?

—Vuelve a casa, hay una reunión comenzando en éste mismo momento —Avisó el mayor notando la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano—. No deberías estar aquí, menos a estas horas, hablaremos cuando regrese.

Y Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo, bajo la peligrosa calma que transmitía aquella noche. Había varias cosas en las que debía pensar, hechos que aún no entendía.

Necesitaba buscar a Katsuro. Lo detestaba, pero él podía ser la persona que le explique muchas cosas. Además, aún tenían una conversación pendiente después de aquél día en el hospital.

Pero lo que él no sabía, es que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para comprender las atrocidades que escondían varias personas.

* * *

**XX**

Para el momento en el que Shikamaru arribó a la habitación del hospital en dónde su mejor amiga descansaba, supo que había llegado en la ocasión correcta para cortar con la tensión latente.

Analizó la situación rápidamente. Shisui y Suki se notaban nerviosos, mirando a lugares opuestos dentro de la pequeña habitación, ambos guardaban silencio quizás esperando por algo que los salvé de esa sensación de incomodidad.

El mayor se levantó para acercarse un poco más a la chica, tratando de esconder su sonrojo a la vez que se notaba lo nervioso que estaba y su indesición sobre la forma correcta de despedirse. Terminó acariciando su cabello, al mismo tiempo que prometía volver cuanto antes, y salió apresuradamente antes de arrepentirse el dejar su lado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó el Nara confundido.

Uchiha Shisui jamás se había mostrado de esa forma frente a él. Su amiga debía de haber hecho algo que lo alterase de esa manera.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó fingiendo desconocimiento, totalmente concentrada en la forma en que sus dedos jugaban con la pulcra manta sobre ella.

—Deja de hacerte la tonta —Le recriminó ocupando el lugar recién desocupado—. Apenas despertaste ayer y mira como lo dejaste, ten más consideración por quien más tiempo se encargó de cuidarte.

—Quiero asegurarme de estar tomando la decisión correcta, no hice más que intentar hablar sobre nuestro be... —Suki cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos, recordando que nadie sabía sobre ese suceso y acababa de autodelatarse—. Uh, olvídalo, no es importante ahora.

Pero cuando los oscuros ojos de Suki buscaron los de su amigo al no recibir respuesta pudo ver la expresión desencajada plasmada en su rostro. Balbuceaba, intentando buscar la coherencia que había perdido.

—¡¿Besaste a Shisui?!

—Gracias por ser el vocero de mis secretos, Shika —Ironizó la menor con una mueca de derrota.

—¿Pero cuándo? —Preguntó el chico totalmente desorientado.

Podía esperarse muchas cosas, pero la posibilidad de un beso había quedado descartada desde que el Uchiha había dejado en claro, con acciones, que no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por la muchacha.

—El día anterior a partir a la misión.

—Fuiste a hablar con él luego de confesar la verdad a Katsuro —Pensó Shikamaru en voz alta, recordando aquel día.

—Esa fue mi intención principal, hablar —Aclaró Suki, entonces sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer—. Creo que se me terminó yendo de las manos.

—A ambos, no creo que lo hayas obligado a hacerlo —Opinó el Nara acercando aún más la silla a la cama. Se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento y ocupó con sus brazos el espacio libre de la cama, junto a las piernas de la chica, para apoyar su cabeza sobre éstos. Entonces algo nuevo llegó a su mente, recordando la reacción extraña que tuvo Katsuro en determinado momento de su regreso a la aldea—. Suki... esos chupetones que tenías ¿Quién te los hizo?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz inestable, para nada esperaba eso. Shikamaru se hundió de hombros negándose a responder, él sabía que ella se alteraría si se entera que su actual novio también estaba al corriente de ello—. Fue Shisui. Pero no le digas a nadie.

El chico suspiró cubriendo su rostro en el hueco entre sus brazos. Su amiga no paraba de meterse en problemas. Esperaba que Katsuro no le hable de ello por el momento, Tsunade les había advertido que aunque Suki estaba estable, aún debían tener cuidado y no dejarla pasar por situaciones de estrés que podrían empeorar el estado de salud en el que se hallaba.

—No te pongas así —Se quejó la menor sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo—. Ya sé que cometí algunos errores... muchos errores —Se corrigió con una risa nerviosa—. Pero eso quedó atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó Shikamaru liberando sus ojos del escondite de sus brazos para observarla curioso.

—He recordado varias cosas, cabeza de piña —Utilizó el apodo con el que lo llamó el primer día en que se conocieron, haciendole fruncir el seño—. Muchos de ellos fueron agradables, pero no lo suficiente como para irme feliz. Sin embargo, aún sigo aquí, y no desperdiciaré ésta oportunidad. Es hora de que deje de culpar al pasado y me enfoque en mejorar mi futuro. Entrenaré para ser una mejor kunoichi y arrancaré de mí todas las malas decisiones.

El Nara no le sacó la vista de encima, percibiendo un nuevo brillo en los ojos de su amiga mientras aseguraba con convicción el inició de un nuevo ciclo en su vida.

—Me alegra verte tan viva, problemática —Y esperaba que siga de esa forma. No quería volver a verla como hace días atrás, dónde creía que de verdad la perdería.

—Vas a tener que mover tu flojo trasero para seguirme el ritmo ésta vez, vago —Bromeó sacudiendo el cabello que sobresalía de la coleta del azabache.

—¿Qué es lo primero en tu lista de "reinicio"?

Suki pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero si iba a cumplir con lo que se había prometido a sí misma era hora de ser sincera. Se acabaron los secretos en su vida.

—Terminaré con Katsuro.

—¿Piensas poder hacerlo? —Preguntó con interés. No hace mucho estaba completamente negada a hacer aquello.

—No pienso poder hacerlo, sé que lo haré —Aseguró con un asentimiento lleno de confianza.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 3329 palabras**


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo XX: Lucharé**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

Al amanecer del día siguiente, entre el silencio que dominaba cada espacio del gran hospital de Konohagakure, el repiqueteo de unos zapatos resonaban con cada paso que recorría por los pasillos. Su dueña, una rubia de gran carácter, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino, dónde abrió de par en par la puerta corrediza con nada de sutileza.

—¡Arriba, gusanos perezosos! —Demandó con autoridad, haciendo a ambos jóvenes dentro de la habitación despertar con terror—. No tengo todo el día.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —Shikamaru se notaba confundido, cubriendo con una de sus manos un bostezo profundo.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru. Ya que veo que estás despierto puedes pasar por Chōji e Ino, tengo una misión para ustedes —Sonrió sin enseñar los dientes. Pero incluso con el uso de esa expresión, seguía luciendo demandante.

—Que fastidio —Masculló el nombrado sobando la parte trasera de su cuello.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Tsunade dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

Ambos adolescentes temblaron por el escalofrío que gobernó su cuerpo en ese momento. La Hokage parecía no estar de humor.

—Nada, nada —Sacudió una de sus manos sanjando el tema.

El Nara se acercó a saludar a su amiga cuando el recuerdo de cómo lo llamó anoche llego a sus recuerdos y terminó juntando sus dedos corazón y pulgar, acumuló la tensión suficiente y golpeó con su dedo medio la frente de la azabache. Ella frunció el seño sobando la parte golpeada y le sacó la lengua en burla mientras él se iba de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Lanzó la mayor esa pregunta al aire mientras ojeaba el parte médico de Uchiha Suki.

—Bien, pero estaría mejor si pudiese estar en mi casa —Comentó la menor con una mueca de disgusto.

Deseaba irse del hospital cuanto antes.

—Entonces tengo buenas noticias para tí —Alegó Tsunade viendo la emoción aflorar en el rostro se la muchacha—. Pero primero, hay algo que debes saber. Tu familia tambien, ya deben estar por llegar.

Como si hubiese usado una invocación, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Dos personas entraron una tras otra, Suki no tuvo que ser demasiado detallista para ver que algo iba mal. Su hermano gemelo se veía más serio que de costumbre mientras su madre cargaba una expresión molesta como pocas veces la había visto.

Su padre e Itachi no parecían venir con ellos.

—Justo a tiempo —Murmuró la Hokage con satisfacción—. Me alegra que hayan decidido presentarse, esto puede interesarles.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama —Saludó Mikoto con respeto.

Sasuke realizó una leve reverencia antes de acomodarse a uno de los lados de su hermana, ocupando un poco el espacio vacío de la cama hospitalaria.

—Hagamos ésto rápido —Sentenció la rubia dejando los papeles a un lado para apoyar las manos sobre su cadera—. Fuiste afortunada, Suki.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Cuestionó Mikoto con confusión.

¿Cómo su hija pudo ser afortunada cuando casi muere hace solo unos días atrás?

—Luego de la operación hicimos varios estudios para verificar tu salud general y si algo más había sido perjudicado —Informó dandole un rápido vistazo a Sasuke—. Incluimos un gran abanico de analisis diversos, resultando en algo realmente extraño. Sasuke y Suki son gemelos biológicos.

Los tres oyentes se encontraban confundidos, eso ya lo sabían. Era obvio. Todo el mundo sabía que eran hermanos gemelos.

—Quizás no lo entienden, los gemelos comparten muchas similitudes, entre ellas su sexo ¿Saben cuáles son las probabilidades de que sean de distinto género? —Tsunade se veía realmente interesaba en el tema, mirando a ambos hermanos con extrema atención—. Es un caso realmente extraño, algo que no se ve todos los días. Busqué y recopilé toda la información referente a esto.

La Kage de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas rebuscó entre las hojas hasta dar con lo que le interesaba. Revisó nuevamente los resultados arrojados de un análisis en específico antes de pasear sus ojos por cada uno de los presentes.

—Tu corazón fue tu órgano más afectado, pero estaba destinado a fallar en cualquier momento —Aseveró—. Es uno de los posibles inconvenientes que surge de su condición biológica.

Mikoto miro a sus hijos con preocupación y no tardó ni un segundo en pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos adolescentes para abrazarlos con temor de que algo pueda pasarles a sus niños. Después de todo es un problema proveniente desde su concepción ¿Ésto acaso podría ser... su culpa? El solo pensarlo la aterraba, creía haber fallado como madre.

Sasuke y Suki buscaron los ojos del contrario a la vez, comunicando su preocupación por el otro con solo una mirada. Como si fuesen reflejos del mismo, buscaron la mano del otro al mismo tiempo, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Es lo que tenemos por el momento. De todas formas, necesitaremos hacerte algunos controles más y añadir unas sesiones para asegurarnos que no haya algún agente psicólogo incluído —Añadió la rubia, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. No se le había escapado la dificultad de la menor en ciertos aspectos que podrían referirse a déficit de atención o algo más—. Sasuke, no tenemos la información suficiente sobre casos como éstos o si ambos hermanos se ven afectados, pero voy a necesitar hacerte algunos análisis a tí también para descartar cualquier futuro problema ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido asintió conforme con eso. Tsunade asintió complacida y se encaminó a salir de la habitación cuando pareció recordar algo y volvió a mirar una vez más a la familia.

—Casi lo olvido, esta tarde recibirás el alta y podrás volver a casa.

Suki abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de festejar con un movimiento de manos eufórico que sacudió el brazo de Sasuke en todas las direcciones.

Mikoto rió alegre al ver la escena, realmente feliz de ver que sus hijos no se veían tan temerosos como ella por la reciente noticia. Eran niños fuertes, no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Jugué con mis pies, llevándolos de delante hacia atrás aprovechando la distancia entre estos y el suelo. Apoyé mis manos a los lados de mi cadera, sintiéndome feliz de que ésta sería la última vez que ocuparía cama en este lugar lleno de malos recuerdos. Miré una vez más la puerta de la habitación, deseando desesperadamente que la persona que se encargaría de recogerme llegase.

Sasuke se había ido poco después de Tsunade, cuando Sakura y Naruto vinieron a buscarlo debido a que tendrían una nueva misión. Mi madre, por otro lado, se lamentó diciendo que debería volver para atender a mi padre en cuanto llegase de la reunión que pareció llevarle más tiempo de lo normal. Con solo ver su expresión sabía que a papá le esperaba una buena reprimenda al regresar a casa.

Itachi... no lo sabía. Pero sabiendo que mis amigos habían sido enviados a una misión no me extrañaría saber que él también estaba cumpliendo una en éste mismo momento. Era un buen shinobi, el tipo de ninja que me encantaría llegar a ser.

—¿Lista para regresar a casa, Suki-chan?

Alcé la vista sorprendida buscando a la persona que ocupaba lugar en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había dejado la mirada sobre el suelo.

—¿Shisui? —Pregunté anonadada, ciertamente no esperaba verlo a él luego del momento incómodo de anoche— ¿Eres tú quién me llevará a casa?

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —Cuestionó con duda caminando hasta llegar a mi lado.

—En realidad, sí.

Solo fui sincera, pero parece que no fue esa la respuesta que él esperaba cuando su cabeza y hombros cayeron con derrota. Le miré extrañada hasta que noté su silenciosa intención de irse y me estiré lo suficiente para sujetar su camiseta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Sin embargo, no respondió. Tiré de la tela en un soso movimiento, más que nada intentando que volviese a acercarse.

Después dicen que la problemática soy yo.

—No esperaba que vengas tú porque creí que no querrías volver a verme después de lo de anoche.

Después de mi confesión sincera por fin decidió voltear a verme nuevamente. Paseó su mirada por todo mi rostro, logrando no solo sonrojarme sino también acelerar mi corazón.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso —Habló con un poco de molestia. Terminó por acercarse hasta quedar frente a mí y su mano acomodó uno de mis oscuros mechones de cabello tras mi oreja. La yema de sus dedos se deslizó por la piel de mi mejilla en esa acción, llevando una corriente electrica que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo—. Jamás querría algo así.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, dejándome sin palabras, y aproveché la cercanía para contemplar su rostro como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero cuando llegue a sus labios no pude despegar mi atención de allí.

Debía decir algo si no quería que ésto se torne incómodo.

—Tengo calor.

Parece que mi cerebro se tomó muy en serio lo de comenzar a ser sincera.

Posicionó su palma en mi frente para verificar la temperatura, pero descubrí su expresión divertida mientras veía mi rostro enrojecer aún más con su toque. Él sabía la razón de mi sonrojo.

Oh, Shisui, no eres el único que sabe como jugar.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa —Dijo despegando su toque.

—Cárgame —Le pedí alzando mis brazos con la sonrisa más inocente que fui capaz de formar.

Un tinte rosado, tan leve que era casi imperceptible, surcó sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —E incluso así pudo ocultar cualquier rastro que pudiese delatarlo en su tono de voz.

—Llevo casi dos semanas postrada en una cama, no voy a poder caminar con normalidad —Expliqué con lentitud, como si esa fuese la razón verdera—. Vamos, cárgame, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me concentré en cada mínimo movimiento que hiciese, desde la saliva pasando por su garganta hasta el pequeño temblor en sus manos.

—Tienes razón —Terminó aceptando—. Pero sujetate bien, no quiero que te caigas.

Solo asentí apurandolo con gestos de manos. Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros cuando me dio su espalda y con un movimiento rápido me alzó para colocarme en una posición cómoda para ambos.

Ninguno comentó nada mientras salimos del edificio y comenzamos a dirigirnos al distrito de nuestro clan. No paso desapercibido para mí el que haya elegido una de las rutas con menos transeúntes.

Me fijé en su cabello, viéndose tan brillante y suave bajo los rayos del sol del atardecer que me entraron unas enormes ganas de pasar mis manos por éste. Y no me iba a privar de hacerlo, así que soltando una de mis manos pasé mis dedos entre sus hebras oscuras, deleitándome con la sensación sedosa que transmitían.

—¿Qué haces? Te dije que te sujetaras bien.

Me incliné un poco, tratando de ver su rostro al escuchar la sorpresa en su voz. Pero parecía que no me lo iba a dejar fácil, ya que movió su cabeza evitando mi mirada curiosa.

—Me gusta tu cabello y sé que no me dejarás caer —Confesé hundiéndome de hombros— ¿Por qué la sorpresa? No es la primera ver que lo hago. En realidad, hace unos días hice lo mismo y no te quejaste.

—Suki —Reprochó por la bajo, intentando que no siga esa línea de conversación.

Pero ya guardé silencio por mucho tiempo, callando las emociones que no era culpable de tener. No lo haría más, estaba decidida a ser sincera no solo con los demás, conmigo misma también.

—¿Lo recuerdas? También tenías tus manos en mis muslos y mis brazos enrrollados al rededor de tu cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas? —Preguntó con seriedad, pero el ligero temblor en su agarre demostraba su nerviosismo.

Y me encantaba saber que tenía el poder de causar sensaciones en él.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso? —Inquirí. Y es que me estresaba su negación—. El que no lo hagas no quita el hecho de que nos hayamos besado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y sentí como toda su anatomía se tensó bajo la mía. Fui consciente de cómo su respiración se esfumó por unos segundos mientras sus orejas enrojecían. No podía ver su rostro pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que se había sonrojado.

—Eso no debió ocurrir nunca, Suki —Habló después de unos segundos. Su voz no solo era seria, también percibí la demanda en ella—. Olvídalo.

—No lo haré —Negué con seguridad, decidida a cumplir mi palabra—. Dejaré a Katsuro.

Su agarre cedió por una milésima de segundo, pero reaccionó al instante volviendo a sujetar mi cuerpo con cuidado. Entonces volteó su rostro lo suficiente como para poder verle. El rojo en su rostro era mucho más disimulado que el de sus orejas, sus ojos miraban con sorpresa los míos, pero toda mi atención recayó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Su voz se escuchaba tan bien desde la escasa distancia entre nuestras bocas, logrando sentir la calidez de su aliento en parte de mi rostro.

Asentí sabiendo que estaba atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. Me acerqué a su oreja, percibiendo lo sensible que era ante mi respiración sobre su piel.

—Dejaré a Katsuro porque lucharé por tí.

Esta vez pude ser espectadora del sonrojo más pronunciado hasta ahora, acompañando una expresión anonadada. Todo su cuerpo vibró, sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza en mis piernas y no pudo hacer más que mirarme perplejo.

Y sonreí, porque ya no había forma de hacerme creer que no estaba interesado en mí. Queriendo ver más de su debilidad ante mis actos aproveché mi posición para dejar un beso suave en la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Pareció reaccionar ante eso y volvió a ocultar su rostro de mi campo de visión para seguir nuestro camino con mucha más velocidad en sus pasos. Reí volviendo a acomodarme como corresponde en su espalda y apoyé mi cabeza sobre esta, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Tienes suerte de que estemos en vía pública —Le oí susurrar.

Ésta vez la sonrojada fui yo.

¿Qué me hubiese hecho si estuviésemos en privacidad?

Tendré que averiguarlo en otra ocasión.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2333 palabras.**


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo XXI: Venganza**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que la casa principal del distrito Uchiha volvía a ser ocupada por la menor de sus miembros.

Tres días de paz para algunos.

Tres días de agobio para Katsuro.

La noche había caído hace rato, pero dentro de aquella oscura habitación parecía no existir el tiempo. Un vórtice en el que el azabache se sentía caer más y más en la agonía.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Sus palabras eran susurros ocultos tras el estruendo que provocaba al tirar pilas enteras de libros al suelo. Estaba desesperado, rebuscando sin pausa por un archivo en especial.

Entonces, la tenue luz de la vela en medio de la habitación flaqueó con la llegada de un intruso. Una figura con el cuerpo oculto tras una capa y una máscara camuflando su rostro.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Gritó con furia, cansado de sentirse perseguido todo el tiempo— ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!

—Danzō-sama espera por tu respuesta.

—¡Ya les dejé en claro que no me interesa nada referente a su estúpida organización! —Golpeó una de las estanterías que ocupaba las paredes, tirando aún más libros al suelo sin saber como detener la cólera que ardía en su interior.

Ya estaba harto, agotado de las personas que no hacían más que volverlo loco. Si no lo veían como una amenaza, pensaban en él como un títere. No era ninguna de esas cosas, pero en su afán de romper aquel círculo vicioso terminaba cumpliendo con ambos papeles.

—Dile que no cuente conmigo, prefiero estar muerto antes que a su lado —Respondió bajando considerablemente su tono de voz. No debía alterarse, eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

Volteó su cuerpo para seguir su labor, buscando con desesperación.

—Eso que buscas no está aquí.

La tensión nació, sumergiendo en una densa capa de advertencia el aire del pequeño cuarto.

—Eso no les pertenece, devuélvanlo —Demandó el azabache. Sus manos se volvieron puños que suplicaban desquitarse con el primero que se le cruzase.

—Si lo quieres, Danzō-sama es quien lo tiene —Informó el enmascarado—. Y si no te parece suficiente, hay otra cosa que quizás pueda convencerte. Dijo que seguirá con el plan, ya sea con o sin tu colaboración, pero que si lo dejas a manos de él debes saber que no tendrá piedad con la muchacha.

—Le ponen un solo dedo encima y no dudaré en matarlos a todos ustedes —Amenazó con fiereza, dejando en claro que no permitiría que eso ocurriese.

—Ya sabes donde ir si quieres evitar aquello —Sentenció el intruso antes de irse con velocidad.

Los ojos negros de Katsuro bailaron por unos segundos en los que casi pierde el control. Entonces se encontró con los cuadros de la pared frente a él.

Sus padres... Sus primeros compañeros de equipo... Su equipo actual.

—Su muerte no fue en vano.

Si tan solo hubiese sido secreto por un tiempo más nada de ésto estaría sucediendo. Él podría ser libre y quien amaba no correría peligro.

Él solo quería un poco de amor. Sin embargo, la vida parecía no querer concederle nunca esa oportunidad.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Acomodé el cuerpo sobre mis hombros, distribuyendo el peso muerto para que sea más fácil de trasladar. Uno de sus brazos chocó contra mi pierna por la brusquedad del movimiento, y en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la penumbra de un par de árboles, el cadáver tomó la apariencia de alguien más al observarlo por unos segundos.

—Suki...

Sacudí la cabeza en un movimiento súbito, volviendo a traer ante mis ojos la verdadera identidad el ninja.

No mezcles casos que no se relacionan.

¿Por qué ahora dudaba de eso?

No planeaba volver a hacer ésto, el seguir trabajando para ese mal nacido me repugnaba, pero debía saber algo más antes de buscar a Uchiha Katsuro.

—Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Sasuke.

Miré a mi derecha, percibiendo como su silueta oscura se dejaba ver bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. Dejé caer el cuerpo al suelo sin permitirme pensar en la forma que sería utilizado más adelante, no era mi prioridad por el momento.

—Terminemos ésto rápido —Ordené con una sutil prepotencia.

—¿Algo te preocupa? —Indagó— ¿O hay cosas de las que empiezas a desconfiar?

Fruncí el seño con enojo ¿Cómo podía llegar a esas conclusiones?

—No venimos aquí para hablar de mí —Recordé zanjando el tema.

Amagó a tomar el cuerpo, planeando irse. Ésta vez no sería así, partiendo cada uno por su lado para reencontrarnos luego de unos días y así recibir la información.

—Alto —Hablé con autoridad—. Ésta vez tienes la respuesta que busco.

—¿Oh? —Su voz sonó sorprendida, pero su expresión de diversión revelaba su falsedad—. Luces muy convencido de ello ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber ésta vez, Sasuke?

—¿Qué planea Uchiha Katsuro? ¿Qué intenciones tiene con Suki?

—Vaya, pareces realmente interesado en el bastardito —Rió tomando una pose despreocupada—. Pero ya sabes cómo es esto, solo una pregunta por trabajo.

Chasqueé la lengua con molestia, esa regla me colmaría la paciencia en cualquier momento.

Saber qué es lo que planea podría orientarme a mí mismo en la forma correcta de accionar ante cualquier problema que nos pudiese causar. Por otro lado, el no saber sus intenciones para con Suki era estresante, dejándome un muy mal sabor de boca con solo imaginar que ella solo sea una pieza más para lograr su plan principal.

—Su plan, dime cuál es —Decidí después de debatir cuál era la mejor opción por unos segundos.

Confiaba en que podía mantener la seguridad de Suki por mis propios medios, al menos durante un buen tiempo.

—Bien —Aceptó, asintiendo con entendimiento—. Ese chico no es lo suficientemente listo como para planear algo en sí, en realidad apesta en eso. Pero sí se puede decir que va tras algo, venganza.

—¿Venganza? Exprésate mejor.

—Pareces creerte poderoso hoy —Se burló, con una risa que fue diluyéndose en solo segundos—. Él busca vengar la muerte de sus padres. Un suceso que lo marcó siendo un niño. Nadie estuvo para él después de su pérdida ni tampoco respondieron sus dudas referentes a sus muertes. Fue un asesinato bastante extraño, a decir verdad.

Traté de recordar algo sobre ello, cualquier cosa que haya escuchado en algún momento de mi vida, pero nada llegó.

Si jamás había oído palabra alguna referente a la muerte de sus padres ¿Es que no era tan importante o en realidad era algo de lo que nadie quería hablar?

Una melodía me sacó de mis pensamientos, similar a una canción de cuna, producida por los acordes graves de su voz. Fruncí el seño extrañado, sin comprender a qué iba eso.

—Te diré un secreto por ser sólo tú —Añadió mientras yo terminaba de asimilar la información—. Tiene un cuarto en su propia casa donde se encuentra todo su desarrollo de la investigación que le llevó años de trabajo. El muy imbécil ocupó toda una habitación ¿Puedes creerlo? Es como si dejase todo su esfuerzo a merced del primer tarado que abra la puerta.

Observé su sonrisa tétrica, consciente de su mensaje oculto en ella. Estaba invitándome a ser el que abra la puerta.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

Miraba las palmas de mis manos actualmente limpias, pero la sensación del tibio carmesí parecía haberse instalado en mi piel incluso después de haberla higienizado con frenesí por minutos. No era la primera vez que mis manos fueron manchadas, pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez era mi sangre.

Reaccioné al momento en que llegué a la puerta de casa, viendo por las ventanas las luces encendidas del interior. Había pensado en visitar a Suki en el hospital, pero como se enterase que acababa de llegar de una misión de tres días comenzaría a sermonearme por no cuidar lo suficiente mi salud y que debía descansar.

Mi salud...

Abrí la puerta, pero ni siquiera pude cerrar como corresponde al ingresar cuando unos pasos acelerados comenzaron a resonar por el pasillo.

—¡Itachi nii-chan!

—¿Suki?

Observé con asombro como corría en mi dirección con una sonrisa enorme naciendo en su rostro ¿No estaba en el hospital? Abrió los brazos, como si en cualquier momento tomaría vuelo, y saltó hasta arrojarse sobre mí en un abrazo apretado. Pasé mis brazos tras su espalda, devolviendo el gesto mientras su pequeña anatomía se escondía en mi pecho.

—¡Regresaste! ¡Por fin regresaste! —Se regocijaba frotando sus mejillas contra la tela de mi camiseta negra.

Sonreí recordando cuando de niña solía recibirme con la misma emoción de ahora.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, me alegra mucho que estés de nuevo en casa —Acaricié su cabeza con cuidado mientras despegaba nuestro abrazo.

—Recibí el alta hace unos días —Asintió. Parecía feliz, pero eso pronto cambio para mostrar una mueca de disgusto—. Pero todo está muy raro en casa, mamá está molesta todo el día porque papá se la pasa todo el tiempo yendo a reuniones y Sasuke casi nunca está en casa mientras que a mí no me dejan salir a ningún lado. No veía la hora de que volvieras, nii-chan.

Seguro las reuniones a las que asistía nuestro padre eran debates sobre el Golpe de Estado, necesitaria ponerme al día con ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y el que Sasuke siga desapareciendo tampoco ayudaba, esperaba que no se esté metiendo en problemas.

¿Pero por qué no la dejarían salir a ella?

—Tranquila, ya todo mejorará —Sonreí levemente, aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre eso.

Ella pareció estar a punto de comentar algo, pero solo silencio salió de sus labios entreabiertos cuando pareció haber encontrado algo que no le gustó en mi rostro. Su seño fruncido lo decía todo.

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Toqué mis ojeras sabiendo a lo que se refería. Estaban más oscuras y prominentes luego de no dormir adecuadamente en los tres días que duró la misión, solo unas dos o tres horas cada día.

—Hace no mucho —Respondí con simpleza.

—Te ves exhausto —Masculló analizándome con sus ojos entrecerrados y empujando una de sus comisuras hacia un lado. Su mejilla resaltó demasiado tras esa acción.

De la nada, se agachó, y ante mi confusión comenzó a sacarme el calzado.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté tratando de ayudarla. Pero al bajar mi mano ella la corrió a un lado rechazando la ayuda.

—Déjame ayudarte, realmente te ves agotado —Pidió alzando la cabeza desde la misma posición para mirar mis ojos—. Vamos, levanta el pie así puedo sacar esta cosa.

Suspiré y obedecí su petición, dejándole hacer lo que quisiese si con eso lograba que su humor no decayera. En cuanto terminó y dejó el par de sandalias ninjas en el lugar correspondiente del recibidor, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y me guió sonriente hasta mi cuarto.

—Descansa un poco, voy a preparar el baño para que puedas ducharte antes de dormir —Y no esperó respuesta alguna de mi parte antes de correr a cumplir con lo recién dicho.

Sobé uno de los costados de mi cuello adolorido a la vez que sonreía. Suki parecía estar volviéndose más similar a como lo era antes, mostrándose atenta como si de una madre se tratase. Busqué una muda de ropa limpia y me senté a los pies de la cama dándome unos minutos para descansar las piernas.

Dolor en el pecho, ardor en la garganta. Cubrí mi boca a la vez que volvía a toser, mi torso cayó levemente hacia adelante por la sensación incómoda y desagradable que me bañó en ese momento. Al alejar la palma de mi boca volví a encontrarme con el mismo panorama de la última vez: sangre.

—¡El agua esta lista, nii-chan! —Gritó Suki desde el pasillo.

Cerré mi mano en un puño, dejando pasar esto por el momento, y tomé la ropa antes de encaminarme al baño. Al llegar lo encontré vacío, así que me apresuré a cerrar la puerta para lavar mis manos antes de desvestirme para meterme a la ducha. De esa forma no mancharía mi ropa, ya que sería casi evidente que la sangre es mía debido a que en las misiones utilizaba el uniforme ANBU. Para cuando terminé de lavar mi piel reseca por los tres días de trabajo, me cambié y regresé a mi habitación encontrando a Suki sentada en medio de mi cama jugando con una de las ligas que utilizaba para atarme el cabello.

Y al ver su expresión decaída lo recordé.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté sentándome a su lado. Ella me observó y quitó la toalla que aún llevaba en manos para acomodarse frente a mí y secarme el cabello con suavidad.

—Sí, solo me preocupa Sasuke —Confesó hundiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Analicé su expresión de concentración en su labor, pensando si lo que planeaba preguntar era lo correcto. Pero no había nada que perder y sabía que si no recibía una respuesta esta noche no podría dormir con tranquilidad.

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

—Claro —Todavía no despegaba sus ojos de mi cabello, procurando secar adecuadamente cada mechón húmedo.

Sujeté sus muñecas para detener su actividad y me observó con confusión mientras alejaba sus manos, las cuales aún sostenían la toalla. Conecté mis ojos a los suyos, esperando encontrar en ellos una sincera respuesta en lo que aún no soltaba sus muñecas.

—¿Sales con Katsuro?

Sus ojos se expandieron con sorpresa, permitiéndome adentrarme aún más en el color onix brillante. Pareció avergonzarse, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado que no sean mis ojos, y debido a mi agarre pude sentir como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Cómo...? —Su voz temblorosa se fue cuando pareció pensar sobre algo. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo danzar su cabello suelto de un lado al otro con el movimiento—. Sí, es mi novio.

¿Lo peor? No encontraba algún rastro de que aquello sea falso. Desde que escuché esa confesión de parte de Katsuro tenía la muy leve esperanza de que sea solo una mentira que hizo para molestar a Sasuke.

No lo conocía lo suficiente, pero no necesitaba más para saber que no era alguien con quien me gustaría ver a Suki, a mi pequeña hermana.

—Pero terminaré con él —Sus manos se deslizaron de mi agarre para tomar las mías.

Aún no había podido asimilar su respuesta anterior cuando escuché aquello. Inevitablemente fruncí el seño, sintiendo temor de que él haya podido hacerle algo.

Porque no lo permitiría.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Tragué en seco. No quería sacar conjeturas apresuradas antes de cerciorarme que nada malo le haya ocurrido.

Ella bajo los ojos, viendo nuestras manos unidas, tomo aire y su cabeza cayó a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa ocupando sus labios.

—Estoy enamorada de alguien más —La observé sorprendido, esperando cualquier cosa menos eso. El aire me faltó por un momento, pero volvió a hablar sin permitirme estabilizar—. Estoy enamorada de Shisui.

Me alejé un poco sobresaltado, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, incapaz de pensar en nada. Apreté mis párpados y sus manos, negando repetidas veces convenciéndome de que era una broma. No sabía ni como reaccionar ni que pensar. No sabía si estaba bien o si estaba mal. Era la primera vez que me pasaba, haciendo imposible el dejarme ser coherente.

Pero al volver a verla, el brillo en sus ojos lo dijo todo sin la necesidad de palabras.

¿Shisui?

¿En qué momento había dejado de verlo como un hermano para verlo como un...?

Liberé sus manos para frotarme el rostro con frustración. No quería terminar esa línea. Me detuve cuando un nuevo pensamiento invadió mi mente.

¿Shisui estaba enterado de ésto?

—Nii-chan —Llamó la voz de Suki en un tono de voz calmado, agarró mis antebrazos para comenzar a alejarlos de mi cuerpo con sutileza—. Tranquilo, deberías dormir un poco. Otro día seguiremos la conversación si así lo quieres, pero tienes que descansar.

Asentí, algo desorientado de mi entorno. Pocas horas de sueño y cansancio no eran algo que me ayude a digerir la noticia ni me permitían ser racional por completo.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —Preguntó con timidez—. Ya me he sentido bastante solitaria con tres días de encierro.

Solté un sonido afirmativo que la hizo brincar en el lugar a la vez que aplaudía varias veces con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Se puso de pie, haciendo lo mismo conmigo, y preparó la cama para ambos.

—¡Eres el mejor! —Chilló emocionada—. Uh, pero no le digas a Sasuke que dije eso.

Reí un poco por su comentario, aún afectado por lo de hace segundos atrás, y ocupé lugar en la cama dejando un brazo sobre la almohada recordando su manía de hacerse una bolita entre mi brazo y mi torso. Ella ocupó el lugar que le había dejado y no tardó en abrazarse las piernas. Estiré mi brazo libre para apagar la luz de la lámpara y cerré los ojos decidido en dormir.

Quizás el que Suki se quede en mi habitación era la mejor opción, con ella estando presente podía convencerme de que quedarme en casa en lugar de salir ahora mismo en busca de respuestas de parte de mi mejor amigo era mejor elección.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2853 palabras.**


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo XXII: Mangekyou**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

—Tenemos que hablar.

Los ojos negros de Katsuro analizaron mi expresión seria en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa.

—Pensé que te habías acobardado —Opinó con cierto deje de burla. Se hizo a un lado, invitándome a entrar a su casa con un gesto de cabeza, y cerró la puerta una vez me adentré.

Seguí con suspicacia sus movimientos mientras caminábamos a la sala. Con cada parpadeo un nuevo recuerdo de la noche anterior llegaba, y con cada recuerdo la información sobre él.

—¿Cómo está Suki? —Preguntó tirándose al sillón. El resentimiento era palpable en su voz— ¿Siguen escondiéndola de todo el mundo o me van a permitir verla si vuelvo a presentarme en tu casa?

—No eres bienvenido en mi casa —Acoté sin dudarlo—, y mientras más lejos estés de ella, mejor.

—Es mi novia —Gruñó con molestia, dirigiéndome una mirada de irritación.

—Momentáneamente —Retruqué, cruzándome de brazos en una postura dominante a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Pareció molestarse demasiado, frunciendo el seño y apretando sus puños. Por un momento creí que se levantaría a golpearme, dándome la oportunidad de romperle la cara de una vez por todas, pero pareció recordar algo que lo hizo bufar mientras murmuraba palabras que no pude escuchar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? —Cuestionó con cansancio, sacudiendo su cabello en señal de frustración.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —Fui directo, dejando en claro que era esa la razón de mi llegada

—¿También vas a juzgar? —Tensó su mandíbula a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban de un negro apagado—. No planeo nada malo, ya déjenme en paz.

—Mientes —Respondí con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más—. Escuché su conversación —No hacía falta decirle de quién hablaba, su expresión fue suficiente para saber que me refería al hombre del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre— ¿Si su misión resultaba exitosa te ahorrabas un paso? Intentó asesinarla, no te hagas es imbécil.

—Tú eres el imbécil que acusa sin saber ni la mitad de la realidad —Su expresión se crispó con ofensa, mostrándose afectado.

No soy tan estúpido como para creerle su falso dolor.

—Dímelo, hazlo, demuestra que es posible confiar en tí.

Abrió su boca, poniéndose de pie con violencia, como si estuviese por recriminar algo. Pero terminó por bajar la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

—No.

Jadeé con gracia, como si acabase de contarme un chiste, viendo esa expresión decaída en la cara de quien siempre trata a todos de cobardes.

—¡Porque sabes que no eres tan bueno como dices! —Alcé la voz, señalándolo con acusación.

—¡No lo haré porque solo empeorará aún más las cosas! —Gritó cediendo al enojo, sus hombros temblaban con rabia mientras aún no levantaba sus ojos del suelo—. Tú no tienes idea el caos que nos rodea, si yo abro la boca considéranos muertos.

—¿Es por él? ¿Qué relación tienes con ese tipo?

—No te interesa —Siseó con amenaza, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de los lados.

—¿Trabajas para él tú también? —Seguí preguntando. No me iría de aquí sin tener al menos respuesta a algo.

—Trabajaba —Corrigió con desagrado—. Fui como tú, una de sus marionetas manchando mis manos en busca de respuestas —Observó sus manos temblorosas, como si tuviese rechazo por ellas— ¿Te digo algo? Deberías alejarte también. El poder es adictivo, pero trae consigo consecuencias putrefactas. Estarás ciego hasta que te sientas satisfecho, y cuando estés pleno vas a notar que en realidad... no valió la pena en absoluto. Entonces, solo te arrepentirás, sabiendo que jamás escaparás de toda la mierda que tú mismo generaste.

Elevó sus ojos, enseñándome su Sharingan con arrepentimiento.

¿Estaba arrepentido de su poder?

**XXX**

—¿Dónde estabas?

Cerré la ventana de mi cuarto con fuerza en cuanto escuché la voz de Suki a mi espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fruncí el seño volteando a verla.

—Estaba preocupada —Se acercó aún más, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los míos para abrazarme con fuerza— ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda en algo, verdad? Para lo que sea.

Sujeté sus brazos, alejándola para ver sus ojos brillar con una preocupación inocente.

—Aléjate de Katsuro —Demandé.

—Ya sabés que voy a dejarlo —Dejó caer su cabeza a un lado con confusión.

—No es suficiente —Negué apretando un poco más sus brazos para que mantenga su atención en mí—. Mantente lejos de él.

Parpadeó más confundida que antes, sus ojos pasearon por mi rostro sin entender mis palabras. Intentó alejarse pero no se lo permití, quería asegurarme que no volviera a acercarse a él.

—¿Nii-chan?

—Promete que no lo harás. Que no volverás a acercarte a él.

—No puedes obligarme a nada —Leves arrugas nacieron en su entrecejo con la creciente molestia—, yo no te digo con quién puedes o no relacionarte.

—Solo hazme caso —Pedí sacudiendo sus brazos.

¿Por qué no entendía que tenía que alejarse de él por su propia seguridad?

—¿Me dirás qué escondes? —Preguntó desafiante, estirando su cuello evitando quedar por debajo de mí— ¿La razón detrás de tus escapadas?

—No.

—Entonces no te entrometas en mi vida privada tampoco.

Alejó mis manos con rudeza haciéndome retroceder un paso por su acción. Intentó pasar por mi lado pero fui más rápido y volví a envolver uno de sus brazos entre mis dedos con violencia para empujarla contra la pared más cercana.

—¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez! —Gruñí fúrico—. No es bueno para tí.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, permitiendo ver el reflejo de mi Sharingan en ellos.

—Suéltame —Pidió tornándose inexpresiva de repente.

Inevitablemente clavé más mis dedos en su piel, incapaz de controlar mi enojo.

—Suéltala —Reclamó una nueva voz a la vez que la puerta fue abierta con ímpetu.

Itachi nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta, sus ojos escrutaban la escena como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

Suki aprovechó el momento para liberarse de mi agarre y salir de mi habitación sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, dejando a Itachi mirándonos con duda.

—Mañana hablaremos sobre ésto, ahora baja a comer —Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista, yendo por el mismo camino que nuestra hermana menor.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Cubrí un bostezo inevitable justo cuando estaba por hablar.

Estúpido gemelo, ya me pagarás el insomnio que me hiciste sufrir anoche.

—¿Déficit de atención? —Formulé con interés cuando pude hablar correctamente.

—Así es —Asintió la Hokage viéndome desde el otro lado del escritorio—. No es lo suficientemente grave como para que cualquiera pudiese notarlo con facilidad, pero sí repercute en tu desempeño en las misiones.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que había una razón lógica para ser un fracaso y no solo era una horrenda kunoichi.

—Pero no es tan malo ¿No? —Pregunté esperanzada.

—Para nada, con unos medicamentos y algunas visitas aquí no volverá a causarte inconvenientes —Tranquilizó con una leve sonrisa comprensiva—. Eso sí, deberás esforzarte más que el promedio en focalizar tus movimientos y no distraerte en pleno campo de batalla. Procurando al mismo tiempo cuidar de tu salud, sabés que tu corazón no está en tan buenas condiciones actualmente.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Daré lo mejor de mí en cada entrenamiento de ahora en adelante —Elevé uno de mis puños con convicción.

—Oh, ya se que lo harás —Respondió con gracia ¿Debía sospechar de eso?—. Ahora vete, hay alguien esperando por verte fuera. Espero encontrarte aquí la próxima semana.

Asentí efusivamente y realicé un par de reverencias antes de salir del consultorio con apuro de ver quién me esperaba.

Mi madre, que me había acompañado hasta aquí esta mañana, ya no estaba. Pero a unos metros distinguí otra figura recargada contra la pared del pasillo, cubierta por un largo abrigo verde oscuro que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro debido a su cuello y capucha.

Aburame Shiro.

—¿Sensei? —Llamé insegura de que en realidad sea él.

—Tiempo sin verte, Suki —Saludó con la voz grave y profunda característica de él mientras se acercaba con lentitud— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Brinqué en el lugar como niña pequeña, feliz de poder verlo luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Mejor ¿Y usted? —Pregunté tratando de ver sus ojos, algo imposible por las gafas oscuras que llevaba—. Fue mucho tiempo que estuvo fuera por la misión.

—Bien —Respondió con desinterés— ¿Lista para entrenar?

Detuve mis movimientos. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿Se refiere a ahora mismo? —Señalé el suelo con confusión.

—No veo mejor momento.

—Pero Katsuro y Akiyoshi...

—De ellos me encargaré en otro momento —Cortó mis palabras a la vez que le restó importancia con un gesto de sus manos cubiertas por guantes—. He hablado con Tsunade-sama sobre tu situación, desarrollamos un sistema de entrenamiento con el objetivo de adherirse a tus actuales necesidades y deficiencias.

Apreté mis labios, desconfiada de sus palabras. Eso me suena a que me va a dejar moribunda.

—Ya le fueron con el chisme de que no entrené ¿No es así?

—Estás en lo cierto —Aseguró sin repulgo.

—Ya qué —Suspiré con derrota, dejando caer mis hombros a la vez que soltaba el aire con pesadez—. Pero quiero ir enserio ésta vez, Sensei.

Elevé uno de mis dedos totalmente decidida, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. Él observó mi gesto unos segundos pero terminó por ignorarlo.

—¿Segura? —No me dejó responder cuando siguió hablando—. De acuerdo, pero en ese caso deberás dedicar algún tiempo a aprender ninjutsu médico básico como mínimo.

Me quejé tambaleándome de un lado a otro, mis brazos colgantes seguían el movimiento.

—¿Eso es necesario? —Lloriqueé—. Se me hace muy aburrido.

—Aprendes a curar tus heridas o te desangras en el campo de entrenamiento —Se hundió de hombros, como si dijera lo más normal del mundo—. No juzgaré tu decisión, pero no servirás mucho si te encuentras medio muerta a mitad del día.

Ya extrañaba su tacto inexistente al expresarse.

—Lo haré —Acepté sin otra opción, haciendo una mohín—, pero no quiero que se detenga hasta que llegar a mi límite. Mi tercer tomoe quiero que salga por mi propio esfuerzo y no por otra tragedia —Dejé en claro con un gesto de manos. Ésta vez no dejaré que mi poder ocultar evolucione a costa de una mala experiencia—. Una semana.

—En tres días lo tienes.

Parpadeé anonadada.

—¿Tres días? —Repetí para asegurarme de haber oído bien.

—Podría ser hoy mismo, pero quiero tomar los primeros dos días en comprobar la eficacia de algunos ejercicios que seleccioné —Avisó con mirada pensativa.

—Esos ejercicios tienen que ver con muchos insectos ¿No es así? —Lo observé con suspicacia, girando mi cabeza con desconfianza.

—Tú pregunta ofende. Sabés que soy un Aburame fiel a mis insectos.

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo obvio y lo seguí cuando comenzó a alejarse para salir del hospital.

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

—¿Qué piensas sobre Suki?

Dejé de girar el kunai en mi dedo cuando la pregunta de Itachi me tomó con la guardia baja. Lo observé de soslayo con sospecha, él estaba ocupando lugar a mi lado en una roca grande, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Es por eso que se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvimos entrenando juntos?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Traté de indagar, pero no se vio con intención de responder mientras sus ojos miraban a la nada—. Es una buena chica.

Tragué incómodo, sin saber exactamente a qué venia su pregunta ni qué se supone que debía responder.

—Me dijo que dejará a Katsuro.

Me paralicé cuando la realización golpeo mi mente como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

¿Ya lo sabrá?

—¿Y te dijo por qué? —Pregunté como si no me estuviese muriendo de curiosidad.

Y un nuevo dilema se presentó en mí ¿Cuál es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar realmente?

—Sí.

Sentí los nervios aparecer no solo por su afirmación, sino porque ésta vino acompañada de sus ojos filosos clavándose en mí con intensidad. Estaba buscando una reacción de mi parte ¿Pero qué esperaba ver exactamente?

Por otro lado, yo no podía creerlo. Quería enfadarme, enojarme con ella por no hablar conmigo antes de contarle aquello a Itachi sabiendo que él podría venir a buscar respuestas de mi parte, pero simplemente me era imposible. Es que incluso un calor agradable se instaló en mi pecho al pensar que sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que no le importó el confesarlos a alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuese su hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo.

—¿Es algo malo? —Fingí desconocimiento cuando note que volvía a guardar silencio—. Te ves preocupado.

—No sé que pensar sobre eso.

Sólo espero que no piense en partirme la cara.

—¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo? —Ofrecí al ver que parecía más afectado de lo que imaginé.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, desviando su atención a cualquier lugar en el suelo debatiendo consigo mismo.

—... No.

Inhalé bastante aire tratando de disminuir el dolor pesado de sentirme culpable por su estado de ánimo. Pero hasta que no se sienta preparado para hablar sobre eso conmigo no voy a tocar el tema, necesitaba aceptar los hechos antes de enfrentarlos. De otra forma, solo le generaría más preocupación y posible paranoia.

—¿Y pudiste hablar con tu padre sobre lo de las reuniones? —Cambié de conversación en busca de que deje de pensar en algo que obviamente le perturbaba.

—Están más decididos que nunca —Asintió frotando su frente con frustración.

—Lo sé —Coincidí reanudando mi juego con el arma metálica en mis manos—. Tengo una cita en pocos días para hablar con la Hokage y los consejeros sobre esto.

Eso pareció llamar su atención, girando su cabeza en mi dirección con rapidez volviendo a conectar nuestras miradas.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Utilizaré mi Mangekyou Sharingan sobre el clan —Le confesé mi plan con confianza de que lo que decía permanecería en secreto entre ambos.

—¿Tu Mangekyou? —Se mostró confundido, haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo cuando pareció terminar de crear una secuencia en su cabeza— ¿Estás seguro? Es arriesgado, podemos hallar otra forma.

—No hay tiempo para más planes —Arrojé el kunai en mi mano contra uno de los árboles a nuestro alrededor—. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen el golpe.

Y si no actuaba rápido, no habría nada que pudiese detenerlos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2359 palabras.**


	25. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo XXIII: ¡Mírame!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Golpeé tres veces la madera, tratando de ser suave para no generarme más dolor en las manos ya lastimadas. Estaba muy cansada, pero no planeaba volver a casa hasta dar fin a mi misión personal. No importaba lo adolorida que me encuentre después de estar hasta el atardecer en el campo de entrenamiento, sabía que cuando vuelva a entrar a mi hogar comenzarían de nuevo con su tonta vigilancia.

El sonido de la llave girando logró que mi atención volviese a dispararse, entonces cuando la puerta se abrió fui capaz de ver como una cara amargada se transformaba en una sorprendida.

—Buenas tardes —Saludé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Katsuro me observó perplejo por unos segundos, incapaz de creer que de verdad esté frente a la puerta de su casa. Pero cuando volvió a la realidad no tardó nada en apretarme en un abrazo de añoranza, pareciendo no querer soltar mi cuerpo jamás.

Y ya comenzaba a sentirme demasiado mal por mis verdaderas intenciones allí.

—Creí que no volvería a verte —Murmuró en mi oreja, dejando besos perdidos en mi frente y coronilla.

Lo alejé un poco, lo suficiente como para que él consiga plantar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunté mirando mis pies, escondiendo mi pena tras mi cabello.

En ese momento percibió que algo no estaba bien. Me invitó a pasar al interior de su vivienda y nos guío con las manos entrelazadas hasta el sofá de la pequeña sala.

Carraspeó, viéndose inseguro de qué decir mientras nos acomodábamos sobre los cojines para quedar frente a frente.

—¿Te sirvo algo? —Preguntó señalando la entrada a la cocina a pocos metros de nosotros.

—No, no me llevará mucho tiempo —Rechacé con amabilidad. Nuestras manos aún estaban entrelazadas y mientras más las observaba, más difícil se me hacia comenzar a hablar—. Debemos terminar.

Sus manos temblaron, pero cuando intente sujetarlas aún más fuerte para brindarle apoyo las alejó, como si mi toque le doliese. Levanté la vista con lentitud, sin saber con qué me iba a esperar al llegar a su rostro, pero cuando vi el sufrimiento acumulado tras sus ojos me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Su labio inferior tembló en cuanto se propuso a hablar y se apresuró a cubrir sus expresiones débiles trás sus manos.

—¿Hice algo mal? —Pude oírle preguntar, con su voz temerosa entrecortada.

—No, tú no —Me apresuré a negar, lo que menos quería era que se culpara a sí mismo por algo que no había hecho. Aguanté mis impulsos que reclamaban abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, porque sabía que lo que él quería era una respuesta a esta decisión—. Yo... siento algo por alguien más.

Alejé mis ojos cuando ya se me hacía imposible ver su dolor. Era yo quien decidió acabar con ésto, por lo que si yo me sentía dolida no quería ni imaginar las emociones por las que estaba pasando él.

—No pongas esa cara —Masculló picando una de mis mejillas—, ya sabia que te gustaba Shisui.

Balbuceé sintiéndome estúpida por haber sido tan obvia que hasta el que fue mi pareja supo aquello.

—Fui demasiado evidente ¿No es así? —Hablé por lo bajo mientras en mi interior no hacía más que lanzarme varios insultos por haber sido tan tonta—. Perdóname.

—Ya no importa, al menos podrás besarlo otra vez sin meterle los cuernos a nadie.

Ouch.

—¿Quién te dijo? —Pregunté con puro arrepentimiento.

—Yo los vi —Confesó con desánimo, dejando caer su cuerpo de costado contra el respaldo del sofá—. También los chupetones de tu cuello en la misión.

La vergüenza y pena brotaron de cada poro de mi piel. Estaba confirmado, fui una basura con él.

Preferiría que me odiase después de todo eso, pero su rostro afligido demostró que ese no era el caso.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que luego de eso te sintieras satisfecha —Se hundió de hombros destapando su rostro para pasar a observar sus palmas. Sus ojos no volvieron a mirarme desde que inicie ésta conversación—. Que por fin puedas sacar las ganas de estar con él y quizás entonces me verías solo mí por primera vez.

—Yo no sé... que decir —Susurré.

—Fui tan estúpido —Una sonrisa triste nació en su rostro, como si se riera de sus propias desgracias—. Estaba tan confiado de ello que no me importó decir frente a los demás que eras mi novia.

Y con eso entendí todo. La razón por la que mis hermanos sepan de nuestra relación... fue obra suya.

—Fuiste tú quien lo dijo —Dejé salir mis pensamientos cuando la realización me llegó— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Quizás me excedí soltando la pregunta con brusquedad, pero fue demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos en cuanto escuchó el reclamo implícito en mi voz, y su expresión se endureció al instante.

—¡Porque era lo que tú querías! —Exclamó señalándome con su mano temblorosa. Sus ojos se veían rojos mientras contenía las lágrimas y yo no sabía que decir— ¡¿O acaso pensabas dejar lo nuestro como un secreto porque el otro infeliz se fijó en tí?!

Me incliné hacia atrás, sintiéndome ofendida por su insinuación.

—¡No le digas así! —Respondí en su mismo tono de voz— ¡Fue él quien más me cuido en el hospital!

—¡Eso fue porque ninguno de tus malditos hermanos me dejaba pasar verte! —Gritó poniéndose de pie, comenzando a caminar como león encerrado mientras lo único que pude hacer fue sorprenderme ¿Eso era cierto?— ¡Intenté visitarte en el hospital en innumerables ocasiones y solo pude verte dos veces, escabullendome cuando no había nadie! ¡Intente ir a verte a tu casa desde que te dieron el alta y me corrían como si fuese un cualquiera! ¡¿Cuántas veces intentaste tú verme desde que despertaste?!

Guardé silencio, incapaz de responder a eso ¿Cómo era posible? No me habían dicho nada sobre que había intentado visitarme.

Lo vi caminar a la cocina para volver con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

—Quédatelo o tíralo —Dijo dejándola en mi regazo—, no me importa lo que hagas con eso.

—¿Por qué me das ésto? —Pregunté confundida agarrando el objeto con cuidado.

—Cumplimos un mes de novios cuando estabas en coma. No quiero quedarme con eso e iba a ser tuyo de todas formas.

Y yo como estúpida lo pregunto, dejando más que claro que no me había acordado de nuestro primer mes de relación.

—Katsuro...

Me puse de pie, pensando cómo podía disculparme correctamente. Él levantó una mano pidiendo que no me acercara mientras ocultaba su rostro de mi visión.

—Eso ya no importa. Solo... déjame solo, por favor.

Y me odié por hacer tanto mal a alguien que no se lo merecía.

**XXX**

Mi respiración se volvía errática con cada segundo que transcurría, con cada movimiento que realizaba y con cada golpe que asestaba.

Pero no podía importarme menos. Aunque mi cuerpo parecía no querer seguir esforzándose después de horas sin descanso no iba a permitirme a mi misma tirar la toalla. Porque todo dolía, pero el dolor más fuerte estaba dentro de mí.

Y me lo merecía. El sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando lo construí yo misma a base de ser egoísta, estúpida y débil.

—¿Qué haces entrenando tan de noche?

Cerré mis ojos, insultando mentalmente a la vida por traer justo ahora a quien no quería ver. De todas formas suspiré tratando de calmar mi mente desastrosa antes de depositar mi enojo en alguien que no lo merecía.

—No quiero volver a casa aún, Shisui.

Detuve mis ataques al tronco de entrenamiento y froté mis muñecas acalambradas de tanto esfuerzo.

—Deberías descansar.

—Ve a descansar tú si quieres, yo no lo necesito.

Lo que menos haría esta noche es descansar, si llego a entrar a mi habitación probablemente acabe llorando como niña caprichosa o peleando con algún familiar. Quería estar sola, pero sabía que eso no sucedería cuando escuché sus pisadas acercándose a mi lado.

—Ya basta, dime qué te tiene así —Pidió acercando su mano a mi rostro pero me alejé antes de que siquiera me rosara.

—¿Te parece que estoy de humor para hablar?

De pronto sentí un leve tirón en uno de mis brazos y antes de poder quejarme, ya sea de dolor o de enojo, un par de brazos se enroscaron a mis lados. Mi corazón brincó contra mi pecho lleno de emoción al saber que Shisui me estaba abrazando.

—Suki, dime —Susurró con preocupación cerca de mi oído, enviando cientas de descargas eléctricas a cada parte de mi cuerpo—. Por favor.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y rápidamente los cerré para contener cualquier lágrima que intente escapar. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando sus latidos, que era donde llegaba por la diferencia de altura que manejábamos, y aspiré su aroma buscando la tranquilidad que había perdido.

—Lo hice —La voz me salio pequeña, sin querer aceptar lo que había ocurrido—, dejé a Katsuro.

Su cuerpo se tensó, pude notarlo mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Preguntó con temor.

—Me demostró que soy una basura.

Sus brazos soltaron mi cuerpo y me hubiese gustado lloriquear por eso, pero sus manos al instante apresaron mi rostro para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó con el seño fruncido— ¿Él te lo dijo?

—No —Mascullé.

Íbamos tan bien ¿Hacía falta hacerme volver a recordar todo?

—No entiendo ¿Por qué crees eso entonces?

¿Es qué él no lo veía? ¿No se había fijado en cómo era o solo trataba de ignorarlo?

Me solté de sus manos para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, elevando las manos al cielo con frustración.

—¡Mírame! —Chillé como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¡¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?! —Dejé caer mis brazos y mi enojo volvió a crecer—. Pasé toda mi vida culpando a un estúpido trauma del pasado por cada error que yo misma cometía. Me quejaba de ser débil pero tampoco me esforzaba en cambiar eso. Jugué con el corazón de Katsuro aún sabiendo que estaba enamorada de tí.

Su expresión fue de sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras cargadas de odio, un sentimiento dirigido a mí misma. Me observó con pena cuando entendió mi enfado.

Pero yo no quería su pena.

Quería que todo lo que hice nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Y quería que me viese con amor.

—¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?

Pareció dudar por un momento de cómo responder. No lo culpaba, incluso yo no esperaba preguntar aquello tan de repente.

Volvió a acercarse a mí con la decisión plantada en su mirada y cuando creí que escucharía su respuesta... me besó. Sus labios se apoyaron con delicadeza sobre los míos, tratando de transmitir sus pensamientos y emociones con su tacto. Fueron solo segundos antes de que intente alejarse, por lo que me apresuré a pasar mis brazos por sobre sus hombros para acercarlo más a mí mientras cerraba los ojos. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, algo que no tardó en imitar para formar un beso más profundo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con cariño.

Pero lamentablemente nada dura para siempre. Sus labios se despegaron de los míos en un momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos besado ni me importaba.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Pregunté sonrojada, separando poco a poco mis párpados.

—Lo estoy —El brillo en sus ojos era más hermoso y llamativo que el de las estrellas sobre nosotros—. Pero no podemos estar juntos.

Parpadeé incrédula mientras sentía algo apuñalar mi corazón sin compasión.

—¿Por qué?

—No es seguro para tí.

Lo alejé de mí, molesta por su excusa barata. Ya sabía que era débil, pero usar eso como motivo para rechazarme era demasiado.

—¿También crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma, verdad? —Cuestioné. Podía esperar ese pensamiento de todos, pero viniendo de él me hacía sentir peor— ¿O piensas que soy demasiado inútil como para estar junto a alguien como tú?

—No dije eso —Se apresuró a responder—, jamás tendría esa imagen de tí.

—¡Entonces deja de buscar excusas para no estar conmigo! —Exclamé cansada.

¿Acaso nada me podía salir bien?

—No son excusas —Contestó con seriedad—. Yo no creo que tú seas débil, solo te cuido.

—No necesito un niñero —Sentencié señalándolo con advertencia.

Su mano apresó mi muñeca en mi descuido y antes de poder reaccionar me encontré apresada entre su cuerpo y el tronco de un árbol.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? ¿Shunshin no jutsu quizás?

Sus manos se apoyaron a los lados de mi cabeza con fuerza y su cuerpo se cernió sobre mí haciéndome sentir pequeña bajo él.

—No importa que tan buena seas peleando —Habló acercando su rostro al mío poniéndome nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada—, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte queriendo dañarte si estás conmigo.

Tragué saliva. Estaba indefensa ante él, pero por alguna razón había cierta parte de mí a la que esta situación le gustaba.

—No me interesa —Negué hablando por lo bajo.

Una de sus manos se despegó de la corteza para tomar mi barbilla y levantar mi cara en su dirección.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado peligroso para mi cordura.

—Te estoy protegiendo —Susurró contra mis labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Si quería hacerme consciente de algo le estaba dando el resultado opuesto.

—No me proteges —Respondí con la poca capacidad de pensar que me quedaba—, me rompes el corazón.

Traté de volver a besarlo, era imposible tenerlo tan cerca y no querer hacerlo, pero fracasé. Él se alejó un poco y acarició mi cabello con lentitud.

—Ve a casa, te acompañaré.

Eso sí que no.

Me crucé de brazos y negué varias veces con la cabeza.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —Dejé en claro—. No me mol-

Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente hasta que su cuerpo terminó apretando al mío contra el árbol.

Ah... no, no puedo pensar así. Incluso mis ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo.

—Suki —Advirtió pasando sus dedos por mi cuello hasta subir por mi nuca y apresar con cuidado parte de mi cabello en su puño.

—Bueno, pero si me das un besito.

Lo escuché reír con diversión antes de depositar un beso casto sobre mi boca.

—¿Esto significa que somos novios ahora? —Pregunté abriendo mis ojos.

—Yo no dije nada —Respondió comenzando a caminar a la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

—¿A sí? —Pregunté llegando a su lado, caminando con pequeños saltos—. Ya lo veremos.

—Vas a hacer que me maten —Bromeó dándome un pequeño empujón en juego.

—No, haré que mueras de amor por mí —Reí tirándome a su lado, apresando su brazo para caminar de esa forma.

El rió y murmuró algo que no pude escuchar, pero no me importó. Solo disfruté la sensación de caminar a su lado, dejando atrás todo mal que me apresaba hace solo minutos.

Porque Shisui era mi pilar, y si estaba con el sabía que no caería.

* * *

**XX**

A la distancia de los dos jóvenes, escondido sobre las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles, una figura observaba todo con grata sorpresa.

—Así que Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante ¿Eh?

Sonrío con satisfacción. No podía esperar a ver como resultaba lo que planeaba.

* * *

**Capítulo de 1519 palabras.**

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ❤️**_

_**Bien, advertencia para ustedes. Tema: Lemon.**_  
_**Más adelante habrá, pero avisaré al inicio del cap y antes de la escena misma para quienes no quieran leerlo.**_

_**No estén tranquilas que se viene algo fuerte... no me odien.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	26. XXX

XX

**Suki sabia que se metía en grandes problemas cuando aceptó salir con quien no amaba.**

_Pero los problemas iban más allá de lo que había creído. Y ya no había forma de deshacerse de ellos._

XX

**Sasuke al parecer tenía varios secretos que no era capaz de confesar ni a su amada gemela.**

_Pero alguien se encargará de hacerlo por él._

XX

**Itachi quería ver a sus pequeños hermanos felices y lejos del probable Golpe de Estado.**

_Pero sus hermanos estaban fuera de su control y el Golpe de Estado ya tenía cuenta regresiva._

XX

**Shisui debía ocultar sus sentimientos si no quería que la mujer que amaba viva en peligro.**

_Pero falló, y ahora no será solo ella quien corra peligro._

XX

**Pero no todo sale como uno quiere y llegará el momento en que todo salga a la luz. Vaya desastre van a vivir los cuatro.**

_La luz ya estaba exponiéndolos, uno a uno._  
_El desastre ya había comenzado._

XX


	27. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo XXIV: Oscuridad**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Las estrellas cubrían el cielo por sobre la aldea, pero ésta noche no era apabullante como lo venían siendo hasta ahora todas las anteriores, hoy podía respirar con total armonía al saber que no volvería a buscar a ese hombre.

Jamás.

Flexioné una de mis piernas para apoyar mi brazo sobre la rodilla y poder adoptar una postura más cómoda en el tejado de mi casa. Mis ojos viajaron al horizonte donde se distinguían nubes espesas que advertían de una probable tormenta.

Dejé mis pensamientos divagar sin control, pensando en lo que había vivido hasta ahora y esperando que todo haya valido la pena. No había conseguido todo lo que quería cuando comencé con esos trabajos putrefactos, pero sí recolecté al menos lo suficiente como para sentirme más poderoso. Conocimiento, habilidades, secretos... ¿Hasta cuándo me sentiré satisfecho y en qué momento tendré necesidad de más?

—Pareces consternado —Habló Itachi ocupando lugar a mi lado.

Lo observé por unos segundos pensativo, no había notado su llegada. Su atención estaba también en la oscuridad sobre nosotros con una mirada perdida.

—Parece que no soy el único —Respondí atento a sus expresiones.

Una leve sonrisa ocupó sus labios y una fresca brisa golpeó nuestros cuerpos. El cabello de ambos bailó por la gélida caricia.

—¿Vas a decirme en qué te metiste, otōto?

—Todos tenemos secretos en distintos matices de negro —Susurré, pensando en palabras que escuché salir de aquel hombre.

—Y si dejas a los secretos volverse negros, no lograrás más que quedarte ciego —Completó. Ambos nos observamos confundidos— ¿Cómo conoces esa frase?

—La escuché —Respondí sin dar detalles innecesarios— ¿Tú?

—La leí en una misión, tallada en el cuerpo de un cadáver —Contestó. Sus ojos examinaron los míos con atención— ¿En qué estás metido, Sasuke?

—No sé de lo que hablas.

Me puse de pie para acercarme al borde del tejado en busca de zanjar esa conversación.

—No finjas no saber —Habló con la misma calma de siempre, pero podía notar su leve acusación—. Te escapas cada tanto sin dejar rastro alguno ¿Dónde pasas las noches? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Mi mirada viajó a las afueras de la aldea, pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo ese mal nacido en este momento.

—Entrenaba.

En parte no mentía. Enfrentaba a los renegados y más de uno fueron grandes contrincantes, eso no podía negarlo. Por otro lado, había aprendido alguna que otra técnica poderosa como pago por algunos trabajos.

—¿Y entonces por qué pareces saber cosas sin razón? —Inquirió con autoridad. Al voltear a observarlo noté el escrutinio en su mirada—. No te sorprendiste cuando supiste de los planes de nuestro clan en la reunión, el día que te asignarían como escuadrón de refuerzo en la misión de nuestra hermana desapareciste, los días siguientes parecías esperar que algo suceda y la conversación que tuviste con Katsuro en el hospital fue demasiado sospechosa.

Chasqueé la lengua con molestia ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vigilando? No necesitaba que alguien esté siguiendo mis pasos constantemente, solo causaría problemas cuando al fin decido salirme de esa mierda de trabajos.

—¿Crees que no lo noté? —Siguió hablando—. Siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes.

Le miré de soslayo, viendo sus movimientos lentos al ponerse de pie.

—Dices estar muy al pendiente de nosotros —Comenté con antipatía— ¿Entonces cómo no supiste que Suki estaba saliendo con tremendo imbécil?

Mi pregunta pareció tomarle por sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Suspiró con cansancio desviando los ojos a la lejanía.

—Ella es menos obvia que tú.

Fruncí el ceño, su comentario en cierta forma me había ofendido.

—No sabe mentir, ambos lo sabemos —Retomó la palabra rápidamente—. Pero también sabe cerrar la boca cuando no quiere que nadie se entere de algo.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y elevé mi postura con poderío.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no sé cerrar la boca? —Pregunté sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la gran molestia que me generó su comentario.

—Eres temperamental —Corrigió examinando mi cuerpo—. Puedo ver tu molestia ahora, es evidente. Así como lo fue anoche cuando perdiste el control y trataste a Suki como se te dio la gana.

Las palabras me faltaron por un segundo. Mis intenciones en ese momento fueron buenas ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba ciego?

—Intentaba hacerle ver la realidad. —Dejé en claro con seriedad.

—¿Utilizando la fuerza bruta? —Alzó una ceja con escepticismo—. Si ahora te golpeo hasta casi la muerte ¿Confesarás tus secretos?

—No sé de qué secretos hablas, ya te dije que entrenaba.

Él se tomó unos segundos en responder, analizando las próximas palabras que diría.

—Entonces, en ese caso, no te molestará demostrarme tu progreso.

—Cuando quieras —Contesté con seguridad.

De pronto, una risa melódica comenzó a escucharse en el viento. Observé en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido tan conocido a mis oídos pero que hace tiempo no escuchaba. Allí venía caminando tranquilamente Suki, abrazando uno de los brazos de Uchiha Shisui.

Busqué disimuladamente la reacción de Itachi pero me sorprendí al ver la sospecha en sus ojos mientras estaba completamente atento a ellos dos.

—¿Suki te lo dijo? —Pregunté incrédulo.

Toda conversación anterior quedó en el olvido ¿Acaso ella se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa?

—Veo que ya lo sabías —Contestó sin quitar los ojos de aquellos dos que casi habían llegado a la entrada de nuestra casa.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

Bajé del tejado de un salto para quedar frente a ambos cuando llegaron a la puerta delantera.

Inevitablemente, no podía quitar mi atención del agarre afectuoso que ejercía Suki.

¿Siempre habían sido así de cercanos?

—No volviste para la cena —Dije dejando mis dudas a un lado por el momento.

Suki rascó una de sus mejillas con nerviosismo, llevando sus ojos a cualquier lado menos a mi rostro.

—Estaba entrenando.

Claro, ahora todos entrenan.

—Nuestro padre quería hablar contigo —Sasuke habló posicionándose a mi lado.

Suki puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, y entró a casa junto a Sasuke despidiendo a mi mejor amigo con un movimiento de manos energético.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Pregunté a Shisui una vez volvimos a estar solos.

—La encontré en uno de los campos de entrenamiento —Respondió hundiéndose de hombros—. Deberías hablar con ella, terminó con Katsuro y no parecía estar bien.

Asentí sorprendido por aquello. Estaba aliviado de que haya terminado con él, pero debía ser empático y apoyarla en lo que debía ser un momento difícil para ella.

También debía dejar mis inseguridades a un lado, estaba cayendo en paranoias al pensar que ellos podían estar escondiendo algo. Porque si ese fuese el caso, alguno de ellos me lo diría.

—Gracias por traerla a casa.

Shisui apretó uno de mis hombros en señal de apoyo, sonriendo como siempre.

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse desde el interior de mi casa y suspiré al saber que Suki y nuestro padre estaban volviendo a tener una discusión.

Saludé a Shisui, quien lucía preocupado por lo que acontecía dentro de las paredes de mi familia, y entré a nuestro hogar escuchando la pelea desde el recibidor.

—¡Ni tú ni nadie puede decirme lo que puedo o no hacer! —Gritó Suki con enojo.

En el marco de la entrada al comedor estaban de pie nuestra madre y Sasuke, dudando si detenerlos o simplemente dejarlos con lo suyo.

—Soy tu padre.

Me puse a un lado de nuestra madre y justo los ojos de Suki me encontraron. Ella señaló en mi dirección con una de sus manos mientras la otra se apoyaba en su cadera.

—Itachi es más padre que tú —Recriminó—. Él sí estuvo en cada momento importante para mí, mientras tú estabas demasiado ocupado presumiendo que tus dos hijos varones eran prodigios.

Nuestro padre frunció el ceño, parece que eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

—No seas mal agradecida, hice todo lo que pude por ésta familia —Declaró nuestro padre manteniendo la tranquilidad—. Tengo demasiadas obligaciones como líder del clan y aún así traté de estar para todos ustedes por igual.

—Entonces regresa a tus sucias reuniones secretas y déjame sola como lo hiciste durante todos estos años —Chilló en respuesta Suki, golpeando su pie contra el suelo y elevando ambos brazos al cielo—. No necesito que vengas ahora a mandonear mi vida.

Nuestro padre suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz comenzando a perder la calma.

—Estamos preocupados, tu futuro como ninja es inestable —Explicó con lentitud, queriendo darse a entender sin malas interpretaciones—. Tu corazón no está bien, no es conveniente para tí seguir en el mundo ninja, lo digo por tu bien.

—Si quisieras velar por mi bien lo hubieses intentado antes y de otra manera —Masculló Suki apretando los puños. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder contener todas las emociones dentro de ella—. No ahora que lo único que necesito es apoyo. Comencé una nueva rutina de entrenamiento, rompí el corazón de mi ex y acepté mis sentimientos por el hombre que de verdad amo. No necesito que vengas ahora tú intentado tomar control de mi vida.

Todo quedó en silencio y ninguno parecía querer romperlo. Los tres espectadores observábamos sin atrevernos a decir ni una palabra, nuestro padre perdió todo control de su expresión mostrando sorpresa y Suki dejó su vista en el suelo unos segundos antes de voltear e irse dando por terminado el espectáculo que estaban montando.

—Mikoto —Murmuró nuestro padre aún sin poder moverse— ¿Tú sabias algo de eso?

Sasuke y yo nos observamos y viendo que era nuestro momento de retirarnos de la escena fuimos por caminos distintos. Él caminó al jardín trasero y yo me encaminé a la habitación de Suki.

Golpeé dos veces la puerta y entré al escuchar un murmullo inentendible. Al ingresar la encontré tirada boca abajo sobre la cama, con su rostro enterrado en la almohada.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunté cerrando la puerta para acercarme y sentarme a su lado.

Ella giró lentamente hasta quedar recostada de lado y estiró los brazos hacia mí con un puchero triste en sus labios. Tiré de sus brazos para que se siente y la abracé acariciando su cabello con cariño.

—Que no te afecte, solo está preocupado —Comenté y sentí como restregó su rostro contra mi pecho buscando esconderse aún más.

—Pero estoy cansada, es como si todos intentaran meterse en mi camino —Se quejó. Su voz sonaba amortiguada contra la tela de mi camiseta—. No soy una niña, hace años dejé de serlo.

—A los ojos de algunas personas nunca dejarás de serlo.

Como a los míos, por ejemplo.

—Eso no está bien, ellos son los del problema.

—¿Ellos? —Pregunté confundido.

—Ellos, todos. Papá, Sasuke, Shisui, incluso mis compañeros —Envolvió sus brazos en mi torso para devolver el abrazo—. Es su maldito problema, no tienen que joderme la vida a mí por no querer aceptar la realidad en la que dejé de ser una niñita indefensa.

La curiosidad me atacó cuando nombró a mi mejor amigo en aquella lista, pero saqué eso de mi cabeza antes de comenzar a dudar de nuevo sobre ellos y la relación que tenían.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

—No quiero hablar más de ello por ahora, por favor —Murmuró separándose de mi para que pudiese escucharla mejor—. Solo quiero acostarme y dormir. Shiro-sensei se tomó demasiado en serio el entrenamiento, dos minutos más y me desmayaba.

La observé notando algunos raspones en sus brazos y rostro. Planeaba hablar sobre como había resultado su rompimiento con Katsuro, pero al ver el cansancio que tenía decidí que lo mejor sería dejar la conversación para otro momento.

—Te prepararé el baño, trata de descansar un poco —Sentencié recordando el detalle que tuvo el día anterior conmigo.

—No es necesario, Nii-chan —Sujetó mi brazo mientras me ponía de pie—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y golpeé su frente con dos de mis dedos usando mi brazo libre. Aproveché su sorpresa para liberar mi brazo de su agarre.

—Hace mucho no hacías eso —Murmuró frotando el lugar que había golpeado.

—Descansa.

Sacudí sus cabellos y salí aún viendo la sorpresa en su expresión.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Cerré el grifo para cortar la corriente de agua en cuanto terminé de ducharme.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más relajado después de todo el estrés físico y emocional que venía acumulando desde la mañana, pero sabía que mañana cada parte de mi anatomía iba a doler como nunca.

Envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla que solía utilizar y me encaminé a mi habitación dejando la humedad impregnada dónde mis pies tocaban el suelo y en aquellos puntos en los que las gotas que caían de mi cabello aún mojado se estrellaban. Mi madre me mataría si me viera, pero ciertamente no podía importarme menos. Me adentré a la oscuridad de mi cuarto y al instante en que cerré la puerta algo me acorraló contra la pared y cubrió mi boca sin darme tiempo a nada.

El pánico me consumió, pero rápidamente reconocí el aroma tan particular que tanto me encantaba.

—Soy yo —Susurró Shisui casi pegado a mi cuerpo—, no grites o van a saber que estoy aqui.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Pregunté con mis palabras siendo amortiguadas por la palma de su mano.

Ciertamente no entendía nada.

—Estaba preocupado, se escucharon los gritos de su discusión desde fuera —Confesó liberando mi boca. Pero no se alejó, todo lo contrario, es como si el calor de su cuerpo se sintiera aún más cercano— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, pero... Estás muy cerca y yo estoy desnuda.

No podía ver su reacción en la oscuridad, pero sí fui capaz de percibir como dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una ventisca cálida que me golpeó el rostro. Lo escuché dar unos pasos hacia atrás y algunos balbuceos incomprensibles salieron con un tono bajo de voz.

—¡Te juro que no lo sabía! —Exclamó manteniendo la voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie— ¡Lo siento! Ya me iba, solo quería ver que no estés mal por la pelea con tu padre.

Me insulté mentalmente por perder la oportunidad de verlo en un estado tan nervioso como ese, pero sabía que si amagaba a prender a la luz él no lo permitiría o desaparecería antes de dejarme verle.

Di pequeños pasos hasta sentir su cuerpo cerca nuevamente y lo abracé sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar ante el toque que no esperaba sentir.

—Estoy bien —Aseguré sonriendo aunque no pudiese verme. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los latidos desbocados de su corazón—, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Am... bueno... yo... sí... —Seguía balbuceando sin sentido ni coherencia—. Me voy ya.

—Regresa cuando quieras —Ronroneé entretenida.

Shisui nervioso es realmente algo de lo que creía jamás poder aburrirme.

Pude escucharlo suspirar, como si le costase despegarse de mi agarre, pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo más lo sentí desaparecer por obra del Shunshin no jutsu que lo caracterizaba.

Sonreí imaginando sus mejillas sonrojadas, llenándome de ganas de apretarlas y repartir cientos de besos sobre ellas. Me vestí con ropa cómoda y me arrojé sobre la cama para abrazar la almohada con fuerza.

¿Cómo será dormir junto a Shisui?

Cerré mis ojos tratando de imaginar la sensación. Algo que no logré, estaba demasiado cansada y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el sueño me venciera.

**XX**

Un golpeteo constante despertó mis sentidos, las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el vidrio de mi ventana con ritmo. Pero había algo más acompañándolas.

Me acerqué con cuidado, haciendo la cortina a un lado con lentitud, hasta encontrar al otro lado un rostro conocido. Abrí la ventana en pura sorpresa por la visita inesperada.

—Katsuro —Lo nombré incrédula.

Estaba sostenido a la pared por el chakra concentrado en sus pies, llevaba un abrigo que lo cubría del clima torrencial del exterior y pude notar con la poca luz de las calles las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme, solo escucha —Pidió dirigiendo su vista a su espalda antes de volver a verme.

¿Acaso alguien lo seguía?

—¿Irte? —Pregunté confundida— ¿A dónde irás?

—Escucha bien, Suki —Ignoró mi pregunta, luciendo más apresurado en irse con el correr de cada segundo—. Evita por todos los medios estar sola y aléjate de cualquier extraño que intente acercarse a tí. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no te acerques a la oscuridad, en ella él tiene el control.

—¿Él, quién? —Froté mis ojos frustrada de no comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Katsuro, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Solo haz lo que te dije. Y no te fíes de nadie, en cuanto regrese te lo explicaré mejor —Sentenció alejándose, pero antes de irse por completo volteó a verme una vez más—. Y no duermas descubierta, te enfermarás.

Y desapareció saltando al tejado de la casa contigua, dejándome con la incertidumbre estancada en el pecho y la fría humedad del exterior azotando mi cuerpo.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2804 palabras.**


	28. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo XXV: Autocontrol**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

La lluvia no se había detenido en ningún momento desde la noche y aún así Aburame Shiro no detendría el entrenamiento.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando vio llegar al campo de entrenamiento a una azabache con una sombrilla y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

No importaba el clima ni el horario, el entrenamiento seguiría a pesar de todo. Tsunade le había indicado no solo el estado de salud de su alumna, sino que también le había informado cómo fue el ataque que sufrió todo su equipo.

—Shiro-sensei ¿Es necesario seguir con este clima? —Se quejó Suki acercándose a su sensei que descansaba apoyado contra uno de los árboles del lugar.

—Sí.

Era súper necesario, más aún cuando el conocía a la ninja que los había atacado. Sabía que si esa mujer no pudo completar su trabajo aquella vez, regresaría para terminarlo en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo —Se lamentó la menor dejando la sombrilla colgando de una de las ramas— ¿Qué tiene pensado para hoy?

—Aumentaremos un poco el nivel —Decidió— ¿Cuánto duró el entrenamiento ayer?

—No lo sé —La azabache rascó su coronilla mientras trataba de recordar— ¿Ocho horas?

—Fueron seis —Corrigió—. Pero veo que das más, así que haremos doce horas hoy.

—¡¿Doce?! —Chilló aterrada la menor—. Creo que se le está yendo la mano ¿No? Va a matarme.

—Todo lo contrario, vas a morir si no entrenas lo suficiente —Comentó con tranquilidad—. Comencemos.

Ambos salieron de la protección que les brindaba el árbol y, posicionándose uno frente a otro a una distancia de varios metros, dieron inicio al entrenamiento de ese día.

Fueron horas en las que Suki, manteniendo el Sharingan activo, debió esquivar el ataque de varios tipos de insectos a la vez que recibía y devolvía ataques a su sensei. Ella sabía que él estaba conteniendo su verdadero potencial, Aburame Shiro era hábil en rastreo y una bestia en enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Incluso en los momentos que ella debía detenerse porque el pecho comenzaba a dolerle, Shiro tomaba la oportunidad para mandar una ola de insectos que la empujaban de un lado a otro.

No fue hasta el medio día que cayó al suelo boca arriba, de piernas y brazos estirados, y ya no pudo levantarse más. La lluvia había disminuido hasta convertirse en una tranquila llovizna que acariciaba su rostro con cuidado.

—¿Uh? —Las pequeñas gotas se habían detenido de repente y abrió con cansancio sus ojos encontrando un rostro conocido— ¿Vienes a salvarme de esta tortura?

Shino la observó estando de pie a su lado, notando las marcas de golpes y cortes en su rostro. Levantó la cabeza y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del mayor se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿No crees que te estás excediendo, hermano?

—No —Contesto Shiro con indiferencia—. En realidad le está yendo mejor de lo que esperé.

—¿Gracias? —Murmuró la azabache que aún no podía moverse.

Ambos la miraron unos segundos antes de que el mayor de los hermanos volviera a tomar palabra.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —Preguntó al Aburame menor notando la caja que llevaba el otro en una de sus manos.

—Tu esposa fue a casa, me pidió traer su almuerzo ya que ella debía partir a una misión.

—Bien, podemos tomarnos unos minutos de descanso entonces —Decidió. Tomó la pequeña caja para sacar una de las bandejas y se alejó con total tranquilidad al resguardo de un árbol.

—Suki —Llamó Shino a la azabache— ¿Quieres comer?

—¿Tengo que moverme? —Renegó con un tono bajo de voz.

Sentía que estaba a nada de caer dormida allí mismo.

De pronto su cuerpo fue sujetado de la cintura y luego la alzaron, pero no se preocupó porque sabía que sería su compañero de academia, además estaba demasiado cansada como para poner algo de resistencia.

Shino la llevó con uno de sus brazos hasta estar cubiertos de la leve llovizna y recostó a la chica contra el mismo árbol que utilizaba su hermano.

—Toma, come —Dijo Shino dejando la bandeja sobrante acomodada en las piernas de la menor.

Suki se quejó, murmurando insultos y maldiciones que ninguno entendió por su mala modulación. Los hermanos la miraron con confusión, pero lo dejaron pasar al segundo.

El Aburame menor acomodó lo que restaba en la caja, eran algunas cosas que servían para tratar las heridas guardadas pulcramente en una bolsa. Una vez tuvo todo listo se posicionó a la altura de la azabache y comenzó a limpiar los cortes y manchas de suciedad, que llevaba horas acumulando, mientras ella se dedicaba a comer muy lentamente.

Le dolía hasta masticar.

—Estás muy lastimada, debes tener más cuidado o terminarás llena de cicatrices —Recomendó Shino completamente enfocado en su labor.

—No me digas a mí, tu hermano es un jodido animal —Se defendió dirigiendo una mirada acusadora a su sensei.

Shiro solo la observó, le parecía divertida esta nueva faceta de su alumna que parecía no tener filtro alguno en sus palabras.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, haciendo que Shino los dejara solos una vez más para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Vamos, que solo quedan cinco horas para terminar —"Alentó" Shiro. Suki lo miró en reproche, mas no dijo nada por miedo a que se le dé por añadir más tiempo—. Tú sabías a lo que te enfrentarías por no practicar en mi ausencia, así que ahora muévete y no llores.

Le indicó lo que tendría que hacer y en base a ello pasó las siguientes cinco horas corriendo por la arboleda espesa del lugar, intentando ocultarse y también evadir diferentes tipos de ataques tanto del Aburame como de sus insectos.

La lluvia había vuelto a caer con bestialidad cuando solo faltaba una hora para finalizar, fue sin dudas lo peor del día. Ni siquiera el Sharingan era tan eficiente cuando no podía moverse tan libremente por la incomodidad de su ropa mojada; por otro lado también le había jugado en contra con el entorno, había resbalado en innumerables ocasiones y en dos de ellas cayó desde las ramas más altas.

—Es todo por hoy, buen trabajo —Felicitó el mayor apareciendo al lado de la moribunda chica tirada en el suelo.

—¿Ya puedo morir en paz? —Bromeó con dificultad la azabache.

—Te advertí del castigo por no entrenar —Se oyó una nueva voz entrando a escena.

—Akiyoshi, cuida lo que dices o te consideraré cómplice —Amenazó Suki. Quería sonreir, pero estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida para eso.

—Espero que hayas empezado tu estudio de ninjutsu médico —Comentó su sensei haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco. Claro que no lo había hecho—. Akiyoshi, esperemos la llegada de Katsuro y empecemos con su entrenamiento.

Suki recordó lo sucedido en la madrugada, cuando encontró al azabache tras su ventana ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿Por qué lucía tan apurado? ¿Acaso alguien lo seguía?... ¿Y quién era "él"?

No podía con eso sola, necesitaba ayuda y ella conocía a un genio.

Akiyoshi se acercó a ayudar a su compañera al notar que trataba de ponerse de pie. No debía ser detallista para ver que hasta realizar esa acción le costaba trabajo.

—Katsuro no vendrá —Les avisó la menor y rápidamente cambió de tema para evitar preguntas—. Oiga ¿Por qué a ellos los entrena por separado?

—¿Por qué no viene ahora? —Preguntó extrañado el Hyuga recibiendo un vago "dijo que tenía cosas que hacer".

Y no mentía, pero es que ni siquiera ella sabía la razón de su huida. Por otro lado, no le correspondía hablar por él. Ya volverá y se hará responsable de sus actos.

—Entrenan por separado porque sus necesidades son diferentes —Le explicó Shiro sin dar detalles de más—. Descansa antes de irte o no llegarás ni a salir de aquí antes de desmayarte. También hazte un favor y estudia.

—Sí, sí... —Respondió desganada.

Los tres salieron de la arboleda y, después de que el castaño ayudo a su amiga a sentarse contra uno de los árboles, comenzó el entrenamiento del Hyuga.

Suki se había convertido en una espectadora, analizando los ataques y defensas de cada uno, tratando de memorizar algunos de ellos con el uso de su Sharingan. Necesitaba concentrarse. Pero no podía evitar pensar en lo cargado que le resultó el día anterior.

Se negaba a cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que en la oscuridad recordaría la expresión rota de Katsuro. Y era todo culpa suya.

Pero después recordaba los labios de Shisui, su toque delicado y lo atento que fue al aparecerse en su cuarto solo para cerciorarse que esté bien. Eso la envolvía en una agradable sensación.

Necesitaba hablar con Shisui y aclarar su relación.

Y todo era trágicamente bello. Un espiral de sentimientos que no sabía controlar del todo.

Por eso mismo, cuando recuperó la energía suficiente, se despidió de su equipo y partió directo a la casa de su consejero de confianza. Necesitaba alguien que le acomode las ideas o terminaría volviéndose loca antes de que termine el mes. Culparía al clima, los días lluviosos siempre la volvían demasiado pensativa, pero ya no quería ser la misma idiota que buscaba un culpable externo para todo problema propio.

Las calles estaban vacías, algo obvio debido al clima, pero juraría haber visto algo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho mientras pasaba junto a uno de los callejones de la aldea. Sin embargo, al voltear no había nada.

"_Evita por todos los medios estar sola y aléjate de cualquier extraño que intente acercarse a tí. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no te acerques a la oscuridad, en ella él tiene el control._"

Y solo eso bastó para iniciar la paranoia.

Se ajustó el abrigo, apretó la sombrilla hasta que le dolieron las manos y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos a un punto que ni ella sabía que era capaz de alcanzar. Solo pocos minutos y ya estaba golpeando como desquiciada la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

—Suki, que sorpresa —La saludó la mujer abriendo la puerta de su hogar.

—Buenas tardes, Yoshino-san —Saludó con educación la azabache a la madre de su mejor amigo— ¿Está Shikamaru en casa? Necesitaba hablar de algo con él.

—No, pero regresará pronto, lo mandé a com... —La mayor dejó la frase al aire, comenzando a mirar con más detenimiento a la adolescente— ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!

Suki no sabía a qué se refería exactamente, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo antes de que la mujer la metiera dentro de la casa y, después de casi obligarla a quitarse el calzado, la arrastró hasta el baño diciéndole que enseguida le traería una muda de ropa limpia y seca.

La Uchiha quedó perdida en sus dudas hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo de pared arriba del lavado. Su rostro, que era la única parte de su cuerpo a la vista, estaba más arruinado de lo que esperaba. Marcas de golpes, barro de todas las veces que Shiro la hizo aterrizar de cara contra el suelo, varios raspones y cortaduras pequeñas le recordaban lo filosas que eran las alas de algunos insectos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el rayón extenso desde su pómulo derecho hasta la quijada, un muy lindo recuerdo de una de las veces que cayó de los árboles.

—Shiro-sensei es, sin duda alguna, un desquiciado —Masculló pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente por todo su rostro.

Suspiró deseando que el choque del agua caliente contra las heridas no resulte doloroso y se adentró a la ducha, regulando la temperatura del agua hasta que encontró la ideal. Varios minutos después salió, notó que Yoshino había traído una toalla junto a la ropa, se secó y cambió.

Para cuando salió del baño se encontró con que la puerta del cuarto de Shikamaru estaba abierta, así que tomando eso como luz verde, entró en ella para dar con que el Nara estaba arrojado sobre su cama como el buen vago que era.

—¡Llegó por quien llorabas! —Exclamó Suki extendiendo los brazos buscando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Ahora que hiciste? —Le preguntó con suspicacia sentándose a la orilla del colchón. En cuanto lo hizo la observó de arriba a abajo frunciendo el ceño—. Además de robarme la ropa.

—¿Debería ofenderme por tu suposición? —Preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho antes de sentarse en el suelo, usando el costado de la cama como espaldar—. No es mi culpa que tu ropa me quede mejor a mí que a tí.

El chico se hundió de hombros, dejando la respuesta al aire, y recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de su amiga.

—Mi madre dejó algunos apósitos —Recordó Shikamaru arrojando la pequeña bolsa en las piernas de su amiga—. Cúbrete esas heridas antes de que termines abriéndolas aún más.

Suki puso los ojos en blanco por lo mandón que resultaba ser su amigo cuando quería y comenzó a vendar los cortes más profundos de sus brazos, manos y piernas. Las de su estómago podían esperar, no pensaba levantarse la camiseta frente a su amigo y menos aún cuando era conciente que en ese momento no llevaba sujetador y había una cortadura que surcaba el lado de uno de sus pechos.

—¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento? —Preguntó el de coleta y recibió la mirada confusa de su amiga—. Akiyoshi nos lo comentó ayer.

—Oh, necesito juntarme con las chicas —Murmuró para sí misma. Los chicos solían reunirse regularmente y ella hace tiempo que no se reunía con sus amigas—. Con respecto al entrenamiento... si aparezco muerta, piensa en mi sensei como principal sospechoso.

—Si apareces muerta el principal sospechoso serías tú —Se burló Shikamaru viendo lo lastimada que estaba la azabache.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó Yoshino quien justo llegaba con una bandeja en manos—. Discúlpalo, Suki, ya sabes como es a veces.

—No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada a que haga esa clase de comentarios —Le restó importancia con amabilidad.

Pero ambos adolescentes vieron como los ojos de la mujer arrojaron cuchillas a su hijo. Shikamaru tragó con dificultad, temiendo lo que le esperaría más tarde, mientras Suki sonrió gustosa por la situación.

Yoshino les dejó la bandeja con dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos caseros. Luego se fue, pero su mirada no se despegó de su hijo hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

—Vas a provocar que me mate —Acuso el Nara.

—Cavaste tu propia tumba, sabes que tu madre me ama —Se regocijo Suki en la reciente situación.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro. O algo así, la azabache no dejaba de tararear por lo bajo mientras terminaba de vendar lo necesario mientras Shikamaru se acomodó a su lado para beber el té con calma.

—¿Y cómo estás? —Preguntó Suki dejando las cosas a un lado cuando terminó—. No te he visto por unos cuantos días.

—Que fastidio, no quiero siquiera pensar en eso —Bufó el chico dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. La Hokage nos envió a una misión fuera de la aldea y al volver me eligió como alguna clase de guía para la hermana del Kazekage.

—¿Uh? ¿La rubia del abanico gigante? —Preguntó asombrada. Hace mucho que no veía a esa chica, recordaba admirar su actitud dominante.

—Sí, parece que es la organizadora de los examen Chunin de éste año y tuve que acompañarla por los días que estuvo presente en la aldea —Comentó el Nara con desinterés. Terminó su té de un solo trago y volvió a dejar la taza sobre la bandeja—. Se llama Temari, por cierto, no "rubia del abanico gigante".

—Que interesante —Asintió la Uchiha llevando un bocadillo a su boca para evitar la sonrisa burlesca que intentaba escapar— ¿Y para cuándo la boda con la rubia del...? Ay, lo siento, cierto que quieres que le llame Temari.

Shikamaru la observó con molestia y no dudó en dirigir un almohadazo directo a su cabeza haciéndola caer hasta estamparse de lado contra el suelo. Y en esa misma posición comenzó a reírse como toda una sinvergüenza, parecía que no le dolía el cuerpo hasta con el mínimo movimiento.

—Nunca te cansas de decir estupideces ¿No, problemática?

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Nunca me dijiste que alguien te haya gustado alguna vez —Reprochó Suki volviendo a acomodarse como lo estaba antes del ataque—. Ahora solo bromeaba, pero en algún momento va a ocurrir. Quién dice que esa Temari no podrá hacer arrancar ese corazón perezoso que llevas.

Shikamaru la observó con seriedad y amagó a golpearla otra vez cuando notó que planeaba volver a abrir la boca.

—Si tanto quieres hablar de este tema mejor cuéntame los avances de tu tan estable vida amorosa —Comentó el Nara con un tono de voz que aclaraba que esa estabilidad era casi nula.

—Dejé a Katsuro.

—¡¿Qué?!

No se esperaba eso, pensó que a su amiga le iba a llevar mucho más tiempo. Tardó tres semanas en confesarle que las demás chicas sabían de su relación, esperaba que le lleve mínimamente un mes el romper con el Uchiha.

—Sí, ayer —Asintió algo desganada, jugando con su taza recordando ese momento—. Fue un día de altibajos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió recostándose más cómodamente contra el costado de la cama.

—Tsunade-sama me dijo que tengo déficit de atención, pero leve —Comenzó la azabache, enumerando con los dedos cada suceso—, regresó Shiro-sensei y comencé los entrenamientos, rompí con Katsuro, me confesé a Shisui, besé a Shisui, volví a pelear con mi padre, encontré a Shisui en mi cuarto al salir de ducharme y Katsuro golpeó mi ventana en la madrugada para decir algo que no entendí.

Shikamaru pareció quedarse pasmado, sin saber exactamente a qué de todo ello responder primero. Sus ojos escanearon a Suki con un poco de incredulidad ¿Cómo podía verse tan tranquila después de todo eso cuando antes se alteraba por la más mínima cosa que le ocurría?

—¿Qué es eso que dijo Katsuro que tú no entendiste? —Acabó preguntando mientras Suki terminaba su propio té y dejaba la taza vacía a un lado de la de él.

—Bueno... no recuerdo las palabras exactas —Pensó picando su barbilla unas cuantas veces—. Pero básicamente me dijo que no esté sola, que tenga cuidado con los extraños y algo muy raro de que me aleje de la oscuridad porque ahí "él" tenía el control.

—¿"Él"? —Frunció el entrecejo extrañado— ¿Quién es ese?

—Si lo supiera te lo diría —Se hundió de hombros largando un largo suspiro.

—Ve y pregúntale —Sentenció como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Se fue —Contó, verificando de un rápido vistazo que no haya nadie en el pasillo—. No tengo idea alguna ni dónde fue ni si se fue solo o con alguien más. Lo que sí sé es que lucía apurado, que volverá pronto y dijo que iba a "explicarme mejor".

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, Suki reanudando la escena en su cabeza para asegurarse de no estar olvidando nada importante y Shikamaru tratando de resolver el rompebezas, pero aún le faltaban varias piezas para lograr completarlo.

—Debe tener alguna relación con la primera vez que desapareció —Determinó él, uniendo piezas en su mente—. Pero si ésta vez tuvo la necesidad de advertirte que tengas cuidado es porque hay alguien más implicado en ésto.

—¿Sabes? No puedo evitarlo, pero... —Suki apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la cama mientras trataba de ver el exterior pero no lograba ir más allá de las gotas incansables golpeando la ventana—. Ésto me hace sospechar de Sasuke.

Shikamaru la observó confundido, sin entender cómo había llegado a eso, pero antes de preguntar algo su amiga siguió hablando.

—No quiero hacerlo, en realidad no quiero pensar mal de nadie —Apretó los labios sintiéndose algo decaída y avergonzada por sus propios sentimientos y dejó caer su vista al suelo—. Pero Sasuke también estuvo comportándose extraño. Algunas noches desaparece, está más temperamental de lo normal y hay como una barrera invisible que nos separa pero tampoco trato de traspasar.

—¿Y no intentaste hablar con él? —Preguntó el Nara. Él no estaba al tanto de ello ya que Sasuke no solía juntarse con los demás como para notar cualquier actitud extraña.

—Hace dos noches le pregunté dónde había estado y empezó con su agresividad a reclamar que me alejara de Katsuro —La Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco, aún estaba molesta por eso.

—¿Agresividad? —Se extrañó el de coleta—. Creí que era así con todos menos contigo.

—Lo era —Bufó en respuesta—. Pero ya no me interesa, que haga lo que quiera, yo tengo a Shisui.

Shikamaru la observó de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja en alto.

—¡No me mires así! —Recriminó Suki golpeando a su amigo en el hombro—. Me gusta, dijo que él también siente cosas por mí, nos besamos... —Se hundió de hombros, haciendo gestos de altivez—. Oh, y casi me ve desnuda.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos a lo grande de la sorpresa y se ahogó con su propia saliva. Suki ni lo miraba, solo estaba concentrada en alguna imágen mental del azabache que tanto le gustaba.

—¡¿Cómo puedes parecer contenta por eso?! —Exclamó incrédulo cuando al fin logró estabilizarse un poco.

—Llevo años enamorada de él, Shika —Respondió con obviedad—. Y al fin me miró ¡A mí! ¡Uchiha Suki, la que no sabía ni arrojar bien un kunai! ¿Sabes cuantos años llevo imaginando cosas con él? —Preguntó totalmente ida, dejándose llenar de la emoción que le generaba—. Ey, Shika ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto para tener sexo con él?

Ésta vez el Nara no solo se ahogó, también palideció casi de forma instantánea.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —Cuestionó arrojándole un almohadazo aún más potente que el de la última vez.

—No seas anciano, deja de hacer tanto espamento —Se quejó Suki sacándole la almohada de las manos para evitar cualquier futuro ataque—. Quizás deba preguntárselo a él.

—Lo vas a matar —Murmuró Shikamaru sobándose la sien—. Que fastidio. Entiendo que lleves años enamorada y que estés en la edad de las hormonas, pero deberías al menos esperar a tener algo serio ¿No crees?

—No quiero valerme de eso —Contestó la Uchiha abrazando la almohada contra su pecho—. La cercanía a morir te hace cambiar el enfoque. A la muerte no le importa el tiempo ¿Por qué a mí sí? Decidí decir la verdad porque no quiero irme de este mundo con pensamientos presos, y ya no me importa lo que se considere correcto para los demás, lo correcto para mí es serle fiel a tí mismo y no esconder deseos que solo se volverán una carga. Si piensas algo, lo dices. Si quieres algo, lo haces.

—Eso es un pensamiento egoísta —Expresó Shikamaru con sinceridad.

—Deberías intentarlo —Animó Suki mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Me gustabas.

Los ojos negros de Shikamaru observaron con curiosidad a su amiga para ver la reacción ante su confesión. Suki, por otro lado, abrió la boca pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla por la falta de palabras, había quedado anonadada, no esperaba para nada algo como eso.

—Ya lo superé, pero sí me gustaste mucho en su tiempo —Siguió el Nara, hundiéndose de hombros como restando importancia al asunto—. También quise besarte, pero no seguiré tu consejo de hacer lo que se quiere porque Shisui me partirá la cara luego.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la Uchiha.

—No me pareció importante y hace un rato dijiste que nunca me había gustado nadie —Comentó con total tranquilidad—. Así que acabas de desbloquear el logro de que una problemática como tú le gustó a un genio como yo.

Esta vez fue él quien recibió un almohadazo de lleno en el rostro de parte de una azabache que reía divertida.

—Cuidado con ese egocentrismo, Shika, o comenzaré a creer que eres pariente mío —Se burló Suki.

—Ya te gustaría, problemática —Le recriminó en respuesta.

—Sí, serías el primo tonto —Rió Suki.

Shikamaru logró recuperar la almohada y lanzó un ataque doble sonriendo con triunfo.

—Vamos, que se está poniendo oscuro fuera y tu "primo tonto" va a llevarte a casa —Sentenció él poniéndose de pie e hizo señas a su amiga para que haga lo mismo.

—Déjame en casa de Shisui —Pidió Suki brincando como niña.

—Claro, él sabrá cuidar muy bien de tí.

—No es eso —Chilló Suki golpeando a su amigo totalmente ruborizada por el doble sentido que le dio a sus palabras—. Al menos no ésta vez. Hay algo que debo hablar con él.

—Bien, solo no le digas que me confesé, aún tengo muchas nubes por ver en mi vida.

Suki rió y ambos salieron en busca de la ropa de la Uchiha que Yoshino se había atrevido a lavar y secar sin esperar consentimiento alguno de la dueña.

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

Vi la hora del reloj de pared en cuanto terminé de ponerme el abrigo, las siete de la tarde y fuera parecía ya de noche por las nubes oscuras.

Hace una hora había regresado de cumplir horario en la policía militar y no quería perder más tiempo del que me llevó prepararme no solo por fuera, sino también mentalmente. Necesitaba hablar con Itachi, y eso planeaba hacer hasta que golpearon la puerta a la vez que me dirigía a abrirla.

—¿Suki? —Pregunté con sorpresa—. Justo estaba yendo a... ¿Qué te pasó?

Llevé mis manos a su rostro y la acerqué un poco hacia mí, viendo los cortes, raspones y golpes en su piel. Pasé mi pulgar con cuidado sobre el raspón más largo y la sentí temblar bajo mi toque.

—Yo me voy —Saludó Shikamaru logrando que lo mire. Hizo una seña de despedida y se alejó acomodando el paraguas por el cambio de dirección de la lluvia—. Te la encargo, Shisui-san.

¿"Te la encargo"? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Perdón por la visita inesperada —Se disculpó Suki y en cuanto nuestros ojos conectaron desvío la vista a otro lado— ¿Tienes tiempo? Quería hablar de algo contigo.

Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces. No importa cuan apurado haya estado antes, ella sin duda ocupaba un lugar importante, estaba por sobre todo lo demás.

Me hice a un lado sin dejar de analizar las leves marcas en su rostro y fui testigo de como el rubor nacía en sus mejillas mientras colgaba el abrigo y su paraguas en el perchero.

—Me pongo nerviosa si me miras tanto —Se justificó en un murmullo cuando notó que estaba mirando su sonrojo.

No pude evitar sonreir por su confesión.

—¿Por qué tienes la cara lastimada? —Pregunté con más tranquilidad entendiendo que si ella actuaba normal no era por nada malo.

—Entrenamiento —Se hundió de hombros con desinterés—. Solo ignora las marcas, son superficiales y desaparecerán pronto. No las cubrí porque si me ven con la cara vendada pensarán que es algo más grave de lo que lo es en realidad.

Asentí concordando con su comentario, si hubiese visto su piel cubierta en cada lugar lastimado me habría preocupado demasiado.

—¿A dónde decías que ibas? —Preguntó dejando su calzado húmedo donde siempre antes de comenzar a caminar conmigo siguiendo sus pasos—. Si es importante puedo esperar.

—A tu casa —Recordé que había dejado la frase a medias cuando descubrí las cortadas—. Pero puedo ir después, no tengo apuro.

O al menos lo tenía hasta que apareció en la puerta de mi casa.

Ambos nos sentamos en la alfombra frente a frente con la mesa ratona entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo me dejé caer un poco hacía atrás, apoyándome sobre mis brazos estirados a mi espalda, y seguí con atención los movimientos de Suki mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la pequeña mesa y dirigía un rápido vistazo al sillón que la hizo sonrojar, seguramente por los recuerdos.

—Trataré de ser lo más directa posible —Aclaró de antemano conectando sus ojos a los míos. Su expresión trataba de verse seria pero era fácil notar sus nervios—. Necesito que me digas en qué dirección piensas llevar nuestra relación.

—¿A qué te refieres con "dirección"? —Pregunté curioso.

—Me gustas, te gusto —Recalcó señalándo a cada uno de nosotros mientras hablaba—. Nos besamos, más de una vez, por lo que ya no hay como ocultarlo. Dime ¿Existe para tí la posibilidad de que entre nosotros haya algo? Te dije que lucharía por tí, pero quiero saber que eso no será en vano.

Suspiré dejando caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin quitar mis ojos de ella y su expresión determinante.

—Te dije que estando conmigo correrías peligro —Comenté con calma, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que planeaba decir.

—Eso no me importa —Negó ella con un movimiento de cabeza frenético.

—También debes entender que no es fácil para mí pensar en que eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo —Seguí, alzando la mano en petición de que aún no había terminado mi punto—. Y eso implica que eres casi diez años menor que yo.

Su ceño se frunció con cada palabra y no sabía si se sentía molesta u ofendida por lo que estaba diciendo. Entonces golpeó rudamente la mesita con sus palmas, generando un estruendo que aclaraba su molestia.

—Deja de pensar en mí como una damisela en apuros o "la hermana de" —Chilló nuevamente en oposición a mis palabras— ¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy una kunoichi de Konohagakure! Y estoy enamorada de tí.

Pude sentir mi corazón golpear mi pecho, buscando con desesperación unirse al de ella. Suspiré con el conocimiento de que con el idioma no lograría llegar a nada y de un movimiento rápido sujeté uno de sus brazos atrayéndola en mi dirección. Sus ojos me observaron con una inocencia que me atrapó y apoyé con cuidado mi mano restante en su mejilla para después unir nuestros labios en un beso dulce y calmado.

El sabor de sus labios no tenía forma de describirlo, y menos aún las emociones que me generaban. Toda la experiencia vivida desaparecía en esos momentos que solo eramos ella y yo.

Y sabía que aunque quisiera no podría jamás dejar de buscar la calidez que solo ella podía transmitir.

—Pero pese a todo lo que te dije, hay algo que me hace querer ir contra eso —Murmuré contra sus labios al separarnos—. Nada me detendrá de amarte, incluso si tengo que morir por tí —Confesé, conteniendo la creciente necesidad de volver a besarla—. Y no necesitas luchar por mí, porque ambos lucharemos por lo nuestro.

Lo había pensado, durante toda la noche debatí internamente entre lo que creía correcto y lo que quería real. Si ella llegase a correr peligro la protegería sin importar el medio, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo y asumiré las consecuencias que ello conlleve, hay una gran diferencia de edad que no dejaré que afecte nuestra relación.

Porque a veces el deseo nubla la razón, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para temer a dejarse llevar.

Sus ojos se expandieron, sumergiéndome en su oscuridad cálida e infinita, y la humedad se implantó en su mirada dando vida a sus emociones. Sonrió, recordándome cuan encantado me tenía de ese simple gesto, y prácticamente se arrojó por sobre la mesa ratona, empujándome con su cuerpo al suelo para terminar sobre mí.

Tuve que dejar las manos en el aire por precaución, lejos de nuestros cuerpos. Suki era una amenaza a mi autocontrol y que estemos en esta posición no sabía si era más peligroso para mí o para ella.

—No deberías hacer eso —Hablé atrapado en su sonrisa—. Es un consejo.

Consejo que no planeaba seguir, obviamente. Todo lo contrario. Apoyó sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, sirviendo de apoyo, y se acomodó con ambas piernas a los lados de mi cadera usando como asiento mi abdomen bajo.

Agradecí internamente que no se haya sentado más abajo, aunque sí tuve que tomar unas pocas respiraciones controlando mis instintos que no debían salir... aún.

—¡Es que estoy tan feliz! —Rió alegremente y juraría jamás haber escuchado algo tan lindo como su risa—. Aunque al principio me asustaste, creí que te ibas a alejar de mí o algo.

—Aunque quisiera no podría —Sonreí recordando el día que nos besamos por primera vez—. Tampoco me lo permitiría, el que seas mía es un lujo que no voy a perder.

—¡Oh! Conque tuya ¿Eh? Algo posesivo ¿No crees, Shisui? —Susurró cerca de mi oído, erizando mis vellos con su respiración. Ese tono sugestivo destruyó buena parte de mi autocontrol y ella parecía satisfecha de saber lo que estaba provocando en mí.

—Puedes pensarme como tuyo si así lo quieres —Hablé por lo bajo ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír perfecto—. Pero el pensarte como mía es un instinto profundo que no puedo ignorar.

Ambos buscamos los ojos del otro, el brillo en su mirada era un guía que me decía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ella se alejó un poco, pasando sus ojos por todo mi rostro y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Y es que me parecía tan hermosa que no la creía real a veces, una belleza que iba más alla de lo físico y lograba enloquecer mis sentidos con solo un gesto. Incluso las marcas en su piel quedaban bien. Al observar su boca sentí borbotear dentro de mí una necesidad apabullante y cuando separó sus labios buscando decir algo no pude contenerme más.

Una de mis manos se dirigió a su nuca, atrayéndola hasta chocar nuestros labios, mientras mi mano restante llegó hasta su espalda, empujando su cuerpo contra el mío buscando sentirla. Por un segundo de sorpresa se quedó estática pero rápidamente correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que yo los míos. Me encantaba mirarla, pero en la oscuridad la sensación de sus labios y mi tacto sobre su cuerpo parecían incrementar.

Nuestras bocas se besaban con necesidad, luchando por dominar la contraria dejando escapar sonidos eróticos. La mano en su nuca apresó parte de su cabello en un puño y pareció gustarle la sensación, dejando escapar un sonido similar a un gemido que me obligó a morder su labio inferior mientras la apretaba más contra mí. Su cuerpo tembló sobre el mío y sentí una de sus manos buscando atrapar mi cabello mientras la otra navegaba por mi abdomen y pecho.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos de esa manera, pero sabía que ambos queriamos llegar a más. Por esa razón, casi coordinadamente buscamos la lengua del otro, siguiendo la batalla de poder, y su mano viajó a la piel bajo mi camisa mientras la mía entró bajo la suya conectando mis yemas con la piel suave de su espalda, cadera y cintura. Me dí el lujo de recorrer su piel sin pudor alguno, pero teniendo siempre en mente que existía un límite incluso en la atmósfera calurosa que empezaba a rodearnos por la humedad de nuestras bocas y lenguas danzando.

Y el límite llegó por mi culpa, o quizás por la pérdida casi completa de mi autocontrol. Había mordido nuevamente su labio consiguiendo ésta vez un gemido de su parte que logró hacerme perder la cordura por un segundo. Y en ese segundo, la mano que estaba disfrutando de su piel apretó con fuerza su cadera y la arrastró más abajo, rozando el peligro.

Reaccioné y me apresuré a tomar sus muñecas entre mis manos para rodar en el suelo a la vez que cortaba nuestro beso. Estando arriba de ella procuré crear distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y dejé sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, atrapados entre mis manos y el suelo.

—Fue suficiente —Sentencié con la voz entrecortada en consecuencia de mi respiración tan acelerada como mi ritmo cardíaco.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal y el color de sus labios hinchados me estaba haciendo difícil la tarea de pensar adecuadamente.

—A mi no me molestaría seguir —Pronunció con mi misma dificultad.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien —Planteé empeñándome en nivelar mi respiración—. Necesito hablar con Itachi primero.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó dejando lucir un tierno puchero en sus labios— ¿Quieres estar conmigo o con él?

Reí por su comentario y me puse de pie, estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No quiero que tengamos que escondernos, estaremos juntos sin que sea un secreto —Expliqué, notándola cabizbaja entendiendo que me refería a la relación secreta que tuvo con Katsuro—. Primero necesito hablar con Itachi, no creo que le sea fácil entender que tengo algo con su hermanita.

La verdad, no sé como puede ser su reacción. Obviamente no sería violenta, no es su estilo, pero sí podría afectarle de alguna manera.

—Entonces yo hablaré con Sasuke —Comentó aceptando mi ayuda para ponerse de pie—. Es un poco terco, pero no creo que genere ningún problema.

Asentí y cuando estaba por comenzar a caminar nuevamente a la puerta recordé algo.

—Espera —Le pedí tomándola del brazo ya que había comenzado a caminar—. Olvidé algo.

Me observó curiosa mientras la acercaba a mí y uní nuestras manos en silencio.

—Suki... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El rubor volvió a atacar su rostro mientras dejaba ver la sorpresa en su expresión.

—Sí, sí, sí —Asintió fervientemente y apretó mis manos con emoción.

Sonreí realmente enternecido por su reacción y solté nuestras manos para tomar su rostro con cariño.

—Eres hermosa, Suki-chan —Confesé con un tono juguetón. Sus expresiones eran fantásticas a mis ojos.

Aproveché nuestra cercanía y dejé un beso en su frente antes de depositar un beso casto y tierno en sus labios.

—Ahora vamos a cumplir nuestra primera misión de pareja —Bromeé pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros para dirigirnos a la puerta.

—¿Primera? ¿Cuál sería la segunda?

Sonreí por su entusiasmo en esto y ambos nos sentamos para colocarnos el calzado. Piqué su nariz en juego y la vi a los ojos con determinación.

—Hablar con tu padre.

La escuché tragar en seco con terror. Pero debo admitir que no sabía quien debía estar más preocupado por la reacción que pueda tener.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 6321 palabras.**

_**Nuevo record de palabras. La verdad, me sorprendí. Creí que no pasaría las 3000.**_

_**¡Nuevo cap después de un tiempo! Pero bueno, las clases virtuales y exámenes de mi universidad no solo consumen tiempo sino que también incrementan las migrañas.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	29. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo XXVI: Sorpresa**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**xx**

Itachi analizaba las palabras desprolijas en el pequeño y desgastado trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

"_El Golpe no es la solución._  
_Una amenaza fue eliminada._"

No había ninguna pista de un posible emisor, pero su conocimiento llevaba a dos resultados: un posible espía o un miembro de su clan. Cualquiera sea el caso correspondiente era alguien de quien no podía fiarse. No era iluso ni ignorante, ésta persona no solo estaba delatando una "rebelión" sino que al dejar el mensaje en la ventana de su habitación también evidenció que lo acechó lo suficiente para conocer su descontento con la decisión de su padre y líder del clan Uchiha.

Pero no podía obviar el mensaje y su contenido. El Golpe no es la solución, algo que él mismo compartía en ideología. Una amenaza fue eliminada, palabras que resonaban en su cabeza con un significado tan evidente que resultaba infame: alguien fue asesinado.

¿Pero quién fue considerado una amenaza?

Diversas caras y nombres pasaron en fila sin descanso, pensando en posibles víctimas para el descarado que consideró correcto el asesinato injustificado. Porque claramente no era justo para él. El Golpe no es la solución, los asesinatos tampoco lo eran.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto disiparon la neblina de dudas en su cabeza y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón dejando su dilema para otro momento.

—Adelante —Avisó percibiendo el chakra de su mejor amigo desde el lugar que ocupaba en la esquina de su cama.

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó el mayor cuando al momento de abrir la puerta sus ojos dieron directo con el rostro contrariado de Itachi.

—¿Alguna vez notaste si alguien nos seguía? —Devolvió otra pregunta, sin poder dejar de pensar que había algo siniestro tras todo esto.

Y posiblemente aquello esté pisando sus talones.

—No —Respondió Shisui convirtiendo su expresión en una seria al notar que algo no iba bien— ¿Ocurrió algo?

En lugar de contestar a la pregunta, Itachi se decantó por tomar nuevamente el pequeño trozo de papel para tendérselo y que él mismo vea a qué se estaba refiriendo.

El de cabello corto procuró cerrar adecuadamente la puerta antes de caminar con decisión hasta ocupar lugar a un lado de su amigo. En cuanto sujetó lo que el contrario le ofrecía y sus ojos escanearon la caligrafía desprolija su expresión se volvió más sombría y cierta preocupación se implantó en su pecho.

—¿Quién te dio ésto? —Cuestionó activando su Sharingan buscando algún rastro de chakra. Sin embargo, no encontró nada.

—Lo encontré en la ventana de mi cuarto cuando regresé de hablar con mi padre en la tarde —Los ojos oscuros de ambos chocaron y Shisui supo que lo próximo que diría no era nada bueno—. Piensan adelantar el Golpe.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio pesado en el que ambos trataban de encontrar alguna solución a lo que parecía casi inevitable a este punto.

Y entre el tumulto de malos pronósticos en su cabeza, una ráfaga de viento surcó la habitación dando paso a un nuevo integrante. Ambos Uchihas observaron expectantes a quien acababa de presentarse, reconociéndole al instante al ser uno de los compañeros de escuadrón ANBU del menor de ellos.

—Itachi, Hokage-sama nos espera, es una emergencia.

Ambos oyentes se miraron con suspicacia teniendo la misma corriente de pensamientos. Estaban casi seguros que ésto se relacionaba a la supuesta amenaza eliminada.

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

—¡Ya verás que te patearé el trasero en cuanto regrese!

Rodé los ojos por los gritos insoportables de Naruto y estiré con violencia la pierna empujándolo desde su lugar en mi cama al suelo.

—Cierra la boca, Dobe —Demandé volviendo a acomodarme en la silla para retomar la lectura del pergamino entre mis manos—. Deja de ser tan ruidoso.

Le vi fruncir el ceño de reojo y suspiré sabiendo que se avecinaba otra secuencia de gritos y quejas de su parte. Pero en lugar de eso, la puerta del cuarto de abrió de par en par con rudeza llamando la atención de los dos.

—¡Sasuke, necesito decirte algo! —Chilló Suki obviando su intromisión hasta que cruzó miradas con el rubio—. Oh, hola, Naruto-kun. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Detallé con mis ojos la gran cantidad de moretones y cortaduras en su rostro ¿Qué había hecho para acabar así? Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo, pero no trataría de indagar sobre ello cuando estaba seguro que seguía molesta por lo de la última vez y posiblemente ignoraría mi preocupación.

—Ahora estoy ocupado —Fue lo único que respondí antes de volver mi atención al pergamino.

—¡Suki-chan! Tiempo sin verte —Saludó Naruto importándole poco mi intento de ahuyentarla. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella examinando las marcas en su rostro con curiosidad— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara'ttebayo?

Entrecerré los ojos viendo la impunidad con la que parecía invadir su espacio personal ¿Es que ambos eran idiotas o lo hacían a propósito?

—Entrenamiento —Sonrió Suki elevando uno de sus brazos para hacer la fuerza suficiente intentando lucir sus músculos.

—Parece que estás entrenando duro —Asintió el Uzumaki atrapando su barbilla entre sus dedos—. Yo también lo haré, mañana parto al monte Myōboku para entrenar el modo sabio con Ero-sennin.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Chilló una vez más Suki aplaudiendo un par de veces mirándolo asombrada. Solo pude bufar por su reacción exagerada— ¿También te saldrán verrugas en la nariz como a él?

—Ahora que lo dices, espero que no —Sonrió nervioso Naruto sobando su nuca viéndose algo preocupado por esa estupidez.

—Después hablamos, Suki —Hablé nuevamente pero con más potencia para llamar su atención—. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

La escuché suspirar tratando de controlar su enojo y comenzó a arrimar la puerta con lentitud antes de volver a abrirla con rudeza y cerrarla de un solo tirón violento, incluso escuché la madera crujir por el golpe agresivo.

Me sobé la sien con cansancio a la vez que la voz de nuestra madre resonaba por toda la casa buscando al responsable.

—¡No fui yo, fue la estupidez de tu hijo menor! —Se escuchó el grito de Suki antes de el estruendo de otro portazo.

—Creo que está un poco molesta'ttebayo —Rió algo incómodo Naruto desde el mismo lugar delante de la puerta.

—Ya se le pasará —Le resté importancia sin quitar mis ojos del papel.

Escaneé una y otra vez lo que allí decía, pero seguía sin encontrar nada en los registros que había tomado de la biblioteca hace unas horas.

¿Cómo era posible que no haya información alguna sobre los padres de Katsuro?

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

Había revisado minuciosamente cada parte del cuarto de Itachi para asegurarme que no esté siendo vigilado por el emisor de aquella nota. Al menos estaba tranquilo de saber que nada parecía haber sido adentrado a la privacidad de mi mejor amigo, pero eso no quitaba cierto pesar en mi pecho.

Itachi ya contaba con muchos problemas y aquí venía yo a confesarle que no solo tenía sentimientos por su hermana menor, sino que también me había tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle ser mi novia.

Suspiré tratando inútilmente de deshacerme del malestar que la culpabilidad me generaba y salí de la habitación con la intención de irme a mi casa. O eso planeaba hasta que Mikoto apareció por el corredor y sonrió amable caminando en mi dirección.

—¿Te quedas ésta noche? —Preguntó con el tono maternal que me dirigía desde la primera vez que me presenté en su casa hace muchos años.

—Lo siento, Mikoto-san —Negué con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no sonar descortés—. Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa.

—Pero la lluvia se largó con más fuerza, además sabes que eres más que bienvenido para quedarte en ésta casa —Insistió sin dejar de sonreir ni un solo segundo—. Itachi ha estado algo abrumado últimamente, le vendría bien algo de compañía.

—Itachi acaba de irse, la Hokage solicitó su presencia —Avisé y el destello de preocupación en su mirada fue demasiado evidente a la vista—. Pero puedo esperarlo, quizás no le lleve más que unas horas.

—Gracias ¡Preparé tu comida favorita, por cierto! —Sonrió tratando de disimular su inquietud—. Puedes ir yendo a la mesa si gustas, aún tengo un par de adolescentes que llamar.

Asentí con una pequeña reverencia y siguiendo sus palabras me dirigí al comedor donde ya esperaba Fugaku, ocupando su lugar habitual. Realicé una pequeña reverencia en cuanto me observó y tomé lugar en dónde solía sentarse Itachi.

—Mañana habrá una nueva reunión y tenemos un aviso importante —Le escuché decir en un tono de voz bajo, procurando que quede solo entre ambos—. Espero que asistas.

—Ahí estaré —Asentí con seguridad ante su expresión seria.

Por lo que dijo Itachi, ya sabía lo que se hablaría en la reunión.

Ambos guardamos silencio a la vez que los demás llegaban a ocupar lugar para cenar. Pero no recordaba que las comidas sean tan incómodas anteriormente, dónde Mikoto trataba de sacar temas de conversación que solo seguíamos Naruto y yo. Sasuke, Suki y Fugaku solo miraban sus platos de comida, evitando a toda costa cruzar miradas o palabras entre sí.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Abrí un poco la puerta de mi habitación y asomé la cabeza lo suficiente para corroborar que no haya nadie circulando el pasillo de las habitaciones. Salí en puntas de pie, sintiendo el frío del suelo de madera traspasar mis calcetines, y me dirigí de la forma más sigilosa posible hasta la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Itachi. Alcé la mano pero a medio camino de golpear la puerta me detuve, alguien más podría escuchar el golpeteo de mis nudillos contra la madera y el que alguien nos descubra no estaba en mis planes.

Por un momento dudé ¿Golpear de todas formas o abrir la puerta? El abrir podría ser invasivo e incluso existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo vistiéndose con ropa cómoda para dormir... abriría la puerta, sí, creo que es la mejor opción.

—Permiso —Susurré adentrándome con rapidez a la habitación para cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Mis ojos surcaron el entorno, al no encontrar la figura del azabache sobre el colchón de la cama, hasta verlo sentado sobre el suelo a un lado de la estantería en la que Itachi solía guardar los libros o pergaminos que consideraba importantes o interesantes. Ya se había cambiado con ropa cómoda y no pude evitar concentrarme de más en la forma en que sus músculos se veían apresados por la ropa de mi hermano, que claramente era de menor talle que él.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona sin perder de vista mi expresión.

—Veo que tú también —Retruqué reconociendo la portada del libro que tenía en una de sus manos.

Cerró el libro al instante y lo llevó tras su espalda sirviendo de escudo humano, pero era demasiado tarde. Icha Icha Paradise ya me es bastante fácil de reconocer después de tantos años de verlo en posesión de Hatake Kakashi por las calles de la aldea.

—Un amigo me lo recomendó, solo estaba viendo de qué trata —Se apresuró a responder logrando sacarme una sonrisa por su excusa barata.

—Bueno, veamos juntos, a mi también me interesa —Propuse acercándome con lentitud hasta quedar de pie a un lado de sus piernas estiradas.

—No leerás ésto, eres menor de edad —Frunció el ceño mostrándose reacio a la simple idea de compartir lectura conmigo.

—No seas anciano —Reí poniendo un pie a cada lado de sus piernas antes de descender hasta sentarme sobre sus muslos. Su nuez de Adán se movió cuando tragó con fuerza tras sentir mi peso sobre él—. ¿Tengo edad para morir en misión pero no para leer un poco de por-?

Su palma se apresuró a cubrir mi boca antes de dejarme terminar la oración. Su mirada era de advertencia por lo que casi logro decir, pero no pude evitar reir porque no estaba yendo en serio. No leería ese libro, Sasuke ya me había advertido que no me acerque a su lectura a no ser que quiera traumatizarme.

—¿Sabes? —Alejé su mano de mi rostro para poder hablar y que no se escuchen simples balbuceos—. No me iba a molestar si me callabas con un beso.

—Eso sería arriesgado —Sonrió de lado acomodando mi cabello tras mis orejas—. Aunque ganas no me faltan.

—¿No consideras arriesgado que esté sentada de ésta forma sobre tí? —Pregunté hundiéndome de hombros en un claro mensaje de que no había que darle importancia al riesgo que esto conlleve.

—Tienes razón, pero no quiero que te alejes ahora —Asintió conectando nuestras oscuras miradas, logrando acelerar mi corazón mientras me sumergía en la que consideraba la mirada más hermosa que jamás conocí.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con cariño y cuidado antes de acoplarse sobre mis mejillas, donde acarició mi piel con sus pulgares logrando estremecerme bajo su tacto. Utilizó sus manos para acercarme con lentitud y cerré los ojos cuando nuestros labios se conectaron enviando sensaciones agradables por toda mi anatomía.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, solo pudiendo prestar atención a nosotros.

—¿Alguna vez te dije lo hermosa que eres? —Susurró separando nuestras bocas pero rozando nuestros labios quebrando mi cordura sin piedad alguna. Ni siquiera me veía capaz de pensar correctamente, negando con la cabeza como respuesta—. Eres, sin duda alguna, la persona más bella que vi en mi vida. Y no me refiero solo al aspecto físico, porque todo lo que te conforma, hasta tu más pequeña mañia, logra encantarme sin siquiera intentarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron reencontrándose con los contrarios y sus perlas negras lucían tan brillantes que sabía toda la sinceridad que acarreaban sus palabras. Mi corazón desbocado tembló junto a la vibración que poseyó mi cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pueda generar tanto?

Tartamudeé sin encontrar palabras. Creía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida después de tan cautivantes palabras. Así que me acerqué para abrazar con emoción al azabache y repartí varios besos por todo su rostro consiguiendo escuchar pequeñas risas de su parte mientras sus brazos se cruzaban tras mi espalda pegando nuestros torsos.

Y un movimiento brusco resonó en la habitación.

—Wow.

Me separé velozmente de Shisui llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza con inocencia y giré en dirección a la puerta donde dos personas nos observaban con pura incredulidad. Naruto tenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo, al igual que su boca que parecía casi caer hasta el suelo, y Sasuke frunció el ceño observando la escena sin parpadear, incluso me pareció ver su puño apretar con fuerza la perilla. Di un rápido vistazo a Shisui encontrando su mirada duditativa.

Tragué en seco sabiendo que sería yo la primera en tomar palabra en esta situación.

—¿Sorpresa? —Sonreí con inocencia.

Me matarían.

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

La lluvia aún caía en compañía de la oscuridad de la noche y sentí mis palmas temblar ante la imagen frente a mis ojos.

—Debemos notificarle ésto a la Hokage cuanto antes —Escuché a mi compañero a mis espaldas, apoyando una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo—. No dejaremos que el responsable de esto se salga con la suya.

El cuerpo de la que fue mi compañera en ANBU por muchos años estaba en el suelo, casi oculto entre la crecida maleza. Pero esto iba más allá que solo un cadáver.

Mi estómago se revolvió y contrajo reconociendo la caligrafía que talló la espalda descubierta de la mujer.

"_Amenaza_"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2558 palabras.**

**_Ya sé que me desaparecí ¡pero no me peguen! XD Les traigo un súper maratón._**


	30. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo XXVII: Malherido**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

La sangre, ese carmesí insolente que caía sin descanso hasta estrellarse contra el crecido verde del suelo. A la vez, la culpable de que su dueño caiga sin fuerzas al suelo. Una respiración agitada en compás con un corazón desbocado, dónde la transpiración de su cuerpo se mezclaba con la suciedad del ambiente y de su propia sangre, además de un poco de sangre ajena.

—No sé cuántas veces debo decirlo para que se te grabe en la maldita cabeza —Escuchó una voz gruesa y áspera pronunciar con enojo—. Eres un inútil. Un desgraciado infeliz, al igual que lo fueron tus padres.

—Es una lástima que no me interesen las estupideces que vengan de un resentido como tú —Respondió con un poco de dificultad el malherido, limpiando su boca para liberarse del exceso de sangre que había escupido.

Se encontraba un poco desorientado luego de tan pocas horas de sueño y mucho tiempo de enfrentamiento. Y por esa razón, no fué capaz de visualizar cuando el contrario caminó hacia él hasta que la patada sobre su cabeza lo arrojó de espalda al suelo.

—Creo que sigues sin comprenderlo —Comentó con rabia camuflada el mayor de ambos y colocó en la garganta del más joven un kunai, haciendo la presión suficiente para dejar escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre—. Puedo matarte aquí mismo si quiero, Katsuro. Al igual que asesiné a tus padres.

Katsuro se sintió fúrico oyendo las palabras que tanto odiaba. Pensar que había trabajado para descubrir quién asesinó a sus padres cuando el verdadero culpable era quien le ordenaba qué hacer le enloquecía. Lo quería muerto, o le deseaba el peor de los sufrimientos, pero todas las veces que lo intentó acababan de esta forma.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces, bastardo? —Desafió el menor encontrando los ojos oscuros del contrario entre la penumbra. Pudo distinguir el cabello azabache que aunque era corto danzaba con la gélida brisa de esa noche.

—Porque ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer para enfrentarme —Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, empuñando un poco más el objeto filoso contra la garganta de Katsuro—. Consigue el Mangekyou Sharingan. Sé que Raíz te busca por la misma razón. Haz lo que debas hacer y después te mataré como tanto quieres.

—No lo haré, tú y Raíz pueden meterse sus ambiciones por el culo —Resopló con una pequeña mueca por la presión que le dificultaba respirar y hablar correctamente—. Así que termina con esto ahora.

—Eres realmente imbécil cuando gustas. Si tú no lo harás, entonces tendré que darte una mano para lograrlo —Una risa burlesca escapó de sus labios, saboreando las palabras antes de dejarlas ir—. Uchiha Suki. Era tu novia ¿No? La misma que te puso los cuernos con Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante. No la culpo, supo diferenciar lo que era mejor ¿Pero llegar a la infidelidad? ¿No crees que merece un castigo por aquello?

El pánico se abrió paso en el interior de Katsuro, acompañando su rabia como tantas veces le ocurrió en el pasado. Sujetó con ambas manos el brazo del enemigo y haciendo presión en su muñeca le dirigió la mirada mas amenazante en forma de un rojo vivo.

—No te le acerques, no permitiré que tú ni nadie le haga daño, ella no tiene nada que ver en mis asuntos —Sus dedos hicieron más presión sobre la carne, podía sentir como sus cortas uñas rasgaban la piel del contrario con violencia—. Tus problemas son conmigo, deja de ser un cobarde que busca atacar a quien es inocente.

—El amor te volvió más estúpido de lo que esperaba —Declaró el mayor tomándose su tiempo para analizar la amenaza— ¿Cómo piensas defenderla? Ni siquiera pudiste evitar la muerte de la ANBU que dejamos atrás hace tiempo, si tardabas un poco más en llegar podría haber terminado de escribir mi mensaje.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas haciendo todo esto?! —Preguntó con exasperación Katsuro, sintiéndose totalmente débil ante él—. Asesinas a inocentes solo por un poco de información. Mataste a mis padres, hiciste lo mismo con mis antiguos compañeros de equipo ¡¿Y aún no te cansas de joderme la vida?!

—Podría decir que eres mi rata de laboratorio —Respondió con simpleza el mayor, hundiéndose de hombros como si todo lo anterior dicho no fuese suficientemente importante—. La venganza llevó a que tus padres sean mis primeras víctimas, y gracias a ellos ahora tengo mis propios empleados haciendo el trabajo sucio por mí. Tú me dejaste ver lo que el profundo y putrefacto odio le hacia a los de tu sangre, la locura que los consume es una maravilla que no puedo dejar pasar.

—Estás demente —Acusó Katsuro sin quitar sus ojos rojos de los del mayor.

—Si supieses cómo empezó mi sed de venganza, quizás hasta disfrutarías de lo que hago. Pero todos en la Aldea se encargaron de borrar no solo mi nombre, sino que tambien mi historia —Habló con enojo y alejó el kunai del cuello de Katsuro para observarlo como si fuese la persona más detestable del mundo shinobi—. Pero pronto todos me recordarán, y todo gracias a Uchiha Suki.

—¡Te dije que la dejes en paz! —Demandó el menor, pero antes de poder moverse para atacarlo una patada en el rostro volvió a desorientarlo.

—Eres demasiado imbécil para comprenderlo. Esa muchacha es el objetivo perfecto, capaz que darme la oportunidad de cosechar el odio en más de un sucio Uchiha. Ya tengo varias ideas en mente de lo que puedo hacer con ella —La euforia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho con la sola idea de todo el caos que podría generar en la gente de la que juró vengarse—. Ahora dime ¿Llegarás a tiempo para salvarla?

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, se alejó con tranquilidad camino a Konohagakure. Una sonrisa maliciosa escapó de sus labios al repasar el abanico de ideas que tenía para elegir. Empezaría con algo suave, solo para conocerla mejor, después se encargaría de dejarles saber a todos lo equivocados que estaban cuando decidieron meterse con él.

Katsuro vio a duras penas la figura borrosa desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella noche fría. Tocó su rostro sintiendo el dolor de los golpes y suspiró antes de utilizar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para intentar ponerse de pie, pero solo logró quedar de rodillas. La vida le resultaba una mierda, teniendo que lidiar con el malnacido desde niño, pero no podía permitir que lo único que le había hecho feliz en todos estos años sufra por su culpa.

—Suki, no te acerques a la oscuridad —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de caer nuevamente al suelo sin fuerzas.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

—¡Esto es imposible! —Renegué con frustración antes de golpear al pez moribundo frente a mí.

En momentos como éstos odiaba a mi Sensei.

—Debes curarlo, no rematarlo —Chilló Sakura y sabía que si fuese Naruto ya me hubiese golpeado.

—Lo siento —Sonreí con nerviosismo antes de volver a colocar mis palmas de la forma correcta para el ninjutsu médico.

—Solamente necesitas practicar un poco más, si solo quieres saber lo básico es algo sencillo de aprender —Alentó Ino llegando a nuestro lado con un libro en sus manos.

Observé el lugar de la torre Hokage donde ellas aprendieron ninjutsu médico, era realmente tranquilo y desde mi lugar podía leer algunas de las tapas de los libros que ocupaban casi todo el lugar. Muchos de hierbas, venenos y heridas graves, algo que me alegraba no tener que estudiar con solo ver toda la variedad y cantidad.

—¡No te distraigas! —Me llamó la atención Sakura.

Me giré a observarla apenada, desde temprano por la mañana estaba tratando de ayudarme y yo no podía dejar de distraerme hasta con la más mínima cosa.

—Debe estar pensando en su novio —Se burló Ino en voz alta, como si yo no fuese capaz de escucharla—. Hace tiempo que no veo a Katsuro, por cierto.

—Katsuro ya no es mi novio —Comenté recordando que ellas no sabían aquello.

Ambas me observaron con rapidez, se ojos y bocas abiertas en sorpresa. Me reiría si no fuese porque aún me sentía culpable del dolor de Katsuro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron ambas con incredulidad. Se miraron la una a la otra y casi se arrojan sobre mí en busca de respuestas.

Pensé si decirles o no lo próximo, pero no veía porque no.

—Terminamos hace poco —Expliqué con simpleza aún tratando de revivir a esa molestia de pez—. Ahora estoy de novia con Shisui.

Ya me esperaba los gritos, por lo que fui más rápida y cubrí mis oídos segundos antes de que estallen sus agudos. Las escuché preguntar miles de cosas a la vez, pero no pude contestar ni una sola porque me perdí entre tantas palabras.

—Prometo contarles lo que quieran luego, pero primero debo hacer esto —Hablé volviendo a concentrarme en el chakra para centrarlo en mis palmas—. Sensei por alguna razón pospuso el entrenamiento para más tarde y no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. De otra forma nunca voy a aprender nada.

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó la rubia dejando la euforia a un lado y trayendo la seriedad a la conversación—. Ésta mañana le llevé el desayuno a mi padre, por la madrugada llamaron a los de inteligencia y no regresó a casa desde entonces. Hallaron un cuerpo en los alrededores de la aldea y están investigando sobre ello, creen que pudo ser obra los mismos que secuestraron al Kazekage hace un tiempo.

—¿Akatsuki? —Inquirió Sakura viéndose preocupada de repente.

Llevé mis ojos de una a la otra sintiéndome perdida en el nuevo hilo de conversación. Había escuchado de ese suceso anteriormente pero tampoco me involucré demasiado en su momento porque no creí que fuese algo tan importante como lo estaban haciendo ver las chicas ahora.

—¿Qué tan peligrosos son esos Akatsuki? —Indagué con curiosidad. Solo sabía que el equipo de Sasuke había ido al rescate de Gaara y que Sakura luchó contra uno de ellos resultando ganadora junto a una hábil anciana de Sunagakure.

—Demasiado, por esa razón están todos tan alarmados —Aclaró Ino dejando el malestar expresarse en su rostro—. Temen que estén planeando un ataque a la aldea.

—Por eso Naruto parte hoy al Monte Myōboku —Añadió Sakura mirando al exterior desde la ventana del lugar—, necesita volverse más fuerte para cuando vengan a por el Kyūbi.

Mi vista cayó otra vez sobre el pez sobre la mesa, necesitaba aprender ésto cuanto antes para poder volverme más fuerte en los entrenamientos. Si la aldea corre peligro me encargaré de volverme lo suficientemente poderosa para colaborar en proteger al lugar que me vio nacer. No permitiría que ninguno de nosotros caiga en batalla y tampoco me quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando todos parecían estar preocupados por lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Y que relación tiene todo esto con Shiro-sensei? —Pregunté con miedo de la respuesta.

Si él fue convocado por los de inteligencia no debía ser una tontería.

—El cadáver que encontraron es el de su esposa.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 1832 palabras.**


	31. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo XXVIII: Tercer Tomoe**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

Apoyé mi peso en la pared contigua a la puerta, visualizando con atención como los rayos de la mañana bañaban todo el entorno que me rodeaba. Esto hacía evidente la enorme dualidad entre la luz despampanante del día y la forma oscura en que se estaba manejando la gente de la aldea.

Desde mi lugar podía ver con facilidad las miradas de repudio que dirigían algunos aldeanos a los miembros de la policía militar que estaban deambulando para mantener el orden en caso de que algo se descontrole. Cuidaban a quienes los juzgaban, parecía un mal chiste.

Si tan mal pensaban de los Uchiha en este momento ¿Qué cara pondrían si supiesen lo del Golpe de Estado que estábamos preparando?

—¡Adiós, chicas! —Escuché la voz de Suki desde el otro lado de la puerta, despejando mi mente para lo que venía a hacer a este lugar—. Luego acordamos con Hinata y TenTen para una juntada, no lo olviden.

Para cuando salió por la puerta y sus ojos chocaron con los míos de forma casi automática, la sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro cambió por una mueca de fastidio. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de cruzarse de brazos en una manera silenciosa de mostrar su rechazo a mi visita inesperada.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a alejarme de mis amigas tal y como lo hiciste anoche cuando estaba con Shisui? —Ironizó con molestia bañando su tono de voz.

Suspiré apretando mis manos en puños. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y a ella le encantaba volvermelo difícil.

La imagen del suceso de la noche anterior volvió a mi mente como si de un cachetazo se tratase. Verla sobre el regazo de Shisui como si nada, importándole poco que nuestros padres puedan encontrarla sentada sobre un hombre casi diez años mayor que ella. Estaba loca y eso me enloquecía a mí. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando entré al cuarto y sin decir nada la sujeté del brazo y la saque de allí. Estaba tan visiblemente fastidiada que solo me empujó a un lado antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Suki enojada, guardando silencio? Eso era algo de lo que preocuparse.

—Estaba molesto —Me justifiqué vagamente ganando un bufido de su parte.

—¿Tú estabas molesto? ¿Qué? ¿Debo pedirte permiso para besar a mi novio ahora? —Preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste, siquiera? No me habría molestado tanto al verlos —Le acusé pero entonces reaccioné a todas y cada una de sus palabras—. Espera ¿Novio? Debes estar bromeando.

—Lo sabrías si no me hubieses hechado de tu cuarto anoche, así que no me culpes —Picó con su índice mi pecho, inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante logrando que su cabello caiga por completo a ambos lados de su cara—. Y no estoy bromeando ¿Crees que no tengo oportunidad de estar con él?

Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos antes de observar a un lado sin querer responder a ello. Es que incluso me parecía ilógico ¿Por qué Shisui decidiría salir con ella después de tanto? Más extraño aún cuando ella estaba saliendo con Katsuro hasta hace unos días... A no ser que ¿Shisui habrá planeado todo esto para que ella deje a Katsuro? Estoy seguro que él tampoco confiaba en su supuesta bondad.

—Tú no crees que Shisui pueda fijarse en mi —Concluyó ella en mi silencio, negando con la cabeza un par de veces mirándome con desilución—. Pues, no necesito que nadie lo crea ni necesito demostrarlo. Me cansé de ser la niña inútil a ojos de todos, así que date la vuelta y vete que tengo entrenamiento. No voy a gastar mi tiempo contigo cuando el verdadero problema lo tienes tú.

Me moví para detener su camino cuando intentó pasar por mi lado. Sus palabras lograron enfadarme, pero sé que si lo hubiese querido podría haber dicho más cosas hasta el punto de lastimarme.

—Lo siento ¿Si? —Hablé apretando los ojos, esforzándome por soltar las palabras que no acostumbraba a decir—. No quise decir eso y sé que mi comportamiento de anoche fue pésimo. No quiero que sigamos peleados.

—No estoy solo molesta por la forma en que te comportaste anoche —Confesó, haciéndome abrir los ojos sorprendido—. Tampoco tiene que ver con lo agresivo que te pusiste la otra vez.

—¿Y entonces qué es?

—¿Creiste que no me daría cuenta de el cambio que sufrió tu personalidad con el paso de los últimos meses? —Preguntó dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado, analizando mi expresión que traté de mantener serena—. No me molesta tu agresividad, me preocupa. Lo que me enoja es saber que algo o alguien causó éste cambio en tí y yo no sé ni como ayudarte.

Tragué en seco sin saber qué responder a ello. No solía importarme la opinión de los demás, pero el pensar que no preví que mis secretos podrían afectar de esa forma a la persona que estuvo para mi en todo momento generaba un malestar que revolvía mi interior.

Un toque en mi frente me hizo alzar la mirada que no sabía que había dejado caer. Suki me sonreía levemente mientras alejaba su mano, totalmente libre de enojo, denotando aún más que aunque físicamente seamos muy similares nuestras personalidades eran realmente muy distintas.

—No le digas a Itachi que robé su gesto, no vaya a ser que se ponga celoso —Bromeó golpeándome con su codo en complicidad.

—No lo haré, tonta —Respondí y suspiré sintiéndome más tranquilo— ¿Entonces estamos bien?

—Sí —Asintió repetidas veces antes de mirarme de reojo. Puse los ojos en blanco automáticamente sabiendo que haría alguna pregunta y posiblemente no quiera responderla— ¿Katsuro estaba implicado en tus escapadas?

—Nos acabamos de arreglar, no te aproveches —Señalé mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Debía intentarlo —Elevó las manos y hombros en inocencia—. Debo ir a entrenar, te veo en casa.

Sonrió y sacudió mi cabello antes de alejarse rápidamente para esquivar el manotazo que lancé. La observé mientras se alejaba y no pude evitar pensar en la pregunta que había hecho.

¿Acaso sospecha algo? ¿Por qué supuso que Katsuro me acompañaba en las noches fuera de casa?

Entonces una nueva idea llegó a mis pensamientos ¿Suki sabrá algo de los padres de Katsuro?

—¡Suki!

Ella volteó a verme al escuchar mi voz y el brillo en sus ojos me hizo dudar ¿Acaso era este el momento y lugar adecuados para hablar de ello?

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

No, no era el momento. Necesitábamos privacidad, no aquí donde cualquiera podría escuchar. Si no hay información alguna sobre ello es porque alguien se encargó de eliminarla, buscando que nadie sepa que ocurrió.

—Claro —Asintió—. Pero solo de ida, pensaba visitar a Shisui al terminar. Ayer no me pude despedir de él y ésta mañana se fue antes que yo despierte. Debo disculparme por tener un hermano un poco imbécil ¿Sabes?

—No sé porque dices eso, Itachi es un buen hermano —Respondí fingiendo no haber entendido su indirecta mientras llegaba a su lado— ¿Y cómo estás con Shisui?

—Bien, a decir verdad ayer empezamos a salir. Estoy bastante feliz, ya sabes todos los años que llevo enamorada de el —Sonrió levemente sonrojada comenzando a caminar junto a mí—. Oh, y pienso tener sexo con él pronto.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva ante su estupidez. Fruncí el ceño volteando a observarla incrédulo pero en su expresión no encontre muestra alguna de que aquello sea una broma.

—Estás bromeando ¿No? —Inquirí con suspicacia.

—No, lo digo enserio —Me devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, como si no hubiese dicho nada raro.

—Estás cada día más loca. No, sobre mi cadáver, eres muy joven aún ¡No hace mucho despertaste de un coma! ¡Llevas un día de novia! —Acusé completamente reacio a la sola idea de que eso ocurra.

Es una desquiciada ¿Lleva un día de noviazgo y ya quiere tener relaciones con un hombre casi diez años mayor que ella? Menos lo permitiría hasta no estar seguro de que él siente algo por ella y no solo le pidió ser su novia con tal de alejarla del aura peligrosa de Katsuro.

Suki quizás no quiera que la sigan viendo como una niña, pero yo no dejaré de preocuparme por ella solo por eso.

—¿Acaso quieres que muera virgen? —Puso los ojos en blanco con irritación—. Menos mal que no está Itachi en tu lugar, ya me lo imagino sellandome en un pergamino o algo por el estilo.

—Yo lo ayudaría —Comenté mirándola de soslayo.

—Me sacarías al segundo día, no podrías con mi ausencia —Me enseñó la lengua, como si fuese una niña peleando de forma absurda.

—Calma ese ego —Empujé su cabeza en forma juguetona.

—No me culpes a mí, yo no elegí ésta genética —Rió elevando las manos en son de inocencia—. El ego en sangre es demasiado fuerte de vez en cuando.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa por sus comentarios estúpidos. Ciertamente eramos demasiado diferentes, pero tambien es verdad que no soportaría su ausencia. Por eso la cuidaría de todos.

Cuidaré a su corazón de Shisui.

Velaré por su seguridad, evitando que el pasado se repita.

Por esa razón debía mantenerla lejos de Katsuro, más aún con la información recolectada del sádico que me la donó. Sus padres murieron, sus primeros compañeros fueron asesinados en sus manos, y yo no permitiría que los hechos pasados se repitan.

Aunque el precio de eso sea demasiado caro.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

El aire escapó de mi garganta de forma entrecortada a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo. Apoyé las manos sobre el cesped y la imagen borrosa de mi transpiración cayendo en gotas al suelo me perturbo. No podía visualizar nada con claridad pero incluso así las marcas rodeando mis brazos resaltaban en la claridad de la piel.

—No es momento de rendirse, Suki —La voz de Shiro-sensei se oía con dificultad pero el empujón en mis costillas era la evidencia de que mi percepción estaba siendo seriamente afectada por el cansancio— ¿No querías dejar de ser inútil? Entonces esfuérzate más.

La humedad del cesped contrastaba contra el calor que emanaba mi espalda ¿Acaso ya había caído el rocío? ¿Qué hora era?

Las estrellas del manto oscuro parecían deformarse en la inestabilidad de mi enfoque e incluso me costaba diferenciar de forma correcta las facciones del rostro de mi sensei en cuanto su rostro ocupó lugar en mi campo de visión.

—¿Te dejarás opacar por las habilidades de tus hermanos? —Preguntó dejándome sorprendida— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te sientes opacada por ellos, excusaste tu ineficiencia en un trauma absurdo, eres incapaz de pensar mal de los demás, no sabes lidiar con el fracaso y tienes una nefasta inteligencia emocional.

Apreté los ojos ocultando el dolor que me generaron sus comentarios, negando la verdad que me era escupida en el rostro.

—¡Abre los ojos! —Demandó golpeando mi abdomen con la suela de sus zapatos para dejarlos en el lugar ejerciendo una presión molesta—. No todos son como crees, no todo es lo que es y tú no dejas de ser la niña débil que existe para vivir en la sombra de los de tu sangre.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté en un suspiro con dificultad tratando de concentrar mi mirada en su silueta difuminada.

—Mi esposa murió en la madrugada ¿Crees que permitiré que mis alumnos sean presa fácil para cualquier desagraciado? No saldrás de aquí hasta conseguir lo pactado, aunque deba destruir tu mente para eso —Decidió con autoridad, expresándose como pocas veces lo había hecho—. Eres el objetivo de alguien fuerte, Suki, o mejoras ahora o en poco tiempo ocuparás lugar en el cementerio. Eso si tienes la suerte de que nadie se sacrifique por tí.

—No los dejaré hacerlo —Refunfuñé sintiendo mis ojos picar al activar el Sharingan.

—¿Crees que les importará lo que diga una debilucha como tú? —Cuestionó sin duda en su voz— ¿Qué harás cuando estés por morir y alguien lo haga en tu lugar solo por protegerte? Sasuke lo haría, Itachi también. Esos hermanos que sientes opacarte son capaces de dar su vida para que tu vivas solo unos días más. Imagínalo, la sangre brotar de sus bocas mientras tus ojos ven la vida escapar de los suyos.

El terror se implantó en mi corazón inestablemente temeroso viendo los rostros heridos de ambos, dejando el último adiós a manos de un asesino que ni siquiera iba a por ellos.

"_Nada me detendrá de amarte, incluso si tengo que morir por tí_".

¿Shisui... moriría también?

—¡No! —Grité fúrica empujando a un lado el pie de Shiro para sentarme con dificultad.

—¿No? ¿Qué podrías hacer tú para evitarlo? —Inquirió y pude ajustar mi vista lo suficiente para dar con su rostro inexpresivo.

Guardé silencio sintiendo el enojo recorrer toda parte de mi anatomía, mi vista se enfocaba y difuminaba sin detenerse con la imagen de mis seres queridos muriendo frente a mis ojos.

¿Qué haría yo para evitarlo?

De pronto el lugar cambió, sumergiéndome en una oscuridad en la que me costaba encontrarme incluso a mí misma. Las palmas de mis manos dejaron de sentir la naturaleza del suelo para sentir algo espeso entre mis dedos.

El suelo... ¿Se estaba volviendo líquido?

—_Suki..._

Giré en busca del dolido susurro, los vellos de mi cuerpo erizandose al reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¿Arata-sensei? —Pregunté con miedo distinguiendo con dificultad la silueta que se acercaba con lentitud.

—_¿Te acuerdas de mí? Creí que me olvidarías, así como el día que morí por tu culpa._

Me levanté del suelo aterrada cuando la imagen de su rostro ensangrentado fue captada por mi mirada. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver claramente sus facciones bajo la sangre. Caminé hacia atrás queriendo escapar de él cuando mi espalda chocó contra algo.

—_Creí que me amabas._

Me alejé rápidamente y los ojos negros que me observaban fijamente llevaron escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Katsuro?

El aire se trabó en mi garganta cuando vi su cuerpo herido gravemente y la sangre caer de sus cortes profundos inundando el suelo, dando nacimiento a la sangre en la que me había apoyado.

—_Aunque me hayas roto el corazón, no me arrepiento de haber muerto por alguien tan débil como tú._

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de ignorar todo. Los nervios cancelando mi raciocinio.

—_¿Qué hubieses hecho para evitarlo?_

—_Ya es demasiado tarde, Suki._

Abrí los ojos que no sabía estaba apretando y sentí un hueco en el pecho buscando con desesperación las voces de mis hermanos. Ambos me observaban a unos metros y no fui capaz de defenderme cuando alzaron varios shuriken ensangrentados antes de lanzarlos en mi dirección. Oculté mi rostro trás mis antebrazos con pánico pero ningún ataque me llegó aunque se haya oído que sí habían impactado.

—_Te dije_ —Murmuró una nueva voz y mi corazón se sacudió con dolor al reconocerla—_... que moriría por tí._

Liberé mis ojos aún asustada y fui capaz de ver como el brillo en los ojos de Shisui se opacaba con lentitud, con sus pupilas clavadas en las mías. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuera de control y acerqué con cuidado mis manos a su rostro cuando su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre mis brazos antes de golpear el suelo al no poder sostenerlo con el temblor que me dominaba.

—No —Negue repetidas veces—. No —Cubrí mi rostro pero alejé mis manos al instante cuando la sangre tibia tocó mi piel— ¡No!

Caí al suelo tratando de limpiar la sangre con mis prendas pero solo lograba que el liquido rojo se implante en cada parte que tocaba.

De imprevisto todos los cuerpos cayeron al suelo al igual que el de Shisui y con cada uno de ellos salpicones de sangre fresca caían sobre mí.

—¡Basta! —Grité aterrada y alterada al no poder librarme de los leves oleajes de sangre que comenzaban a presentarse en el suelo.

—¡Suki! —Un par de manos apretaron mis hombros con fuerza y sacudieron mi cuerpo con violencia— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

El entorno que me rodeaba cambió de repente y me encontré donde antes que la oscuridad se implante. Shiro-sensei estaba frente a mí y por lo poco que lograba ver de su expresión en la oscuridad me hizo pensar que él no estaba enterado de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero se veía sorprendido al mismo tiempo por algo que desconocía.

Un genjutsu. Era un genjutsu ¿Pero quién fue el responsable?

Noté otra presencia que nos observaba y no lo pensé más de un segundo antes de arrojar un kunai en su dirección. Los ojos me ardían con demasía y el temblor aún no había abandonado mi anatomía, pero ni eso evitó que fuera tras la presencia que nos observaba desde lo oculto, escuchando los llamados de mi sensei mientras me sumergía cada vez más en la espesa arboleda.

Mis pisadas eran certeras y agresivas mientras mis ojos se movían frenéticos en busca del posible creador del genjutsu en la plena oscuridad que me rodeaba. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguí un rápido movimiento y casi sin esfuerzo fui capaz de esquivar el ataque de un shuriken.

—Que maravillosos ojos te he concedido ¿No, Uchiha Suki?

Fruncí el seño enfocando mi atención en la figura que me analizaba sin pudor desde una de las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles circundantes.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté con autoridad al no reconocer ni su rostro ni su voz.

Aunque su aspecto me era familiar de alguna manera.

—Mi nombre es como un secreto de estado en tu preciada aldea, pero digamos que tenemos amigos en común —Contestó con cierta gracia que escondía algo.

—No llevas banda reguladora ¿Qué haces en Konohagakure? ¿Por qué me provocaste ese genjutsu?

Su risa envió una mala sensación, pareciendo burlarse de mis preguntas como si fuesen estúpidas y sin sentido.

—Vine unos días de visita, pero espero que sepas guardar esto como un secreto, estoy planeando una gran sorpresa a alguien a quien le tengo mucho aprecio —Un atisbo de sonrisa falsa se presentó en su rostro mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda en la rama ancha—. Y deberías de agradecerme, si no fuese por mi causa no sabríamos que tendrías tal avance visual. Con solo verlos puedo ver que Itachi del Sharingan no es el único con buenos ojos en tu familia.

—¿Cómo sabes de mi familia?

—Una vez fui ciudadano de esta aldea, conozco a las personas justas. Incluso te he llegado a conocer de pequeña, Suki-chan —Declaró y vi sus ojos tornarse rojos ante la activación del Sharingan— ¿Me crees ahora? Puedes preguntar a tus padres sobre mí, aunque no creo que se lo tomen con demasiada calma.

Guardé silencio sin despejar mis ojos de los suyos, ambos dojutsus parecían enfrentarse en el silencio de la noche.

¿Por qué se me hacía tan familiar y a la vez sentía no haberlo conocido jamás? Él dijo haberme conocido de niña, pero si ha pasado muchos años lejos de la aldea no veía razón alguna para recordarlo.

—Es hora de que parta, te están buscando, pero no desesperes que nos volveremos a encontrar pronto. Creo que nos llevaremos bastante bien, Uchiha Suki, fue un placer platicar contigo —Saludó sin perder la calma, aunque noté sus ojos navegar por el entorno atento a la llegada de alguien más.

Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro haciéndome brincar del susto. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y la sensación de los ojos del extraño me quemaban aunque su presencia ya no estaba frente a mí.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien?

Observé a la persona que acababa de llegar y pude sentir la calma comenzar a llegar al reconocer el rostro de Shisui a la altura del mío.

—¿Lo viste? —Pregunté señalando al lugar que anteriormente fue ocupado por el hombre desconocido.

—¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó confundido. Analizó nuestro entorno negruzco con detalle y rapidez antes de volver a observarme con atención—. Estás pálida y... tienes el tercer tomoe activado.

Desactivé el Sharingan al escuchar su declaración y logré sonreír a medias con triunfo antes de que todo comenzara a borronearse frente a mis ojos.

—Lo logré —Murmuré. Pero su rostro parecía cada vez más preocupado.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Pronto su rostro se perdió entre lo borroso de mi vista y cuando menos lo noté perdí la visión de lo que me rodeaba. El peso de mi cuerpo desapareció. Su voz amortiguada retumbó diciendo cosas que no lograba comprender.

Y recordé.

"_... no te acerques a la oscuridad, en ella él tiene el control_".

...Estoy jodida.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 3411 palabras.**


	32. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo XXIX: Prisa**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Itachi⟩**

—¡No podemos permitir que salgan impunes luego de lo que sucedió!

—¡¿Cómo se atreven de acusarnos de tal atrocidad?!

Miré de soslayo a ambos hombres que se habían levantado de su puesto en la sala de reuniones con vibrante enojo. Tomé una respiración disimulada mientras trataba de no ceder a la atmósfera pesada que se había presentado en la reunión llevada a cabo.

Hace solo algunas horas salí de la reunión llevada a cabo entre los miembros que componían el grupo encargado de buscar cualquier pista o pieza clave referente a la muerte de mi ex compañera ANBU y al llegar a casa no solo me enteró que Suki volvió a ser internada sino que ya estaba mi padre esperando por mi llegada para presentarnos a una nueva reunión de emergencia entre los miembros del clan. Parece que el caso fue tan inesperado que incluso la Hokage llamó a los líderes de cada clan para discutir lo ocurrido y Danzō no pudo evitar la oportunidad para depositar todas las sospechas sobre los miembros del clan Uchiha.

—Les pido calma —Llamó mi padre alzando una de sus manos para que no se lo interrumpiese—. La Hokage defendió nuestra posición y eso es lo indispensable por el momento. Sabemos la tensión que existe entre los Uchihas y la restante población de nuestra aldea pero no estamos en posición de mostrarnos desafiantes, eso solo daría más motivos para desconfiar de nosotros.

—¡Fugaku-sama! —Pidió hablar uno de los miembros más jóvenes de las reuniones, quizás rondando la edad de Sasuke—. Con todo el respeto, yo entiendo su posición pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con usted en esto. Acaban de acusarnos de asesinar a un miembro de la aldea sin pruebas frente a los otros líderes de clanes ¿No cree que es injusto y nos quita poder dentro de Konoha?

—El chico tiene razón, Fugaku —Aprobó uno de los miembros de mayor edad y ese solo atributo lo volvía respetable y una voz que más de uno querría escuchar—. Callando ante las acusaciones nos veremos más débiles y será cuestión de tiempo para que nos traten con aún menos respeto. También pueden utilizar nuestro silencio como acusación de que nos traemos algo entre manos.

Mi padre frunció el seño ante la falta de cooperación de estos ante sus decisiones y suspiró abrumado por la situación.

—¿Y qué proponen? —Preguntó alzando la voz por sobre los murmullos que se habían presentado— ¿Cómo se les ocurre desviar la atención de nosotros?

Miré a mi lado y casi en sincronía Shisui posó sus ojos en los míos. Asintió comprendiendo mi silencio y solo eso necesité para alzar el brazo pidiendo voz.

—Aparte de los miembros del consejo no hay algún otro con desconfianza a los Uchihas. Hoy tuvimos una reunión los encargados de trabajar en el asesinato y todos tienen su atención puesta en la organización Akatsuki —Informé sin titubeo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la sala de reuniones.

—¿Quién nos asegura que no sospechan de nosotros? —Replicó el mismo joven de antes eliminando la escasa tranquilidad que mis palabras dieron a la mayoría de los presentes—. Pueden estar utilizando tu presencia solo para que nosotros no sospechemos de sus verdaderos acusados.

—Es uno de los seleccionados para la búsqueda de pistas, si tuviesen solo una mínima sospecha de nosotros no le enviarían sabiendo que podría eliminar cualquier evidencia que pudiese delatarnos —Retrucó con rapidez Shisui encargándose de dejar sin dudas a los demás siendo uno de los miembros en el que los presentes más confiaban.

Mi padre asintió complacido con nuestra intervención y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse al saber que parecía ser que habíamos logrado aplacar un poco el descontento de los presentes.

Observé con disimulo a una de las esquinas de la sala donde sabía que se encontraba Sasuke y su mirada parecía ida mientras apretaba los puños con enojo, mas su voz no hizo presencia en ningún momento de la discusión.

¿Qué escondes, Sasuke?

—Si la duda sobre este tema ya está resuelta pasaremos al siguiente tema —Retomó la charla mi padre pasando al siguiente punto de la lista.

Sentí a Shisui removerse levemente y volví mi vista al instante sintiéndome extrañado de su aparente apuro por irse cuando generalmente era de los que prefería quedarse incluso luego de finalizada la reunión para no perder cualquier detalle.

—¿Estás bien? —Murmuré mirándole de soslayo para no llamar la atención innecesaria de nadie.

—Lo estoy —Sonrió levemente con seguridad— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Analicé brevemente su reacción y su lenguaje corporal cuando una idea me surcó la cabeza ¿Estará apresurado por visitar a Suki en el hospital? A decir verdad, últimamente parecían actuar como si fuesen realmente unidos, incluso más que lo normal. Ahora que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Suki no podía evitar ciertos pensamientos inoportunos sobre que tan profunda o estrecha sea su relación pero Shisui me contaría si compartiese los mismos sentimientos ¿No?

¿Qué tan seguro estaba de que me confesaría aquello?... No lo sabía.

—Por nada —Respondí con fingido desinterés pero sin quitar mis ojos de sus movimientos.

¿Por qué me volvía tan paranoico respecto al tema? Debía dejar de imaginar cosas antes de terminar perdiendo la cordura por cualquier especulación sin sentido. Por supuesto que lo sabría, eran mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

—Bien, llegó el momento de hablar de uno de los puntos más importantes —Llamó la atención mi padre—. Debido a ciertos acontecimientos vamos a adelantar el día del Golpe de Estado.

Otra cosa en la que no quería pensar.

* * *

**XX**

Sakura suspiró sin quitar sus ojos del exterior que le brindaba la ventana a su lado. La pared fría de la habitación había entumecido su hombro, en el que se apoyaba hace casi media hora, y pese a eso se mantenía firme en su lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —Preguntó con precaución Hinata desde una de las sillas a los lados de la camilla donde reposaba una despierta Suki.

—Luces deprimida desde que llegaste —Acompañó Ino acercándose a su lado para posar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Suki solo asintió un par de veces con lentitud con la boca llena de comida que recibió gracias a tener grandes amigas que sabían donde guardaban la mejor comida del hospital.

Desde que había despertado no había podido sacar de su mente todas las palabras que le dirigió su sensei y las cosas que había visto en el genjutsu. Aún no había hablado con nadie sobre ello y pensaba guardarlo para hablar con sus padres en primera instancia, tal como había escuchado del hombre. Había comenzado a dudar de muchas cosas, y juraría que estaba enloqueciendo hasta que llegaron sus amigas y encontró la oportunidad de distraerse.

—Estoy un poco preocupada —Admitió la pelirosa sin querer unir su mirada a la de ninguna de las presentes—. Naruto partió ésta tarde a su entrenamiento en el Monte Myōboku y me asusta pensar que Akatsuki pueda encontrarlo antes de que esté listo para pelear.

—Sakura, no temas por eso —Respondió Suki cuando pudo, por fin, tragar toda la comida—. Naruto siempre está listo para pelear.

—Exacto —Concordó la rubia dando su mejor sonrisa a Sakura—. Es un cabeza hueca, pero el cabeza hueca más fuerte que conozco.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por Naruto-kun, mucho —Confesó Hinata mirando sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre su regazo—. Pero confío en él y sé que hará hasta lo imposible por cuidar de sí mismo y de nosotros. Es más fuerte y capaz de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda creer. Naruto es... el mejor shinobi de todos.

Las tres amigas restantes observaron como la Hyuga parecía recordar algo mientras hablaba y sus mejillas te tornaban rosadas como cada vez que hablaba del rubio que la tenía enamorada desde pequeños.

Hasta que la Uchiha se movió rápido para empezar a apretar las mejillas de Hinata, tal como una abuela a su nieta.

—Eres muy linda, Hinata, si no se apresura Naruto te tomaré yo —Chilló Suki causando la risa de la rubia y la pelirosa ante las caras de sorpresa de la de ojos perlados mientras trataba de escapar con el rostro cada vez más enrojecido—. Confiemos en Naruto, ya no es el niño de antes. Y dejen ese aura deprimente atrás, que no murió nadie.

Con solo terminar esa frase se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos golpes en su cabeza le llegaron de sorpresa y la volvieron a dejar recostada, mirando con clemencia a sus amigas que estudiaban ninjutsu médico.

—¡Tú podrías haber muerto, idiota! —Acusó Ino con enojo.

—¡¿Acaso no te dijo Lady Tsunade que debías tener cuidado?! —Secundó Sakura lista para dar otro golpe en caso de que a Suki se le ocurriese decir algo estúpido.

—¡Tu corazón está muy débil aún!

—¡¿No notaste el dolor en tu pecho antes de caer desmayada de esa forma?!

—Les juro que no —Habló la Uchiha con ambas manos en alto, lista para defenderse de ser necesario—. Shiro-sensei fue al extremo, parece estar preocupado por nuestro equipo luego de lo que sucedió con su esposa.

Sakura e Ino suspiraron tratando de calmar sus nervios. Les preocupaba el estado de su amiga, no hace mucho había despertado de un coma y fue advertida de que si no tenía cuidado podría empeorar su salud, pero tampoco podían quejarse cuando lo único que trataba de hacer el Sensei de su amiga era cuidar de ella. Una forma un poco retorcida de preocupación, pero sabían que era verdadera dado que el Aburame no abandonó el hospital hasta verla despertar.

—La gente está muy alarmada, incluso los aldeanos se enteraron del suceso y están exigiendo respuestas a Lady Tsunade —Recordó Sakura frotando su frente con preocupación.

—Lo único que escuché fue que sospechaban de Akatsuki ¿Pero por qué lo harían? —Preguntó Ino perdiéndose en sus pensamientos—. Hasta donde sabemos solo les interesan los Jinchuriki y los ninjas con grandes recompensas por sus cabezas, esa mujer no entraba en ninguno de esos grupos.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos sintiendo los nervios comenzar a consumirla ¿Debería abrir la boca o era mejor callar lo que había oído? Pasó sus ojos claros por sobre sus tres amigas y manteniéndose fija en la figura de la otra azabache se decidió.

—Escuché que sospechan de alguien más —Murmuró con inseguridad, aunque no hizo falta subir su voz para llamar la completa atención de las demás—. Pero prometan no decirlo a alguien más, por favor.

—No diríamos nada que pueda perjudicarte, Hinata —Aseguró Suki brindándole un apretón en su mano más cercana mientras las otras dos asentían de acuerdo a las palabras.

La Hyuga titubeó un poco, una parte de sí quería contar aquello y la otra se estaba arrepintiendo de haber iniciado esa frase.

—Escuché que también sospechan del clan Uchiha.

En ese momento la tranquilidad de Suki se esfumó, abandonándola a merced del desconcierto. Frunció el seño contraída por el conocimiento y se sintió traicionada por la aldea a la que tanto amaba y por la que sería capaz de morir.

¿Por qué los creerían capaces de algo así? ¿Acaso no eran compañeros?

* * *

**⟨Sasuke⟩**

De nuevo su presencia, la asquerosa sensación de su estadía no desaparecía de lo recóndito de mi interior desde la noche de ayer.

Entré a casa a paso apresurado agradeciendo el haber salido de la reunión con anticipo y en medio de la sala, apreciando las fotos familiares, estaba él. El tipo más podrido que podría haberse cruzado en mi camino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté con acusación y los sentidos alerta en caso de cualquier acción que realice.

—¿Esa es forma de saludar a quien tanto te ofreció? —Negó dejando el cuadro que observaba en el lugar correspondiente y volteó para observarme—. Quería ver si te ocurría algo, no te presentaste a nuestra última reunión.

Fijé mis ojos en su rostro, era la primera vez que le veía con claridad, lejos de la oscuridad y el pseudoanonimato. Su cabello era tan oscuro como el mío, sus ojos negros parecían tan vacíos como seguro lo estaba por dentro y pude visualizar una cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla derecha en diagonal. Obviamente era mayor, quizás incluso varios años mayor que Itachi.

—Ya no trabajaré para tí, no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación contigo —Hablé con neutralidad, evitando que pueda descifrar cualquiera de mis pensamientos.

—Es una lástima, comenzabas a agradarme —Lamentó con falsedad, clavando la frialdad de sus ojos en los míos— ¿Te acobardaste? No eres tan distinto al otro chico, Katsuro.

—No me compares con él —Gruñí apretando los dientes con enojo—. No me acobardé, cambié mis planes y tú ya no estás en ellos.

Su mirada me examinó por un momento, luciendo tan tranquilo en un lugar donde podrían atraparlo con facilidad.

—Tu hermana es más simpática.

Y con solo ese acote me descolocó. Inhalé con profundidad, tratando de calmar el enojo que me generó con solo un par de palabras.

Y él sonrió, porque sabe que dio en el clavo.

—La conocí, pero fue alto tan breve que espero reanudar nuestra conversación en algún momento —Comentó. Su expresión era tan indescifrable que no sabía si eso podía ser cierto o solo estaba jugando con mi mente—. Y que sea pronto, preferentemente.

—Aléjate de ella —Advertí. No podía pensar palabras con claridad, solo quería golpearlo hasta saciar la furia que era capaz de generarme con tanta rapidez.

—No cambiaría su situación, no soy el único con los ojos sobre ella —Razonó disfrutando de mi situación—. Es un blanco fácil para llegar a los peces gordos ¿Nunca lo pensaste? ¿No fuiste conciente de ello desde el día que intentaron secuestrarla?

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo antes de golpear con fuerza contra mi pecho. Mis manos se cerraron con fuerza en puños y buscaba estabilidad mental para no sucumbir ante sus ataques verbales certeros.

—¿Tú como sabes eso? ¿Quién te dio esa información? —Inquirí con enojo. Habíamos trabajado duro para dejar ese suceso en el pasado y era un tema taboo dentro de todo el clan.

—Porque yo estaba allí —Confesó. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y no sabía como reaccionar a su declaración—. Era muy joven en ese momento, pero fui yo quien dio la información en la que se basó el secuestro.

Y ya no lo soporté. Me arrojé hacia él con violencia pero al momento que mi puño colisionó contra su rostro su figura se esfumó.

—¿Bunshin no jutsu? —Susurré con confusión.

No, no era un simple clon de sombra. En ese caso hubiese reconocido que era falso con facilidad. Pero entonces... ¿Qué técnica era esa?

—Nos veremos pronto, Uchiha Sasuke —Se escuchó el eco de su voz en la sala, pero él ya no estaba.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2462 palabras.**


	33. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo XXX: Te quiero**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**⟨Shisui⟩**

Refregué el cansancio de mi vista, pero la presión tensa que existía en mi cabeza no había forma de eliminarla. La reunión del clan fue realmente extensa y en un momento se pidió a varios de los presentes que abandonen el lugar, dejando solo que unos pocos continúen la charla, para no levantar sospechas sobre lo que hacíamos. Yo no fui uno de los que abandonaron. Era casi media tarde cuando la reunión se dio por acabada y no tardé más de cinco minutos en volver a estar en el hospital, a un lado de una durmiente Suki en la que no había dejado de pensar en ningún momento.

Cuando entrada la madrugada de hoy Sasuke llegó a la puerta de mi casa diciendo que buscaba por su hermana me preocupé. Sin siquiera pensarlo correctamente fui directo al campo de entrenamiento en el que solía citarla Aburame Shiro y logré verla correr dentro de la espesa arboleda ignorando los llamados de su sensei ¿Qué había sucedido? Para cuándo la alcancé y logré distinguir la evolución de su Sharingan antes de desmayarse me preocupé aún más.

"¿Lo viste?" Me había preguntado y la duda de saber a quién se refería me carcomía con una lentitud apabullante.

Tomé su mano más cercana entre ambas mías y aunque las manchas de sangre y suciedad que tenía cuando la encontré ya no estaban sí se podían distinguir las marcas que les dieron vida en su momento. Me concentré en cada parte por las que pasaban mis ojos, hasta encontrar los suyos semiabiertos observándome con atención.

Y antes de siquiera poder decir algo ella tomó palabra.

—¿Estoy muerta? —Murmuró aún adormilada, pero rápidamente entendí lo que hacía.

—Por suerte no lo estás —Había respondido tal cual lo había hecho la vez que despertó luego del coma.

—Necesito un beso para confirmar —Su voz sonando graciosa mientras sus labios formaban un piquito.

Y lo difícil que me era decirle que no.

—Suki —Reproché, pero me era difícil suprimir la sonrisa por la situación.

—No te importó besarme la última vez —Acusó deshaciendo su expresión para mirarme con un puchero fingido.

—Fue un accidente —Me había excusado con cierta indiferencia.

—Accidentémonos otra vez.

—Estás drogada —Aseguré negando repetidas veces evitando que nuestras miradas conecten.

—Estoy enamorada —Había confesado con decisión.

En la última ocasión ni siquiera podía hacer más que mirar a un punto muerto sin saber que decir, pero la situación había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que ésta vez no soporté las ganas de buscar sus ojos. Me puse de pie soltando su mano mientras ella parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y me acerqué hasta tomar su cara entre mis manos haciendo resaltar sus mejillas apretujadas entre mis palmas.

—También estoy enamorado —Acepté percibiendo el brillo en sus ojos capaz de iluminar cada aspecto de mi vida.

—Si me hubieses dicho eso después del coma hubiese muerto —Rio poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y dándome el placer de sentir la suavidad de su tacto.

—¿Y si te digo que ésta noche la pasas en mi casa? —Pregunté guiñándole un ojo antes de acercarme hasta depositar un beso en su frente y la fragancia dulce de su cabello me cautivó por varios segundos.

La escuché inhalar con sorpresa e incluso cuando me separé para sentarme en el espacio libre de la camilla su expresión anonadada no desapareció.

—¿Seguro que no estoy muerta? —Inquirió golpeando levemente sus mejillas ya sonrojadas.

Reí entretenido por su reacción, aunque sentí una punzada de tristeza al saber que la razón por la que pasaría la noche conmigo es porque Fugaku planeó una pequeña reunión con los cargos más altos del clan para discutir aún más el Golpe de Estado.

Y no la querían allí sabiendo que Suki estaría totalmente en contra de ello.

—La enfermera me dijo que ya podías irte una vez despiertes, pero mañana Tsunade-sama te espera en su oficina —Comenté bajando de la camilla y pasándole el pequeño bolso bajo la misma—. Tu madre dejó una muda de ropa limpia cuando vino, la que tenías estaba prácticamente inservible.

Ella sacó las sábanas de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista el camisón de hospital que vestía, y sin comentar nada comenzó a bajar las mangas de la prenda frente a mí.

—¿Te vas a cambiar aquí? —Pregunté y detuvo sus movimientos para observarme fijamente— ¿No te es más cómodo el baño? O puedo salir, si quieres.

—¿Te avergüenza? —Sonrió comprendiendo a la perfección mi interrupción, pero no podía aceptar aquella verdad en voz alta—. Solo bromeaba. Pero quiero irme rápido, no soporto los hospitales y tu casa nos espera. A no ser que prefieras que salgamos ya mismo, pero te advierto que esta ropa no me cubre el trasero como corresponde —Señaló la parte trasera del camisón donde una pequeña abertura podía distinguirse.

Tuve que tragar en seco ante la imagen inapropiada que imaginé con sus palabras, pero había algo que sí tenía muy en claro. No quería que nadie más aparte de mí la viese de esa manera.

—Bien, vístete. Te esperaré af... —Perdí las palabras y quedé estático señalando la puerta tras de mí cuando Suki sin esperar a que termine la oración habló nuevamente.

—¡No! Espera, mejor solo date la vuelta —La observé intrigado por el cambio drástico en su expresión.

La tranquilidad que antes manejaba se vio opacada por una sensación de miedo que pude percibir en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunté volviendo a tomar su rostro entre mis manos con preocupación.

Ver su estado de ánimo transformarse de esa manera me alertó y mis pupilas escanearon toda su expresión en busca de algún indicio de lo que ocupaba su mente, pero nada. Ella solo posó sus manos sobre las mías y dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz antes de sonreir.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —Trató de lucir calmada, pero no pasó desapercibido a mis oídos como su voz sonaba levemente inestable—. Solo no quiero estar sola.

Me enfoqué en sus ojos, sumergiéndome en su brillo singular, pero aún así sin tener pista alguna de lo que le sucedía. Asentí a su petición, si es lo que ella quería lo haría, forzarla a hablar sus preocupaciones no nos llevaría a nada y prefería darle el tiempo y lugar para que pueda abrirse con libertad hacia mí. Dejé un beso en su frente y la abracé contra mi pecho sintiendo como buscaba esconderse del mundo entre mis brazos.

* * *

**⟨Suki⟩**

Moví los dedos de mis pies sintiendo la libertad en ellos al sacarme las sandalias ninjas una vez llegamos a casa de Shisui.

El camino fue silencioso, algo no tan saludable para mis pensamientos catastróficos, pero de todas formas ni siquiera contaba con loa ánimos suficientes para mantener una conversación. Shisui, por otro lado, acompaño mi silencio con miradas furtivas de las que fui consciente.

Y es que aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de recordar.

—Aún no comiste ¿Cierto? —Preguntó el azabache pasando por mi lado para comenzar a dirigirse a la cocina— ¿Qué se te apetece? Además de mí, claro.

Sonreí por su comentario y caminé a la cocina tras él. Entonces volteó esperando una respuesta pero frené en seco mis movimientos al ver sangre salir de su boca.

"_Te dije... que moriría por tí._"

Sentí mi interior revolverse ante el recuerdo y apreté mi ojos repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto no era real.

—¿Suki?

Abrí los ojos nuevamente al llamado de Shisui y lo vi observarme confundido, pero sano esta vez.

—No tengo hambre —Negué forzando una sonrisa.

Solo me estoy volviendo loca. Necesito dejar de pensar estas cosas.

—Suki, debes comer —Me reprendió acercándose para acariciar mi cabello con cariño.

Aún tenía las náuseas que me generaban los recuerdos pero mi mente no dejaba de juzgar mi comportamiento. Asentí sin pronunciar queja alguna, sintiéndome culpable por rechazar su ayuda.

—Te prepararé algo, espérame en la sala —Pidió y las manos comenzaron a temblarme al solo pensar el hecho estar sola.

—Mejor te acompaño —Pronuncié luchando por esconder mis nervios.

Sus pupilas calaron mi interior a través de mis ojos y solo atiné a sonreir para comunicarle en gestos que estaba bien.

—Como gustes —Terminó por decir y se acercó hasta tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Inclinó un poco su torso para estar a la misma altura que yo y mi pulso se aceleró como loco ante nuestra cercanía extrema—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿No?

—Lo sé, y gracias por eso —Asentí inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado—. También puedes contar conmigo en todo.

—También lo sé, linda —Sonrió y sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas.

Nunca me había llamado así.

Permanecí estática incluso cuando sus labios dejaron huella en mi frente, y si no fuese por su mano tomando la mía para entrar a la cocina aún estaría momificada a medio camino. Parpadeé un par de veces recobrando la conciencia junto a la sensación de sonrojo y me apoyé contra la encimera escondiendo mis mejillas entre mis manos viéndolo rebuscar en la nevera. Deambulé mi mirada por el lugar hasta que mi vista se enfocó en el exterior tras la ventana de la que una vez escapé.

—Está oscureciendo —Murmuré con pensamientos entremezclados.

_Oscuridad... ¿Dónde estarás, Katsuro? Espero que estés bien, donde sea que te encuentres._

—Sí, así que comeremos algo e iremos a dormir —Contestó Shisui mi frase al aire, teniendo ya varias cosas en la mesada.

—Dormí casi todo el día y aún tengo sueño —Asentí dirigiendo mi atención a su figura.

—Son los medicamentos, tuvieron que suministrarte varios para que no sientas demasiado dolor —Comentó.

—Lo siento —Solté casi sin pensarlo llamando la atención de sus ojos curiosos—. Fui descuidada.

—No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás bien —Sonrió permitiéndome apreciar la belleza de su gesto—. Imagino que debiste esforzarte mucho para conseguir el tercer tomoe solo a base de entrenamiento.

Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron a la mención de aquello y desde lo recóndito de mi mente las imágenes del genjutsu comenzaron a presentarse una y otra vez, en una secuencia que lastimaba de forma imperceptible pero dolorosa.

—Sí... —Murmuré dejando caer mi vista a mis manos.

_No hay sangre. Fue falso. Están bien. Fue falso. No pienses. Fue falso. No fue mi culpa. Fue... quizás... sí lo sea._

_Culpable._

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué... conoce a las personas importantes de mi vida?

Algo rozó mis mejillas y el tacto cálido capaz de estremecer mi corazón me liberó de la condena a la que no reaccionaba estarme sometiendo. Los ojos oscuros de Shisui calmaban la inseguridad que comenzaba a implantarse sin permiso alguno, y era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él.

—Lo siento —Susurré temerosa y ni yo estaba segura de qué es lo que más me preocupaba.

_No mueras._

El negó con una actitud segura que traté de imitar y sus brazos me atraparon contra su pecho. Su calor adormecía mis preocupaciones, sus palpitaciones contra su pecho calmaban mi corazón, su aroma fascinaba mis sentidos y sus labios respirando en mi oreja estremecían todo mi cuerpo. Él era de otro mundo, uno que veía muy lejano y aún así no me cansaría de intentar llegar a él.

—Discúlpame a mí —Murmuró desde su posición y su aliento caliente acariciando mi oreja sacudió mis sentidos y cordura a la vez—. Sé que algo te sucede y no te imaginas el esfuerzo que conlleva soportar el dolor de verte así. Pero puedo notar que tú no quieres hablar de ello y yo no planeo forzarte a nada. Te quiero, no te das una idea de lo mucho que te aprecio y lo importante que eres para mí. Siempre lo fuiste, aunque tú no lo supieras.

No quería llorar ni planeaba permitírmelo, pero costaba muchísimo. La sinceridad en sus palabras, sonando tan cerca de mis oídos, activaba emociones que aún no era capaz de comprender.

¿Cómo fue que alguien como él se fijo en una persona como yo? Shisui no era solo un gran shinobi, sino también una excelente persona y demostraba ser una pareja excepcional, sabiendo utilizar un repertorio de palabras idóneas de acuerdo a la situación.

Y yo no me sentía suficiente. No era más que una kunoichi mediocre tratando de llegar a un nivel imposible para mí, con muchos defectos como persona que no sabía cómo mejorar y en el pasado solo actúe como una novia despreocupada e infiel.

Yo no era la luz. Él es quien ilumina, mientras mi oscuridad trata de consumir cada parte de mí.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo —Hablé cruzando los brazos por su espalda para apretarme más a su figura—. También te quiero muchísimo, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevas en mi corazón ocupando un lugar importante sin que seas conciente de ello.

Pero él no tenía mis mismos planes. Con delicadeza levantó mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestras narices rozaron.

—Eres hermosa.

Y con solo eso, ya me tenía en las nubes.

—Tú eres hermoso —Devolví con el sonrojo calentando mis mejillas que él comenzó a acariciar con cariño mientras mis brazos seguían apresando su anatomía junto a la mia—. En todos los sentidos.

—Quiero besarte —Susurró acariciando mis labios con la suavidad de los suyos.

Me estaba provocando, y yo no tenía ni motivos ni intenciones de evitar caer por él.

—No sé porqué te lleva tanto tiempo hacerlo —Comenté con la neblina mental que era capaz de generarme con un gesto tan simple como un roce de labios—. Demasiado lento para ser Shunshin no Shisui.

Él rió divertido por mi comentario y unió nuestras bocas en el beso que llevaba esperando desde que desperté con él a mi lado. Nuestros labios se movían a un ritmo lento pero profundo que él manejaba mientras una de sus manos me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se apoyó en mi espalda, buscando apretarme más contra él.

—Hasta aquí, linda —Decidió separando nuestro beso—. Debo terminar de cocinar, sino dormirás tarde y mañana tienes entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —Pregunté con un puchero infantil.

Shisui era responsable, y debía agradecer ese aspecto de él. Si fuese por mí pasaría todo el tiempo a su lado.

—Shiro dijo que mañana volverían a los entrenamientos grupales.

Oh, ya me duele el cuerpo de solo pensar que Akiyoshi volverá a patearme el trasero como siempre ¿Cuándo volverás, Katsuro?

—Bien, como lo decida el señor —Bromeé llevando mi mano a mi frente en saludo militar.

—Oye, tampoco soy tan mayor —Frunció el ceño, adaptándose a mi juego, y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de mi anatomía acorralándome—. Aunque sí deberías obedecerme.

—¿Y eso por qué lo haría? —Pregunté sonriendo de soslayo pareciendo con tono desafiante.

—Porque así me gusta a mí —Respondió y antes de poder reaccionar dejó un beso en mi cuello que alteró todo mi interior—. Y no te recomiendo jugar con fuego si no te crees capaz de apagar las llamas.

—Hablando de fuego ¿Soy la única que siente calor? —Me abaniqué con las manos siendo incapaz de continuar su juego.

Me había vencido en algo que yo misma empecé.

Él rió y despeinó mi cabello antes de separarse para seguir con su labor.

—No, no eres la única —Confesó haciendo que lo mirase y el casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas me atrapó.

_Definitivamente, espero que nunca te vayas, Shisui. Aunque sea yo la que deba de dar mi vida con tal de salvar la tuya, lo haría sin dudarlo._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2604 palabras.**


	34. Capítulo 31

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene lemon explícito. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: Mía**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**XX**

El cuarto estaba a oscuras al momento que Suki despertó con la transpiración cubriendo su cuerpo y el corazón latiendo desaforado, haciendo que lo único que escuchen sus oídos fuesen las palpitaciones aceleradas. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho, incapaz de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad, y puso su mejor esfuerzo en tranquilizar su estado.

—Fue una pesadilla, solo eso... —Se susurraba a sí misma buscando contenerse por su cuenta.

Vagó la vista por la habitación mientras se acostumbraba a la negrura presente hasta ver que la cama improvisada que había armado Shisui en el suelo a su lado se encontraba vacía.

Dedicó unos segundos a pensar un motivo lejano a su mal sueño que diera motivo a su ausencia. No debía alterarse. Entonces escuchó ruido provenir desde fuera del cuarto y despegó las sábanas de su cuerpo húmedo para buscar el origen del sonido inesperado. La casa estaba a oscuras por completo, pero le fue fácil reconocer la figura que se alzaba en medio de la cocina.

—¿Shisui? —Le llamó tallando uno de sus ojos adormilada y levemente confundida por apreciar su vestimenta habitual por la luz de la ventana y no la ropa cómoda con la que se había acostado.

—Suki —Volteó a observarla algo sorprendido de verla de pie en la entrada de la cocina— ¿Te desperté?

—No, tranquilo —Negó caminando hacia él y llevando ambas manos a sus brazos. La ventana estaba abierta dando la bienvenida a la corriente de aire frío de la noche— ¿No puedes dormir?

Los ojos oscuros de Shisui escanearon la figura de Suki cuando la luz de la luna iluminó su piel desnuda. El short deportivo junto a la camiseta básica que llevaba la hacían ver más despreocupada y a la vez atractiva.

—Solo vine por un poco de agua —Comentó acercándola más a su cuerpo posando sus manos en su cintura— ¿Y tú? Creí que dormías.

—Solo tuve un mal sueño —Se hundió de hombros la menor apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó acercando sus labios al oído de la menor para dejar un beso dulce.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —Respondió con honestidad respirando en busca del olor característico del hombre que amaba pero no fue capaz de sentir más que el olor a ropa limpia—. No quiero pensar en ello.

—Conozco una manera excelente de conseguir eso —Aseguró con tono juguetón antes de alzarla por los muslos y sentarla en la mesada del lugar.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar a Suki por completo. A ella y el rubor iluminado por la luna. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos comunicándose sin la necesidad de emplear el habla y en lugar de eso utilizaron sus bocas para dar nacimiento a un beso avasallante.

A Suki le fue difícil por un momento adaptarse a la intensidad del beso pero la palma de Shisui en su nuca ayudándola a guiar sus movimientos le resultó de ayuda. Sus manos pequeñas acariciaron el pecho del mayor hasta acomodarse en su nuca donde comenzó a acariciar el cabello corto y suave.

—De verdad eres muy hermosa, Suki —Murmuró Shisui contra sus labios dejando que sus manos viajasen desde su cuello hasta los muslos, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos.

El cuerpo de la menor se estremeció bajo el toque cálido que recibía en su piel descubierta. Realmente ya no pensaba, solo podía sentir todo lo que él era capaz de provocar con solo caricias.

Shisui no la dejó responder volviendo a atrapar sus labios con los propios y tomó las muñecas de ella con solo una mano para apresarlas tras su espalda curvada y utilizó su mano libre para acercarla más a su cuerpo apretando su trasero. Un gemido leve escapó de Suki inconscientemente y buscando oírlo nuevamente dirigió sus labios húmedos al cuello tentador de la menor.

—Shisui —Llamó por lo bajo en un gemido. Ya sentía su cordura desaparecer y el deseo instintivo de más comenzaba a quemarla por dentro.

Sin embargo él parecía no escucharla, concentrado en dejar un camino de besos y mordidas que enloquecían sus hormonas. Ella se encontraba incapaz de liberar su manos del agarre que él ejercía y de cierta forma le gustaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No me podré controlar si continúas —Murmuró con dificultad Suki y Shisui calló sus palabras con un beso enloquecedor que la dejo muda.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras —Contestó antes de volver a unir sus bocas y en medio de ello adentró su lengua buscando jugar con la de ella.

Y fue así como destruyó su cordura y raciocinio por completo.

Las manos de Shisui la liberaron de su agarre pero solo para tomarla por las caderas con fuerza buscando unirse aún más, aunque fuese casi imposible. Suki no desperdició la oportunidad, lo tomó por el cuello haciéndolo inclinar más sobre ella y envolvió con sus piernas la cadera del mayor.

Él volvió a alzarla, denotando la fuerza física con la que contaba, y dirigió sus pasos en la oscuridad hasta dar con el sillón. Se sentó con Suki sobre su regazo, aún sin despegar sus bocas y la lucha de sus lenguas, y aprovechó de la nueva comodidad para dedicarse a acariciar la figura de la joven sin descanso.

—¿Puedo... —Habló con timidez y entre beso y beso la menor— tocarte bajo la camiseta?

El azabache sonrió y metió las manos bajo la fina tela que cubria la parte superior del cuerpo de Suki, acariciando con círculos sobre su cadera ahora descubierta a su toque estremecedor.

—Toca cuanto quieras.

No necesitó más que eso y llevó ambas manos temblorosas al lugar deseado, disfrutando de la sensación que sus dedos ansiaban. Suspiró ida por el deseo cumplido y navegó sus manos por cada parte de su pecho, disfrutando de las emociones creciendo en su interior por la nueva experiencia que creyó jamás poder vivir. Shisui tampoco se quedó atrás, tomando el atrevimiento de subir el recorrido de sus manos, apretando cada lugar que sus dedos visitaban hasta llegar al comiendo de su sujetador donde detuvo su travesía.

Suki lo notó detenerse y descubriendo con facilidad el motivo de ello utilizó una de sus manos para llevar las de él un poco más arriba, permitiéndole tocar sus pechos. Una invitación a la que el mayor no se negó. Las manos de él estrujaron sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador liberando otro gemido por parte de la mejor.

Pero ella también quería escucharlo.

Con eso en mente subió un nuevo escalón en su acción, moviendo su cadera hacia adelante antes de volver a la posición anterior. Ambas entrepiernas se rozaron sobre la ropa, sorprendiendo a Shisui y al gemido grave que no pudo contener.

—Suki —Gruñó en advertencia. Aunque no negaría lo bien que se sintió.

—Me resbalé —Mintió con clara evidencia, solo para divertirse con la expresión de su rostro.

Entonces Shisui apretó su trasero con ambas manos, volviendo a arrastrarla sobre su entrepierna consiguiendo en los dos suspiros de pura satisfacción.

—Mis manos se resbalaron —Se burló él, utilizando la misma excusa barata antes de volver a llenar su cuello de besos un poco más agresivos.

Ambos volvieron a meter sus manos bajo la camiseta del contrario, siendo inconscientes del vaivén gratificante que sus caderas habían iniciado para no dejar el roce que ambos disfrutaron. O si eran conscientes de ello, ninguno buscó detener el movimiento que poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad. Y ambos supieron como terminaría la noche cuando de forma automática y coordinada despojaron al contrario de la prenda que cubría la parte superior de sus cuerpos.

—Buenas tetas —Comentó sin pensarlo el mayor, cayendo inmerso en los pechos que estaban casi a la altura de su rostro. Sus ojos se habían amoldado a la oscuridad sobre ellos y no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

—¿Hace cuánto escondes eso bajo la ropa? —Preguntó Suki, aunque solo planeaba pensarlo con sus ojos fijos en la figura atractiva del mayor. Su Sharingan brillaba en la oscuridad sin que lo supiese, activado por la marea de emociones.

Sin embargo Shisui no buscó responderle, tomándola de la cintura para sentarla con más fuerza sobre su entrepierna. Ya comenzaba a ponerse duro y no podía ni quería ponerle fin a la situación. A no ser que sea Suki quien pusiese un alto él dejaría que ambos disfrutasen de lo que ocurra.

Ambos gimieron por la presión agradable entre sus cuerpos y Shisui utilizó el movimiento de Suki, quien curvó su espalda de forma inconsciente, para aproximarse a dejar besos en la parte descubierta de sus pechos. Ella se volvía dócil a sus acciones y no encontró oposición de su parte cuando desabrochó su sujetador para darle a sus ojos el placer de verla totalmente al descubierto.

—Me vuelves loco —Confesó antes de moverla con rapidez y facilidad hasta recostarla en el sillón.

Se encimó sobre su cuerpo y trazó el círculo de su areola derecha con su lengua antes de atrapar el pezón correspondiente entre sus labios, brindándole una leve succión que la envolvió en placer. Él escuchando los suspiros de satisfacción que ella soltaba siguió con su acción, disfrutando de jugar con su pecho derecho antes de pasar al izquierdo para repetir los movimientos de su lengua y labios.

—Shisui... eso... se siente bien —Habló con un poco de dificultad, apretando un poco los cabellos del mayor con una de sus manos.

El aludido sonrió complacido de lo que causaba en su novia y acercó su rodilla más cercana a la pelvis de ella, ejerciendo una presión que la hizo gemir y apretar en agarre en su cabello.

La mano libre de Suki viajó traviesa hasta dar con el inicio del pantalón que Shisui vestía y con una agilidad que no sabía que tenía desabrochó la prenda para meter su mano bajo ella, rozando el miembro creciente del mayor sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

—¿Estás segura de ésto? —Preguntó Shisui con el poco autocontrol que contenía.

—Sí, lo estoy —Asintió Suki con seguridad, aunque sumergida en la lujuria.

Y esa fue la luz verde que él necesitó para deshacerse del short que ella llevaba, la ropa interior siguiendo su recorrido hasta abandonar su, ahora, cuerpo desnudo. Se encargó también de despojarse que las prendas que a él le quedaban y depósito un beso más tranquilo y cariñoso en los labios de ella, atreviéndose a acariciar con sus dedos la intimidad descubierta de Suki.

Sus dedos se humedecieron por los flujos naturales, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el clítoris. Le encantaba escucharla gemir y no quería dejar de tocarla, deseando apreciar su imagen por más tiempo del posible. Su dedo medio descendió entre sus labios internos y se adentró con cuidado en su vagina mojada y caliente, recibiéndolo de la mejor manera.

—Dios, Suki, no te das una idea de como me pones —Soltó metiendo en su intimidad un dedo más.

—Sí lo hago —Respondió ella observando sonrojada el miembro erecto de Shisui.

Se sentía totalmente inexperta, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Él, por otro lado, sonrió ante su obvia inocencia. Metió un dedo más en su vagina, moviéndolos en su interior, activando una secuencia de gemidos que le encantaron y se detuvo a pensar por un breve momento. La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y la reacomodó en la posición anterior sobre sus muslos, con ambas piernas de ella a un lado de las propias.

—Me está costando controlarme —Explicó ante la expresión confundida de la menor—. No quiero llegar a lastimarte, así que te permitiré controlar la situación. Por el momento.

El rostro de Suki enrojeció, pero asintió conforme con su decisión. Shisui se estiró lo suficiente para sacar un pequeño paquete de la mesilla a su lado y ella comenzó a mentalizarse de lo que ocurriría al reaccionar que se trataba de un preservativo.

—Son de emergencia, lo prometo —Comentó un poco avergonzado.

—Está bien —Murmuró en respuesta la azabache, insegura de qué decir en un momento como aquel.

Shisui rompió con cuidado el envoltorio y colocó como corresponde la protección ante una ansiosa Suki. Una vez que terminó acercó el cuerpo de la menor hasta posicionar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella, tomándola por la cadera mientras ella se sujetaba de sus hombros trabajados.

—Cuando estés lista, comienza a bajar con cuidado —Pidió el mayor dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

Suki tomó una respiración y comenzó a descender su cuerpo con cuidado, sintiendo el pene erecto de su novio adentrarse en su intimidad con algo de dificultad. No dolía, pero podía sentir como sus paredes se apretaban con fuerza al rededor del miembro, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la intromisión dentro de ella.

—Ah, Suki, que bien que se siente dentro de tí —Gimió Shisui otorgándole un poco de confianza.

Las manos de él apretaban sus caderas, deseosas por bajarla del todo para penetrarla por completo. Pero debía controlarse, no haría nada estúpido sabiendo que podría lastimarla.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas, esperando por el momento en que el cuerpo de ella desendiese en su totalidad. Y varios segundos después, cuando ese momento llegó, ambos gimieron encantados por la embriagante sensación.

—¿Te duele? ¿Puedes moverte? —Preguntó Shisui, mostrándose pendiente de su opinión.

Suki se elevó un poco antes de volver a bajar, moviéndose sobre el pene de Shisui con estocadas delicadas.

—Se siente bien —Susurró entre gemidos por sus propios movimientos—. Demasiado bien, Shisui.

—Si quieres que pare, solo dime —Pidió él conectando sus ojos oscuros a los de su novia—. Trataré de controlarme lo mejor que pueda.

Sus manos grandes apretujaron su cadera, guiando el movimiento más largo y un tanto más veloz. Sus ojos ahora viajaban por toda la figura desnuda de Suki, disfrutando de su imagen y los gemidos y suspiros que tanto le encantaban.

Poco a poco la penetró con más fuerza, sintiéndose pleno dentro de ella. Su vagina estaba tan mojada y estrecha que le era realmente complicado el contenerse. Por eso sus movimientos se tornaban más bruscos y desesperados mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Y una nueva idea llego a su mente.

—Levántate un momento —Pidió a la menor, quien no sabía lo que quería pero tampoco se opuso a la petición.

Una vez la tuvo de pie, volteó su cuerpo de espaldas a él y volvió tomarla por la cadera para descender su cuerpo y penetrarla nuevamente. Él se encontraba fascinado por la forma erótica en que su trasero ejercitado brincaba sobre su miembro mientras Suki se sujetaba de sus rodillas, gimiendo encandilada por la marea de sensaciones. Y aunque no fuese lo correcto, le gustaban las pequeñas marcas rosas que dejaban sus dedos sobre la piel de ella por la fuerte presión ejercida.

De improvisto la mano de él la sujeto por el cabello, tumbando su cuerpo sobre el pecho trabajado sin detener las panetraciones. Desde esa nueva posición Shisui contempló como sus senos subían y bajaban sin descanso, llevándolo a aumentar más las penetraciones. La cabeza de Suki cayó sobre su hombro debido al placer que consumía su cuerpo y él no perdió oportunidad de besar con salvajismo su cuello, asegurándose de dejar su marca en la piel clara.

Porque ya no les importaba nada más que ellos dos.

—Shisui —Llamó Suki llevando sus manos para jalar con cuidado los cabellos del mayor—. Se siente mucho. Es... mucho.

Su repertorio de palabras se estaba agotando, pero eso fue suficiente para comprender a qué se refería. Shisui dirigió una de sus manos nuevamente a su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo buscando que su exitación ayude a su vagina a acostumbrarse por completo a la nueva sensación. No se detuvo hasta sentirla nuevamente disfrutar a plenitud. Pero no le bastaba, por lo que nuevamente realizó un cambio de posiciones.

Shisui se levantó del sofá, y volvió a voltear el cuerpo de Suki de espaldas a él. Las rodillas de ella quedaron sobre los cojines y llevó sus manos al respaldo para tener un apoyo, una vez allí Shisui utilizó una de sus manos para arquear la espalda de su novia. Y luego comenzó a adentrarse en ella nuevamente, con una mano sujetando su cintura y la otra jalando su cabello.

Le encantaba verla así, escucharla gemir, el ruido de sus pieles desnudas chocar. Y ella no era capaz de otra cosa que de disfrutar de sus estocadas firmes en los momentos indicados.

Ambos se sentían al límite, en una situación inmanejable llegados a este punto.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en cada posición, pero Shisui deseaba verla de todas las formas posibles y ella estaba más de de cuerdo con ello.

Pasados unos minutos Shisui volvió a mover su cuerpo tembloroso para recostarla en una posición cómoda sobre el sofá. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo una vez más, elevando sus piernas para tener mayor control y volvió a penetrarla energéticamente. Sus ojos contemplaban su abdomen, los senos moverse con cada estocada provocada y la expresión de placer puro en cada lugar de su rostro.

Y permanecieron de esa forma, ambos sintiendo el final acercarse con velocidad. Shisui apretujaba sus pechos mientras masajeaba su clítoris, prometiendo no detenerse hasta lograr llevarla al clímax que no tardó en hacer temblar su cuerpo, con una sensación que no había experimentado hasta ese momento que la dejó embobada. Entonces, dando un último beso apasionado, Shisui logró acabar.

Ambos se observaron sonrientes una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos con el cansancio apoderándose de sus cuerpos.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Capítulo de 2933 palabras.**

_**Espero hayan disfrutado del maratón de 6 capítulos, y disculpen la tan larga ausencia.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
